Bokura no Gash Bell!
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "¡Yo te protegeré!" Una promesa hecha a dos distintos Mamodos que no podías mantener firme, ya que ambos eran enemigos desde antes de la batalla. ¿A quién protegerás? ¿A cuál dañarás? Es una difícil decisión que solamente tú puedes tomar... Tienes tres alternativas: derrotar a uno, derrotarlos a ambos o ser derrotada sin proteger a ninguno. ¿Podrás tomar la decisión correcta?
1. Prólogo

**_-Mundo Mamodo-_**

-De-Deténganse… Por favor… -

-¡Gash sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre! –

-Es un Mamodo muy inútil… Sus padres deben estar decepcionados de él. –

-Deberías desaparecer mejor, no eres más que un inútil Gash. -

-¡Oígan ustedes, dejen en paz a Gash-kun! –

-¿Y tú quién eres? –

-Mira Gash, tu noviecita vino a salvarte. –

-Qué vergüenza… Mira que tu novia venga a defenderte. –

-No permitiré… ¡Qué se burlen de Gash-kun! – La pequeña de 6 años apuntó con su mano hacia los 5 mamodos frente a ella. - ¡Tráguense esto! _–_ Una bola de fuego mediana golpeó el lugar donde estaban los chicos.

-U-U-Un he-he-hechizo…de-de-de fu-fuego… -

-¿Q-Q-Quién e-eres…? –

-Aléjense de Gash-kun y nunca vuelvan a molestarlo, de lo contrario yo misma acabaré con ustedes. –

-Maldita… ¡Nos lo pagarás! –

Los cinco mamodos se fueron a toda prisa del lugar, la chica pelinegra suspiró y se acercó al pequeño rubio que estaba llorando mientras abrazaba un árbol del lugar, la niña se agachó hacia él y sonrió.

-Todo está bien, se han ido Gash-kun. –

-¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Por qué me salvaste? – El pequeño no dejaba de llorar.

-Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, te he observado por mucho tiempo y yo no creo que seas un chico débil. – La joven limpió las lágrimas del rubio. – Yo realmente te admiro y quiero ser tu amiga, Gash-kun.

-¿Mi…amiga…? –

-Sí. – La pelinegra de ojos dorados volvió a sonreír, esta vez se puso de pie y le extendió su mano al chico rubio de ojos naranja. – Vamos Gash-kun, no dejes que sus palabras y estupideces te lastimen. –

-¡Unu! Gracias Kurumi-chan. – Gash tomó la mano de la pequeña y se puso de pie, le miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa dulce. – Seamos amigos de ahora en adelante. –

-¡Sí! Gracias, Gash-kun. – La pelinegra le sonrió y tomó ambas manos del chico. – A partir de ahora seremos los mejores amigos. –

-¡Unu! – Gash asintió y sonrió también.

 _Pero esos días no serían los mismos después del anuncio de la batalla de los 100 Mamodos…_

-¡Has sido elegido también, Gash-kun! – Kurumi miró el libro rojo en manos de Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Ah! ¿Tú también fuiste elegida, Kurumi-chan? – Gash miraba el libro guindo en manos de la pelinegra.

-Así es, también fui elegida. – Kurumi sonrió. – Oye Gash-kun ¿qué tipo de Rey quieres ser? –

-¿Yo? Ummm… ¡Ya sé! Seré un rey bueno que protegerá a todo el mundo. –

-Ya veo, es un buen sueño Gash-kun. –

-¿Y qué tipo de Rey quieres ser, Kurumi-chan? –

-¿Yo? – Kurumi sonrió. – No me interesa ser rey o reina. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué lucharás? –

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Kurumi tomó las manos de Gash. – Yo lucharé para protegerte, Gash-kun. –

-¿Protegerme…? –

-¡Sí! No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Gash-kun. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias Kurumi-chan! ¡Yo también te protegeré! –

 _Proteger a Gash era mi mayor prioridad… Pero ¿podré protegerlo con este poder? Era algo que tenía que averiguar en esta batalla… No importa que duro o doloroso sea, ¡no puedo permitir que alguien lastime a Gash! Porque…_ _ **Ese es mi destino**_ _…_


	2. Parte 1: El Poder de una Promesa

**_Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 1: "El Poder de una Promesa"_**

 _¿Por qué la corona del Rey Mamodo era más importante que una amistad para muchos de los mamodos que pelean en esta batalla? ¿Los recuerdos de esos días en el Mundo Mamodo…fueron olvidados por completo por la avaricia de tener esa corona? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, entonces eso solo significaría que lo prometido en aquellos días era mentira…_

 **~Londres, Inglaterra~**

-Por favor… ¡Ya detente! – La pequeña de ojos color miel estaba herida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. – Te lo ruego… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No es justo que me ataques cuando aún no tengo un Guardian del Libro! –

-¿Injusto? Pero si esto es una batalla, nadie esperará a que consigas un Guardian del Libro… - El chico peligris de ojos violetas sonrió algo macabro. – Además… ¿No dijiste que tú lo protegerías ante cualquier peligro? ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras, Kurumi? –

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora…? –

-Me refiero a Gash, tú le prometiste que lo protegerías ¿no es así? –

-¿Qué estás…tratando de decirme? –

-Pero… ¡No cumpliste tu promesa! ¡No le protegiste en esta batalla! –

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – La chica puso una expresión de enfado repentinamente. – Zeon… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gash-kun?! –

-Solamente le hice…una pequeña visita. –

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Gash-kun?! ¡Respóndeme Zeon! –

-No te preocupes, no quemé su libro… Era demasiado fácil que no tendría una satisfacción… - El peligris sonrió de nuevo de esa manera fría y maligna de antes. – Así que hice algo mejor y más divertido… - Zeon comenzó a reír.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A GASH?! – La chica reunió sus pocas fuerzas y, con furia, corrió a golpear a Zeon, pero debido al daño y las diferencias en fuerza fue fácilmente derribada por su adversario. – Ma-Maldición… Necesito…a mi Guardian del Libro… Rápido… -

-¿Quieres saber lo que le hice a Gash? – Zeon se acercó a ella. - ¿Quieres saber, verdad? – El joven la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella sin borrar su sonrisa. – Pero no te lo diré. – El chico de ojos violetas la soltó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar junto a su Guardian.

-Espera… ¡ZEON! –

-Eres molesta, Kurumi… - El joven se volteó hacia ella y extendió su mano. – Bien, entonces te remataré de una vez por todas. –

- _¡Zakeru! –_

El Guardian del libro gris de Zeon recitó el hechizo, al hacerlo de la mano del peligris se emitió un rayo azul que golpeó a la chica y creó una cortina de humo, el Mamodo continuó su camino junto a su Guardian sin mirar atrás.

-Tus días de jugar a la heroína han terminado. – El chico esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Adiós, Kurumi Allen. –

-De-Detente…Zeon… - Fue un murmuro inaudible que Kurumi pronunció antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo y muy malherida.

 _Poco después de ese día…conocí a la Guardiana de mi Libro…_

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Oye! –

-¿U-Uh…? – Kurumi abrió sus ojos, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos anaranjados la sostenía en sus brazos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Kurumi… Mi…Mi nombre es…Kurumi… -

-¿Kurumi? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? –

-¿Cuál es…tu nombre? –

-¿El mío? Kanzaki Martel. –

-Martel… ¿Puedes leer…este libro…? – La chica sacó un libro guindo de su bolsa y se lo dio a Martel.

-¿Esto? – La castaña lo abrió y vio que los caracteres que estaban plasmados eran extraños y desconocidos, solamente podía leer los que estaban de color rojo. – Solamente puedo leer esto que está en color rojo… - La chica lo leyó confundida. – El primer hechizo: Feisu… -

-¿Puedes leer…el libro? – Kurumi sonrió de felicidad. – Al fin he encontrado… A la Guardiana de mi libro… -

-¿Guardiana de tu libro? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Yo soy un "Mamodo"… Actualmente estoy luchando en una batalla contra otros 99 mamodos para decidir al nuevo Rey de nuestro mundo, pero no podemos pelear solos… Necesitamos un Guardian del Libro que nos dé su fuerza para lograr usar esos hechizos escritos, y al fin he encontrado a mi Guardian… Estoy feliz… -

-¡¿Entonces la persona que te atacó fue otro Mamodo?! –

-Así es… El ganador será el último que quede en pie, y ese Mamodo se convertirá en nuestro Rey… Para lograrlo debes quemar el libro de los demás mamodos… Uno de ellos intentó quemar el mío pero no lo consiguió… -

-¿Yo tengo que ayudarte, verdad? – Kurumi asintió. – Bien, entonces te ayudaré. – Martel sonrió.

-Hay un favor que tengo que pedirte… - Kurumi miró fijamente a Martel. – Tengo que encontrar a alguien muy importante para mí… -

-¿Alguien importante? ¿Es un Mamodo de esta pelea? –

-Sí… Su nombre es…Gash Bell… -

-¿Gash Bell? –

-Sí… Por favor… Ayúdame a encontrarlo… - Kurumi intento ponerse de pie, pero cayó debido al cansancio.

-Lo haré. – Martel la abrazó y sonrió. - Definitivamente encontraremos a Gash Bell. –

-Gracias Martel… - Kurumi correspondió el abrazo de su compañera y comenzó a llorar.

 _Y de esa manera mis nuevos días… Mis días de lucha junto a Martel empezaron aquí…_


	3. Parte 2: Encuentro Especial

**_Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 2: "Encuentro Especial"_**

-¿Esta es la ciudad, Martel? –

-Sí… La información que hemos recolectado durante nuestras batallas ha sido que el Mamodo de nombre Gash Bell posee un libro rojo, vive en Japón junto a la familia de su Guardian del Libro de nombre Takamine Kiyomaro y utiliza hechizos de tipo eléctrico. –

-Y su casa se encuentra entre unas de estas ¿verdad? –

-Así es. – Martel cierra el cuaderno de notas que tenía en sus manos y se detiene frente a una casa. – Y este es el hogar de la familia Takamine. –

-¿Aquí vive Gash-kun? – Kurumi se llenó de felicidad al saber que había encontrado a su mejor amigo. - ¡Entonces ve rápido a tocar la puerta! -

-Ya voy, ya voy. – Martel rio un poco y toco el timbre.

-¿Quién es? – Una señora de cabello castaño oscuro abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra Takamine Kiyomaro-san? –

-¿Kiyomaro? No, está en la escuela ahora mismo. –

-¿Escuela? Ya veo… Verá, es mi primera vez en la ciudad y realmente necesito hablar con él. – Martel unió sus manos y la miró tiernamente. - ¿Podría decirme dónde queda su escuela? –

-Pasa, te haré un mapa para que llegues sin problemas. –

-¡Muchas gracias! Vamos Kurumi. –

-Sí. – La pelinegra siguió a su Guardiana.

Ambas chicas entraron detrás de la señora y se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí la mujer comenzó a dibujar un mapa en un papel que estaba en la mesa.

-Umm… ¿Y se encuentra Gash Bell? – Kurumi estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Gash-chan? No se encuentra, salió detrás de Kiyomaro. – La mujer sonrió. – Probablemente lo encuentren en la escuela también. –

-Ya veo, muchas gracias. –

-Ya está terminado, con esto no se perderán. – La señora le dio el mapa a Martel.

-Muchas gracias señora, disculpe las molestas. – Martel hizo una reverencia.

-No es nada, estoy feliz de que los amigos de Kiyomaro vengan a visitarlo. –

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos. –

-Que les vaya bien. –

Kurumi y Martel siguieron el mapa para llegar a la escuela secundaria donde estudiaba el Guardian del Libro de Gash, una vez que llegaron al lugar entraron tranquilamente mientras buscaban el aula marcada por la madre del joven.

-Según la madre de Kiyomaro-san su aula debe ser… ¡Esta! –

-¿Aquí es el aula de Takamine-kun? – Kurumi miraba la puerta, después de ello empujó a Martel hacia el frente. – Entonces apresúrate y pregunta por él.

-De acuerdo, ya voy. – La chica tocó a la puerta.

-Pase. – Se escuchó la voz del profesor del otro lado de la puerta.

Martel abrió la puerta llamando la atención de toda la clase, los chicos rápidamente se "alocaron" al ver una chica desconocida en su salón, exceptuando a dos jóvenes.

-Disculpe… - Antes de que Martel terminara de hablar, 3 chicos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Quieres invocar OVNIS conmigo? –

-¡Vayamos juntos a cazar un Tsuchinoko! –

-¿Quieres jugar Béisbol conmigo? –

-¡Ustedes tres siéntense! – El maestros los regañó haciéndolos que se sentaran. – Que lío con ustedes… En fin ¿qué quiere? –

-Umm… ¿Se encuentra Takamine Kiyomaro-san? –

-¡¿Ta-Takamine?! – Los 3 chicos anteriores miraron con celos al nombrado de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-¿Y-Yo? – Kiyomaro miró confundido a la chica. - ¿Te conozco? –

-No, pero creo que te interesará… - Martel sacó de su morral un libro Mamodo guindo, el cual le mostró al chico.

-¡¿Qué?! – Takamine se puso de pie inmediatamente. – _"Esta chica… ¿tiene un Mamodo?" –_

-Entonces ¿vendrás un momento, Takamine-kun? –

-Con permiso. – El chico tomó sus cosas y fue con Martel, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - ¿A qué has venido? –

-No te preocupes, no vengo a quemar tu libro. – Martel sonrió. – Solamente venimos de visita. –

-Entonces ¿por qué sacaste tu libro? –

-Porque era la mejor manera de atraerte ¿no es cierto? –

-Si no vienes a quemar mi libro ¿entonces a qué has venido? –

-Tu Mamodo se llama Gash Bell ¿cierto? –

-Sí ¿y qué? –

-Mi Mamodo está buscándolo con desesperación, al pequeño Gash-kun. –

La pelinegra salió de atrás de Martel. – Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, es un placer Takamine Kiyomaro-san. –

-¿Kurumi Allen? E-Es un gusto… -

-Yo soy una vieja amiga de Gash-kun del Mundo Mamodo, y he tratado de encontrarlo con desesperación. –

-Encontré a Kurumi muy dañada en Londres y me pidió que la ayudara a encontrar a Gash-kun. – Martel miró a Kiyomaro y le sonrió. – Por eso hemos venido a buscarte a Japón, Takamine Kiyomaro-san. –

-¿Una vieja amiga de Gash? – Kiyomaro cambió su expresión a una más relajada. – Lamento decirte esto pero-… -

-¡Kiyomaro! – Gash llegó al lugar con su disfraz de maleta verde.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Gash?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! –

-¿Gash? – Kurumi reconoció al Mamodo rubio de ojos naranjas y corrió a abrazarlo con felicidad. - ¡Gash-kun! –

-¿Quién eres? – Gash estaba confundido ante la acción de esa "desconocida".

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se alejó un poco y lo miró fijamente algo preocupada. – Soy Kurumi ¿no me recuerdas, Gash-kun? –

-Eso estaba a punto de decirte… - Kiyomaro suspiró. – Gash perdió sus recuerdos del mundo Mamodo. –

-¿Qué? – Kurumi miró de nuevo al Mamodo. - ¿Es eso cierto? –

-Unu. – Gash la miró. – No puedo recordar nada… Solo sé que alguien borró mis recuerdos. –

-¿Alguien? –

-No sabemos quién fue, pero esa persona borró sus recuerdos y lo dejó malherido. – Kiyomaro se dirigió hacia Martel. – Fue cuando mi padre lo encontró y lo mandó conmigo. –

-Ya veo… - Martel miró a Takamine.

-¿Alguien…? – Kurumi recordó una vieja memoria y miró a Kiyomaro preocupada. - ¡Takamine-san! ¿En dónde ocurrió eso? –

-En un bosque de Inglaterra. –

-¿Inglaterra? – Martel se sorprendió.

-Ese bastardo… - Kurumi apretó sus puños enfadada.

-¿Kurumi? – Martel la miró confundida y luego cambió su expresión. – Sabes algo ¿verdad? –

-Sí… -

-¿Tu sabes quién borró la memoria de Gash? –

-Tengo una sospecha… Y fue el mismo Mamodo que intentó asesinarme. – Kurumi los miró fijamente. – Pero… Por alguna razón no puedo recordar su nombre… No, mejor dicho alguien no me permite recordarlo… -

-Tal vez también afectó tus memorias. –

-Entonces trabajemos juntos para encontrar a ese Mamodo y acabar con él de una vez por todas. – Martel miró fijamente a Takamine y le extendió su mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Kiyomaro tomó la mano de Martel sellando su amistad. – Y ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-Kanzaki Martel. – La castaña sonrió. - ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –

-Claro, yo haré lo mismo Martel-san. –

-Nosotros también seremos amigos ¿verdad Gash-kun? – Kurumi miró feliz a su amigo.

-¡Unu! Siempre seremos amigos, Kurumi-san. –

 _No me importa si Gash-kun me recuerda o no… Nosotros siempre seremos amigos… Y yo siempre pelearé para protegerlo ante todo peligro… Es una promesa._


	4. Parte 3: La Batalla de Color Rojo

**_Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 3: "La Batalla de Color Rojo Como el Fuego"_**

-¡¿Qu-Qué dijiste, Kurumi-san?! – Gash estaba impactado ante la petición de la chica.

-Quiero enfrentarme contigo, Gash-kun. – La pelinegra lo miraba decidida.

-¿Pe-Pero por qué? ¡Dijiste que éramos amigos! –

-Y es verdad, pero quiero pelear contigo. –

-Por favor Kiyomaro-san. – Martel miró decidida al pelinegro.

-Al menos díganos la razón de esta pelea. –

-Kurumi quiere corroborar unas cosas en carne propia, pero no podemos decirles cuales. –

-Tienen que ver con los recuerdos de Gash-kun y los míos. –

-¿Aceptaran? – Martel cambió su expresión a una seria.

-De acuerdo, pelearemos con ustedes. –

-Pero después de esta pelea volveremos a ser amigos ¿de acuerdo, Kurumi-san? –

-Claro que sí Gash-kun, después de todo te tengo un "aprecio" especial. –

-Entonces vamos. –

Los cuatro se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad para luchar, ya que ninguno deseaba involucrar a gente inocente en su encuentro.

-¿Están listos? – Kurumi miraba a su contrincante.

-¡Unu! – Gash se puso en posición. – Vamos, Kiyomaro. –

-Sí. – El pelinegro abrió su libro rojo, que al instante brillo con intensidad.

-Nosotras también, Martel. –

-No tienes que decirlo. – La castaña abrió su libro guindo que comenzó a brillar al igual que el de Kiyomaro.

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Los ojos de Gash se volvieron blancos y de su boca se emitió un rayo dorado.

 _-¡Feisu! –_ Kurumi creó una bola de fuego mediana con su mano derecha y la arrojó contra el Zakeru de Gash, ambos ataques colapsaron creando una capa de humo leve.

 _-_ Ese ataque fue bueno, Martel-san. –

 _-_ Lo mismo digo, Kiyomaro-san. –

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Gash quedó atónito ante lo que sucedía frente a él: el cabello y los ojos de Kurumi cambiaron de color a un rojo vivo. - ¡¿Q-Q-Qué te pasa, Kurumi?! –

 _-_ No se preocupen. – Martel sonrió. – Cuando Kurumi realiza su primer conjuro su cuerpo reacciona ante su elemento y cambia su aspecto, eso es todo. –

 _-_ ¿Cambia su aspecto? – Kiyomaro sonrió con entusiasmo. – Esto se vuelve interesante, ¡vamos, Gash! –

 _-_ ¡Unu! – El Mamodo rubio corrió hacia la chica chocando sus manos con las suyas en un intento de hacerla retroceder.

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede, Gash-kun? Ni siquiera has intentado golpearme. – Kurumi mantenía su fuerza igualada a la del Mamodo.

 _-_ Aunque estemos peleando no quiero lastimarte, eso es todo. – Gash aumentó su fuerza. – No quiero dañarte. –

 _-_ Gracias, pero no deberías tener esa mentalidad con tu "enemigo". – Kurumi aumentó su fuerza también. - ¡Mucho menos en estas situaciones! – La pelinegra empujó a Gash y se separó un poco de él. - ¡Martel! –

 _-¡Gigano Feisu! –_

Kurumi creo una bola de fuego el tripe de grande que Feisu con sus dos manos y, debido a la corta distancia, golpeó con ella directamente a Gash haciéndolo caer al suelo herido.

-¡Gash! – Kiyomaro llamó a su compañero.

-Estoy bien, Kiyomaro. – El Mamodo se puso de pie algo herido. – ¡Nosotros también atacaremos, Kiyomaro! –

-¡Sí! – El pelinegro miró a las adversarias. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque de Gash fue parecido a Zakeru, pero esta vez fue más potente ya que concentraba toda su energía y la enviaba hacia un solo punto, debido a la rapidez del ataque y la baja guardia de Kurumi, la Mamodo pelirroja recibió el ataque de lleno y cayó al suelo herida.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel se asustó un poco.

-Estoy bien… - Kurumi sonrió con entusiasmo y limpió la sangre que había escurrido de su boca. – Veo que lucharán enserio, esto se pone interesante. – La pelirroja se puso de pie y miró a sus adversarios. - ¡Ataquemos como se debe, Martel! –

-De acuerdo. – El libro en manos de Martel emitió un brillo fuerte.

-¡Nosotros también, Kiyomaro! –

-Está bien, Gash. – El libro Mamodo de Kiyomaro emitió un brillo intenso también.

- _¡Zaou Feishiru!/¡Rauzaruku! –_ Ambos guardianes gritaron los conjuros al unísono.

Zaou Feishiru consistía en crear una guadaña roja y negra, mientras que Rauzaruku fue un relámpago de colores que apareció del cielo y fue directamente hacia Gash, multiplicando sus habilidades naturales mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado por ese brillo de colores.

-¡Vamos! – Fue un grito que dejaron oír al mismo tiempo ambos mamodos antes de salir corriendo a atacar a su adversario.

Kurumi atacaba con gran rapidez a Gash, pero el rubio de la misma manera esquivaba los ataques, en un momento de descuido, Gash logró golpear con una gran fuerza y rapidez a Kurumi en el estómago para después arrojarla hasta que chocó con una gran roca.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel miraba a su Mamodo.

-No lo haces mal, Gash-kun… Pero… - Kurumi se puso de pie y tomó firme a su guadaña. - ¡Eres demasiado blando conmigo! – La velocidad de la pelirroja aumentó considerablemente que pudo situarse detrás de Gash antes de que el Mamodo se diera cuenta y lo golpeó varias veces en la espalda con su guadaña hasta hacerlo caer y desvanecer a Rauzaruku. – Es el fin de la batalla, Gash. _¡Hechizo finalizado!_ – La guadaña desapareció y Kurumi puso sus manos apuntando hacia Gash. - ¡Ahora, Martel! –

- _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

Una potente espiral de fuego se emitió de las manos de Kurumi y dio de lleno en el cuerpo herido de Gash, una cortina de humo se provocó al momento de que el ataque tuvo su impacto.

-¡GASH! – Kiyomaro estaba asustado por su compañero. - ¡Responde, Gash! –

-Ki-Kiyomaro… - El rubio estaba muy herido, pero con sus pocas fuerzas logró ponerse de pie. – E-Estoy bien, Kiyomaro… -

-No quiero lastimarte más, nuestra batalla termina aquí, Gash-kun. –

-Kurumi-san… - Gash la miró fijamente. – Pe-Pero… -

-No digas nada Gash-kun, ahora debo deshacerme de esa basura. – Kurumi apuntó a un Mamodo que estaba viendo todo.

-Vaya… Me detectaste. – El Mamodo de cabello naranja de 8 años de edad sonrió. – Bien, quemaremos dos libros hoy, Eita. –

-Tienes razón, Hyde. –

- _"Maldición… Perdí mi energía del corazón peleando con Kurumi…" –_ Kiyomaro no sabía qué hacer.

-Bien, terminemos esto Martel. – Kurumi se puso frente a Hyde.

-¡¿Kurumi-san?! – Gash la miró.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. –

-¡No te confíes! ¡Eita! –

- _¡Jikiru! –_

Hyde creo una ráfaga de viento que golpeó a Kurumi hiriéndola, pero la pelirroja sonrió y lo miró.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Patético. – Kurumi extendió su mano hacia Hyde. – Es nuestro turno, Martel. -

 _-¡Feisu! –_

Hyde recibió de lleno el ataque de Kurumi, quedando lastimado.

-¡Maldita! – El Mamodo saltó en el aire. - ¡Eita! –

- _¡Uirugu! –_

Un tornado verde fue creado por Hyde y el ataque atrapó a Kurumi inmovilizándola y dañándola.

-¡Je! No puedes huir, pequeña tonta. –

 _-¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_

Martel recitó su hechizo y en la espalda de Kurumi aparecieron dos alas rojas de fénix, al extenderlas logró deshacer el ataque de Hyde con las ardientes flamas que fueron producidas por aquel conjuro.

-¡¿Qué?! Deshizo a Uirugu con tanta facilidad… - Hyde estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Asustado, Hyde? – Kurumi sonrió. - ¡Asústate más! –

 _-¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

 _-¡Jikiruga! -_

El Mamodo de viento produjo un rayo concentrado de viento que dirigió a la chica, pero la espiral de fuego que produjo Kurumi lo deshizo fácilmente y volvió a golpear a Hyde, esta vez afectado a su Guardian también.

 _-"A pesar de que acabamos de pelear… ¿Aún le queda tanta energía del corazón a Martel? Es impresionante…" –_ Kiyomaro observaba la batalla desde atrás junto a Gash.

 _-_ Es momento de acabar con esto, ¡Martel! – Kurumi desapareció las alas de su espalda.

 _-_ ¡Lo sé! – El libro guindo de Martel brilló con intensidad. - _¡Shin So Feisirudoku!_ –

Un fénix de fuego enorme fue creado por la pelirroja.

-¡Nosotros igual, Eita! –

 _-¡Gigano Jikiruga! –_

Hyde creó un pájaro verde de viento a presión.

-Son grandes los dos… - Kiyomaro estaba sorprendido.

-Tú puedes, Kurumi-san… - Gash miraba a la pelirroja apoyándola.

-¡VAMOS! – Fue el grito de los dos mamodos en batalla lo que se escuchó al unísono.

El pájaro de Hyde comenzó a pelear con el fénix de Kurumi: picotazos, mordidas, aletazos… Lo sorprendente del momento hizo que Hyde y Eita bajaran la guardia, dando tiempo a Kurumi de situarse detrás del Guardian del Libro del Mamodo.

- _¡Feisu! –_

-¡¿Qué?! –

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el Mamodo del viento y su compañero se dieron cuenta de que Kurumi estaba detrás de ellos, puesto que el libro de Hyde ya estaba ardiendo en llamas.

-¡No puede ser! – Hyde estaba en shock ante su derrota.

El grito desgarrador de su pájaro se escuchó al momento de que fue derrotado por el fénix de Kurumi y una cortina de humo se creó.

-Lo siento Eita, he perdido… - Hyde sonrió a su compañero mientras desaparecía. – Ya no podré ayudarte a hacer travesuras amigo… -

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Hyde?! – Eita estaba desconsolado.

-Tendrás que ser fuerte y seguir, hazlo por mí Eita. – Hyde miró a Kurumi. – Eres fuerte chica, felicidades, me has vencido. –

-Nos veremos en el Mundo Mamodo, Hyde. – Kurumi le sonrió.

-La próxima vez…no perderé. – Hyde miró de nuevo a su compañero. – Adiós, Eita. – Fueron las últimas palabras del Mamodo del viento antes de desaparecer junto a su libro incinerado.

-Volvamos. – Martel cerró su libro y sucesivamente el cabello de Kurumi volvió a su color normal junto a sus ojos. – Vamos, Kiyomaro-san. – Kanzaki le sonrió a Takamine.

-Sí, vámonos Gash. –

-Unu. – El rubio se acercó a Kurumi. – Eres muy fuerte Kurumi-san. –

-¿E-Enserio? Gra-Gracias Gash-kun… Tú igual. – Kurumi le sonrió.

 _Y esa fue la última batalla del Mamodo del viento de nombre Hyde…_

 _..._

 _ **¡Hola gente! Casi nunca hago esto xDD Pero este cap. fue más como para mostrar una "derrota honrada" para el primer mamodo que apareció frente a Gash y Kiyomaro en el anime y que jamás se supo que de él después del capítulo en el que se volvieron a enfrentar con los protagonistas.**_

 _ **La razón es que el personaje de Eita me parecía pendejo pero, a la vez, se notaba su preocupación por Hyde, mientras que Hyde era un chico mamodo que prefirió ayudar a su compañero humano en sus babosadas en vez de luchar en una batalla seria, los admiré realmente.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado n.n espero recibir reviews pronto jajaj XDD**_

 _ **En el sig, cap. trataré de tener listos el opening y ending del fic :3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! ^^/**_


	5. Parte 4: El Mamodo Faudo

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 4: "El Mamodo Faudo: Ryo, Gash y Takamine Kiyomaro"_**

 _Poco después de encontrarme con Gash-kun el peligro comenzó: un edificio venido del Mundo Mamodo apareció repentinamente en el mundo humano… Después descubrimos que el nombre de esa estructura era Faudo y que su verdadera forma era un Mamodo gigante que podía ser controlado por el que poseyera la llave. Para poder romper el sello de Faudo, un Mamodo llamado Ryo estuvo "recolectando aliados" para lograr su objetivo, algunos se unieron sin oponerse, y aquellos que se opusieron fueron obligados a unirse debido a que Ryo puso una maldición en sus compañeros… Nuestros amigos Wonrei y su compañera Li Yen, Riya y su compañero Alishie y A-Su junto a su compañera Elly fueron personas que fueron obligados por dicha maldición… Para poder salvarlos, Gash y yo nos infiltramos en Faudo junto a Kiyomaro, Martel, Megumi, Tío, Folgore, Kanchome, Sunbeam, Umagon, Elle, Momon, Sauza y Caldio… Nuestra misión era activar el dispositivo que llevaría a Faudo de regreso al Mundo Mamodo y después romper el sello para liberar de la maldición a nuestros amigos. Cuando logramos hacerlo, tendríamos que esperar a partir de ese momento 90 minutos para que Faudo regresara, Kiyomaro logró hacer unos cambios en el sistema de Faudo para ayudarnos a sobrevivir ahora con Wonrei y Li Yen de regreso con nosotros… Pero las cosas no salieron como nosotros esperábamos, Ryo le ordenó a Faudo destruir Japón para desquitarse con Kiyomaro por lo que había hecho en el interior del Mamodo gigante, la situación empeoró cuando regresamos al interior de Faudo…_

-¡Hey Kiyomaro! – Sunbeam le gritó al nombrado pelinegro que estaba detrás de él sujetándose de Momon para no caerse de Umagon. - ¿Te acuerdas del camino? –

-¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Hay que ir por la columna vertebral y desde ahí subir! – Kiyomaro respondió. - ¡También sé el camino hasta la columna vertebral! – El pelinegro miró la entrada al siguiente cuarto frente a ellos. – Primero hay que ir todo recto hacia el estómago… -

-¡Kiyomaro-san, hay un Mamodo frente a nosotros! – Kurumi sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Necesito hablar con el compañero de Gash… - Ryo estaba parado frente a ellos con una mirada seria. - ¿Me lo prestan tantito? –

-¡¿Ryo?! –

- _¡Fanon Doron!_ – La voz del compañero de Ryo recitó el conjuro, pero él no estaba por ningún lado visible.

El ataque de Ryo consistía en que la cabeza de un Leon saliera de la boca que se encontraba en su pecho ( **N/A:** Sí no han visto Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell, Ryo es un Mamodo con la mitad superior parecida a la de un humano con una melena de León y la mitad inferior como el cuerpo de un caballo, en el pecho tiene una boca grande con colmillos de la que salen la mayoría de sus conjuros y el cristal azul en su frente es la llave que controla a Faudo).

-¡Frena Caldio! A esta velocidad… - Sauza no completo la oración ya que el Fanon Doron los golpeó a todos haciéndolos caer al suelo.

El ataque de Ryo agarró a Kiyomaro con su melena y lo llevó hacia el dueño de Faudo, Gash se agarró de la pierna de su compañero y fue arrastrado también.

-¡Gash! – Tío le gritó a su amigo.

-¡Kiyomaro-kun! – Megumi hizo lo mismo.

-¡Gash-kun! – Kurumi se levantó y corrió hacia los chicos.

-¡Kurumi, regresa! – Martel estaba atrapada debajo de Caldio y Umagon como para seguirla.

-No quiero molestias. – Ryo presionó un botón que hizo que una pared cayera por la puerta bloqueando el paso. – Faudo, ¡tose! –

El Mamodo gigante realizó la acción que Ryo le ordenó, en ese momento la puerta fue bloqueada totalmente y los chicos fueron empujados hacia afuera por el estornudo de Faudo.

-Ahora…al fin puedo hablar contigo… - Ryo miraba fijamente al pelinegro y al rubio frente a él. – Compañero de Gash, tú nombre es… Recién te dijeron Kiyomaro ¿no? – Kiyomaro lo miraba con furia. – Primero que nada, felicitaciones… Nunca hubiera esperado que un humano se enfrentara a Faudo con tales trucos. –

-¡Detén a Faudo, Ryo! – Kiyomaro seguía de rodillas en el suelo por la caída.

-No estás en posición de hablar. – Ryo le apuntó con su cetro a Kiyomaro. – Dime ¿cómo has cambiado la clave de encriptación del dispositivo que puede desaparecer a Faudo del Mundo Humano? –

-¡Detén a Faudo, Ryo! – Kiyomaro se enfureció más.

-Sé que has cambiado la contraseña del dispositivo. – Ryo le ignoró. – Además, también has cambiado la alineación de los ataques de Faudo, tienes que colocarlos bien de nuevo. –

-¡DETEN A FAUDO! ¡RYO! – Kiyomaro perdió sus casillas y estalló.

-Además ahora sigues diciendo muchas estupideces… Si tienes tanto tiempo cambia la contraseña. – Ryo estaba a punto de estallar también. – Te estoy casi rogando, no me hagas enojar. –

- **¡DETEN A FAUDO! ¡RYOOOO!** – Kiyomaro gritó con todas sus fuerzas y toda su furia, manteniendo esa mirada llena de odio y enfado.

-¡SOY EL UNICO QUE DA ORDENES AQUÍ! ¡A MI NO ME JODAS, ESTUPIDO PENDEJO! –

- _¡Garufanon! –_ El compañero de Ryo lanzó el hechizo hacia los chicos.

- _¡Zaguruzemu!_ – El Zaguruzemu consistía en reunir energía eléctrica en el objeto que tocara para mejorar los ataques eléctricos. - _¡Zakeruga! –_ Al ataque de Ryo fue destruido por el Zakeruga de Gash que fue mejorado por el Zaguruzemu.

-¡Basura! ¡Me has hecho enojar! – Ryo se enfureció y los miró. - ¡Una basura como tú mejor obedece mis órdenes! ¡Si me sigues hartando, te borraré del mapa en un segundo! ¡BANIKIS! –

La boca en el estómago de Ryo se abrió grande y del interior salió el compañero de Ryo: un hombre de cabello largo color marrón grisáceo que tenía unas especies de curvas debajo de los ojos.

-Ja… Justo como pensaba, tenemos a un rival aquí adelante. – Banikis los miró con una sonrisa. – Tengo un don para saber cuándo hay un rival, los vamos a aniquilar, yo también soy una persona lívida. –

-¡No voy a dejar que nadie muera! ¡Ninguno de ellos! – Kiyomaro se puso de pie. – _"Mamá, Suzume, Yamanaka, Iwashima… Todos… ¡Todos!"_ ¡Gash, no tengamos misericordia…! ¡Vamos a darlo todo! ¡Usa todo tu poder! –

-¡Unu! –

 ** _~Boca de Faudo~_**

-¡Sujétate fuerte, Martel! – Kurumi estaba intentando escalar por uno de los dientes del gran Mamodo para llegar adentro de nuevo, pero debido a que Faudo estaba nadando para llegar a Japón, cada vez que chocaban con el agua resbalaba un poco. - ¡Falta poco, aguanta Martel! –

-¡Kurumi, por aquí! – Li Yen los llamaba desde arriba, gracias a la fuerza y velocidad de Wonrei habían conseguido subir primero. - ¡Toma la mano de Wonrei! –

-¡Wonrei! ¡Li Yen! – Kurumi volteó abajo, mirando a su compañera que se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña cintura de la Mamodo. - ¡Sostente fuerte Martel, Wonrei nos ayudará! –

-¡De acuerdo! – Martel se aferró a ella.

-¡Wonrei! –

Kurumi tomó la mano del Mamodo peliblanco, quien la ayudó a escalar siendo apoyado por Folgore y Kanchome que ya habían llegado también, una vez que Kurumi y Martel llegaron a la boca de nuevo vieron llegar a Umagon con Sunbeam montado sobre él junto a Elle y Momon, quien gracias a su hechizo alargó sus brazos para poder ayudar a Alishie, Riya, Megumi y a Tío a subir con ellos, A-Su y Elly fueron los últimos en llegar junto a Sauza y Caldio.

-Ya estamos aquí todos. – Kurumi estaba recuperando el aliento junto a los demás.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Megumi se puso de pie.

-Tenemos que tirar la puerta y ayudar a Kiyomaro-san. – Martel también se puso de pie.

-¡Vamos! – Elly apoyó los comentarios anteriores.

-¡Sí! – Los restantes gritaron al unísono para después correr todos juntos hacia la puerta.

-Un hechizo tan sencillo no la tumbará… - Sauza miró a los demás.

-Tengo una idea. – Kurumi llamó la atención de todos. – Caldio, Umagon, utilicen el hielo y el fuego contra la puerta, cuando se haga quebradiza Wonrei y yo atacaremos para tumbarla, los pedazos que salen podrían herirnos, así que una vez que se quebré Tío usará a Seishiru para protegernos ¿de acuerdo? –

-Está bien, ¡vamos Caldio! –

-¡Paru paru mon! – Caldio apoyó a su compañero.

-¡Umagon! –

-¡Meru meru mee! – Umagon hizo lo mismo.

-¡Vamos, Sauza! – El libro de Sunbeam brilló.

-¡No me digas que hacer, vejestorio! – El libro de Sauza emitió un resplandor también.

- _¡Dioemuru Shudoruku! –_ El cuerpo de Umagon se hizo más grande y fornido, apareció en él una armadura dorada con rojo y se envolvió en llamas.

- _¡Diogikoru Gidoruku!_ – Caldio pasó por algo similar: su cuerpo creció un poco y apareció su armadura que era azul, que a los pocos segundos fue cubierta por hielo.

-¡Ataquen! –

Gritaron ambos guardianes al unísono y sus mamodos respondieron con los ataques de fuego y hielo que comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

-Vamos… ¡Rápido! – Kurumi estaba inquieta. – _"Algo está mal…puedo sentirlo… Gash-kun, Kiyomaro... ¡Resistan por favor!" –_

Del otro lado de la puerta una batalla estaba en pie aun: Kiyomaro estaba completamente herido mientras Gash corría cerca de Ryo.

 _-¡Garufanon! –_

El ataque fue dirigido hacia Kiyomaro, quien estaba recargado en una pared lleno de sangre y con el cuerpo destrozado, estaba llorando debido a que estaba recordando cosas del pasado.

 _-Zaguruzemu… -_ El cuarto Zaguruzemu fue lanzado al suelo, sucesivamente el ataque de Ryo golpeó a Kiyomaro.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué patético! ¡No puedes moverte más! – Banikis se reía de Kiyomaro.

-¡Unu! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡Kiyomaro! ¡¿Puedo voltear ahora?! – Gash estaba llorando, pero estaba decidido a no voltear a menos que su Guardian le diera permiso.

-Aún no… _"Si te…volteas ahora…ni me reconocerás…" –_

-¡Jaja! Ahora… ¡con este hechizo terminaré con Kiyomaro! – Banikis gritó con satisfacción. - ¡Observa Gash! ¡No puedes salvarlo de la muerte! –

-¡Maldición! ¡Dáñate rápido! – Kurumi estaba completamente desesperada.

-¡Cálmate Kurumi! ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? – Martel trataba de tranquilizar a Kurumi.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, Martel! – Kurumi miró a su compañera llena de pánico.

- _"Sí, así es Gash… Lo siento… ¡Si quiera pude proteger el libro! Parece que este es mi fin, pero no te preocupes… Estuve pensando…Si el compañero de un Mamodo muere…y queda el libro ¿qué sucede con el Mamodo?"_ –Kiyomaro sostenía el libro en sus manos, ocultándolo tras su espalda. – _"Un demonio no puede quemar su propio libro y un demonio no puede matar a su propio compañero… Pero cuando la hora de morir de un humano viene ¿qué sucede? Es impredecible… Si ese es el caso…cuando yo muera acá, el libro tendrá que revelar un nuevo compañero para Gash, definitivamente…"_ – Kiyomaro comenzó a llorar una vez más. – _"Entonces…conviértete en Rey Gash… ¡Conviértete en rey junto a tu nuevo compañero!" –_

-¡Las grietas están apareciendo! – Sunbeam miró a Kurumi y a Wonrei.

-¡Rápido! ¡Usen más poder, tienen que hacerlo más rápido! – Kurumi estaba temblando. – _"Algo malo está pasando… Puedo sentirlo… ¡Por favor, Gash-kun, Kiyomaro…les ruego que resistan!" –_

 _-¡Baou Zakeruga! –_

Los Zaguruzemus lanzados en el suelo dividieron al Baou en cuatro partes mejoradas.

-¿La electricidad lo dividió en 4? No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! – Ryo saltó para salir del camino de los 4 dragones eléctricos, pero debido a que él también había sido golpeado por un Zaguruzemu el Baou lo siguió.

 _-"Ahora, gracias…Gash… Adiós…" –_ Kiyomaro cayó al suelo totalmente destruido del cuerpo.

 _-¡Fanon Riou Diou! –_ Banikis lanzó el mejor hechizo de Ryo, logrando deshacer 3 de los fragmentos de Baou.

 _-_ ¡Buen intento! ¡Pero pude anular 3 de tus hechizos! – Ryo fue golpeado por el cuarto Baou, haciendo que Gash recuperara su consciencia.

-¡Mierda! ¡MIERDAAA! – Banikis miraba al lugar donde Baou había impactado con Ryo.

-¡U…Unu! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos, Kiyomaro! – Gash volteó hacia su compañero lleno de alegría, pero al ver el cuerpo desecho del pelinegro la felicidad desapareció. – ¿Kiyo…maro? – Gash corrió hacia él lleno de pánico. - ¡Ki-Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomarooo! ¡KIYOMARO! – El rubio se sentó al lado de Kiyomaro. - ¡¿Kiyomaro estás bien?! ¡Háblame Kiyomaro! ¡¿Kiyomaro?! – Gash comenzó a llorar. - ¡¿Por qué…no me…RESPONDES?! ¿Por qué…no te…mueves…? –

-¡Ya está agrietada! – Sauza detuvo el hechizo de Caldio.

-¡Li Yen, Martel, su turno! – Sunbeam también anuló el conjuro de Umagon.

-¡Wonrei! –

¡Vamos Kurumi! -

 _-¡Goraiou Dibauren!/¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

El ataque de Wonrei consistía en crear un tigre blanco de seis colas mientras que Kurumi lanzó su espiral de fuego.

-¡Quiébrate, ahora! – Kurumi aumentó su fuerza. - ¡Martel! –

-¡De acuerdo! – El libro guindo de Martel comenzó a brillar con intensidad logrando destruir la pared.

 _-¡Seishiru! –_ Megumi recitó el conjuro para que la barrera creada por Tío los protegiera de los escombros que caían.

 _-_ Gash-kun… ¡Gash-kun! – Una vez que el hechizo terminó la pelinegra corrió hacia la otra habitación siendo seguida por los demás.

- _"¿Qué? ¿Se está enojando…?" –_ Ryo estaba deteniendo a Gash de la frente, pero el cuerpo del Mamodo menor estaba de color rojo y los músculos se le marcaron, estaba sumamente furioso tratando de solarse del agarre de Ryo, Kiyomaro aun sostenía el libro que brillaba intensamente aunque él ya no se moviera en absoluto. - ¡Banikis ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Apúrate y quema su libro! –

Banikis se acercó a quemar el libro que estaba en manos de Kiyomaro con un encendedor.

- _¡Zaou Feishiru! –_

-¡Aléjate de ahí! – Kurumi atacó a Banikis y a Ryo con una llamarada creada con la guadaña (el ataque golpeó por accidente a Gash también) haciéndolos retroceder. - ¡Gash-kun! –

-¡Kiyomaro-kun! –

Todos los demás llegaron atrás de la chica.

-Tch… ¡¿Así que estos chicos tercamente se sujetaron de la boca de Faudo?! – Ryo los miraba furioso. – Bueno, no hay problema, mis súbditos se encargarán de ellos. Banikis, dejaremos el libro para después, Gash no puede hacer nada sin su compañero de todas maneras. –

-¡Regresemos al cuarto de control! _¡Garu Redoruku! –_ Ryo y Banikis desaparecieron del lugar.

-Escaparon… _¡Hechizo finalizado!_ – La guadaña de Kurumi desapareció.

-Ki… - Gash se despertó (su apariencia era la normal) y corrió a su compañero. - ¡Kiyomaro! –

-¡¿Kiyomaro-kun?! –

-¡Kiyomaro-san! –

-¡Kiyomaro!

-¡Tío, Megumi, usen a Saifojio! – Gash miró a las chicas nombradas.

-¡Martel! – Kurumi, asustada, miró a su compañera.

La castaña de ojos anaranjados puso su oreja cerca del corazón de Kiyomaro, pocos segundos después puso una mirada de horror que alertó a todos.

-Su corazón…se ha detenido… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

- _¡Saifojio! –_ Megumi recitó el conjuro de curación para salvar a su amigo.

Tío creó una espada con un cristal circular rojo con dos alas que clavó en Kiyomaro y, al momento que las alas comenzaron a girar como hélices la energía del corazón de Megumi era pasada a Kiyomaro, el cuerpo del chico se sanó de algunas heridas.

-¡Su corazón sigue sin latir! – Martel comenzó a asustarse. - ¡No está funcionando! ¡No puedo escuchar ninguna palpitación! –

-¡Levántate Kiyomaro! ¡No puedes morir! – Tío estaba llorando.

-¡Tío, una vez más! – Megumi comenzó a llorar también. - ¡Usaremos a Saifojio otra vez con más energía del corazón! –

-¡Claro!

-Hey Folgore ¿qué va a pasar? – Kanchome estiraba los pantalones de su compañero asustado. - ¿Podemos salvar a Kiyomaro…? ¡Folgore! –

-¡Kiyomaro levántate! – Gash comenzó a golpear el pecho de Kiyomaro mientras lloraba. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿No me prometiste que me convertirías en un buen Rey?! ¡¿No dijiste que pelearías a mi lado hasta que me convirtiera en Rey?! ¡¿Fue una mentira?! ¡Aún no soy Rey! ¡¿Eres un mentiroso?! Tú no puedes…tan rápido… ¡Apúrate y despierta! ¡Kiyomaro! **¡KIYOMAROOOO!** –

-Gash-kun… ¡Gash-kun! – Kurumi abrazó por la espalda a Gash, tratando de detenerlo. - ¡Ya no sigas más Gash-kun…! Por favor… Ya no más… - Kurumi comenzó a llorar también.

-¡Kiyomaro, no mueras! ¡Rápido, abre tus ojos! ¡KIYOMAROO! –

-…A-Su, vamos, todavía tenemos que lidiar con Ryo… - Elly agachó la mirada, llamando la atención de los demás cuando A-Su comenzó a correr a la siguiente habitación. – Tenemos que acabar con Ryo, así Faudo se detendrá. –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Ustedes también vengan conmigo! ¡Incluso después de haber usado el hechizo de curación, el corazón de Kiyomaro no ha vuelto a latir! – Elly expresó sin mirar a los demás, había comenzado a llorar. - ¡No hay nada más que podamos hacer! –

-¡Folgore! – Kanchome miró desconcertado hacia su Guardian que caminaba hacia Elly.

-Kanchome… Vamos a proteger a Japón en lugar de Kiyomaro… -

-Folgore… -

-Vamos, Riya… - Alishie se puso de pie.

-¡¿Alishie?! –

-¡Unu! ¡¿Qué es lo que están diciendo, chicos?! – Gash los miró. – Kiyomaro…está vivo… -

-¡Tienes razón! – Tío miró a Megumi. – Megumi, todavía tenemos energía del corazón ¿cierto? ¿Podemos usar toda en otro Saifojio? –

-Un momento… Solo un momento… - Megumi estaba exhausta.

Gash se soltó de Kurumi y volvió a golpear a Kiyomaro en el pecho sin dejar de llorar. - ¡Kiyomaro, no hemos detenido a Faudo todavía! ¡Japón no se va a salvar! ¡No podemos hacerlo sin tu ayuda! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! Sin ti desde ahora en adelante…qué vamos a hacer… **¡KIYOMAROOOO!** – Gash golpeó con fuerza a Kiyomaro, haciendo que Momon moviera sus orejas ( **N/A:** Momon es un Mamodo humanoide con rostro de mono y orejas de conejo). - ¡Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomaro! –

-¡Ki ki! – Momon empujo a Gash.

-¡Unu! Momon ¿qué sucede…? – Gash lo miró confundido.

Momon pegó sus orejas en el pecho de Kiyomaro llamando la atención de todos, el Mamodo sonrió y los miró. – El corazón de Kiyomaro…está latiendo… -

-¡¿Unu?! –

-¿Realmente…? –

-¡Momon! –

-¡A-Su idiota! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Elly llamó a su Mamodo. - ¡Rápido, regresemos! ¡Kiyomaro ha vuelto a vivir! –

-¡Sí! –

-Probablemente…los golpes del pecho y la voz de Gash…hizo que su corazón volviera a latir. –

Martel se pegó de nuevo a Kiyomaro y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-E-Es verdad… ¡Su corazón está latiendo! –

-¡Tío! – Megumi se puso de pie. - _¡SAIFOJIO! –_

-Oh… Está volviendo el color de su cara… -

-Hace un momento era diferente… Su rostro cambia…es de color rosa… -

-¡Hey! ¡No podemos relajarnos aún! ¡No está respirando! –

-¡Alguien tiene que darle respiración! –

-¡Yo-Yo no sé cómo! – Elle estaba nerviosa.

-¡Martel! – Kurumi miró a su compañera. – Tú sabes hacerlo ¿no? –

-Sí… - Martel respiró hondo y le dio respiración a Kiyomaro por la boca durante unos segundos. – Está respirando… ¡Ha comenzado a respirar! –

-Eres un idiota… - Gash estaba temblando y llorando, pero también sonreía. – Kiyomaro…eres un idiota… -

-Lo hemos salvado… –

-No, no podemos dejar de preocuparnos todavía… - Alishie lo estaba revisando. – No ha abierto los ojos todavía, sigue inconsciente… -

-El color de su rostro cada vez es peor… -

-Comenzó a respirar de nuevo y se ha recuperado un poco gracias al Saifojio, pero ha sufrido mucho daño. –

-No podemos darnos el lujo de descansar más… -

-Su estado de salud cada vez es peor. –

-Gash, este no es el momento de llorar, tenemos que ayudar a Kiyomaro para que tenga una salud perfecta. – Sunbeam se dirigió al rubio.

-¡Unu! ¡Me ocuparé completamente de Kiyomaro! –

Por otro lado, en la Sala de Control de Faudo dentro del cerebro…

-Ahora ¿en qué dirección está? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Japón? – Ryo estaba completamente curado gracias al líquido "sanguíneo" de Faudo.

-¿Eh? ¿Las islas Kermadec ya están fuera de la vista? – Banikis miraba la imagen que estaba proyectada en una especie de pantalla dentro de aquél lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Zaruchimu ya regresó de la habitación? – Ryo escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos que lo confundió.

-No, Zaruchimu está descansando en su habitación. – La voz de un niño se dejó escuchar desde atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ryo volteó a toda prisa para encontrarse con un joven de 18 años con cabello claro y ojos verdes que sostenía en sus manos un libro gris, al lado de él estaba un niño Mamodo de cabello plateado y ojos violetas intensos, con un manto blanco y un broche azul.

-Ryo, es un placer conocerte… - El niño Mamodo sonreía con malicia, sus dientes eran en realidad puros colmillos filosos. - ¿Es la primera vez que nos hemos visto? No… ¿Te acuerdas de estos ojos y este cabello? –

-Los ojos morados que brillan y el pelo de plata… Imposible… - Ryo estaba asustado. – Un descendiente real del rayo… El chico que nació con más poder que todos… ¡El Emperador del Rayo, Zeon! -

 _De esa manera inesperada… La luz y la oscuridad…_ _ **Aparecieron al mismo tiempo**_ _… No éramos capaces de imaginar lo que sucedería después… Uno de los momentos más oscuros de nuestras vidas…_ _ **Estaba comenzando**_ _._

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**


	6. Parte 5: El Emperador del Rayo Zeon

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 5: "El Emperador del Rayo Zeon: La Caída de Ryo y las Decisiones de Cada Quien"_**

 _Las promesas hechas en el Mundo Mamodo, ¿alguien logra recordarlas? Sí es así ¿entonces por qué se hieren unos a otros aquellos que solían ser amigos? Odio, envidia, ira, avaricia… Son pecados que corrompen mentes y destruyen amistades… Sin embargo existen amistades que logran sobrepasar esos obstáculos, logrando milagros en esta dura batalla… ¿Podré encontrar la luz del milagro al final del camino? Quisiera recuperar a la persona que tanto cuidó de mí…y salvarlo desde lo profundo de la oscuridad en la que está hundido…_

-Los ojos morados que brillan y el pelo de plata… Imposible… - Ryo estaba asustado. – Un descendiente real del rayo… El chico que nació con más poder que todos… ¡El Emperador del Rayo, Zeon! – El Mamodo quedó completamente en shock. – Emperador del Rayo…Zeon… -

-Hmmm… Recuerdas mi nombre. – Zeon seguía sonriendo de esa forma oscura. – Qué honor. –

-Zeon… La persona que heredó la mayor potencia eléctrica en la familia real… - Ryo seguía en ese shock emocional. – Se sometió a la formación real estrictamente desde el nacimiento…y el grado de su talento es tan grande que incluso los caballeros reales le temen… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Ryo se enfureció un poco. - ¿Cómo apareciste de repente…? -

-¿De repente? Pensé que Zaruchimu sabía de mi presencia, hasta antes de llegar aquí… -

- _"Maldición… ¿Es por eso que presencie la existencia de 8 mamodos dos días antes de la reactivación de Faudo?" –_ Ryo comenzó a indagar en sus pensamientos.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-No sé por qué… Pero hay alguien que está observando nuestros movimientos. – Zaruchimu miraba a Ryo fijamente. – Ese chico seguramente dio la información a fin de reunir los mamodos aquí. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-No, espera… Zaruchimu dijo que estábamos siendo observados… - Ryo miró a Zeon. - ¿Gash y los otros mamodos fueron reunidos por ti? –

-Deberías darme las gracias a gritos. – Zeon se arrancó unos pocos cabellos y los sopló hasta Ryo, los cuales se transformaron en una especie de Mamodo del tamaño de Zeon, con dientes picudos, una máscara y un manto que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, tenía el cabello largo y del mismo tono que el niño de ojos violetas. – Porque gracias a mí Gash y los demás están aquí reunidos, de lo contrario, no habrías tenido el poder suficiente para revivir a Faudo. – En el momento en que Zeon hablaba, el muñeco también lo hacía con una voz diferente.

-Tú… ¡No te metas conmigo! – Ryo golpeó el muñeco haciéndolo desaparecer. - ¡Gracias a ustedes hemos perdido una gran cantidad de energía que necesitábamos para revivir a Faudo y han surgido muchos problemas! –

-Sí, es gracias a mí que has recibido todos los problemas que Gash y sus amigos han hecho… - Zeon continuaba sonriendo. – Encontraron el lugar y entraron en Faudo, y descubrieron lo que ustedes estaban planeando… Tú eres el que controla a Faudo, esa piedra en la frente significa que tú eres el dueño de la llave… ¿Y no puede el titular de la llave teletransportarse a la sala de control…así como llevar a cualquier persona que toque su cuerpo y teletransportarlo con usted? -

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste…? – Ryo miraba a Zeon fijamente con confusión. - ¿Cómo entraste en la sala de control? –

-Justo después de que el sello de Faudo se rompiera inmediatamente te teletransportaste a la sala de control. – Zeon respondió a la pregunta con tranquilidad. – Yo estaba detrás de ti agarrándome de tu pelo… - El peligris extendió su mano apuntando a las pantallas dentro de la sala. – La reactivación de Faudo… La sala de control me ha mostrado todo… Hasta la parte donde derrotaste a Gash, el cual es una molestia para mí… - Zeon sonrió. – Gracias Ryo… - El chico cambió su expresión a una mirada seria y fría. – Y ahora lo que tenías que hacer ya terminó, así que entrégame la llave y sal de mi vista. –

-¡N-N-No te metas conmigo! ¡No pienses que me has ganado con tanta facilidad! – Ryo apuntó hacia Zeon con su bastón. – Me tenías en la palma de la mano desde el principio… Bien… Acerca de ti, sé tu nombre, ¡pero Zaruchimu no ha presenciado a ningún Mamodo con un gran poder! ¡Y acerca de tu investigación de Faudo todo este tiempo ha sido una gran mentira! –

-Gran poder… Gran poder… - Zeon lo miró fijamente. – Cuando dices "gran poder"… ¿Es esto de lo que estás hablando? – Zeon cruzó los brazos y en un segundo una gran aura de poder le rodeó, el chico sonrió plácidamente. - ¿A esto le llamas que no es gran poder? –

- _"Su energía ha aumentado de una sola vez… Esto es malo… Esto es malo…" –_ Ryo estaba asustado. – _"¡Esto es malo!" –_

Por otro lado, donde estaban los demás…

-¿Eh? – Kurumi miró hacia arriba.

-¿Kurumi? – Martel miró a su compañera confundida. – ¿Sucede algo? –

-Yo… - Kurumi agachó la mirada, estaba algo asustada pero lo disimulaba para no alertar a los demás. – _"Está presencia que apareció de repente… ¿Podrá ser qué él esté aquí…?" –_

-¡BANIKIS! ¡¿Recuperaste toda tu energía con el líquido de Faudo?! – Ryo le gritó a su compañero, estaba en el aire debido al ataque de Zeon.

-¡Sí, vamos! – El libro de Banikis brilló. - _¡Gigano Fanon! –_

Ryo creó la cabeza de un León gigante que lanzó contra Zeon, quien había saltado para llegar hasta él, sin embargo el peligris detuvo el ataque con facilidad usando solamente su mano derecha.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! Lo detuvo con su mano…" -_

- _Zakeruga. -_

El Zakeruga de Zeon era idéntico al de Gash, pero el rayo del peligris era azulado y su poder era mayor al del rubio que usaba hechizos eléctricos también.

-Se rompió… Un hechizo Gigano con un conjuro de nivel medio… - Ryo estaba impactado por lo sucedido.

 _-"Este tipo es idiota… No se ha dado cuenta de que no he detenido el hechizo…" –_ El compañero de Zeon miraba fijamente a la batalla sin expresión, su libro gris seguía brillando.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Ryo notó que Zeon estaba cerca de él y que su mano estaba rodeada de rayos aún.

El peligris golpeó a Ryo con su puño y el Zakeruga volvió a impactar en el Mamodo, Zeon se quedó de esa manera hasta que cayeron al suelo y golpeó con fuerza a Ryo en el estómago con su puño, finalizando así el hechizo.

 _-"Esto parece una pesadilla… Ryo está siendo atacado como si fuera un niño…" –_ Banikis estaba impactado ante la fuerza superior de Zeon.

-¿Ya estás mal? – Zeon saltó hacia atrás alejándose un poco de Ryo sin dejar de reír. - ¿Has sido destruido después de solo dos hechizos débiles? –

-Tú... – Ryo apretó su báculo y se puso de pie furioso, lanzándose bruscamente contra Zeon. - ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! –

Zeon agarró tranquilamente el báculo de Ryo por la punta que habían apuntado contra él y lo giró, haciendo que Ryo cayera al suelo por el impulso, el peligris se acercó al Mamodo mayor y puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Ryo mientras sostenía aun en su mano el báculo del oponente.

-Usas tu arma como si fueras un principiante. – Zeon miraba al Mamodo debajo de él. - ¿Tú familia no te enseñó cómo usarlo? – Con un simple apretón, el peligris quebró en dos el báculo de Ryo y comenzó a reír de nuevo sin remover su pie de la cabeza del otro. – Hey, estoy esperando a que te tomes esto enserio ¿o acaso este es todo tu poder? – Zeon pisó con más fuerza a Ryo. – Ya estás…destruido. –

Ryo intentaba pararse, pero la fuerza de Zeon era superior y no lograba zafarse. – Si yo hubiera sabido que había gente como tú…nunca habría roto el sello de Faudo… -

-Ja, por eso me escondí. – Zeon sonrió. – Si un idiota como tú me hubiera tenido miedo, nunca hubiera sido liberado Faudo. Lo mismo pasa con los otros mamodos, escondí mi presencia e hice que actuaran como yo quisiera… Tú estúpidamente hiciste todo lo que quería... Otra cosa más, pude haber ocultado mi poder y haber fingido ser tu sirviente… ¡Pero ser sirviente de un idiota como tú, aunque fuera fingido, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría! –

-Maldición… ¡Banikis! ¡Banikis! -

 _-¡Garufanon! –_

El ataque de Ryo estuvo a punto de salir de la boca en su estómago, levantándolo un poco, pero antes de que lograra salir Zeon bajó su pie de la cabeza del Mamodo y lo golpeó en dicho lugar anulando el conjuro, después lo pateó en la cara, a pesar de que Ryo alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos, la patada de Zeon tenía una gran fuerza que quebró por completo la armadura que Ryo llevaba en sus brazos y lo mandó a volar hacia donde estaba Banikis.

-¡Ryo! – Banikis se acercó a su Mamodo.

Zeon se echó a reír. – Me alegro de que ya te lo estés tomando enserio. -

-Wow Zeon, te pone de buen humor esta batalla. – El compañero de Zeon se acercó a él tranquilamente.

-Ya que el asunto de Faudo va tan bien, pensé que podría tener un poco de diversión. – Zeon lo miró manteniendo su sonrisa. – Dufaux, lo siento, pero déjamelo esta vez a mí. –

 _-"Me rompió la armadura de los brazos…Con tan solo una simple patada…" –_ Ryo estaba en el suelo viendo sus brazos dañados. – _"Es…Es inútil… ¡Nuestras clases son muy diferentes!" –_

El cristal en la frente de Ryo, mejor conocida como la llave de Faudo, comenzó a brillar y el Mamodo puso sus dedos sobre ella mientras gritaba exaltado. - _¡¿Me oyen?! ¡Todos mis subordinados dentro de Faudo! ¡Vengan a la Sala de Control inmediatamente! ¡Hay un intruso que está tratando de hacerse con Faudo! Cada uno… ¡Combinen sus fuerzas! ¡Si no combinamos todas nuestras fuerzas no le podremos ganar! ¡Venid a ayudarme inmediatamente!_ – La voz de Ryo se escuchó por todo el interior de Faudo.

-Esa es la voz de Ryo… - Folgore estaba extrañado.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando en la Sala de Control?! – Sunbeam estaba confundido.

-¿Un intruso…en Faudo…? – Kurumi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. – _"No puede ser… No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡No puede ser! ¿Realmente…él está aquí…? ¡¿Él está tratando de apoderarse de Faudo?!" –_

 _-_ ¿Kurumi…? – Martel miró a su compañera – _"Tú sabes qué está pasando ¿verdad, Kurumi?" –_

 ** _~Sala de Control de Faudo~_**

Ryo comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Qué te parece eso? Todos mis subordinados estarán aquí en 30 segundos… ¡Vamos a ver que harás ahora! –

-Kuku… Qué risa me das idiota testarudo… - Zeon seguía sonriendo. – Ryo ¿de verdad crees que todavía estarás en el Mundo Humano después de 30 segundos? – El peligris extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente y pequeños rayos se emitieron de ella.

-No me subestimes… Yo soy el representante de mi tribu en esta batalla para decidir al Rey… - Ryo estaba furioso. - ¡Maldito enano! ¡¿Pensaste que podrías hacer lo que quisieras?! – Ryo se quedó en shock cuando levantó la vista y notó que Zeon no estaba junto a Dufaux.

-¡Cállate! – Zeon estaba parado encima de la cabeza de Ryo apuntando con la palma de su mano derecha al cráneo del Mamodo debajo de él. – Ya has hablado mucho, insolente. –

 _-Zakeru. –_

Zeon electrocutó a Ryo con su rayo y saltó algo alejado de él al momento de bajar, sus ojos violetas reflejaban irá y ofensa.

-Debido a lo que has hecho tu muerte es inevitable. – Zeon se puso de pie y lo miró con esa mirada aún en su rostro. – Con esos parloteos tuyos. –

-¿Por qué…? – Ryo estaba intentando pararse de nuevo. - ¿Por qué es tan poderoso…tú hechizo más débil…? – Ryo levantó el rostro y miró a su Guardian. - ¡Banikis! ¡El hechizo prohibido! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Banikis lo miró con miedo y preocupación. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres usar ese hechizo? –

Ryo asintió. – Después de recitarlo debes alejarte, no voy a tener control sobre mis ataques. – El Mamodo se puso de pie. – Vamos, Banikis. -

 _-¡Girufadomu Barusuruku! –_

El cuerpo de Ryo se volvió enorme y tomó la forma de una bestia con una enorme boca en su estómago de la que sobresalían grandes colmillos, unas garras gigantes y mucho más poder que antes, Ryo atacó inmediatamente hacia donde estaban Zeon y Dufaux con su garra, ambos enemigos solo lo miraban.

-Mmm… ¿Un hechizo prohibido? – Zeon no parecía asustado.

-¿Ahora qué, Zeon? – Dufaux también estaba tranquilo.

-Esto es fácil. – Zeon saltó hacia Ryo y lo pateó en el rostro tirándolo con facilidad. – Así que no necesitaremos ningún hechizo de alto nivel. – Zeon continuó golpeando a Ryo, quebrándole los colmillos y haciéndole graves heridas en todo el cuerpo. – Todo lo que necesito es… - El chico se detuvo y miró a su rival, quien estaba en el suelo. - …Usar un Teo Zakeru. –

Los gritos de dolor de Ryo fueron escuchados por todos aquellos dentro de Faudo.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! – Megumi estaba confundida ante la situación.

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que un hombre extremadamente fuerte está luchando contra Ryo. – Sunbeam respondió. - Qué está tratando de hacerse cargo de Faudo, eso es todo lo que sé. -

-¡Pero en este momento Kiyomaro-san es más importante! – Martel se paró y miró a los demás.

-Momon ¿sabes cuál es el camino más rápido hacia el hígado? – Sunbeam miró al Mamodo.

-Podemos utilizar el camino que vimos en el monitor. – Momon apuntó a uno de los túneles que estaban en esa habitación. – Así no vamos a tener que pasar por el estómago nuevamente hasta llegar al hígado. –

-Sí, todo va bien. – Sunbeam sonrió.

-El guardián Unko Tintín está en el estómago. – Folgore llamó la atención de los demás.

-¿El guardián? – A-Su preguntó confundido.

-Sí, es un tipo que sobresale de la pared. – Folgore respondió. – Si no respondes bien a sus preguntas caes a los jugos gástricos. –

-Sí ese tipo sigue ahí no creo que ayude a Kiyomaro. – Alishie respondió angustiado.

-Al llegar al hígado hay una máquina que filtra la sangre de Faudo y produce el Líquido de Faudo. – Sunbeam hablaba con los demás. – De acuerdo con lo que Gash dijo, el líquido de Faudo puede recuperar la salud física y la energía del corazón. –

-Entonces el líquido de Faudo debería ayudar a Kiyomaro a recuperarse de su estado en coma. – Martel sonrió.

-¡Apresurémonos en llegar al hígado! – Elle dijo con entusiasmo.

Los chicos subieron a Kiyomaro arriba de Umagon y todos corrieron detrás de Momon. En ese mismo momento, dentro de la Sala de Control de Faudo, Zeon seguía golpeando a Ryo, tomándolo de la cabeza y rebotándolo contra el suelo.

- _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que ésta lucha todavía esté de su lado a pesar de que Ryo está en la forma de Berserker?" –_ Banikis estaba en shock ante lo que estaba viendo. – _"Con esta forma feroz, debería ser por lo menos diez veces más fuerte que con su forma normal…" –_

- _"Ya han pasado veinte segundos…" –_ Dufaux miró a Zeon. - ¡Zeon! –

-Hmm… Este juego ya ha terminado. – Zeon sonrió y golpeó a Ryo en la cabeza.

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_

El poderoso relámpago de Zeon hizo que el hechizo de Ryo se anulara y volviera a su forma normal, Banikis llegó corriendo inmediatamente con su Mamodo.

-¡R-RYO! – Banikis se sentó preocupado al lado de Ryo.

-Gash-kun… - Kurumi tocó por detrás el hombro del rubio.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué sucede Kurumi-san? – Gash la miró confundido, pero se confundió más cuando la pelinegra le abrazo. - ¿Unu? ¿Sucede algo, Kurumi? ¿Por qué me abrazas? -

-Lo siento, Gash-kun… - Kurumi murmuró con depresión, de manera que fuese escuchado por el rubio únicamente. – No pude protegerte en tu batalla contra Ryo… Pero esta vez te protegeré… Te lo prometo… -

-¿De qué estás hablando Kurumi-san? – Gash la apartó y le miró fijamente, dándole una linda sonrisa. – Me has protegido durante todo este tiempo, lo has hecho bien, muchas gracias. –

-Gash-kun… - Kurumi agachó la mirada. – No soy…tan buena como piensas… -

-¿Unu? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Yo no soy tan amable como piensas… - Kurumi apretó con fuerza el manto de Gash que tenía sujetado. - …Lo siento, Gash-kun… -

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi levantó la mirada y lo soltó. - …No es…nada… - La pelinegra se apartó un poco de él, agachó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió de manera fingida y triste. – _"En estos momentos…solo puedo vivir para hacer el futuro que deseo una realidad..."_ -

-Sin falta…por todas las cosas que me han pasado… - Ryo levantó la mirada hacia Zeon. - ¡YO ME CONVERTIRE EN REY! –

 _-¡Fanon Riou Diou! –_

El mejor hechizo de Ryo fue lanzado, el cual producía a 3 leones enormes desde la boca en su estómago, Zeon con tranquilidad extendió su mano derecha hacia el ataque.

 _-¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_

El ataque de Zeon consistió en producir un anillo de electricidad de su mano que disparaba varios Zakerugas a la vez. Cuando el hechizo de Zeon destruyó al de Ryo tres parejas de mamodos y sus guardianes llegaron: Cheeta y su Mamodo Rodeaux, Nicole y su Mamodo Cherish, finalmente el tercer equipo en llegar fueron Zaruchimu y su compañero Raushin Mo.

-¡Ryo! – Zaruchimu le gritó a su amigo al momento de entrar en la Sala.

Los 6 recién llegados se quedaron en shock al ver a Banikis en el suelo, a Ryo todo destruido y siendo levantado del pelo por el niño de 6 años que sonreía con satisfacción mientras colocaba la llave de Faudo en su frente.

-¿Los subordinados finalmente llegan? – Zeon seguía sonriendo. – Pero ya es demasiado tarde… Faudo es mío ahora. – El peligris cerró sus ojos y la llave comenzó a brillar. – Oh, que conveniente… Todos los recuerdos de Faudo los estoy viendo gracias a la piedra de la llave… Antes Ryo transmitía su voz e imagen a través de la llave de Faudo ¿cierto? A ver… - Zeon puso sus dedos sobre el cristal de la llave, abrió los ojos y la piedra comenzó a brillar.

En el lugar donde estaban Gash y los demás se hizo presente el holograma de un niño de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, que levantaba a un Ryo muy dañado del cabello y sonreía con satisfacción.

- _A todos los mamodos dentro de Faudo, soy el nuevo dueño de Faudo. –_ El holograma llamó la atención de todos.

Kurumi seguía agachada, pero su mirada cambió a una de horror en ese momento. – _"Esa voz…" –_ La pelinegra levantó la vista y miró el holograma.

– _Mi nombre es Zeon, a partir de ahora recuerden este nombre, este rostro y obedézcanme. Aquellos que me sigan se salvarán y los trataré bien. –_

 _-"Ze…Zeon…" –_ Kurumi estaba petrificada ante la imagen frente a ellos. – _"¡¿Zeon está aquí?! ¡Imposible!" -_

-Maldición…Bastardo… - Ryo estaba hablando con dificultad. – No hables tanto, solo tienes ochenta minutos… - El Mamodo comenzó a reír haciendo que la expresión de Zeon cambiara a una irritada. – En ochenta minutos…el Faudo que robaste…regresará al Mundo de los Mamodos… -

-Hmph… Así que Faudo está programado para volver al Mundo Mamodo, si no puedo desarmar el reloj ¿hay alguna manera de cancelarlo? – Zeon sonrió. – De cualquier manera, cuando la batalla para decidir al Rey del Mundo Mamodo haya terminado, voy a dejar a Faudo en el Mundo Humano. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Ryo gritó asustado.

-Voy a destruir el dispositivo que devuelve a Faudo al Makai ( **N/A:** El "Makai" es el nombre del Mundo Mamodo, significa "Inframundo" o "Infierno". Zeon lo conoce debido a que es de la realeza.). – Zeon sonrió con gran satisfacción mientras miraba a Ryo. – _Si lo hago, entonces el tiempo no importa…_ \- Gash y sus amigos estaban en shock ante las palabras que estaban escuchando del peligris. – _Si el dispositivo se destruye, Faudo no podrá volver al Mundo Mamodo. –_

-Hey… Si Faudo no puede regresar al Mundo Mamodo, será el fin de la raza humana… - Folgore estaba temblando.

-La esperanza por la cual Kiyomaro-san peleó… - Martel miró al herido que estaba encima de Umagon. – La esperanza de proteger al Mundo Humano de Faudo… -

-¿Por qué…? – Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kurumi, pero nadie lo notó. – _"¿Por qué, Zeon…? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…? Este no eres tú… Este no es tu verdadero ser… ¡No puede serlo! Este… ¡Este no es mí Zeon!" –_

- _Dentro del cuerpo revivido de Faudo nuevas criaturas irán apareciendo para eliminar a los intrusos. –_ Zeon continuó hablando sin borrar su sonrisa. – _Son demonios que equivalen a las células de sangre blancas de Faudo, ellos eliminarán la infestación. Les dejaré también el aparato que hace regresar a Faudo al Makai. –_

-Martel… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su compañera.

-¿Ya es hora, Kurumi? – Martel observó a Kurumi, quien asintió con seguridad. – Entonces está bien. -

-Ku… ¡A-SU! – Elly miró a su Mamodo.

-¡Sí! – A-Su respondió con seguridad.

-¡Escuchen todos, vamos a proteger el dispositivo que hace regresar a Faudo al Mundo Mamodo! – Elly miró a todos mientras estaba sentada en el hombro de A-Su. - ¡Yo defenderé ese aparato con mi vida, hasta que los 80 minutos pasen y Faudo sea regresado al Mundo Mamodo! –

-Muchachos… ¡¿Puedo dejar la recuperación de Kiyomaro en sus manos para detener a Faudo?! – A-Su caminó hacia el frente sin mirarlos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuídense A-Su, Elly! – Megumi respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Unu! – Gash también sonrió mientras los miraba alejarse del equipo.

 _-¡Diogikoru Gidoruku! –_

-¡Paru paru mon! – Caldio y Sauza alcanzaron a Elly y A-Su.

-¡¿Sauza, Caldio?! – Elly los miró confundida.

-¿En apuros? ¡Puedo usar la nariz de Caldio para encontrar el camino hacia el aparato! – Sauza miró a Elly.

-¡Chicos, háganlo! – Elle les gritó apoyándolos.

-¡Nos vemos, muchachos! – Li Yen también les despidió.

-¡En este momento, Zeon tiene el control de Faudo! – A-Su hablaba con los demás sin detener su andar. - ¡El Baou de Gash es nuestra única esperanza para detenerlo! –

-¡¿Baou?! – Sunbeam exclamó.

-¡Si queremos ganar, Kiyomaro debe estar curado! – A-Su desapareció de la vista de los demás.

-¡Vamos Caldio! –

-¡Paru paru mon! – Caldio y Sauza los alcanzaron.

-¡Sunbeam-san, apurémonos hacia el hígado! – Megumi le gritó al hombre.

-¡Ah cierto! Elle-san, usa el hechizo Amuron de Momon. – Sunbeam miró a la hermana Elle.

 _-¡Amuron! –_

El hechizo Amuron consistía en alargar los brazos de Momon, todos se sujetaron de ellos mientras Momon estaba montado encima de Umagon, Kiyomaro estaba también sobre el Mamodo de fuego. Solamente dos personas no estaban sostenidas aún.

-¡Kurumi-san, vamos! – Gash miró a la nombrada.

-¡Martel tú también! – Li Yen se dirigió hacia la castaña.

-Nosotras iremos por otro lado. – Martel los miró decidida.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Rápido sujétense de Momon! ¡No tenemos tiempo, debemos curar a Kiyomaro! – Gash trataba de convencerlas.

-Lo siento Gash-kun. – Kurumi le miró con unos ojos llenos de frialdad y seriedad. – Te lo dije antes, yo no soy tan amable como piensas. –

-¡¿A qué te refieres, Kurumi-san?! ¡Vámonos! –

-No iremos con ustedes al hígado, nos veremos más adelante. – Kurumi mantenía esa mirada. – Hay algo que tengo que hacer, por favor no me obligues a convertirme en tu enemiga. –

-Kurumi-san… - Gash estaba confundido.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kurumi?! – Tío se enfureció por el comportamiento de la pelinegra. - ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle esas cosas a Gash?! Dijiste que lo protegerías ¿no? ¡Le prometiste que siempre estarías con él! ¡¿Cómo puedes abandonar a Gash en estos momentos y decirle que te convertirás en su enemiga?! –

-Cierra la boca, Tío. – Kurumi la miró fijamente. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con ninguno de ustedes. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Tío se enfureció más. - ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! –

-Ya se los dije, tengo cosas que hacer y no me detendré por ustedes, pero… - Kurumi miró a todos con furia. - ¡Si se meten en mi camino no dudaré en atacarlos! Si son inteligentes y lo entienden, entonces apártense. –

-¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas conmigo, Kurumi! – Gash volvió a gritar, esta vez con coraje y suplica.

-No lo tomes tan personal Gash-kun. – Kurumi se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de la barbilla. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, además yo no te pertenezco, así que no tengo porque obedecer tus órdenes. –

-Ven conmigo, Kurumi. –

-Lo siento Gash-kun, está vez no te obedeceré. – Kurumi le besó en los labios por unos segundos y se separó, todos se quedaron sumamente confundidos ante aquello, principalmente Gash.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué fue…eso…? – Gash estaba confundido.

-Adiós Gash-kun. – Kurumi le soltó.

 _-_ _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_ Martel recitó el hechizo, haciendo que las alas de fénix de Kurumi aparecieran. – Vámonos, Kurumi. -

 _-_ Sí. – Kurumi se giró, pero Gash le detuvo del vestido.

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer, Kurumi? Tienes una razón ¿no es así? Entonces dímela. –

-Je… - Kurumi sonrió con burla. - ¿Tan idiota eres, Gash? – Kurumi le miró con esa sonrisa, dejando a Gash sin palabras ante su repentino cambio.

-¿No es hora de irnos, Kurumi? – Martel se acercó a su compañera.

Kurumi no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia Martel, Gash estaba tan confundido y decepcionado que soltó a la chica.

-Gash… - Tío miraba al Mamodo rubio.

-Umagon. – Kurumi no volteó hacia atrás. - "Meru meru, meru meru mee, meru, mee meru meru" (Traducción: "Llévalos a su destino, y pase lo que pase, por favor, no dejes que los dañen"). –

-¿Meru? – Umagon entendió el dialecto y la miró con decisión. – Meru meru, meru meru mee. –

-¿Qué dijo…? – Wonrei miraba confundido.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, Umagon lo entendió… - Li Yen respondió.

Kurumi tomó a Martel de la cintura y se fueron por uno de los túneles del lugar, mientras que Umagon comenzó a correr a toda prisa por el camino indicado por Momon, jalando a todos los demás consigo.

-Kurumi… - Gash seguía confundido.

Por otro lado, dentro de la Sala de Control, Zeon había quemado el libro de Ryo, los demás súbditos de Ryo que habían llegado miraban al peligris con temor.

-Bueno, ahora los súbditos de Ryo son míos y el poder de Faudo también. – Zeon les miró con satisfacción. – Si quieren el poder de Faudo, pongan su mano sobre la pared o en el piso del cuerpo de Faudo y digan…"Godufa". Ahora les entregaré todo el poder que jamás haya existido. –

-¡GODUFA! –

-Eso fue rápido Keith, no dudaste en lo absoluto. – El compañero del Mamodo lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Godufa! –

-¡Godufa! –

-¡Godufa! –

-¡Cherish no! Este tipo de poder… - Nicole miraba a Cherish.

-Rodeaux… - Cheeta miraba a su compañero.

-Hmph, algo anda mal… - Rodeaux habló, pero se agachó y puso su mano en el suelo. - ¿De todos modos lo intentamos? –

-¿"Gran poder" eh? – Cheeta miró a Rodeaux. – Si intentas hacerlo, no te detendré. –

-¡Godufa! –

-Hmmm… Eso es. – Zeon estaba sentado ahora sobre un trono que estaba encima de uno de los pilares dentro de la Sala de Control. – A partir de ahora yo soy tu señor, tú me obedecerás y pelearás por mí. –

-Zeon… - Gash miraba hacia atrás aun.

-Gash ¿lo conoces? – Tío lo miró. – Hace un tiempo te dije que también lo conocía, ¡él es "el muchacho que se parece a Gash"! Cuando él me escuchó decir eso antes, hubo esta desagradable atmosfera de peligro. –

-¡U-Unu! Definitivamente es él… – Gash respondió. – Él vino al Mundo Humano solo para derrotarme, él es el muchacho que robó mis recuerdos del tiempo en que estuve en el Mundo Mamodo… Él es…sin duda, mi enemigo en esta pelea. –

Mientras tanto, en otra zona de Faudo…

-Kurumi ¿estás bien con lo que estamos a punto de hacer? – Martel miraba al frente. - ¿De verdad harás lo posible por lograr tu objetivo? –

-Martel, la razón por la que decidí pelear en esta batalla fue para proteger a Gash. – Kurumi seguía su camino volando dentro del túnel. – Y mi único objetivo ahora es llegar a Zeon. –

-Estamos abandonado a Gash y a los demás a su suerte ¿estás bien con ello? –

-Sí, Gash estará bien mientras los demás le protejan… En estos momentos, lo más importante para mí es llegar a Zeon, tengo que estar con él lo antes posible… ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Por eso he tomado esta decisión. –

-Pero, Kurumi… ¡Has dicho "Godufa"! No sabemos que pueda pasar si llegar a usar esos poderes en contra del dueño de Faudo. –

-Lo sé Martel, pero es algo que he decidido por mi cuenta… No planeo pelear contra Zeon, yo solo… ¡Yo solo quiero recuperarlo! ¡Quiero recuperar a _mí_ Zeon! Lo haré, no importa que tenga que sacrificar… ¡Voy a recuperarlo! –

-Si esta es tu decisión… Entonces no te detendré… - Martel mordió su labio inferior preocupada. – Espero no arrepentirme de ello, Kurumi… -

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Martel, de verdad…Muchas gracias. –

 _Ese fue el día del juicio final… Nuestros días difíciles pero felices se habían acabado, se empezó a subir lentamente el telón del nuevo destino que nos esperaba… ¿Podré recuperar a Zeon sin lastimar a Gash? Era la duda que rondaba en mi mente… Pero, aun así… **yo continuo** …_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**


	7. Parte 6: Un Duro Sendero

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 6: "Un Duro Sendero: La Primer Batalla y el Poder de Godufa, ¿Amigos Otra Vez?"_**

 _Cuando tenía dos años solía pensar: "Ya no tengo razón de vivir en este Mundo, así que solamente acabaré con mi vida…de esa forma no tendré que sufrir de nuevo"… Después de todo estaba completamente sola… Recuerdo que una vez corté mis venas y cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte, pero no fallecí… Un niño de mi edad me había salvado, su cabello era plateado y tenía unos grandes ojos violetas; yo lo conocía, después de todo mi recién fallecido padre trabajaba como su entrenador y guardia… Ese chico me curó y me cuidó, me pidió que jamás intentara algo así de nuevo o de lo contrario él mismo me castigaría… Me hizo muy feliz… Realmente al fin podía estar feliz después del fallecimiento de mi padre… "Entonces, a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré. De esa manera nadie te lastimará y podremos estar juntos por siempre." Esa fue la promesa que le hice aquél día a mi salvador… El nombre de ese chico era… **Zeon Bell** …_

-¿Kurumi? – Martel miraba a su compañera que miraba fijamente al infinito haciéndole caso omiso, estaban descansando entre uno de los túneles después de recorrer un largo camino. – Te estoy hablando, ¡Kurumi! –

-¿Eh? – La pelinegra reaccionó y miró a su compañera. - ¿Dijiste algo, Martel? –

-Vamos, Kurumi… Llevo hablándote bastante rato. – Martel suspiró. - ¿Recordando de nuevo? –

-Sí… - Kurumi bajó la mirada. – Pero no es el momento de hacerle caso a mis sentimientos. –

-¿Por qué no? Deberías dejar que tu corazón saque todo lo que siente. – Martel suspiró algo decaída. – Después de todo, lo que haremos a partir de ahora podría acabar con nuestras vidas… -

-Yo estoy bien. – Kurumi sonrió. – He podido besar a Gash-kun… - La chica se sonrojó. – Tal vez no de la manera que esperaba, pero…lo hice. – Kurumi miró a Martel. – Me conformo con eso, pero tú debes vivir… No dejaré que mueras. –

-Gracias, Kurumi. – Martel se puso de pie. – Lucharé con toda mi energía del corazón, lucharé hasta el final… Solo te pido que, por lo que más quieras, no mueras. –

-Tranquila, sé lo que tengo que hacer. – Kurumi la miró con seriedad. – Pero, si es necesario arriesgar mi vida, entonces la entregaré. –

-Ya veo… - Martel suspiró. – Tenemos que continuar, vamos. –

-Sí, estoy lista. –

- _Dioga Feisirudoku. –_

Kurumi tomó a Martel de la cintura y se fueron volando por el túnel, por otro lado, dentro de la Sala de Control de Faudo…

-Zeon. – Dufaux, quien estaba sentando en el suelo, miró fijamente a Zeon, quien seguía sentando en el trono ubicado en la cima de uno de los pilares. - ¿Es esto parte del plan? –

-Sí. – Zeon respondió sin mirarle. – Ese escalofrío de ahora es signo de que los mamodos glóbulos blancos están naciendo. – El peligris sonrió. – Nacen del equivalente a los nódulos linfáticos de Faudo, ellos se encargarán de los intrusos. – La llave de Faudo comenzó a brillar al momento en que Zeon alzó su mano. – Con su gran cantidad, si Faudo realmente va a ser enviado por ese dispositivo, ellos lo destruirán y evitarán que sea devuelto. -

 ** _~Pasaje al Dispositivo que Envía de Vuelta al Mundo Mamodo~_**

-¡Sauza! – Elly se dirigió al niño sentado frente a él, los tres iban cabalgando sobre Caldio. - ¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar al dispositivo?! –

-No lo sé, veinticinco minutos… - Sauza respondió. – Veinte si todo va bien… -

-¡¿Paruoo?! –

-¡¿Qué pasa, Caldio?! –

-¡Paru paru paru paru paruparu ruru! –

-¿Qué? –

-¡Paru paruooo momoon! –

-¡El hedor de las criaturas vivas se incrementa en todos lados dentro de Faudo! – Sauza miró a A-Su y a Elly, que estaban sentados detrás de él. - ¡Algo se dirige al dispositivo que envía a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo! –

-¡¿Son esos los Mamodos Glóbulos Blancos que Zeon mencionó?! – A-Su preguntó con inquietud.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Elly exclamó con algo de temor. - ¡Tenemos que llegar al dispositivo antes que ellos! –

-Debería estar todo bien…por el momento. – A-Su sacó una llave de su manto. - ¡Cuando nos fuimos del cuarto con el dispositivo, cerré sus pesadas puertas y las sellé! ¡Por eso no serán capaces de entrar! –

-¡Bien! – Elly se calmó un poco. - ¡No importa cómo, pero debemos proteger ese dispositivo! ¡Quedan 70 minutos para que el temporizador que puso Kiyomaro se acabe! –

-¡Sí! – Sauza se agarró con fuerza de su Mamodo. - ¡A toda velocidad, Caldio! ¡Y ustedes dos, sujétense! –

-¡Paru paru mooon! –

 ** _~Cuarto en el Hígado de Faudo~_**

-Unu… - Gash estaba recargado en la capsula donde Kiyomaro estaba sumergido en el líquido de Faudo. - ¡Unu! – Gash sonrió. - ¡Kiyomaro ha recuperado el color de su cara! –

-¡Sí! – Folgore también sonrió aliviado. - ¡Definitivamente se está recuperando! –

-¡Pero sus ojos aún no se abren! – Gash comenzó a agitar la capsula. - ¡Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro! –

-Gash, es malo agitarlo innecesariamente. – Sunbeam detuvo al Mamodo rubio. – Solo llámalo y se despertará naturalmente. –

-Kiyomaro sufrió un gran daño. – Alishie miraba el cuerpo de Kiyomaro.

–Estará bien, si bebe y se sumerge en el Líquido de Faudo, definitivamente despertará. – Folgore animaba a Gash.

-Unu… Kiyomaro… - Gash miraba a su amigo.

-Bien, hemos recuperado nuestra energía física y del corazón. – Alishie tomó su libro. – También embotellamos algo de Líquido de Faudo. – El peligris guardó la botella en su morral. - ¡Apresurémonos a ayudar a Wonrei y a Megumi, y entonces nos infiltraremos en la Sala de Control de Faudo! –

-¡Muy bien! – Sunbeam lo siguió. - ¡Kanchome, Folgore, por favor quédense aquí y protejan a Kiyomaro y a Gash! –

-¡Nosotros detendremos a Zeon! – Alishie prosiguió.

-¡¿Huh?! – Kanchome se asustó.

-Hasta que Kiyomaro despierte, alguien debe cuidar este cuarto. – Alishie miraba fijamente a Kanchome. – Si te quedas aquí, Kanchome, puedes convertirte en muralla y ocultar a Kiyomaro, y cuando despierte usar Dima Buruku para ayudarlo a alcanzarnos, solo tú puedes hacerlo. –

-¿Enserio…? – Kanchome sonrió y levantó su puño. - ¡Entendido! ¡No fallaré! –

-U-Unu, lo siento, Kanchome… - Gash miró a Kanchome.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo protegeré a Kiyomaro! –

- ** _¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Gash?!_** –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se quedó en shock. – _"Justo ahora, ¡esa voz fue…!"_ – El rubio inmediatamente volteó hacia su compañero. - ¡¿Kiyomaro?! –

-¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Sunbeam miró al Mamodo confundido.

-No, justo ahora… Pude oír la voz de Kiyomaro… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! –

-Nosotros no escuchamos nada… -

-Unu, debió haber sido mi imaginación… - Gash suspiró.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡Wonrei está en problemas! – Sunbeam y los demás se juntaron en un solo punto.

- ** _¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Gash?!_** \- Gash volvió a escuchar la voz de Kiyomaro, volteando una vez más hacia su compañero. - **_¡¿Por qué te quedas en un lugar como este mientras los demás están peleando?!_** –

- _"Fue Kiyomaro después de todo… Kiyomaro me está hablando…" –_ Gash no apartó la mirada de su compañero.

- ** _Tienes que prestarle tu fuerza a todos también, no te preocupes por mi cuerpo… Ve y llévame… Salva a Japón…Salva al Mundo… ¿No quieres ser Rey? ¿No quieres ser un Rey Amable?_** –

Gash miró a Kiyomaro con decisión, mientras que los demás se preparaban para irse.

-¡Muy bien Umagon, a toda velocidad! – Sunbeam abrió su libro. - _¡Dioemuru Shudoruku!_ –

 _-¡Amuron!_ – Elle recitó el hechizo de Momon para alargar sus brazos. - ¡Ahora, todos, sujétense de sus brazos otra vez! –

 _-_ ¡Todos esperen por mí! – Gash llamó la atención de todos, sostenía en sus manos una cuerda que estaba amarrada a la capsula donde Kiyomaro yacía. - ¡Nosotros iremos también! ¡Así Kiyomaro puede venir mientras se recupera! – Gash los miraba fijamente. – Kiyomaro me dijo que lo llevara, ¡me lo dijo a mí, hace un rato! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No les vamos a molestar! ¡Definitivamente les ayudaremos! –

 _-_ Pero… - Sunbeam no estaba muy convencido.

-¡Por favor! – Gash seguía mirándolos. - ¡Yo también le prestaré mi fuerza a todos! –

 ** _~Túnel Cerca de los Pasajes Hacia el Cerebro~_**

-¿Estás bien, Martel? – Kurumi veía a su compañera que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Sí, pero mi energía del corazón es poca… - Martel estaba jadeando un poco. – Después de todo, mantuve un hechizo de clase Dioga activo por mucho tiempo… -

-Lo siento, Martel… - Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Fue mi culpa, no estaba pensando en ti… -

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya casi llegamos a los pasajes que nos llevarán al Cerebro ¿no es así? –

-Sí, falta poco para llegar con Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – Pero… - La chica inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una seria. – Hay algunos mamodos dentro de esos pasajes… No sé si podré pasar, aunque haya dicho "Godufa" nada me garantiza que ellos no me atacarán. –

-Tranquila, solamente tengo que recuperar un poco de mi energía del corazón. – Martel le sonrió. – Si alguno ataca, con tu ataque más poderoso seremos capaces de pasar sin problema alguno. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Kurumi cargó a Martel en su espalda. – Entonces vámonos. – La pelinegra comenzó a correr por el túnel.

-¿Estás segura Kurumi? Mi peso es mucho para tu cuerpo… -

-¡Estoy bien! Además con esa energía que te queda no podrías ni caminar. – Kurumi rio un poco, tranquilizando a Martel. – Además, aunque sea una niña, tengo una fuerza mayor a la de un humano común. –

En ese momento un temblor se sintió, haciendo tropezar a Kurumi.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Martel estaba confundida.

-Fue un temblor… - Kurumi se volvió a poner en pie. – ¿Podrá ser qué…? -

 ** _~Sala de Control de Faudo en el Cerebro~_**

-¿Qué sucede? – Dufaux se dirigió a Zeon, seguía sentado en el suelo mientras el niño Mamodo continuaba en su trono, el humano no se preocupó por voltear a ver a Zeon.

-He… - Zeon sonrió. – Hemos llegado a las islas, Faudo ya puede tocar el suelo marino. Ahora Faudo ya puede moverse a máxima velocidad. – El chico cruzó sus piernas sin dejar de sonreír, a la vez que recargaba la mejilla en su mano. – Llegaremos a Japón en cincuenta minutos, sin detenernos. – La llave de Faudo, que estaba en la frente de Zeon, comenzó a brillar. – Una vez que Faudo alcance su máxima velocidad será imposible que le lleguen ataques del exterior, los restos de Gash y sus aliados dentro de Faudo están ocupados con los Mamodos Glóbulos Blancos. Las salas debajo del cerebro son custodiadas por mis esbirros, ahora que no podemos ser molestados por el interior ni por el exterior, puedo tomarme mi tiempo para estudiar a Faudo. – Zeon cerró sus ojos. – Cuando lleguemos a Japón en 50 minutos, sabré como controlar a Faudo perfectamente. Japón será el lugar perfecto para probar el poder de esta gigante arma de destrucción… Kukuku… - El peligris rio, después la llave de Faudo brilló más. - ¡Faudo! ¡Inicia la máxima velocidad! –

 _-Faudo está entrando en la máxima velocidad. Motor de máxima velocidad activado. –_

-¡Destino: Japón! – Zeon miró el mapa que apareció frente a él.

 _-¡Sí! Configuración de ruta: no hay obstáculos en el camino. 5 segundos hasta que la máxima velocidad inicie. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. –_

-Ya. – Zeon sonrió y se sintió un pequeño temblor, fue entonces cuando las turbinas de Faudo se activaron y comenzó la máxima velocidad. Mientras tanto, en la entrada del primer pasaje hacia el cerebro de Faudo…

-De acuerdo, hasta dentro de 25 minutos se llega a Japón. – Sunbeam miraba su reloj.

-Finalmente llegamos a la sala del cerebro… -

-¡Unu! ¡Momon! – Gash miró a Momon.

-¡¿Ki?! – Momon lo miró también.

-¿Podemos llegar al cerebro, es decir a donde se encuentra Zeon, si entramos en esta sala? –

-¡Kiki! –

-¡Todo el mundo, beban el Líquido de Faudo para restaurar su estado físico y la energía del corazón! ¡A partir de ahora, no tenemos idea de qué tipo de enemigos nos esperan! – Alishie los miró a todos.

-Folgore, esto es todo el Líquido de Faudo que nos queda. – Kanchome mostraba su botella a su Guardian.

-Sí, ya que habían un sinfín de Mamodos Glóbulos Blancos allá y tuvimos que utilizarlo. – Parco le respondió a su compañero.

-Riya ¿está bien? ¿La sala está vacía? – Alishie hablaba con su Mamodo.

-Sí, ¡definitivamente el ascensor nos va a llevar a los pisos superiores! – Riya apuntó al ascensor dentro de la sala.

-Bien, démonos prisa mientras no hay enemigos. –

-¡Vamos! –

Riya, Alishie, Sunbeam y Umagon cuidaban la entrada por donde habían llegado, Megumi y Folgore vigilaban un poco más adentro de la sala, mientras que Gash, Tío y Kanchome empujaban la capsula de Kiyomaro hacia el ascensor, al frente de todos estaban Momon, Elle y Li-Yen corriendo ( **NOTA:** En este punto Wonrei fue regresado al Mundo Mamodo después de proteger a Tío, Megumi y a Li-Yen de Unko Tintín en un pasaje cerca del Hígado). Una vez que todos entraron, a excepción de los que cuidaban la entrada, Momon observaba el tablero de control dentro de dicho ascensor.

-Momon ¿puedes operar el ascensor? – Elle miraba a su Mamodo.

-Sí… - Momon le sonrió.

-¡Bueno! ¡Aquí, chicos! – Megumi les gritó a los que cuidaban la entrada.

-¡Sí, ya vamos a llegar! – Sunbeam respondió mientras corría junto a Umagon, Alishie y Riya para llegar.

Antes de que pudieran entrar, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Las puertas?! – Li-Yen y Megumi intentaban abrir las puertas.

-¡Momon, abre las puertas! – Elle llamó al niño.

-No… ¡No puedo! – Momon presionaba alterado el botón mientras los demás intentaban abrirla.

-Sabía que ustedes seguían oponiéndose a nosotros, seguro que ustedes nos están dando un mal rato… - Dos mamodos junto a sus compañeros aparecieron detrás de Alishie y Sunbeam. – Vamos a eliminar a dos de ustedes de una vez. –

-Bastardo… - Alishie miraba a los recién llegados, quienes habían cerrado las puertas del ascensor. - ¡Zaruchimu! ¡Fango de las llamas! –

-¡Kanchome, vamos a echar esta puerta abajo! – Folgore abrió su libro.

-¡Sí! – Kanchome le apoyó.

-Lo siento, pero es inútil. – Zaruchimu habló con tranquilidad. – Si abren esa puerta por la fuerza el ascensor se romperá también, no solo la puerta, también el piso, el techo y las paredes, entonces ustedes no serán capaces de llegar al siguiente piso. – El Mamodo sonrió. – Si quieren llegar al siguiente piso, tendrán que derrotarnos a Fango y a mí. Al hacerlo el ascensor volverá a la normalidad, por otra parte, si no son capaces de ganarnos, estarán atrapados en el ascensor para siempre. – Zaruchimu comenzó a reír.

-¡Mierda! – Alishie lo miró. - ¡Zaruchimu, hijo de puta! –

-Fu, Alishie, Riya. – Zaruchimu miró a los nombrados. – Ahora puedo deshacerme de ustedes… -

-Umagon. – Sunbeam llamó la atención de su Mamodo. – Hay algo extraño en ese Mamodo Fango, lo más probable es que recibió el poder de Faudo, tengan cuidado. – El mayor abrió su libro. - _¡Dioemuru Shudoruku! –_

-¡Meru meru meee! –

 _-Poder demoniaco detectado dentro de la habitación._ – La voz del sistema de Faudo se hizo presente en el lugar. – _Pesado escudo de protección desplegado en la habitación. –_ Una barrera transparente cubrió el espació en que estaban los cuatro mamodos fuera del ascensor.

-Alishie, Riya, Umagon. – Sunbeam los miró. – Entienden la situación ¿verdad? –

-Sí, estos tipos solo están para ganar tiempo. – Alishie respondió. – De esa forma Faudo llegará a Japón antes de que nosotros lleguemos a donde se encuentra Zeon, en el cerebro. – El peligris abrió su libro inmediatamente. - ¡Démonos prisa, tenemos que derrotar a estos tipos, no importa cómo! –

-¡Hmph! – Fango los miró. – La retina de los ojos del Mamodo era negra, mientras que su pupila era de color blanco. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes piensan que van a ganar? –

-Alishie. – Zaruchimu miró a Alishie fijamente. – Tú no puedes estar hablando de mí ¿verdad? –

 _-¡Orushido Sharon! –_ El guardián de Zaruchimu recitó el hechizo, apareciendo látigos de las sombras de los chicos para atacarlos.

 _-_ ¡Alishie, Riya, sujétense de Umagon! – Sunbeam se subió encima de su Mamodo. - ¡Umagon, envuélvete en llamas! –

-¡Meru meru mee! – Umagon realizó dicha acción, haciendo que sus llamas destruyeran el ataque de Zaruchimu.

-Oh, así que ustedes también manipulan el fuego. – Fango sonrió.

-¡Retrocedamos, Raushin! – Zaruchimu llamó a su Guardian.

-¡Yaaaaaah! – Riya salió de entre las llamas de Umagon, quedando frente a los enemigos.

- _¡Barudo Niosen! –_ Alishie recitó el hechizo desde su lugar junto a Umagon y Sunbeam.

- _¡Shidona Shirudo! –_ Raushin dijo el conjuro para crear un escudo de la sombra formada en la mano de Zaruchimu.

-Que insolente… - Fango miró ambos ataques sin algún tipo de temor.

- _¡Kaabingu Gadyuu! –_

Fango creó un estilo de anillo, del cual salió un poderoso rayo de fuego.

-¡Qué hechizo más aburrido…puedo detenerlo fácilmente! – Riya extendió su mano hacia los pequeños pilares que había arrojado con su ataque. - ¡Explosión! – Lo pilares del Mamodo se abrieron del centro como una flor para tragar el ataque, pero el hechizo de Fango los traspasó con facilidad. - ¡Su hechizo todavía se está moviendo! ¿Acaso atravesó la explosión? –

-¡Esto es malo! – Sunbeam miró lo que sucedía frente a ellos. - ¡Oh no, Umagon! ¡Tenemos que proteger a Riya con tus llamas! –

-¡Meru mee! –

Umagon extendió sus llamas formando un escudo frente a Riya, pero el ataque de Fango logró traspasarlo fácilmente.

- _Feishirudo. –_ Fue un hechizo recitado que nadie escuchó debido a los sonidos de la pelea.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Recibieron el ataque?! – Gash miraba preocupado, a través de la puerta transparente del ascensor, la cortina de humo que se había formado con el impacto del hechizo de Fango. - ¡¿Todos fueron heridos?! –

-Nosotros estamos bien… - Sunbeam se puso de pie.

-¡Riya! – Alishie miró a su Mamodo, quien estaba algo herido al lado de él.

-De alguna manera…las llamas de Umagon nos protegieron. – Riya se puso de pie también.

-No, no fueron las llamas de Umagon… - Sunbeam miró con seriedad hacia el frente cuando el humo se dispersó.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tío se pegó inmediatamente al cristal de a puerta al no entender lo que sucedía afuera.

Frente a Umagon, Alishie, Riya y Sunbeam se encontraba una chica creando un escudo de fuego con su mano derecha.

-Bien hecho, Kurumi. – La voz de Martel se escuchó desde atrás del equipo de Alishie, quien pasó a un lado de ellos con tranquilidad hasta llegar con su compañera. – Al parecer llegamos a tiempo. –

-Kurumi-san… - Gash estaba confundido de nuevo, en su mente los recuerdos de momentos antes se hacían presente otra vez. - ¿Por qué…estás aquí? –

-Supongo que sí, Martel. – Kurumi bajó la mano, desapareciendo el escudo. – Kurumi Allen, aquí. – La pelinegra sonrió.

-¿Otra más que controla el fuego? – Fango la miró cuidadosamente. – No, hay algo más en ti que me inquieta… ¿Por qué ese miserable escudo tuvo la fuerza para detener mi ataque? – El Mamodo de fuego sonrió con tranquilidad. – Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo. –

-No tengo intenciones de pelear. – Kurumi lo miró tranquilamente. – Necesito llegar al siguiente piso y ustedes están en mi camino. – La mirada de la chica se volvió fría e intimidante. – Ahora apártate de mi camino por favor. –

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? Además, deberías aprender a no meterte en las peleas ajenas. –

-¿Meterme? – Kurumi sonrió con malicia. – Ya te lo dije ¿no? Yo solamente quiero llegar al siguiente piso, pero ustedes están en mi camino. -

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡Tú maldita perra! – Fango apuntó hacia Kurumi sus manos.

- _¡Arusemu Gadyuudon! –_

Siete anillos aparecieron y se alinearon formando un círculo de fuego, del interior de este un poderoso rayo de fuego dirigido hacia los 3 humanos y sus respectivos mamodos.

-¡¿Es así de grande?! – Li-Yen miraba todo por la puerta también.

-¡Ese debe ser su hechizo más fuerte! – Megumi hacia lo mismo que los demás.

-¡Umagon, bloquéalo! – Sunbeam miró a su Mamodo. - ¡Has un escudo resistente! –

-¡Riya, vamos a usar tu escudo más fuerte! ¡Coopera con Umagon! –

- _¡Oruga Feisuku!_ – Martel recitó con tranquilidad el hechizo.

De la mano izquierda de Kurumi se produjo un espiral de fuego, era más grande que otras veces.

-¿Crees que un hechizo de ese nivel podrá con el mío? ¡No seas patética! – Fango se burló.

-A ver… Si golpeo este punto… - Kurumi guío el espiral hacia el centro del rayo y luego lo subió golpeando uno de los anillos que lo creaban, deshaciendo el ataque y guiando los restos del rayo hacia otras partes de la sala. – Entonces tu hechizo se debilitará y cambiará su curso. – Kurumi sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

-E-El ataque de Kurumi…fue más poderoso que otras veces… - Kanchome miraba todo impactado.

-No solo eso, incluso el poder de Kurumi ha aumentado… - Tío hacia lo mismo. - ¿Cómo es posible eso? –

-Me preocupa su manera de comportarse… - Gash llamó la atención de todos. – Definitivamente algo ha cambiado el interior de Kurumi-san, puedo sentirlo con solo ver su comportamiento. –

-Tienes razón, Gash. – Li-Yen miró fijamente a Kurumi. – A pesar de que no la conozco mucho, también he notado que su comportamiento es diferente al de hace rato cuando se separó de nosotros… -

-¿Qué ha cambiado dentro de ella? – Megumi miraba preocupada a la niña Mamodo.

-Pero no es solo Kurumi, también Martel-san ha cambiado… - Folgore miraba a la compañera de Kurumi. – Definitivamente no son las mismas chicas que venían con nosotros. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Miren a Zaruchimu! – Li-Yen apuntó al Mamodo que controlaba las sombras.

-Tch, Fango hijo de puta… - El brazo derecho de Zaruchimu estaba completamente dañado. - ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –

-Hmph, Zaruchimu. – Fango miró al nombrado. – Eso sucedió porque estabas en el camino… -

-¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué?! – Raushin miró furioso a Fango.

-Además… - Fango sonrió. – Si estamos luchando juntos y estás siendo afectado por mis ataques, es porque realmente eres una carga. ¿Por qué no recitas la palabra "Godufa" ahora y recibes el poder de Faudo? – Zaruchimu miró con sorpresa al Mamodo que hablaba. – Utilizar esta energía abrumadora se siente bien, es como si mi propio poder estuviera brotando infinitamente. Ellos no son nada para mí si tengo este poder, es por eso que voy a acabar con todos por mí mismo. –

Zaruchimu se volteó tranquilamente hacia el frente. – Jódete cabrón. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Fango se enfureció. - ¡¿Quieres que te queme?! –

-Es extraño… - Li-Yen habló preocupada. – He hablado con ese Mamodo Fango, antes de la ruptura del sello de Faudo… Él era muy ambicioso, pero no era un mal tipo… Al menos no sería tan cruel como para atacar a sus propios aliados. –

-Hey… - Kanchome la miró asustado. - ¿Crees que eso es por recibir el poder de Faudo? –

-¡¿Acaso es eso?! – Gash gritó exaltado.

-Además de su cambio de personalidad, estoy sintiendo un extraño poder… - Momon los miraba fijamente a todos. – No solo en ese Mamodo, sino en Kurumi también. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Todos gritaron asustados.

-¡¿Entonces el cambio de Kurumi-san…es porque recibió el poder de Faudo?! – Gash miró a Momon con preocupación, terror e inquietud. - ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –

-Pero Kurumi está peleando contra ellos… - Folgore volteó a ver al a pelinegra. – Si fuera por el poder de Faudo eso significaría que está del lado de Zeon ¿no? –

-Folgore tiene razón. – Megumi trató de tranquilizarlos. – Si Kurumi-san hubiera aceptado el poder de Faudo no estaría peleando contra los súbditos de Zeon. –

-U-Unu…Kurumi-san jamás me traicionaría de esa manera… - Gash volteó a verla con inquietud aún. – Ella no lo haría… -

-Gash… - Tío miró deprimida a Gash. – _"No entiendo lo que tratas de hacer Kurumi, pero si lastimas a Gash nunca te perdonaré…" –_

-¿Ya terminaste de parlotear, Fango? – Kurumi cruzó los brazos. – Si Zaruchimu y tú tienen diferencias, pueden arreglarlas cuando gusten, pero no interfieran en mi camino. –

- _"No entiendo esta situación…"_ – Alishie miraba confundido lo que sucedía frente a ellos. – _"Kurumi está peleando sola, pareciese que intenta protegernos… Pero, a la vez, su extraña forma de ser hace que se sienta como si solamente tratara de continuar su camino sin importarle que haya frente a ella… ¿Por qué hace algo como eso? ¡No puedo entenderlo!" –_

-Alishie me pertenece. – Zaruchimu caminó un poco hacia el frente. – Por mí hazte mierda con esa mocosa, no me importa para nada. – El Mamodo miró con seriedad a Fango. – Usa ese increíble poder de Faudo para aplastar ese caballo y a ese perra, ya que Alishie es mi presa. –

-Vamos a ganar, Zaruchimu. – Raushin siguió a su Mamodo.

-Por supuesto. –

-¿No se moverán, entonces? – Kurumi y Martel abrieron una botella y la bebieron, el contenido era nada más ni nada menos que Líquido de Faudo. – Entonces los moveré por mi cuenta. –

-¿Lo hacemos, Kurumi? – El libro guindo de Martel brilló con intensidad.

 _-¡Gantzu Shidosen! -_ El hechizo que Alishie recitó hizo que Riya disparara por la rueda en su estómago.

 _-¡Oruda Shidona! –_ Aquél conjuro dicho por Raushin hizo que unos látigos puntiagudos salieran disparados hacia Riya.

A pesar de haber recibido el ataque, Alishie y Riya siguieron corriendo hacia Zaruchimu.

-¡Zaruchimu, tu hechizo no les hizo nada! – Fango miró a su compañero. – ¡Adler, ¿estás bebiendo el Líquido de Faudo?! –

-Oye, no deberías distraerte. – La voz serena de Kurumi se escuchó cerca.

-¡¿Qué?! – Al voltear, Fango se percató de que Kurumi estaba frente a él. - ¡¿Cuándo has…?! –

La pelinegra apoyó la palma de su mano derecha en el pecho de Fango mientras sonreía con malicia de nuevo.

-No debes darle la espalda a tu enemigo nunca. –

 _-Gigano Feisu. –_

Una poderosa y enorme bola de fuego fue emitida de la palma de Kurumi, segundos después el ataque empujó con fuerza a Fango y a su compañero hasta hacerlos chocar con la pared, donde recibieron la explosión del hechizo.

Umagon y Sunbeam, por su parte, ayudaban a Riya y a Alishie a poder atacar a Zaruchimu con la velocidad de Umagon y a esquivar los ataques que Fango dirigía hacia ellos de vez en cuando.

-Fango, no me es nada difícil usar un hechizo de alto nivel y regresarte al Mundo Mamodo… - Kurumi sonrió con satisfacción y maldad. – Si lo entiendes, entonces apártate de mi camino y déjame continuar. –

-Maldición… ¡Adler! –

 _-¡Woru Gadyun!_ –

Un poderoso muro de llamas fue producido por Fango y dirigido hacia Kurumi y Martel.

- _Zaou Feishiru. –_

La guadaña apareció en manos de Kurumi, esta era más grande de lo normal y con solo moverla logró partir a la mitad el ataque de Fango.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con un simple movimiento destruyó mi ataque?! –

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Kurumi sonrió. – No puedes ganar esta batalla Fango, nuestros poderes son altamente diferentes. –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, perra? – Fango sonrió. – No deberías hablarme así… -

 _-¡Woru Gadyun! -_

-¡¿Qué?! – El ataque de Fango fue dirigido a Martel, quien estaba algo atrás de Kurumi. - ¡Martel! – La pelinegra corrió hacia su compañera y se puso frente a ella, recibiendo el hechizo de fuego en su espalda por completo.

El poder del ataque de Fango fue tan grande que terminó hiriendo a Umagon y a Sunbeam también.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel miró a su compañera, quien tenía una gran quemadura en su espalda. - ¡Kurumi! -

-¡Las llamas de Fango están dañando a todos! – Kanchome miraba preocupado la pelea.

-Ellos no pueden cerrar la distancia… -

-No, no es solo eso… -

-Unu… ¿Por qué…? – Gash apretaba con furia sus dientes mientras tenía una mirada seria y llena de inquietud, así como de impotencia también. - ¿Por qué no puedo hacer otra cosas que ver…? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar…? –

-Tienes que soportarlo, Gash-kun. – Megumi lo miró fijamente. – Si salimos del ascensor para rescatarlos, nosotros…no seremos capaces de ir hasta el cerebro. –

-Así es Gash. – Folgore hizo lo mismo. – Tú tienes que derrotar a Zeon… Cuando A-Su se separó de nosotros dijo: "el Baou de Gash es nuestra única esperanza para detener a Faudo", así que debes prestar atención a esas palabras, tu deber es llegar al cerebro y derrotar a Zeon. –

-Así es. – Li-Yen apoyó lo dicho antes. – Y para eso, vamos a llevarlos a Kiyomaro y a ti a salvo hacia el cerebro. –

-Ese es nuestro deber… - Megumi prosiguió. – Por eso hay que soportarlo… -

 _-¡Orudi Gadyuu! –_

Varias bolas de fuego fueron producidas por Fango y arrojadas hacia las tres parejas frente a él: Riya y Alishie, Umagon y Sunbeam, y Kurumi y Martel.

-¡Mierda! – Kurumi se puso de pie a pesar del daño. - ¡Martel! –

-¡Entiendo! – Martel abrió su libro, el cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad. - _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

Kurumi extendió solamente su mano derecha para el ataque y destruir las que estaban dirigidas hacia ella, después extendió su mano hacia donde estaban Alishie y Sunbeam con sus respectivos mamodos.

- _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

De la mano izquierda de Kurumi se emitió una segunda espiral de fuego que hizo explotar las bolas de fuego que atacaron a los otros dos equipos.

-Ya me hartaron… ¡Martel! –

-¿Lo hacemos? – Martel puso la mano sobre el libro nuevamente.

-Sí… ¡Me desharé de este imbécil de una vez por todas! – Kurumi miró fijamente a Fango.

-Veamos quién vence a quién, entonces… - Fango sonrió. - ¡Adler! –

-¡Vamos, Kurumi! –

- _¡Arusemu Gadyuudon! –_

 _-¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

El fénix que convocó Kurumi ahora era mucho mayor e incluso su apariencia había cambiado un poco, los ataques chocaron por varios segundos hasta que finalmente explotaron. Fango y Zaruchimu, junto a sus respectivos guardianes, terminaron en una esquina arrinconados por el ataque y el libro de Fango estaba ardiendo por las llamas de Kurumi. Por otro lado, Alishie, Riya y Sunbeam habían sido protegidos por un escudo de fuego creado por Umagon, mientras que Kurumi volvió a utilizar su cuerpo para proteger a Martel.

-En este caso… ¡Este es el final! – Zaruchimu se puso de pie y apuntó hacia Alishie.

 _-¡Jiboruou Shiidon! –_

El ataque más poderoso de Zaruchimu fue arrojado, Riya se aventó frente a Alishie, Umagon y Sunbeam para salvarlos, siendo tragado por el ataque.

-¡Muévanse! – Kurumi empujó a Alishie hacia atrás y apuntó sus manos hacia el ataque.

- _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_

-¡Trágate esto! – Las alas de fénix aparecieron en la espalda de Kurumi, la chica comenzó a moverlas con velocidad hasta rodearlas por completo de fuego y, después, lanzó dichas llamas contra el ataque de Zaruchimu.

-¡No hagas esto! ¡Riya sigue ahí adentro! – Alishie intentó golpear a Kurumi, pero Martel lo detuvo. - ¡RIYAAAA! –

Una explosión llenó el lugar de humo una vez más, cegando a todos en el elevador.

-¡U-Unu! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Gash miraba con miedo la situación. - ¡¿Alishie?! ¡¿Riya?! ¡¿Umagon?! ¡¿Sunbeam-dono?! ¡¿Kurumi-san?! ¡¿Martel?! –

-Riya… - Alishie miró hacia el frente. - ¡¿El libro…?! – El peligris notó que su libro estaba ardiendo. –Ri…¡RIYA! – Una mano comenzó a ahorcar a Alishie en ese momento.

-Bueno, eres un miserable ¿no es así, Alishie? – Zaruchimu estaba sujetando con fuerza a Alishie del cuello. – No fui capaz de aniquilarte con mi último hechizo, ¡pero al menos fui capaz de causarte esta clase de conclusión! ¡¿No es esto un error de cálculo agradable?! –

-Kurumi… - Martel había escondido su libro debajo de ella para evitar que fuera quemado, una vez localizó a la chica malherida en el suelo un poco alejada, tomó sus fuerzas restantes y corrió hacia su compañera como pudo. – Kurumi… ¡Kurumi! –

-Estoy bien, Martel… - Kurumi abrió los ojos y sonrió. – Solo estoy agotada, usé mucho poder… - La pelinegra se movió un poco, dejando ver que sus manos estaban descarapeladas al igual que una parte de su rostro y su cuello. – Lo siento…Tengo una imagen deprimente ¿verdad…? Tú cara me lo dice… -

-¿Qué dices? – Martel limpió sus lágrimas y le dio a beber a Kurumi algo del Líquido de Faudo que cargaban, gracias a ello las heridas de Kurumi se curaron y pudo ponerse de pie, después de ello Martel también bebió dicha sustancia para recuperarse. - ¿Ves? Eres linda de nuevo. –

-Gracias… - Kurumi ayudó a Martel a levantarse. - ¿Qué pasó con Alishie y los demás? –

-Están por allá. – Martel apuntó a hacia dicho lugar.

Zaruchimu se despedía de su compañero antes de desaparecer, mientras que Alishie tenía a Riya en manos mientras este también se desvanecía, Umagon y Sunbeam habían llegado al otro extremo de la sala para abrir las puertas del ascensor.

-¡Riya! – Aquellos encerrados en el ascensor llegaron corriendo hacia Alishie y Riya.

-¡Gaaasshhhh! – Riya estaba llorando, pero mantenía una mirada seria mientras miraba de reojo a Gash. - ¡Tú eres el que lo va a hacer! ¡La gente del pueblo de Alishie, la gente del mundo, tú los vas a proteger! Tú protegerás a todos en mi lugar… ¡Si Alishie llora, nunca te perdonaré! –

-¡U-Unu! – Gash estaba llorando también, al igual que los demás.

En ese momento Riya desapareció de los brazos de Alishie…

-¡Gash, todos, corran rápido al elevador! – Alishie llamó la atención de todos, a pesar de que lloraba mantenía su mirada firme. - ¡¿No oyeron las palabras de Riya?! ¡Debemos detener a Faudo para proteger a Japón y al mundo! –

-¡Unu! –

Todos corrieron al elevador, pero antes de entrar, Gash miró hacia atrás para ver a Kurumi y a Martel, quienes mantenían su mirada fija en ellos.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash la llamó con decisión, quería obtener respuestas… ¿Kurumi era o no era su amiga? Ya no podía entenderlo, pero sabía que ella había protegido a sus amigos y eso era algo que simplemente él no podía olvidar. – Lo diré de nuevo, ven conmigo. –

Kurumi y Martel caminaron hacia él, la pelinegra se detuvo al quedar frente a él.

-Por el momento te seguiré. – Kurumi no le vio a los ojos, mantuvo su mirada agachada. – Así que puedes estar tranquilo durante este tiempo. –

-¡Unu! – Gash sonrió y la abrazó. – Bienvenida, Kurumi-san. –

-Andando… - Martel entró en el ascensor, después de ella llegaron Gash y Kurumi.

-¡Momon, arriba! – Elle miró a su Mamodo, quien estaba en el tablero de control.

-¡Kiki! –

-¡Sunbeam-dono, ¿aún estamos a tiempo?! – Gash miró al nombrado.

-Hmm…a duras, apenas. - Sunbeam miró su reloj. – Faudo arribará a Japón dentro de 15 minutos, para llegar al cerebro, donde está Zeon, todavía hay que atravesar dos cuartos más. –

-Deben haber mamodos estando al asecho de nosotros como antes ¿no? – Kanchome estaba asustado.

-Probablemente. – Sunbeam respondió. – Para llegar al cerebro y derrotar a Zeon en quince minutos, no podemos tardar más de cinco minutos en cada cuarto, esa primera batalla nos distrajo demasiado. – El hombre levantó la vista. – _"Pero Gash no podrá usar hechizo hasta que Kiyomaro despierte y Umagon está agotado por la batalla anterior… Además de que perdimos a Riya, aun con el regreso de Kurumi seguimos igual ya que ella también está cansada… Si nosotros continuamos… ¿qué clase de enemigos tendremos que enfrentar para llegar al cerebro…?" –_

-Kiyomaro-san… - Martel miraba el cuerpo del pelinegro dentro de la capsula.

-Él está bien, Martel. – Kurumi tomó la mano de su compañera y le sonrió. – No te preocupes. –

-Gracias, Kurumi. – Martel le sonrió también.

-Es cierto… - Gash miró a Kurumi. – Hace un rato, cuando protegiste a Alishie y a Sunbeam-dono del ataque de Zaruchimu… ¿Por qué parte de tu rostro estaba despellejado? –

-Es algo que no te interesa a ti. – Kurumi desvió la mirada.

-¿Unu? – Gash cambió su mirada a una triste. - ¿Por qué ahora eres tan fría conmigo, Kurumi-san? ¿No se supone que somos amigos? –

-Amigos ¿eh? – Kurumi no apartó su vista del infinito al que veía para no ver esos ojos naranjas que la llamaban con tristeza. – _"En estos momentos ya no sé qué somos Gash-kun… ¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Compañeros de viaje? ¿Qué somos? Dímelo por favor…" –_

-¿Kurumi-san? – Gash intentó tocar su hombro, pero ella golpeó su mano apartándolo.

-Estoy bien, lo que me suceda no es algo de tu incumbencia. – Kurumi no volvió a verlo a los ojos. – Mientras las cosas sigan de acuerdo al plan, entonces todo está bien. –

-U-Unu… - Gash suspiró mientras apretaba con fuerza un pedazo de su manto, definitivamente era demasiado pequeño para entender la mente de Kurumi, ante su impotencia solo agachó su mirada para después volver hacia su lugar al lado de su compañero Kiyomaro.

 _Poco a poco nos acercábamos más a la puerta de nuestro destino, y nuestros días… Los preciados días que solíamos vivir juntos…se tiñeron de negro y desaparecían lentamente… El camino es duro y doloroso, pero no me rendiré… Mi deber es proteger la sonrisa que iluminó mi vida…Protegeré la luz **que tanto cuidó de mí** …_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡HOLA! :D xHimemikoYukix aquí n.n/ esta sección es para agradecer a Penny por ser la primera en dejar un review en este fanfic :3 muchas gracias Penny-chan ;w; y con gusto acepto tu trato n.n/ ya te traje la actualización y pronto actualizaré de nuevo ^^ ahora cumple tu parte (?)**

 **A todos los lectores ¿cómo les parece el fic? ¿Les gusta? ¿Les agrada Kurumi? ¿Qué piensan de Martel? Sus opiniones son importantes para mí, así que espero más review de su parte ya que me inspira a continuar ^w^**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy entonces :3 espero que les haya gustado la parte 6 C: vean el opening y el ending oficiales del fanfic :D también pueden buscar mi página de facebook con el nombre "xHimemikoYukix" o entrar a mi canal de youtube con el mismo nombre n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Parte 7: Al Final del Camino

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 7: "Al Final del Camino: Encuentros, Temores, Aliados y Traiciones"_**

 _A veces pienso que debería morir…Pero, para mí, la muerte es un beneficio que no merezco… He traicionado una y otra vez a mi corazón, a mis sentimientos y a la persona que amo… Cuando pienso en su corazón traicionado, puedo sentir como mi corazón es lentamente aplastado… Puedo sentir la ola de mis pecados caer sobre mí mientras me es imposible huir de ellos… Los preciados días en lo que podíamos hablar de corazón a corazón jamás volverán… Y aunque pierda mi cuerpo podrido, mi corazón negro y esta alma maldita, salvaré del abismo a lo más importante para mí, de esa manera podré corregir un poco mi error y remendar mi pecado…_

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Gash exclamó mientras salía del elevador junto al grupo.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación, todos se quedaron impactados al ver cientos de puertas de hierro en toda la sala, en el centro se encontraba una chica Mamodo de cabello rubio muy largo y ondulado, blusa roja, falda rosa y botas a conjunto, usaba un sombrero rosa claro, a su lado un chico de cabello castaño con un libro en mano, a un lado de ese equipo estaba un Mamodo con una armadura de hierro y junto a él estaba su compañero.

-¡¿Todas son…puertas?! – Megumi estaba impactada al igual que los demás.

-Fu… Fuera de todo, de estas puertas solo una de ellas conduce al siguiente piso. - El Mamodo con armadura habló. – Esta trampa se llama "las numerosas puertas de hierro". –

-Si ustedes quieren avanzar al siguiente piso, tienen que encontrar la puerta correcta. – La chica Mamodo habló esta vez. – Bien, hay alrededor de 800 puertas… -

-¡¿800?! – Kanchome gritó con miedo.

Folgore se rio y corrió hacia una puerta. - ¡¿Y qué?! ¡De todos modos, solo las pondremos a prueba! ¡Como esta! – Parco intentó abrir la puerta.

- _¡Kofaru! –_

La chica Mamodo apuntó hacia Folgore y le golpeó con un ataque en forma de cristal.

-¡Waa~ Folgore! – Kanchome corrió hacia su guardián.

-Idiota, no les dejaremos hacer lo que quieran. – El Mamodo con armadura habló.

-¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?! – Alishie se dirigió a Sunbeam. - ¡¿Deberíamos derrotar a los enemigos primero, antes de buscar la puerta?! –

-¡No, no tenemos esa clase de tiempo! – Sunbeam respondió. - ¡Faudo arribará a Japón! –

-¡No nos pueden detener si todos nosotros probamos abrir las puertas al mismo tiempo! – Li-Yen gritó mientras todos se soltaban corriendo hacia las puertas.

- _¡Dima Poruku! –_

Los clones de Kanchome aparecieron y corrieron hacia el enemigo.

-¡Los clones de Kanchome nos protegerán del enemigo! – Folgore habló.

-¡SII! – Todos los clones gritaron mientras se lanzaban contra el enemigo.

-¿Qué hacemos, Kurumi? – Martel miró a su compañera, ambas estaban paradas frente al ascensor aún. - ¿Ayudamos? -

-Veamos como suceden las cosas. – Kurumi estaba calmada.

-De acuerdo. – Martel se quedó a un lado de la cápsula de Kiyomaro.

-Fu, que estúpidos. – El Mamodo los miraba. – Piensan que la pueden encontrar más rápido si todos ellos participan. –

-¡Estas puertas son muy pesadas! – Alishie intentaba abrir una puerta al igual que los demás. - ¡Ni con la fuerza de un Mamodo puede moverse fácilmente! –

-Con mi fuerza…estas puertas…no se mueven…ni una pulgada… - Gash tiraba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Desperdiciamos demasiado tiempo! – Folgore gritó desesperado. - ¡Clones de Kanchome, denles una mano! -

 _-¡Gare Kofaru! –_

El ataque de la chica esta vez fueron varios cristales, todos ellos golpearon a los que intentaban abrir las puertas.

-Mierda… - Alishie estaba en el suelo herido, igual que los demás. - ¿Cómo podemos encontrar la puerta al siguiente piso así…? –

El Mamodo rio. - ¡Bien, Cherish! –

-" _¡¿Cherish?!" –_ Gash recordó una vaga memoria al escuchar ese nombre.

-Pero ¡¿por qué estás utilizando un hechizo tan débil?! ¿Quieres en realidad derrotar a estos tipos? – El Mamodo la riñó.

-Solo mido su fuerza, Gyaron. – Cherish lo miró. - ¡No te preocupes, que no desobedeceré a Zeon! –

-¡¿Tú eres Cherish?! – Gash gritó desde su lugar, pero inmediatamente Gyaron apareció frente a él. - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

-¡Ustedes no tienen el lujo de charlar con sus enemigos! – Gyaron levantó su mano contra Gash.

- _¡Amu Basukarugu! -_ El compañero de Gyaron recitó el hechizo que mejoró su golpe.

- _Feisu. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Antes de que Gyaron golpeara a Gash, Kurumi logró situarse frente al Mamodo rubio.

-¡No te dejaré! – Kurumi arrojó la bola de fuego contra Gyaron, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Kurumi-san? – Gash la miró algo desubicado. – Gracias. – El rubio miró de nuevo a Cherish. – _"Esta chica es la que Ted ha estado buscando… Ella debe ser una persona de buen corazón, puede que si hablo con ella se unirá a nosotros… Tengo que hablar con Cherish…" –_ El chico se puso de pie. - ¡Cherish! –

-¡Dije que no tienes ese derecho! – Gyaron intentó golpearlo, pero Kurumi lo paró. - ¡¿Otra vez tú?! –

-No pondrás tus manos sobre Gash. – Kurumi lo miró fríamente. - ¡Martel! –

- _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

El ataque de Kurumi hizo retroceder de nuevo a Gyaron.

-Cherish, ¿ese Mamodo te quiere hablar? – El compañero de Cherish habló con confusión.

-No tengo relación con él, solo debo derrotar a ese niño. – Cherish apuntó sus manos hacia Gash y los demás. - ¡Terminemos esto instantáneamente con un hechizo fuerte, Nicole! ¡Destruiremos esos clones también! -

-¡Mierda, ¿qué hacemos?! – Alishie se puso de pie. - ¡Es lo mismo que esperaron! -

-No podemos abrir las puertas así, tenemos que combatirlos. – Sunbeam habló mientras seguía intentando abrir una puerta.

-Unu… Escucha… - Gash intentó pasar, pero Kurumi no lo dejó. – Yo... Ted… -

- _¡Gigano…! –_

Antes de que Nicole pronunciara el hechizo un disturbio se sintió y una alarma sonó.

- _Un disturbio ha ocurrido cerca del ano de Faudo, por el dolor del estómago de Faudo, la velocidad máxima se ha suspendido. –_

-¿Qué, exactamente, es el disturbio? – Zeon, sentado en su trono dentro de la Sala de Control, estaba algo serio ante ello.

- _Cerca del ano, una fuga de gas ha hecho erupción. El gas pronto será expulsado. 3 segundos hasta que Faudo expulse el Gash. 3, 2, 1… El ano de Faudo ha terminado de expulsar el gas riesgoso, Faudo está entrando en máxima velocidad otra vez, el motor de máxima velocidad se está reiniciando, además, debido al problema, ahora mismo la hora prevista de llegada a Japón ha aumentado por 10 minutos. –_

En la habitación donde Gash y los demás estaban, todos ellos comenzaron a festejar que ahora tenían más tiempo para detener a Zeon y a Faudo.

-¡No tengo idea de qué sucedió, pero esto es genial! – Gash estaba feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora el tiempo de llegada a Japón es 25 minutos! – Sunbeam estaba alegre también. - ¡En estos 25 minutos podemos pasar este cuarto, derrotar a Zeon y parar a Faudo de destruir Japón! –

-¡No te dejaré hacer eso! – El grito de Cherish alertó a todos.

- _¡Gigano Kofaru! –_

Un cristal enorme fue producido por Cherish y dirigido hacia los chicos.

 _-¡Ma Seshirudo! –_

Un escudo rosa circular paró el ataque de Cherish y lo destrozó.

-¡¿Huh?! – Cherish estaba confundida.

-¡Solo nosotras podemos defendernos contra sus ataques! – Megumi tenía su libro abierto, después de todo ella había lanzado el hechizo. –

-¡Todos los demás, enfoquen su atención en abrir esas 800 puertas! – Tío se dirigió hacia los demás sin moverse de su lugar. - ¡Apresúrense y encuentren la puerta que conducirá al siguiente piso! –

-¡Gracias, Tío! – Sunbeam y los demás corrieron hacia las puertas, exceptuando a Kurumi y Martel, quienes cuidaban la capsula de Kiyomaro. - ¡Todos, las puertas son sumamente pesadas, pero hagan su mejor esfuerzo! –

-¡Cherish! – Gash llamó la atención de Cherish mientras intentaba abrir una puerta. - ¡¿Tú conoces a un Mamodo llamado Ted?! –

-¡¿Tú…conoces a Ted?! – Cherish respondió a distancia.

-¡Unu, él ha estado dándole la vuelta al mundo para encontrarte! – Gash respondió, debido a la falta de fuerzas y al cansancio, el Mamodo rubio cayó al suelo. - ¡Por favor, si en realidad eres amiga de Ted, únete a nosotros! ¡Si tú estás aquí, Ted definitivamente vendrá a detener a Faudo! – Gash le gritó desde el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Entonces…Ted es…tu amigo… - Cherish se quedó inmóvil ante aquello, Gyaron la volteó a ver y una sensación de un rayo hizo que la Mamodo se horrorizara y comenzara a temblar. – Lo siento…Tú hablas de una Cherish diferente… - La chica se abrazó a si misma intento parar sus escalofríos, pero no podía.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se confundió.

-¡La Cherish que conoce a Ted…no soy yo! –

-¡Qué molesto! – Kurumi caminó hacia el frente. - ¡Gash, en vez de perder el tiempo, levántate y sigue abriendo puertas! – El tono de voz de la chica era algo frío. - ¡Si quieren llegar al siguiente piso, dejen de jugar y tómense las cosas enserio! –

-Creo que alguien se ha enfadado… - Martel suspiró y abrió su libro. – Supongo que eso significa que pelearemos ¿no? –

-¡Adelante, vengan los dos! – Kurumi miraba a Gyaron y a Cherish.

-Me encargaré personalmente de esta mocosa. – Gyaron se puso frente a Kurumi.

 _-¡Amu Basukarugu! –_

 _-¡Zaou Feishiru! –_

Gyaron y Kurumi chocaron ataques, el hechizo de Gyaron era una mejora de su puño, mientras que Allen invocó a su reconocida guadaña.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- _¡Gare Kofaru! –_

Cherish atacó con varios cristales a los chicos otra vez.

- _¡Gi Gara Seishiru! -_

Una barrera verde rodeó a Cherish y a Nicole, devolviéndoles el ataque ahí dentro y dañándolas. La batalla continuó de esa manera, Gyaron se enfocó en atacar a Gash y a Kurumi mientras que Tío y Megumi luchaban contra Cherish y Nicole. Umagon intentó ayudar pero seguía herido de su batalla anterior, por lo que terminó cayendo rápidamente, los demás seguían enfocados en abrir las puertas de hierro.

-Jet. – Gyaron miró a su compañero. - ¿No puedes lanzar otro hechizo además de Amu Basukarugu? –

-Gyaron, desde que recibiste el poder de Faudo has cambiado, antes, nunca usabas un hechizo tan fuerte en un enemigo tan débil. – Jet miró a su Mamodo. - ¡Tú tienes que estar seguro de que tu enemigo es apto para usar hechizos fuertes! ¡Si quieres que lance un hechizo fuerte, entonces tienes que traerme un rival que valga la pena! –

-Jet, no estarás pensando en traicionar a Zeon ¿verdad? –

La mirada de Jet cambió rápidamente. – No, me gusta ese chico, la luz de sus ojos es estupenda. –

-Oye, Cherish. – Gyaron miró a la chica. – Como puedes ver, estoy atascado en esto, ¡así que espero que seas más seria derrotando a los enemigos! – El Mamodo la miró fijamente. – O podemos ver que tan resistentes son ustedes dos a la electricidad, ¿no sería divertido? –

-Ku… - Cherish apretó su falda con enojo.

-Tú, bastardo, ¡para ya! – Nicole le gritó a Gyaron enfadado.

Gyaron dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Cherish y la sensación de los rayos regresó a Cherish, haciéndola caer al suelo temblando una vez más.

- _"Es inútil, no lo puedo desafiar… ¡Mi cuerpo todavía recuerda el aguijón de la electricidad de Zeon!" –_

 _-"¡Cherish está aterrada de Zeon, ¿él realmente es fuerte?! Cherish siempre ha sido valiente y fuerte hasta ahora." –_ Nicole miraba a su compañera asustada. - ¡Mierda! Si solo Ted estuviera aquí ahora… -

-¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué diablos lo estás nombrando?! – Cherish le gritó furiosa a Nicole. - ¡Ese niño no puede hacer nada sin mí! – La Mamodo se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡Nicole! ¡Terminemos esto de una vez con un hechizo de clase Dioga! ¡Quemaremos todos sus libros con un ataque! –

-¡¿Eso está bien, Cherish?! – Nicole miró a la rubia.

-¡Por favor! – Terriblemente asustada, Cherish apunto sus manos hacia los chicos.

-¡Si eso está bien, ok Cherish! –

-¡Ustedes están jodidos! – Gyaron golpeó a Kurumi y luego atacó a Tío y a Megumi. - ¡Ustedes no podrán defenderse contra el hechizo más fuerte de Cherish! –

En ese momento una moto golpeó a Gyaron y lo mando a volar.

-¿Huh…? – Kurumi volteó confundida.

-¡Meru…! – Umagon estaba dañado en el suelo.

-Te… – Gash sonrió feliz. - ¡Ted! ¡Jeed! –

-¡¿Estás bien, Gash?, todos están bien?! – Ted bajó de la moto y corrió hacia Gash, quien estaba en el suelo de nuevo. - ¡Perdón por llegar tarde, pero ahora les patearé el trasero a todos! – El chico se detuvo al detectar cierto olor en el aire. – _"Esta…esencia… La esencia de su cabello…"_ – Ted se giró bruscamente hacia las adversarias. – Che… -

Antes de terminar de hablar, pudo ver a Cherish cerca de él, la rubia estaba temblando y se abrazaba a sí misma, se miraron fijamente y sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, el ojo derecho de Cherish derramó las lágrimas, mientras que Ted lo hacía por el ojo izquierdo.

- _"No importa lo que ocurriera, siempre podía confiar en él…"_ – Cherish miraba fijamente a Ted.

-Tú…Cherish…Tú eres fuerte… ¿Por qué estás llorando…? –

-Ted… -

Gyaron volteó a ver a Cherish, haciéndola recordar el dolor del rayo de Zeon y asustándola aún más, la chica limpió sus lágrimas y tomó una posición seria.

-¡¿Por qué viniste, Ted?! – Con el dolor de su alma, Cherish se reveló contra Ted. - ¡¿Eres igual a estos sujetos que vienen a derrocar a Zeon y a detener a Faudo?! ¡Los enemigos de Zeon son enemigos míos! ¡Sal de aquí o me veré forzada a atacarte! –

-¡¿Huh?! ¿Cherish, qué estás haciendo? – Ted volteó a ver a Papipurio y Rupa, quienes habían llegado junto a ellos. – Hey, no es cierto lo que dicen…que este Zeon fue el único que está controlando a Faudo. –

-¡Papi, rápido, salgamos de aquí! – Rupa y Papipurio salieron corriendo.

-¡Unu, así es Ted! – Gash intentaba abrir otra vez una de las puertas. - ¡Solo tenemos 20 minutos para detener a Faudo de destruir Japón! -

-¿Entonces están abriendo estas puertas para llegar a Zeon? – Ted miró a Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Pero hay 800 de ellas y solo una de estas puertas conduce realmente a la siguiente planta! ¡En la parte superior estamos siendo obstruidos por ese extraño Mamodo blindado y Cherish! –

-…Lamento que mi chica te haya molestado, Gash. – Ted sonrió. – Pero ella realmente es una buena chica. – El chico cambió su mirada y regresó la vista a su "adversaria". – Por favor, deja a Cherish para mí. –

-Ted… - Kurumi miró al recién llegado. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte. –

-¿Oh? ¡Ah, Kurumi-san! – Ted le sonrió a la pelinegra. – Gracias por no atacar a Cherish, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí. –

-Ya veo… Está bien. – Kurumi simplemente no le dio importancia.

-Cuida de Gash y los demás, por favor. – Ted caminó hacia el frente. – _"Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero Kurumi-san está…diferente…" –_

-Entonces yo me encargaré de-… - Antes de terminar de hablar, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kurumi. - ¿Eh…? –

 _-_ _ **Kurumi… -**_

 _-"¡¿Esa voz…?!" –_ Kurumi levantó la vista. – _"¡¿Zeon?!" –_

 ** _-¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo, Kurumi? –_** La voz de Zeon solamente era escuchada por la pelinegra. - **_¿Estás intentando derrotarme? Eso no puede ser posible, tú no eres alguien con ese tipo de valor, y si llegaras a tenerlo…entonces es solo una estupidez. –_**

- _"¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?!" –_ La chica se dejó caer al suelo al sentir una sensación de electricidad dolorosa recorriendo su cuerpo. – _"¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Noo!" –_

 ** _-Tú lo sabes muy bien…El poder de mi rayo no es cualquier cosa ¿lo recuerdas? Yo puedo recordar muy bien tus gritos de dolor de aquél día… Ahora, sé una buena niña y regresa por donde viniste, sería una lástima que alguno de mis súbditos te regresara al Mundo Mamodo o, de lo contrario, tendré que mostrarte ese dolor una vez más. –_**

-…¡CALLATEEE! – Gash y los demás voltearon hacia Kurumi al escucharla gritar con horror, la pelinegra cubrió sus oídos con sus manos mientras una expresión de horror estaba en su rostro. - ¡CALLATE! –

-¿Kurumi? ¡Kurumi! – Martel corrió hacia su Mamodo con preocupación.

-¡No me ignoren! – Gyaron intentó atacar a Kurumi mientras estaba en ese estado.

 _-¡Doraguna Naguru! –_

Jeed recitó el hechizo y Ted corrió hasta donde estaba Kurumi y golpeó a Gyaron tumbándolo con facilidad.

-¡Wow! ¡Él es fuerte! – Sunbeam seguía jalando una puerta.

-¡¿Usó un hechizo de mejora de cuerpo?! – Folgore hacia lo mismo que Sunbeam.

-¡Amigos de Gash! ¡Yo soy Ted, soy amigo de Gash y aliado suyo! – Ted les gritó a las personas detrás de él. - ¡Detendré a este tipo blindado y a Cherish! ¡Ustedes ya no serán molestados! ¡Pero prométanme una cosa, pase lo que pase, no interfieran en nuestra pelea! ¡No necesito que me protejan, solo abran las puertas! –

-¡Pero, Ted…! – Gash estaba al lado de Kurumi.

-Cree en mí, todo estará bien. – Ted le sonrió a Gash. – Sabes lo fuerte que soy ¿no? Además, ella te necesita. –

-¡U-Unu! –

-¡Ahora no pierdan tiempo y dense prisa! – Ted se puso en posición de pelea.

-¡Entendido! – Gash se puso de pie. - ¡Todos hagan como Ted dice, apresúrense con las puertas! – El rubio volvió a situarse al lado de Kurumi, quien no dejaba de temblar. - ¡Kurumi-san, todo está bien! ¡Resiste! –

-¡NOO! – Kurumi cada vez apretaba sus oídos con más fuerza.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel llegó al lugar y abrazó a Kurumi intentando calmarla. - ¡Reacciona, Kurumi! –

-¡Jet! – Gyaron volteó a ver a su camarada.

-¡Sí, este chico tiene espíritu! – Jet respondió. - ¡Vamos a utilizar una mejora de cuerpo también! _¡Rei Basukarugu! –_

-¡¿Levantó su velocidad?! – Ted miraba a su oponente. - ¡Jeed, vamos a acelerar! –

 _-¡Sekan Naguru! –_

Ted se puso a la par junto con Gyaron y comenzaron a combatir.

-Oh, por lo que veo, eres del tipo que tiene hechizos de mejora de cuerpo que se activan uno a la vez. – Gyaron miraba fijamente a Ted. - ¡Pero mis brazos y piernas ya son fuertes al empezar! ¡Tú no has visto mi verdadero brazo fuerte todavía! –

 _-¡Gigamu Basukarugu! –_

Gyaron comenzó a golpear con fuerza y rapidez a Ted, el chico difícilmente los esquivó.

-¡Ahora, toma más! – Gyaron logró golpear a Ted en la cara, pero el chico no sufrió daño. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todavía estás arriba?! –

-¡¿El único que hizo llorar a Cherish fuiste tú?! – Ted estaba enfurecido.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Gyaron lo miró fijamente.

- _¡Saazu Naguru! –_

-¡No te hagas el tonto! – Esta vez Ted era quien golpeaba con fuerza y rapidez a Gyaron. - ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Cuando miraste a Cherish, su expresión cambió! ¡Te hiciste cómplice del bastardo de Zeon e hiciste llorar a Cherish, ¿no es así?! -

 _-"Este chico… ¡¿Qué nivel de mejoras puede alcanzar su cuerpo?!" –_ Gyaron se defendía de los ataques de Ted. – Tú… -

-¡Cherish es la persona más importante para mí! – Ted seguía golpeando a Gyaron. - ¡Ella es mi verdadera familia! ¡Si tú haces llorar a Cherish, no te dejaré vivir! – El chico golpeó a Gyaron y lo aventó un poco lejos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Jet miraba a su compañero caer.

-¡Unu, que fuerte! – Gash miraba a Ted.

- _"Mi cuerpo no responde… ¡Recordar ese ataque me aterra!" –_ Kurumi seguía asustada. – _"¡No puedo controlarme! ¡No puedo dejar de temblar! ¡Maldición…! ¿Por qué tu Zeon? ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡Solíamos ser tan unidos y aun así…tú…! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú, Zeon?! ¡¿Por qué?!" –_

-Mierda… - Gyaron estaba en el suelo herido. - ¡Cherish! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿No vas a darte prisa en atacar a este tipo?! – El Mamodo notó las lágrimas de la chica. – Ya veo… Si no…entonces tal vez necesites un pequeño recordatorio del relámpago de Zeon… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Así que eres otro Mamodo, además de Zaruchimu, que no recibió el poder de Faudo? – Zeon miraba fijamente a Cherish, Dufaux estaba a su lado. – Zaruchimu tenía la intención de derrotar a los intrusos ¿y tú? – El peligris no recibió respuesta. – Yo dije que eliminen a todos los mamodos que no me apoyen ¿recuerdas? –_

 _-Bien…eso exactamente… - Cherish estaba asustada, pero se contenía._

 _-¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_

 _Un potente rayo salió debajo de Cherish, consumiéndola por completo._

 _-Este relámpago inculcará el dolor de la electricidad en tu cuerpo hasta estar irreconocibles. – Zeon seguía usando el ataque mientras hablaba con tranquilidad. – No te perdonaré si te desmayas del dolor, antes de descansar tu cuerpo, quiero que este dolor aplaste tu espíritu. – Zeon sonrió. - ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente que tu cuerpo se vaya a desgarrar? Estas tocando las puertas de la muerte… -_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Gyaron, la dejo en tus manos, esta es una cristalización de mi rayo. – Zeon tenía en sus manos un cristal en forma de rayo. – No producirá el mismo tipo de fuerza que el real, pero la luz del cristal le recordará al cuerpo de Cherish el dolor de la electricidad. – El peligris metió dicho cristal dentro del cuerpo de Gyaron. – Si brilla en toda su plenitud, su espíritu realmente se romperá, voy a insertar esto dentro de tu cuerpo. – El chico volteó a una capsula donde Cherish se encontraba desnuda siendo bañada en el líquido de Faudo. – Cherish ¿puedes oírme? Tu cuerpo está siendo restaurado por el Líquido de Faudo, para detener a los intrusos, espera órdenes en la habitación de abajo, muéstrame tu lealtad. – La chica se sentó dentro de la capsula y se abrazó a si misma mientras temblaba con horror. – Bien, por lo menos no me desafíes de nuevo. – Tanto Zeon como Dufaux se giraron y se retiraron lentamente y con mucha calma. – Vámonos Dufaux, vamos a comenzar los preparativos para que Faudo entre en su máxima velocidad. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

- _"Da miedo…esa maldita electricidad…Pero atacando a Ted…" –_ Cherish seguía llorando y temblando.

-Bien Cherish, recuérdalo. – Gyaron se puso de pie y una luz brilló en su pecho. – ¡El rayo de Zeon! –

La chica inmediatamente se doblegó del dolor. – _"No…atacando a Ted…No…No…" –_ La luz en el pecho de Gyaron se intensificó y Cherish cedió ante el profundo dolor de ese rayo que recorría su cuerpo. - ¡KYAAAAA! –

-¡Cherish ¿estás bien?! – Nicole se acercó preocupado a su compañera. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -

-¡Por favor, Nicole, lanza un hechizo de ataque! –

-¡Entendido! _¡Gigano Kofaru! –_

 _-"El dolor…desapareció…"_ Ted… ¡Ted, lo siento! – Cherish lloraba mientras miraba al chico al que había dirigido su ataque que constaba en un cristal enorme.

Ted volteó a ver a Cherish y sonrió, pero no hizo algún intento de moverse o detenerlo.

-¡Ted! – El ataque dio en el blanco, pero Kurumi había protegido con una parte de su cuerpo a Ted, haciendo menos el daño para ambos. – Ted… -

-¿Kurumi-san? – Ted miró a la chica. – Te has recuperado… - El chico sonrió y volvió a ver a Cherish. – Aún no tengo idea de lo que te hicieron, pero sí sé el significado de tus lágrimas…te digo que las guardes por mí. – El chico tomó a Kurumi de los hombros. – Gracias por protegerme, pero te pido que no interfieras más. – Ted le sonrió de nuevo y se alejó de ella, caminando un poco hacia Cherish. – Por el dolor que has sufrido, aún puedo hacerte sentir un poco mejor… Te daré mi cuerpo, úsalo como quieras… -

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar cool con toda esa sangre brotando de tu cabeza?! – Jeed le gritó a su Mamodo. - ¡Vamos! ¡Ahorré suficiente energía del corazón como para levantar un tren! _¡Forusu Naguru!_ –

-¡Jet! ¡No vamos a perder contra ellos! – Gyaron miró a su compañero. - ¡Usa nuestra más fuerte mejora de cuerpo ahora! –

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Ese hechizo daña tu cuerpo cada vez que te mueves! –

-¡Hmph, ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que soportar a este mocoso despreciándome?! –

-¡Muy bien, vamos! – Jet hizo brillar con fuerza su libro. – _¡Dio Ma Basukarugu! –_

El cuerpo de Gyaron creció y sus músculos se marcaron en gran cantidad.

-Porque Gyaron recibió el pode de Faudo su aspecto cambió un poco… - Alishie miraba a Gyaron. – Esta transformación definitivamente es algo más… -

-¡El hechizo de mejora de cuerpo lo convirtió en mucho más que un monstruo! – Li-Yen miraba la pelea mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Ted… ¡Agh…! – Kurumi se comenzó a retorcer de nuevo con temor, esta vez una sensación de electricidad le heló por completo. – _"¡Ya detente…Zeon! ¡Me lastimas!" –_

Ted y Gyaron comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con patadas y puñetazos.

-¡No subestimes el poder de "Forusu"! – Ted golpeó a Gyaron.

-Hmph… ¿A eso llamas un golpe? – Gyaron levantó el puño. - Ni siquiera me da comezón. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Todo es gracias al poder de Faudo, si hubiera recibido un golpe de alta potencia sin esto, mi brazo entero habría sido dañado. – Gyaron sonrió. – Pero, ahora, no me preocupa en absoluto. – Gyaron comenzó a golpear a Ted con mucha velocidad. - ¡Este chico es bueno! ¡Debo ir con todo! – El Mamodo volteó a ver a Cherish, quien estaba sin hacer nada cerca de él. - ¡Cherish! ¡No te quedes ahí parada! – El pecho de Gyaron (donde estaba el cristal del rayo de Zeon) volvió a brillar con intensidad, haciéndola doblegarse de dolor de nuevo.

- _"¡No…No quiero atacar Ted…! Este…dolor…Ted…Ted…" –_ La chica se puso de pie y apuntó de nuevo hacia Ted. - ¡Nicole, por favor! ¡Un hechizo de ataque! –

 _-¡Gigano Kofaru! –_

El ataque dio directamente en Ted, quien estaba sangrando en gran cantidad pero seguía luchando contra Gyaron.

- _"¡Ted!" –_ Kurumi se puso de pie para ayudar al chico.

- ** _¿A dónde crees que vas, Kurumi? –_** La voz de Zeon resonó de nuevo en la mente de Kurumi y el dolor se fortificó haciéndola doblegarse de nuevo.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel corrió hacia su compañera.

-¡Así es! ¡No dejes de golpearlo! – Gyaron le estaba hablando a Cherish. - ¡Si dejas de atacar, el dolor de la electricidad no va a desaparecer! –

- _"¿Electricidad? ¿Este tipo está utilizando electricidad para hacerle daño a Cherish?" –_ Ted seguía golpeando a Gyaron. – _"¡Pero no veo ninguna electricidad!" -_

- _"Este maldito dolor… ¡Este maldito rayo…! Ella también lo siente…" –_ Kurumi seguía doblegada por el dolor. _– "¡Si tan solo el rayo de Zeon no fuera tan poderoso!" –_ De los ojos de Kurumi escurrieron algunas lágrimas. – _"No…no es el dolor lo que me da miedo…" –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Así que estabas aquí, Kurumi? – Un peligris hablaba con la pelinegra frente a ella._

 _-¡¿Zeon?! – Kurumi sonrió y se acercó un poco a él. - ¡Al fin nos encontramos! ¡Te he estado buscando! – La chica intentó acercarse más, pero un chico de 17 años salió detrás de Zeon. - ¿Eh…? ¿Ya encontraste a tu Guardian…? –_

 _-Así es, su nombre es Dufaux. –_

 _-¿Dufaux…? ¡Mucho gusto, soy amiga de Zeon! –_

 _-¿Amiga? – Zeon sonrió con malicia._

 _-¿Eh? – Kurumi se extrañó. – Somos amigos ¿no es así…? –_

 _-¿De qué hablas? Si fuiste tú quien rompió nuestra amistad, ¿lo recuerdas? – Zeon apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi, haciendo que la chica se pusiera pálida y temblara._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡No-Nosotros somos amigos! – Kurumi estaba muerta de miedo._

 _-¡Cállate! – Zeon miró a su Guardian. – Hazlo. -_

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – El grito de Kurumi se escuchó cuando el ataque la hirió y le tumbó en el suelo. - ¿Por qué…me estás atacando…? ¡¿Por qué…Zeon?! ¡Nosotros somos amigos! –_

 _-¿Amigos? Tú misma rompiste ese lazo, ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste, Kurumi?! – El chico la pateó en el rostro con coraje. - ¡Recuerda ese maldito día! – Zeon volvió a apuntar su mano hacia la pelinegra._

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_

 _El grito desgarrador de Kurumi se escuchó una vez más. - ¿A qué te refieres…? Yo nunca…haría algo así… -_

 _-Ya veo, entonces no lo recuerdas… ¡Entonces te haré recordarlo de manera que jamás lo olvides de nuevo! – El chico apuntó su mano hacia ella una vez más._

 _-¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_

 _Un poderoso rayo de electricidad cayó sobre Kurumi, gritos desgarradores salían de ella mientras su cuerpo era dañado, electrocutado y desgarrado por dicho ataque._

 _-El día que nos dieron los libros para la batalla viniste a verme con una mirada desafiante, dijiste que protegerías al estúpido de Gash ante cualquier enemigo que tuviera la intención de dañarle, lo dijiste con tanta seguridad… - Zeon no dejó de atacarla, al contrario, cada vez ponía más energía en el ataque. - ¡Me cambiaste por la maldita basura de Gash! ¡A mí, a la persona que te salvó la vida! ¡Por ese estúpido...por él! ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Marcaré este dolor en tu cuerpo para que jamás lo olvides! –_

 _Una vez que el ataque cesó, Kurumi cayó al suelo completamente desgarrada y sin poderse mover._

 _-¿Qué dices…Zeon…? – Kurumi lo vio con firmeza. – Yo jamás…a ti… -_

 _-¡Ya cállate! – El chico la pateó de nuevo._

 _-Ze… ¡Zeon…! – La chica se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. - ¡Yo…jamás…te lastimaría…! Así que…por favor… ¡Ya detente! – La pequeña de ojos color miel estaba herida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. – Te lo ruego… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No es justo que me ataques cuando aún no tengo un Guardian del Libro! –_

 _-¿Injusto? Pero si esto es una batalla, nadie esperará a que consigas un Guardian del Libro… - El chico peligris de ojos violetas sonrió algo macabro. – Además… ¿No dijiste que tú lo protegerías ante cualquier peligro? ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras, Kurumi? –_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando ahora…? –_

 _-Me refiero a Gash, tú le prometiste que lo protegerías ¿no es así? –_

 _-¿Qué estás…tratando de decirme? –_

 _-Pero… ¡No cumpliste tu promesa! ¡No le protegiste en esta batalla! –_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – La chica puso una expresión de enfado repentinamente. – Zeon… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gash-kun?! –_

 _-Solamente le hice…una pequeña visita. –_

 _-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Gash-kun?! ¡Respóndeme Zeon! –_

 _-No te preocupes, no quemé su libro… Era demasiado fácil que no tendría una satisfacción… - El peligris sonrió de nuevo de esa manera fría y maligna de antes. – Así que hice algo mejor y más divertido… - Zeon comenzó a reír._

 _-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A GASH?! – La chica reunió sus pocas fuerzas y, con furia, corrió a golpear a Zeon, pero debido al daño y las diferencias en fuerza fue fácilmente derribada por su adversario. – Ma-Maldición… Necesito…a mi Guardian del Libro… Rápido… -_

 _-¿Quieres saber lo que le hice a Gash? – Zeon se acercó a ella. - ¿Quieres saber, verdad? – El joven la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella sin borrar su sonrisa. – Pero no te lo diré. – El chico de ojos violetas la soltó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar junto a su Guardian._

 _-Espera… ¡ZEON! –_

 _-Eres molesta, Kurumi… - El joven se volteó hacia ella y extendió su mano. – Bien, entonces te remataré de una vez por todas. –_

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

 _El Guardian del libro gris de Zeon recitó el hechizo, al hacerlo de la mano del peligris se emitió un rayo azul que golpeó a la chica y creó una cortina de humo, el Mamodo continuó su camino junto a su Guardian sin mirar atrás._

 _-Tus días de jugar a la heroína han terminado. – El chico esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Adiós, Kurumi Allen. –_

 _-De-Detente…Zeon… - Fue un murmuro inaudible que Kurumi pronunció antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo y muy malherida._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 _-"Lo que me duele no es el poder del rayo de Zeon… ¡Es el maldito recuerdo que trae consigo! Por eso…yo…" –_

-¡Cherish, acaba con él! – Gyaron estaba herido por los golpes de Ted. - ¡Usa tu hechizo más fuerte! – El cristal de rayo brilló de nuevo, hiriendo a Cherish.

-Nicole…Nicole…por favor… - Cherish lloraba del terror y el dolor que sentía tanto del rayo como por atacar a Ted. – Un hechizo de ataque…a Ted… ¡POR FAVOOOOR! -

 _-¡Dioga Kofarudon! –_

Un cristal enorme golpeó directamente a Ted y se partió en pedazos, Gyaron se soltó riendo mientras Cherish lloraba del dolor.

-¡TEEEDDD! – Gash miró a su amigo.

-Yo soy fuerte… ¿no? – Ted se puso de pie a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba. – Pero, incluso con esta fuerza, no he podido obtener la que tú tienes… - El chico miró a Cherish. – Por eso…ahora mismo…voy a seguir tus viejos pasos… Si has olvidado tu antiguo "yo", por favor mírame y recuerda que…tú eres mi esperanza… - Ted le sonrió. – ¡No pierdas contra este tipo…o ese bastardo de mierda de Zeon! -

-¡Reacciona, Kurumi! – Martel abofeteó a Kurumi y la apretó de los hombros mientras le miraba a los ojos. - ¡Este no es el momento de hundirte en recuerdos! ¡¿Acaso esas no fueron tus palabras hace un rato?! ¡Entonces reacciona y deja de ser débil! ¡No hemos llegado tan lejos para que cedas ante tus memorias ahora! –

-Martel… - La chica seguía temblando, pero sus lágrimas se habían detenido. – _"Martel tiene razón… Ella ha sufrido y llorado, ha terminado en pésimas condiciones por mi culpa… Y, aun así, ella sigue luchando a mi lado… ¡Entonces ¿por qué me estoy doblegando ahora?! ¡Soy una idiota! No puedo perder aún, ¡no antes de llegar a Zeon!" –_ La chica se puso de pie y miró a Martel. – Gracias, tienes razón, no es el momento de ser débil ante mi corazón. –

-¡Exacto! – Martel se puso de pie. – El chico no quiere que ayudemos en la pelea, pero, al menos, podemos encontrar la puerta. –

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos, Martel! – Ambas chicas corrieron hacia las puertas y comenzaron a intentar abrirlas también.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash le sonrió a Kurumi. - ¡Gracias por ayudarnos! –

-No me des las gracias. – Kurumi continuaba tirando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. – Concéntrate en abrir las puertas. –

-¿Tú…tienes un padre y una madre? – Ted miró a Gyaron.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gyaron lo miró.

-Te pregunté si tienes un padre y una madre. –

-Hmph… Naturalmente. – Gyaron respondió.

-¿Tú madre cocina para ti? – Ted apretó su puño.

-Gu… ¡Por supuesto! – Gyaron intentó pisar a Ted con su pie.

-Entonces… ¡No me vas a vencer! – Ted tumbó a Gyaron al golpear el pie que dirigía hacia él.

-¡¿Qué…qué demonios estás diciendo?! – Gyaron intentó golpearlo de nuevo.

-¿Has trabajado alguna vez para un borracho qu te golpeó? – Ted continuó golpeando a Gyaron. - ¿Alguna vez has construido una casa con tablas desgastadas y trabajando duro, solo para que sea destruida en medio día? ¿Alguna vez…has comido pan cubierto de barro con las manos sucias? ¡¿Alguna vez has visto…a una mujer con un cabello hermoso y radiante como una joya en medio de un montón de basura?! Debido a su luz, hemos sido capaces de mantener la frente en alto, todos los otros huérfanos…revelaban en sus oscuros ojos un rencor hacia los adultos…engañaban al hambre con sus ojos enrojecidos…pero esa chica…trajo la luz a sus ojos…Ella nos dijo que no perdamos contra los chicos malos de aquí, ella nos dijo que miremos al futuro…Ella nos levantó… Su imagen siempre está en mi mente, ¡no perderé contra alguien suave como tú! –

-Ku… ¿Estás hablando de Cherish? – Gyaron volteó a ver a la rubia. - ¡Cherish! ¡Golpea a este tipo una vez más! ¡Debes tener suficiente energía del corazón como para lanzar tu hechizo más débil, ¿no?! ¡Muéstrale a ese mocoso quien realmente eres una vez más! – Gyaron volvió a golpear a Ted. - ¡Ella es una puta traidora! – El cristal de rayo volvió a brillar, electrocutando una vez más a Cherish.

 _-"Esto es lo que atormenta a Cherish, causando electricidad para crear un inmenso dolor en su corazón…" –_ Ted se estaba defendiendo.

-Ataca…Nicole… - Cherish se estaba doblegando una vez más.

-¡¿Cherish?! – Nicole miró a su compañera.

-Por favor… - Cherish apuntó a su objetivo.

- _¡Kofaru! –_

El cristal que Cherish creó golpeó a Gyaron en la cabeza, confundiendo a todos.

-¿No es raro? Cherish, tu ataque me golpeó. – Gyaron la volteó a ver. - ¿Tú falta de energía del corazón afecta también tu objetivo? ¿O quieres ser electrocutada hasta la muerte? ¡¿Cuál es?! – El cristal de rayo volvió a brillar.

-Cierra tu boca, perro de Zeon. – Cherish lo miró fijamente con una mirada desafiante, a pesar de estar siendo electrocutada se mantenía firme. – Pon tus manos fuera de Ted, ¡y no actúes como si me conocieras, miserable bastardo! ¡Me das asco! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gyaron estaba desconcertado. - ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¿La electricidad es muy débil? No deberías ser capaz de resistir. -

-Hmph…Yo me he vuelto muy débil, ¿cómo este dolor me pudo dominar? – Cherish estaba resistiendo el dolor. – ¿Fue porque he luchado con tantos mamodos en la batalla para decidir al rey? Un corazón cansado de luchar y la gran fuerza de Zeon… ¿Esas cosas hicieron que me sometiera al dolor? ¿Podría realmente haber demostrado mi lado débil…a los niños que tenía que proteger? Lamento mi tardanza, Ted. – Cherish le sonrió al chico. – No…tú no eres un niño al que tengo que proteger, Gash y los otros, les diré cuál puerta, entre esas 800, es la que conduce al siguiente piso. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gyaron la miró.

-¡Unu! –

-¡Esa es la única cosa que no te voy a perdonar! – Gyaron apuntó a Cherish. - ¡Detente! ¡Obedece las órdenes del gran Zeon! ¡Voy a maximizar el dolor de la electricidad! ¡Intenta decirles ahora que puerta es la real! ¡¿Cuánto puedes resistir antes de que te mente se destruya?! –

La electricidad volvió a golpear a Cherish pero con mayor fuerza, la chica se doblegó pero siguió de pie y firme en su decisión.

-¡Escucha atentamente, Gash! – Cherish apuntó a una puerta. - La puerta está…en la pared detrás de mí…la duodécima fila…abajo… -

-¡Detente, no lo digas! ¡Te voy a despedazar! –

-La séptima puerta…desde la derecha… - Cherish volvió a ponerse firme. – Ahora, dense prisa y vayan al siguiente piso, chicos, protejan de Faudo a las personas importantes para ustedes. –

-¡Gash, vámonos! – Kurumi tomó al chico de la mano.

-¡Unu, no puedo dejarlos solos! – Gash se zafó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! – Kurumi lo abofeteó. - ¡¿Entiendes la situación, Gash?! ¡Si quieres perder el tiempo aquí, entonces hazlo! ¡Yo tengo algo que hacer! –

-¿Kurumi…? – Gash estaba tocando su mejilla lastimada. - ¿Tú…? –

-¡Si quieres seguir siendo ese niño débil entonces sal de Faudo! – Kurumi se volteó. – Es por eso…que odio esto… -

-¿Eh? ¿Kurumi-san…? – Gash la miró confundido.

-Vámonos, Martel. – Kurumi corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡De acuerdo! – Martel le siguió.

- _"Este sentimiento…lo odio…" –_ Kurumi pasó al lado de Cherish y se detuvo.

 _-"Porque es algo preciado para ti, le mientes y lo escondes…pero, al final…la más mentirosa eres tú, Kurumi…" –_ Martel miraba a Kurumi.

 _-_ Cherish. – Kurumi llamó la atención de la Mamodo. – Eres una chica con un alma fuerte, para poder vencer el rayo de Zeon se necesita voluntad y valor, has demostrado tener ambas. – La Mamodo pelinegra sonrió. – Eres igual que yo, adiós. – Kurumi y Martel se dirigen a la puerta y se van de la habitación.

-Kurumi ¿qué hay arriba? – Martel caminaba por las escaleras detrás de Kurumi.

-La presencia de un Mamodo está arriba de nosotros, solamente es uno pero tiene un poder sorprendente, puedo sentirlo. – Kurumi sacó el líquido de Faudo y lo bebió. – Es mejor estar preparadas, una vez salgamos por esa puerta y entremos en la habitación tendremos que luchar si es necesario, después de eso llegaremos al cuarto donde está Zeon. –

-Entiendo. – Martel bebió el Líquido de Faudo también. – A partir de este momento, la verdadera pelea comienza.

- _Quince minutos para que Faudo llegue a Japón, en dos minutos habrá tierra a la vista. –_ El sistema de Faudo anunció la noticia dentro del Mamodo gigante.

-Son persistentes… - Zeon estaba sentado en su trono.

-¿…? – Dufaux estaba sentado en un pilar más pequeño observando el cielo nocturno a través de la vista de Faudo en una de las muchas pantallas del lugar. - ¿Te refieres a los recién llegados, Zeon? –

-Sí, así es, Dufaux. – Zeon respondió mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, la llave estaba brillando, signo de que estaba viendo lo sucedido a través de la llave del Mamodo gigante. – Ellos ya están llegando al piso debajo nuestro, esos tontos impotentes aún se aferran a la esperanza… - Zeon apretaba con irritación sus dientes. – Esta lucha inútil es el espectáculo más repugnante e insoportable… -

 _-"Es muy raro que él esté irritado, ¿es porque está ese chico aquí?" –_ Dufaux miró de reojo a su Mamodo.

-Oh, bien. – Zeon abrió sus ojos. – Aunque tengan esperanza, ellos no pueden evitar la desesperación… _"Y ellos conocerán realmente la desesperación en el piso de abajo" –_ El chico sonrió. – _"Me pregunto… ¿qué planeas hacer ahora, Kurumi? Estoy ansioso de ver tu próximo movimiento." –_

-Bien, esta es la entrada a la siguiente planta. – Sunbeam miraba la puerta al final de las escaleras, habían pasado unos minutos desde que Kurumi se había adelantado a ellos. – Prepárense para la batalla. –

Una vez llegaron arriba pudieron notar una batalla: Kurumi estaba luchando contra Keith, el Mamodo tenía un resorte en los brazos que le permitía estirarlos sin necesidad de un hechizo, el cuerpo recto, piernas largas y en la cabeza un casco en forma de media luna, tenía una varita de director musical en la mano mientras cantaba cosas sin sentido con la novena Sinfonía de Beethoven como fondo.

-Maldito… - Kurumi jadeaba un poco, tenía algunas heridas pero aún seguía luchando.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash corrió hacia su amiga, pero una pared invisible lo rebotó hacia atrás dañándolo. - ¡Tengan cuidado! Ahí hay…una pared extraña… - El rubio sobaba las heridas en su brazo.

-¡Tío! – Megumi abrió su libro. - _¡Saisu! –_

El bumerang de energía que creó Tío estalló contra la pared, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡¿Los hechizos no pasan a través de ella?! –

-Entonces… - Elle miró a Kurumi y a Martel. - ¿Cómo pudieron pasar ellas? –

- _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

 _-¡Ganzu Ginisu! -_

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el de Kurumi fue más fuerte que el de Keith, por lo que logró dañar un poco al adversario.

-Bueno, creo que subestimé a tu hechizo de clase media. – Keith comenzó a fumar un puro. – Pero, con ese nivel, no podrías ganarme de todos modos. –

-¡Cállate! – Kurumi apretó su puño. – _"Pero, ciertamente, me está haciendo perder energía…Martel aun resiste pero no aguantará mucho tiempo, el Líquido de Faudo que nos queda es poco…si lo usamos ahora de nada servirá llegar hasta Zeon si no tengo energías… Martel necesita recuperarse, y no puedo contar con los que están detrás de la pared… Aunque no quiera, es hora de recurrir al plan B." –_ La chica miró a su compañera. – Martel, no necesitaré hechizos, encárgate de recuperar tu energía del corazón. –

-¿Qué dices? ¡Aún puedo lanzar hechizos! –

-¡No se trata de lanzar hechizos innecesariamente! Puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, estaré bien, pero tú tienes que recuperar al 100% la energía del corazón, esta vez no podemos contar con el Líquido de Faudo. –

-¿Estás segura, Kurumi? –

-¡Solo hazlo! –

-¡Momon! ¡Vamos a usar el poder de tu hechizo para pasar por debajo del muro! – Elle miró a su Mamodo. - _¡Aguraruku! –_

Momon se sumergió en el suelo como si de agua se tratase, pero un golpe se escuchó y el Mamodo regresó con su compañera con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Kiki! –

-¡Oyoyoyo! ¡¿El muro se extiende bajo tierra también?! –

-¡Hahaha es inútil! Están teniendo muchos problemas con la pared, sin embargo ¿aún están diciendo cosas como "detener a Faudo" y "derrotar a Zeon"? –

-¡Ya cállate! – Kurumi golpeó a Keith en el estómago, aprovechando que estaba distraído. - ¡No me ignores! – La pelinegra intentó patearle, pero el Mamodo le tomó la pierna y la lanzó contra la pared transparente, la cual le hirió en la espalda.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash trató de acercarse, pero momentáneamente recordó la razón por la que ellos no podían luchar. - ¡Maldición…! –

 _-_ _ **¡Nuestros aliados están aquí! –**_

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash volteó hacia la capsula de su compañero. – _"¡¿Kiyomaro?!" –_

 ** _-¡Nuestros aliados…están aquí! –_**

 ** _~Afuera de Faudo~_**

 _-¡Baberuga Gurabidon! –_

Un agujero con alta gravedad hizo que Faudo tropezara.

-Gracias, Sherry, Brago, no lo podría haber hecho sin ustedes. – El Doctor Enigmas estaba dentro de un helicóptero junto a dos parejas de mamodos y humanos. – Ahora es su turno. –

- _¡Zonisu! –_ El humano y el Mamodo saltaron del helicóptero gracias al hechizo. - _¡Gigano Zonisu!_ – El segundo hechizo sirvió como propulsor para llegar hasta Faudo. Mientras tanto, dentro del Mamodo gigante…

-¡Kurumi! – Martel miró a su compañera, quien estaba siendo golpeada por Keith. – _"No puedo descansar más… ¡Si esto sigue Kurumi no podrá luchar más!" ¡Gigano-…! –_

-¡No lo hagas, Martel! – Kurumi se puso de pie a pesar del daño. – Estoy bien… ¡Tú sigue juntado energía del corazón! –

-¡Pero, Kurumi…! –

-¡¿Y de qué servirá que junte tanta energía si tú ya no estarás para usarla?! – Keith alargó sus brazos con los resortes y golpeó a Kurumi en el rostro, el Mamodo se soltó riendo.

-No me subestimes, Keith… - Kurumi tenía sujetados los brazos del Mamodo. - ¡No me subestimes! – La pelinegra los apretó con fuerza.

-¡La que no debería subestimarme, eres tú imbécil! – Keith comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia Kurumi jalándose con sus brazos hacia ella para golpearle con su cuerpo, pero al llegar con la pelinegra, esta levantó la rodilla y lo golpeó en el estómago sofocándolo, el golpe había sido más fuerte debido a la velocidad con la que Keith se había acercado a ella. - ¡¿Qué…?! –

-¡Te dije que no me subestimaras! – Keith se estiró hacia atrás de ella e intentó atacarla por detrás, debido a que Kurumi aún sostenía sus brazos, pudo hacerlo con facilidad, pero, nuevamente, Kurumi le esquivó y lo golpeó con el codo. - ¡No soy la chica débil que crees! – La pelinegra le soltó los brazos después de arrojarlo hacia la pared donde estaba la puerta hacia el siguiente cuarto. - ¡Martel, quememos su libro ahora mismo! –

-¡Entiendo! – Martel abrió su libro y este brilló con intensidad. - _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

- _"Poder maldito de Faudo…Aunque dañes mi cuerpo, ¡fortifica a mi ataque para quemar ese maldito libro!" –_ El fénix que Kurumi creó era idéntico al que había usado contra Fango, pero este era un poco más grande. - ¡Regresa al Mundo Mamodo! –

-¡Berun, contraataca! – Keith apuntó hacia el fénix.

- _¡Dioga Ginisudon! –_ El ataque que Berun recitó hizo que del cuerpo de Keith se dispararan potentes rayos de luz hacia el ataque de Kurumi.

Ambos ataques chocaron y comenzaron a empujarse uno al otro para ver cuál vencería…

-¡Sirve de algo, maldito poder! – El cabello de Kurumi cambió a rojo al igual que sus ojos y un aura roja comenzó a rodearla. – _"Yo… ¡Yo seré quien llegue a Zeon!" –_

El fénix de Kurumi logró tragarse el ataque de Keith y terminó estallando sobre dicho Mamodo y su compañero.

-¡No puede ser! –

La sala se llenó de humo en ese momento…

-¡Kurumi! ¡Martel! – Gash llamaba a sus amigas. - ¡Kurumi, Martel! –

Una vez el humo se disipó, pudieron divisar a dichas jóvenes, el cuerpo de Kurumi tenía descarapeladas de nuevo y estaba en el suelo sentada, frente a ellas estaba Keith desapareciendo mientras su libro ardía en llamas.

-Te dije…que no me subestimaras… - Kurumi sonrió y terminó de beber el resto del Líquido de Faudo que tenían, con él su cuerpo se regeneró por completo y Martel hizo lo mismo.

-Fuiste capaz de vencerme… - Keith miraba a Kurumi. - ¡Al menos obedeceré mis órdenes hasta el final! – Keith presionó un botón que hizo que la pared transparente comenzara a moverse hacia Gash y los demás. - ¡De esta manera no habrá rastro alguno de ustedes a la izquierda de su luz destructiva! ¡Estarán atrapados en el momento en que entren en contacto con él y no podrán escapar! – El Mamodo rio y volvió a ver a Kurumi. – Ahora ¿qué vas a hacer? –

-Esto. – Kurumi apuntó al libro ardiendo de Keith.

- _Feisu. –_

Con su hechizo, Kurumi incineró por completo el libro del Mamodo y lo hizo desaparecer.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – Tío miraba la pared que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

-¡Tío! – Kurumi la miró fijamente. - ¡Si quieren sobrevivir, más les vale usar un hechizo de defensa! – Kurumi apuntó sus manos hacia la parte superior de la pared. - ¡Martel, hagamos una abertura! –

-¡De acuerdo! – El libro de Martel brilló con intensidad. - ¿Eh? ¡Kurumi, un nuevo hechizo! –

-¡Hazlo, Martel! –

- _¡Feisiruga! -_

De la palma de Kurumi se emitió un poderoso rayo concentrado de fuego, era muy similar al Zakeruga de Gash, pero en vez de electricidad estaba hecho de potentes llamas. El ataque comenzó a golpear la pared en la parte superior, haciendo caer pedazos del techo por donde dicha barrera comenzaba a brotar.

- _¡Seishiru! –_

Megumi los cubrió a todos con un escudo para evitar que fueran dañados por los escombros que caían.

-¡Escuchen, Faudo regenerará los daños causados en esta habitación, así que es mejor que comiencen a correr por debajo del ataque, de lo contrario la pared los matará! –

-¡Vamos! – Li-Yen y Alishie tomaron el cuerpo de Kiyomaro y lo sacaron de ahí, debido a que la abertura era pequeña tuvieron que pasar individualmente, una vez que todos estuvieron del otro lado, Martel detuvo el hechizo y, en efecto, el techo se regeneró y la pared continuó su camino hasta topar con el otro lado del muro.

-¡Lo hicimos! – Gash estaba emocionado. - ¡Ahora a detener a Zeon! – El Mamodo rubio quiso correr hacia la puerta, pero una mano les apuntaba a todos ellos. - ¿Eh? –

-¿Qué…haces…? – Tío estaba asustada.

-¡¿Por qué nos apuntas, Kurumi?! – Alishie no comprendía la situación.

-No podía dejar que esa pared los matara, pero no tengo intenciones de dejarlos pasar hacia la siguiente habitación. – Kurumi tenía una mirada fría de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué, Kurumi-san?! – Gash la miraba fijamente. - ¡Dijiste que me seguirías! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! –

-Gash, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo? –

-¿Eh…? – Gash la miró confundido.

-Yo no soy la chica buena que piensas, yo dije "por el momento te seguiré, así que puedes estar tranquilo durante este tiempo", pero ese periodo de tiempo ya acabó. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – A partir de este momento solamente uno de nosotros llegará con Zeon y esa seré yo, todos ustedes salgan de Faudo o de lo contrario yo misma los obligaré a salir. –

- _¡Gigano Feisu! –_

-¡Megumi! – Tío se puso al frente de todos.

- _¡Garuzonisu! –_

Un Mamodo que giraba formando un remolino golpeó el Gigano Feisu y lo hizo explotar.

-¡¿Este ataque es…?! – Gash miró al Mamodo que estaba parado ahora frente a ellos. - ¡Bari! –

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo, Bari. – Gustav, el compañero de Bari, llegó junto al Mamodo.

-¡Así es, Gustav! –

-¿Bari? – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Martel, ha llegado otro estorbo. –

-El Doctor Enigmas nos ha enviado a ayudarles. – Gustav miró a Gash. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. -

-¿Encargarse de mí? Eso es divertido… Pero ¿saben? No tengo intenciones de pelear, no queda mucho tiempo para que Faudo arribe, así que…adiós. – Kurumi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta junto con Martel.

 _-¡Zonisu! –_

Un rayo espiral violeta se emitió de las orejas puntiagudas de Bari y atacó a Kurumi.

- _Feishirudo. –_

El escudo de Kurumi les protegió del ataque. – Que persistentes… Bien, me daré el lujo de quemar tu libro. – La chica volteó hacia Bari y su cabello volvió a teñirse de rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-¡Espera, Kurumi-san! – Gash caminó un poco hacia el frente. - ¡No tenemos por qué pelear! ¡Regresa con nosotros! -

-Gash, mi único objetivo es llegar a Zeon sin ningún estorbo, y ustedes son solamente eso. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Pero ¿sabes, Gash? Tú siempre me has gustado mucho. – La pelirroja sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué…? – Gash la miró sumamente confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres, Kurumi-san…? –

-Te lo diré durante el transcurso de esta batalla… ¡A ti y a su cuerpo! – Kurumi miró a Bali.

Kurumi, con una gran velocidad, logró situarse frente a Bari y comenzar a golpearlo, pero el Mamodo no se dio el lujo de ser vencido y comenzó a contraatacarla con fuerza.

-Gash, me gusta tu cabello. – Kurumi golpeó a Bari y retrocedió. – Es tan brillante como el Sol del mediodía. –

- _Feisu./¡Zonisu! –_ Martel y Gustav recitaron los hechizos al unísono.

Ambos ataques colapsaron, pero los mamodos continuaron luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Me gustan tus ojos, son tan grandes y brillantes que causan que cualquiera se pierda en ellos. – Kurumi pateó a Bari, pero el Mamodo le regresó el golpe. – Me gustan tus labios, son dulces y producen una sonrisa encantadora. –

- _¡Gigano Feisu! –_

 _-¡Aradomu Gouzonisu! –_

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar, Bari logró patear a Kurumi en el estómago, pero la pelirroja se puso de pie y lo golpeó con la rodilla en el rostro.

-Me gusta tu voz, produciendo una dulce melodía cuando hablas. – Kurumi logró arrojar a Bari hasta chocar con la pared, aprovechó eso y se situó frente a Gash y le tomó de la barbilla. – Pero, lo que más amo de ti es tu corazón, siempre amable hacia los demás pero tan frágil como para ser lastimado con unas simples palabras. –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi-san? ¡No entiendo nada! –

-Gash, yo te amo. – Kurumi lo besó en los labios y luego lo golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla sofocándolo, al momento de soltarlo Gash cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras apretaba su estómago con las manos intentado recuperar el aliento.

-¡Gash! – Tío apuntó hacia Kurumi.

 _-¡Saisu! –_

 _-¡Feisu! –_

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero eso dio le dio tiempo a Bari de llegar y ser él quien arrojara a Kurumi hasta el otro extremo.

-¡Gash ¿estás bien?! – Tío se acercó a Gash.

-U-Unu… - El pequeño rubio intentó ponerse de pie con dificultad y miró a Kurumi. - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué…Kurumi hace esto…? –

-Amor… - Li-Yen miraba a Kurumi. – _"No lo entiendo…Si acaba de decir que 'ama' a Gash, ¿entonces por qué sigue atacando? ¿Qué pretende hacer esta niña?" –_

-Eres bueno, Bari… - Kurumi se puso de pie y limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca. – Pero, es mejor acabar con esto. –

-De acuerdo. – El libro de Martel brilló con intensidad.

-¡Ustedes no cruzarán esta puerta! – Kurumi se puso frente Martel (quien estaba al lado de la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación) y apuntó sus manos hacia el grupo frente a ella.

- _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

El fénix volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar.

-¡Gustav, acabemos con esto! – Bari se puso frente a todos.

- _¡Dioga Zonisudon! –_

El ataque de Bari consistió en crear una enorme espiral de viento hacia el fénix de Kurumi, ambos ataques comenzaron a chocar fuertemente produciendo que el piso temblara un poco.

-¡Kurumi! ¡Bari! – Gash miraba la batalla.

-¡Sus días de jugar a los héroes…llegaron hasta aquí! – Un aura de fuego rodeó a Kurumi y dichas llamas avivaron el ataque de Kurumi, haciendo que su tamaño creciera y lograra vencer el Dioga Zonisudon de Bari.

-¡Megumi! – Tío apuntó sus manos hacia el ataque.

- _¡Ma Seshirudo! –_

El escudo de Tío fue producido, pero fácilmente fue quebrado por el ataque.

-¡Gustav! –

 _-¡Zorushirudo! –_

El escudo de Bari también fue quebrado fácilmente, el Mamodo no se rindió y detuvo el ataque con su cuerpo.

-¡Bari! – Gash miraba a su aliado comenzar a ser desgarrado por el ataque.

-¡Tonto, vas a morir si sigues haciendo eso! – Alishie trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Gash, tú eres el único que debe derrotar a Zeon! – Bari seguía deteniendo el ataque. - ¡Yo no sé por lo que has pasado, pero te has vuelto grande! ¡Veo en ti algo que antes no estaba allí! ¡Es un enorme poder! ¡Rápido, despierta a Kiyomaro y derrota a Zeon! ¡Todo está bien, si tu luchas contra Zeon, definitivamente vas a vencerlo! ¡Uno de ustedes queme mi libro, así no moriré antes de regresar al Mundo Mamodo! – Bari cada vez estaba más dañado de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, la regla de no poder quemar tu propio libro… - Gustav le dio su libro a Sunbeam.

-¡Lo siento! – Sunbeam sacó un encendedor y quemó el libro de Bari.

-¡Gracias Bari, gracias! – Tío estaba apretando sus puños.

-¡BARIIIII! – Alishie estaba sosteniendo a Gash para evitar que se acercara. - ¡BARIIII! – El pequeño Mamodo rubio estaba llorando.

-No pudiste convertirte en rey, pero te has convertido en un hombre que incuso puede atacar al Rey. – Gustav miraba a Bali. – Incluso el rey comete errores a veces, cuando eso suceda, tú lo golpearás…con tu fuerte cuerpo templado, tus ojos fuertes y tu puño, tú golpearás al rey. – No importa qué tipo de ojos posea el rey, no vacilarás. – Gustav comenzó a llorar al igual que Bari. – Tú golpearás al rey, te has convertido en un hombre esplendido ¿no? –

-¿Qué es esto Gustav? Este sentimiento en mi corazón…estoy llorando ¿no?... Yo nunca te olvidaré, lo juro… -

-Sí, yo tampoco te olvidaré. – Gustav lo miró fijamente sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Realmente? ¿Lo prometes…? – Bari estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Sí, lo prometo, Bari… -

-Gash…lo siento… - Kurumi comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash logró sentir que alguien lo llamaba, al voltear a ver a Kurumi pudo notar sus lágrimas y ver que sus labios se movían diciendo "lo siento". – _"¡¿Kurumi-san está llorando?!" –_

Bari desapareció y el ataque de Kurumi se dirigió hacia ellos de nuevo.

- _¡Seishiru! –_

Tío logró crear una barrera alrededor de todos, antes de que el ataque colapsara Martel cerró el libro y el poder del hechizo bajó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, al momento que el fénix tuvo contacto con el suelo la explosión se llevó a cabo y la sala se llenó de humo.

-Vámonos, Martel… - Kurumi recogió la botella que tenía Líquido de Faudo que estaba al lado del inconsciente Berun y se la tomó para regenerarse, el resto de la sustancia se la dio a Martel para que se recuperara también, ambas dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta y entraron en ella. – Adiós, mi querido Gash… - Kurumi sonrió y sus lágrimas volaron en el aire al momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas…

 _Ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, a partir de este momento…mi reencuentro con Zeon es inevitable… ¿Qué tipo de batalla me espera adelante? Aún no lo sé…Pero, hay algo dentro de mi corazón que me impide rendirme…Es algo que he perseguido desde siempre, es algo…_ _ **que estaba conmigo desde el comienzo**_ _…_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! xHimemikoYukix aquí! :D**

 **Al fin pude traer la parte 7 XDD Me emocioné tanto escribiéndola que terminé haciendo un mega capítulo :v espero que les haya gustado nwn**

 **Agradecimientos a wolfkitty, jimbo, yukirohimeku, penny y miyuki2 por sus reviews, me hacen feliz ;w; este capítulo viene dedicado a todos ustedes por sus comentarios hacia el fic :)**

 **AVISO: Para los que no lo hayan visto, la primera parte de Bokura no Gash Bell! Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo" ya ha sido subida a fanfiction para quienes gusten leerla n.n ahora me enfocaré en escribir la segunda parte de ese especial para subirla pronto :3 esperenla por favor nwn**

 **NOTICIA ESPECIAL!**

 **La próxima vez que actualice este fic vendrá con 2 capítulos seguidos :3 tardaré un poquito más pero les traeré dos capítulos después de actualizar el especial, esperenlo! ^^/**

 **Miyuki2, tu que querías nuevos hechizos del libro de Martel, ya te cumplí tu pedido jaja XDD**

 **Espero que se den una vueltita por mi página de facebook con el nombre de "xHimemikoYukix" :3 ahí podrán encontrar videos sobre este fic y los demás míos, así como dibujos hechos por mí de mis fanfics incuido este (amantes del KurumixZeon, ahí encontrarán mis dibujos sobre esta pareja :3)**

 **¡Bueno, esto es todo! :3** **¡Nos leemos en la parte 2 del especial! ^^/**


	9. Parte 8: Los Que Permanecen en el Camino

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 8: "Los Que Permanecen en el Camino: El Comienzo de la Desesperación, la Última Resistencia"_**

 _Yo ya lo sabía…que en este mundo…hay tantas cosas dolorosas… Pero existe una pequeña luz que me da esperanzas y me llena de felicidad…Es por eso que yo quiero protegerla, aunque sea pequeña, delicada y frágil, aun así quiero protegerla…Pero, hacerlo de esta forma fue un engaño, el engaño que más odio entre todos…Es por eso que me odio a mí misma…_

-Faudo debe estar bien ahora. – Zeon tenía una mirada seria. – Ahora… -

-¿…? – Dufaux miró de reojo a Zeon. – ¿Los intrusos han llegado hasta aquí? –

-Sí… - Zeon mantenía esa mirada. – Yo no creo que tenga que detenerlos personalmente, pero esta sala será el lugar de su ejecución. – El peligris sonrió con malicia. – Además, "ellas" están más cerca que los demás, estoy ansioso por verla de nuevo. –

-Entiendo, Zeon. – Dufaux siguió admirando el paisaje por fuera que estaba mostrándose en una de las pantallas de la sala.

 _-_ ¿Recuperaste tu energía, Martel? – Kurumi miró a su compañera.

 _-_ Sí, me alegro que hubiera una sala médica al lado del cerebro. – Martel sonrió, suspiró y luego vio fijamente a Kurumi con seriedad. - ¿Estás lista? Ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás y, una vez que entremos a la Sala de Control, nuestro reencuentro con Dufaux y Zeon es inevitable. -

-Lo sé, pero, aun así, iré. – Kurumi la miró con decisión. – Ya lo he decidido, la persona que llegará con Zeon seré yo. –

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos. –

Martel tomó una botella con Líquido de Faudo al igual que Kurumi, ambas chicas salieron por la puerta contraria a por la que habían llegado y se encontraron con una gran puerta metálica.

 _-Es inútil Kurumi, esta puerta no se abrirá. –_

-¡¿Zeon?! – Kurumi escuchó la voz de Zeon al igual que Martel, como si estuviese hablando por un alto parlante.

 _-Sin embargo, por haber derrotado a la mayoría de mis súbditos, te abriré la puerta. –_

Dicha entrada se abrió y ambas jóvenes entraron, al estar dentro vieron el tipo de lugar que era: estaba llena de pilares extraños, había algunas pantallas mostrando el paisaje afuera de Faudo y se podía ver el cielo claro del día, en los primeros pilares estaban Rodeaux y su compañera Cheeta, del lado opuesto a ellos estaban Jedyun y Eskaruro Run, en los pilares del medio estaba Zeon sentado en su trono mientras que Dufaux estaba sentado en un pilar frente al de su compañero.

-Al fin nos volvemos a ver, Kurumi. – Zeon cruzó las piernas y recargó la mejilla en su mano. - ¿Cómo sigue tu cuerpo? ¿Aún recuerdas mi rayo? –

-Cállate… - Kurumi apretó los puños. – Escucha Zeon, no he venido a pelear contigo. –

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué has llegado tan lejos? – Zeon sonrió.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Zeon. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Por el lazo que alguna vez nos unió, te pido que me escuches. –

-Está bien, te escucharé. – Zeon sonrió con malicia. – Escucharé tus palabras, pero cuando me aburra de oírte no prometo que no te atacaré, ¿entendido? –

-Si esas son tus estúpidas condiciones, las acepto. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Ahora escúchame. -

 ** _~Tercer Piso Antes de Llegar al Cerebro~_**

-¡Todos, ¿están bien?! – Gash se puso de pie.

-Sí, el Seishiru de Tío nos salvó. – Alishie se levantó también.

-Ese ataque tan poderoso… - Sunbeam hizo lo mismo. - ¿Cómo pudo ser parado con un Seishiru? -

-También me extraña. – Gustav sacudió su pantalón. – Destruyó con facilidad el Ma Seshirudo de Tío y el Zorushirudo de Bali. –

-Lo que sea, al menos pudimos salvarnos la vida. – Megumi cerró su libro.

-¡Esa maldita traidora…! – Tío estaba furiosa. - ¡No se lo perdonaré jamás! –

-¡¿Qué dices, Tío?! – Gash le gritó a Tío, confundiendo a todos. - ¡Kurumi-san no es una traidora! –

-¡¿Por qué la estás defendiendo, Gash?! ¡Nos atacó! – Tío miró fijamente a Gash.

-Es cierto que nos atacó… ¡Pero ella no quería hacerlo! – Gash también miró a Tío.

-¡Nos atacó sin dudarlo! ¡Desde el comienzo planeaba hacerlo! –

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kurumi-san estaba llorando! – Gash apretó sus puños. – Yo la vi…Kurumi estaba llorando… ¡Ella estaba sufriendo! –

-¡¿Entonces por qué nos atacó?! –

-¿No te diste cuenta, Tío? – Li-Yen se puso de pie. – Antes de que el ataque nos diera, antes de que el Seishiru se formara, Martel cerró su libro para reducir el poder de su hechizo, ellas no querían dañarnos. –

-¿Tú también, Li-Yen? – Megumi miró a la nombrada.

-¡Unu! Yo también lo creo, ellas no querían atacarnos, pero se vieron obligadas a hacerlo. – Gash bajó la mirada. – No sé por qué lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que Kurumi-san tiene una razón para habernos atacado, porque yo creo en ella. –

-Kurumi dijo que nadie entraría a la Sala de Control después de ella. – Folgore vio a todos. – Probablemente está pensando en pelear ella sola. –

-¿Y por qué lo haría? – Kanchome miró a Folgore. - ¿Por qué no quiere ayuda entonces? –

-Porque ella sabe lo poderoso que es Zeon. – Momon llamó la atención de los presentes. – Kurumi lo sabía desde el comienzo, es por eso que no quiso arriesgar a Gash ni a los demás. –

-Ella está tratando de protegerte, Gash-kun. – Li-Yen miró al Mamodo rubio. – Tú la escuchaste, Kurumi dijo que te quería. –

-Ella no quiere que Zeon nos hiera. – Elle bajó la mirada. – Es por eso que nos atacó, para evitar que la siguiéramos. –

-Si ese es el caso, probablemente ella esté luchando con Zeon ahora mismo. – Alishie miró a Gash. – Entonces ¿qué hacemos? –

-Vamos a donde están Zeon y Kurumi. – Gash los miró a todos. – Derrotaremos a Zeon y detendremos a Faudo. –

-¡Andando! –

Alishie cargó a Kiyomaro, fue entonces cuando todos entraron en la puerta y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una sala de rehabilitación, donde metieron a Kiyomaro a otra capsula con Líquido de Faudo.

-Gracias a dios, esta habitación cuenta con salas de recuperación. – Megumi suspiró aliviada.

-Ahora Kiyomaro y el resto de nosotros podremos recuperar nuestra fuerza física y la energía del corazón. – Sunbeam dijo con algo de alegría.

 _-¡Faudo tiene visión de Japón! –_ El sistema del Mamodo gigante dio la notificación de estado. – _Se divisa tierra desde la Sala de Control, veinte minutos para la llegada a Japón. –_

 _-_ ¡Ahh~! ¡Esto es malo! – Kanchome se asustó ante la noticia. –

 _-_ Pero… - Sunbeam miró su reloj. – Antes de llegar a Japón… ¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡La trampa que Kiyomaro puso! – Todos se alegraron al recordarlo. – ¡Sí, el dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo se activará en 7 minutos! ¡Si todo sale bien, Faudo será enviado al Mundo Mamodo antes de llegar a Japón! –

 _-_ ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos hecho! – Folgore estaba festejando.

 _-_ Sin embargo, esto no es 100% seguro. – Sunbeam cambió su expresión. – Zeon envió a los mamodos Glóbulos Blancos para destruir el dispositivo, ahora mismo A-Su y Caldio están luchando para proteger el dispositivo. – Sunbeam agachó la mirada. – No quiero ser pesimista pero, es posible que A-Su y Caldio fallen al proteger el dispositivo, en todo caso, es nuestro trabajo derrotar a Zeon y asegurarnos de detener a Faudo. –

 _-_ Sí, la batalla final. – Megumi apoyó a Sunbeam.

 _-_ La batalla final con Zeon será feroz. – Sunbeam miró a dos humanos. - ¡Alishie, Li-Yen, ya que no pueden luchar contra mamodos, por favor, quédense aquí y vigilen a Kiyomaro! –

 _-_ ¡Sí! ¡Puedes contar con nosotros! – Alishie respondió.

 _-_ ¡Entonces, dense prisa! – Gash miró que Sunbeam, Megumi, Elle y Folgore salían de la habitación con sus mamodos, entonces se acercó a Kiyomaro para palmearle la cabeza. – Kiyomaro, despierta y ven con nosotros, estaremos esperando por ti. – El Mamodo rubio se dio la vuelta y siguió a los demás. – _"¡Muy bien, vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos! ¡Por lo tanto, A-Su, Elly, Caldio y Sauza, por favor, protejan ese dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Makai y sobrevivan!" –_

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar a la enorme puerta que conducía a la Sala de Control.

-Zeon está…al otro lado. – Gash miraba la puerta. – Y Kurumi-san también. –

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Kanchome? – Tío miró al asustado Mamodo. - ¡Esta es la batalla final! –

-Pero ¿cómo podremos abrir estas puertas? – Folgore miró a Sunbeam.

-No tenemos más remedio que tirarla por la fuerza. – Sunbeam respondió. – Tenemos contenedores de Líquido de Faudo con nosotros, vamos a utilizar el Líquido de Faudo para restaurar nuestra energía del corazón y luego atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas. –

 _-Idiotas…Incluso si hacen eso, las puertas no se abrirán. –_

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡¿Esa voz…es Zeon?! – Elle abrazaba su libro.

- _Sin embargo…les voy a abrir las puertas a la Sala de Control. –_ La puerta frente a los chicos se abrió. – _Les voy a permitir, piezas de basura, ser eliminados en una habitación que es demasiado buena para ustedes. Les recompensaré por llegar hasta aquí, sean agradecidos. –_

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y los chicos entraron, pudieron ver el mismo paisaje que Kurumi, pero, en esta ocasión, Zeon estaba de pie frente a su trono mientras Kurumi estaba en el suelo junto a Martel, ambas estaban heridas.

-¡Kurumi-san! – Gash corrió hacia ellas.

-Todos ustedes van a ser aniquilados aquí. – Zeon se volvió a sentar mientras sonreía con satisfacción. – Además, serán capaces de obtener una gran vista de la destrucción de Japón. – El chico miró a Kurumi. – Tú también te irás con ellos, Kurumi. –

-Maldito… - Kurumi estaba tratando de ponerse de pie de nuevo a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡Kurumi-san! ¿Estás bien? – Gash intentó tocarla pero ella le rechazó. - ¿Eh…? –

-Te dije…que no vinieras… - Kurumi volteó a ver a Gash con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡¿Por qué viniste…?! –

-Porque no iba a dejar que murieras. – Gash la miró con decisión. – Eres mi amiga, por eso. –

-Gash…eres un idiota… - Kurumi le sonrió con dulzura. – Lo siento, Gash… Perdón por herirte… -

-Unu, está bien, ahora toma esto. – Gash le dio un poco de Líquido de Faudo a Kurumi, después de eso se puso de pie y miró a Zeon. - ¡Zeon! ¡Detén a Faudo! –

-Hmph…Un rostro familiar… ¿Por qué no está aquí tu compañero? – Zeon miraba a Gash con tranquilidad pero con una mirada seria.

-¡Detén a Faudo, Zeon! – Gash ignoró la pregunta.

-No tengo nada más que decir, basura… - Zeon apretó sus dientes irritado.

-¡DETEN A FAUDO, ZEON! – Los ojos de Gash mostraban decisión y firmeza, unidos con un poco de coraje y valor.

-Háganse cargo de ellos, rápido. – Zeon volteó el trono hacia el otro opuesto para darles la espalda, Dufaux lo miró confundido. – Rodeaux, Jedyun. –

-¡Espera…! – Kurumi se puso de pie.

 _-¡Gigano Gunobion!/¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_ El primer conjuro pertenecía a Jedyun, el cual creaba una serpiente, el segundo hechizo fue de Rodeaux, quien disparaba grandes cuchillas negras de sus alas.

 _-_ ¡Gash, quédate atrás! – Tío se puso frente a todos. - ¡Proteger a nuestros compañeros, nos pueden ayudar haciendo eso! –

 _-_ ¡U-Unu! -

 _-¡Ma Seshirudo! –_

El escudo de Tío fue fácilmente destruido por ambos ataques.

-¡¿Nuestro escudo fue destruido por dos hechizos de tipo Gigano?! – Megumi retrocedió un poco. - ¡Parece que estos tipos también han recibido el poder de Faudo! –

-¡Kurumi…! – Martel se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas y abrió su libro. - _¡Feishirudo! –_

-¡Gash…! – Kurumi se puso al frente y los protegió con el escudo de fuego. – _"¡Maldición! ¡No quería tener que proteger a alguien! ¡Pero ya qué están aquí, no dejaré que les dañen!" –_

-¡Hey, Zeon! – Rodeaux volteó hacia el trono del peligris. - ¡¿Está bien así?! ¡Si vamos con todo, utilizando el poder que hemos recibido de Faudo, esta sala será destruida! –

-No te preocupes, las paredes, pisos y todos los instrumentos de esta sala están hechos de un mineral especial que es resistente a la magia. – Zeon respondió sin voltear el trono otra vez. – No importa mucho la masacre que hagan, no serán capaces de destruir esta sala. –

-Ya veo, en ese caso… ¡Voy a aplastar a estos pedazos de mierda con todo lo que tengo! –

-Rodeaux… ¿En serio? – Cheeta miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa, Cheeta? – Rodeaux preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

-No es nada. –

-¡Vamos, Jedyun! – Run, la compañera de Jedyun, estaba dentro del estómago de su Mamodo.

 _-¡Garubabion!/¡Ganzu Ragyuuru! –_

El ataque de Jedyun lo hizo girar como una especie de disco, mientras que las alas de Rodeaux se convirtieron en torretas que disparaban al enemigo.

- _¡Dioemuru Shudoruku! –_ Umagon respondió el ataque de Rodeaux.

 _-¡Dima Buruku! –_ Los clones de Kanchome corrieron hacia Jedyun.

-¡Momon, apoyemos! – Tío se dirigió hacia el Mamodo.

-¡Kiki! –

 _-¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_ Tío creó una barrera verde alrededor de Rodeaux, la cual hizo que sus disparos se regresaran hacia él.

 _-¡Minfei Mimirugu! –_ Las orejas de Momon giraron como hélices de helicóptero y se elevó en los aires mientas los clones de Kanchome se sujetaban de él.

 _-_ Bien, Tío está apoyando a Umagon y Momon está apoyando a Kanchome. – Sunbeam miraba la batalla. – Todos están presionando a sus respectivos oponentes, aunque cooperando al máximo. –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi se puso de pie y saltó a los pilares, evitando la batalla, hasta llegar a donde estaba el trono de Zeon, la joven intentó golpearlo usando el impuso del salto, pero el peligris la esquivó con facilidad. - ¡De nuevo…! – Kurumi, aprovechando la cercanía, se giró para darle una patada al chico, pero Zeon le tomó la pierna. - ¡¿Qué?! -

-¡Realmente eres molesta! – El chico se puso de pie y golpeó la espalda de Kurumi contra un pilar mientras la agarraba de la pierna, nuevamente volvió a levantar a la chica y soltó su pierna al arrojarla con fuerza contra el suelo (que estaba a una distancia grande).

-¡Kurumi! – Gash intentó ir a ayudarla, pero Sunbeam no lo dejó ir.

-¡Maldición…! – Kurumi se puso de pie nuevamente, a pesar de sus heridas. - ¡Ya detén todo esto, Zeon! –

-¡Ya me hartaste! – Zeon apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi.

 _-Zakeru. –_

El grito de dolor que emitió Kurumi hizo enfurecer más a Gash.

-¡Ya detente, Zeon! – Gash gritó con furia, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Meru meru mee! –

-¡Muy bien Umagon! – Sunbeam miró a su Mamodo. - ¡Reúne tus llamas mientras Rodeaux está atrapado en la Giga Ra Seishiru sin poder disparar algún conjuro! –

-¡Momon, gira a toda velocidad! – Kanchome estaba al lado de Folgore viendo a sus clones, quienes estaban sujetos de Momon. - ¡Vamos a aprovechar el impulso de la vuelta para lanzar un ataque aéreo continuo! –

-¡Bien, Umagon! – El libro de Sunbeam estaba brillando con intensidad. - ¡Ahora vamos a utilizar las llamas acumuladas para aplastarlo de una vez con el escudo arriba! –

-¡Kanchome! – Folgore miró a los clones que volaban mientras estaban girando agarrados de Momon. - ¡Con todo el impulso acumulado, debe ser como pegarle con un conjuro de tipo Gigano! –

Umagon saltó hacia Rodeaux con su cuerpo cubierto en llamas, mientras que los clones de Kanchome original se soltaron de Momon y salieron disparados hacia Jedyun girando.

-¡¿Lo logramos?! – Sunbeam miró la batalla.

Pero su plan falló: Rodeaux, al ser liberado de la Giga Ra Seishiru de Tío, detuvo a Umagon de su cuerno con las manos, mientras que el ataque giratorio de Jedyun logró destruir a todos los clones de Kanchome solo con golpearlos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Sunbeam se impactó ante lo que sucedía. - ¡¿Con sus propias manos?! –

-¡Destruyó todos los clones de Kanchome en un instante! – Folgore miraba la batalla con miedo.

-¡Umagon, vuelve! – Sunbeam miró a su Mamodo, quien se alejó de Rodeaux para regresar.

-¡No se escaparan! – Rodeaux miró a Umagon.

- _¡Ragyuuru Rosudo! –_ El ataque que Cheeta recitó hizo que las alas de Rodeaux se unieran para formar un ala enorme con forma de cuchilla, con la cual el Mamodo atacó a Umagon.

- _¡Poruku! –_ Folgore recitó un hechizo que convirtió el cuerpo de Kanchome en una especie de lona para proteger a Umagon.

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux se sorprendió, pero no detuvo su ataque.

-¡Date prisa y vuelve! – Kanchome estaba aterrado al ver el ala de Rodeaux cada vez más cerca.

Una vez que Umagon regresó, Kanchome regresó a su forma original y se salvaron del ataque, el cual solo golpeó en el suelo.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel intentó ir con su Mamodo, pero Folgore la detuvo.

-Maldición… - Kurumi se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡¿Cuánto sufrimiento más tienes que causar para estar satisfecho, Zeon…?! –

-Cállate. – Zeon la miró con irritación. - ¿Puedes siquiera comprender mis sentimientos? -

-Zeon… ¡Escúchame! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-Ya escuché demasiadas de tus estupideces. –

 _-Zakeruga. –_

- _¡Feisiruga! –_

Ambos rayos comenzaron a chocar entre ellos.

-Oh, ¿tienes un hechizo semejante al mío? Qué sorpresa, pero… - Zeon puso más poder en su ataque. - ¡Un hechizo tan débil no puede contra el mío! –

-¡¿Qué…?! – El ataque de Kurumi fue deshecho con facilidad. - ¡Maldición! – Quiso correr, pero debido a sus heridas cayó al suelo inmediatamente al hacer el movimiento brusco. – _"¡A este paso…me dará!" –_

 _-¡Seishiru! –_

Una barrera protegió a Kurumi del ataque.

-¿Esto es…? – Kurumi miró hacia donde estaban los demás. - ¿Tío…? –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurumi?! – Tío deshizo la barrera. - ¡Regresa aquí! –

-¡Unu, Tío! – Gash sonrió al ver que Tío había salvado a Kurumi. - ¡Gracias, Tío! –

-¿Qué dices, Gash? – Tío le sonrió también. – No podemos abandonar a los amigos ¿o sí? –

-¡Unu! –

-Duele… - Kurumi quiso ir hacia ellos, pero sus heridas no le dejaban avanzar.

-¡Umagon, ayuda a Kurumi a volver! – Sunbeam miró a su Mamodo.

-¡Meru meru! –

-¡No vengas, Umagon! – Kurumi se puso de pie. – No vengas… ¡Nadie interfiera, por favor…! –

-¡Pero, Kurumi-san…! – Gash se preocupó.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No puedes ni mantenerte en pie! – Tío le gritó a Kurumi. - ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y regresa aquí! –

-¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor! – Kurumi apretó los puños. - ¡No interfieran en mi pelea! –

-¿Qué? – El libro de Martel comenzó a brillar. – De nuevo… - La castaña miró a Kurumi. - ¡Kurumi, hay otro más! –

-¡Vamos, Martel! ¡La razón por la que hemos llegado tan lejos, es esta! –

-Ya me tienes arto… - Zeon apretó los dientes. - ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que atacarte para que lo entiendas, Kurumi? –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi lo miró con sus ojos llenos de coraje y decisión. - ¡No te permitiré ponerle una mano encima a Gash o a alguno de ellos! –

-Bien, entonces esta vez te destrozaré. – Zeon apuntó hacia la chica.

-¡Martel! –

-¡Entendido! – Martel abrió su libro.

-Dufaux. – Zeon miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué clase, Zeon? – Dufaux abrió su libro, el cual brilló con intensidad también.

-Clase media, desgarraremos su cuerpo y su espíritu al igual que con Cherish. –

-Entiendo, _¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_

 _-¡Rondo Feisuku! –_

De la palma de Kurumi salió una especie de látigo rojo de fuego, el cual sujeto con su mano y golpeó la mano de Zeon impidiendo que lanzara el hechizo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon miró la quemadura que se causó en su mano cuando el látigo le golpeó. – Ya veo… Conseguiste este tipo de hechizo, pero ¿crees realmente que podrás vencerme tú sola? –

-Puede que esté sola, Zeon. – Kurumi lo miró con decisión. – Pero a mi lado siempre está la presencia de Martel, la de Gash y… -

-¡Ya cállate! –

 _-Zakeruga. –_

 _-¡Teo Feisu! –_

Una bola de fuego enorme fue producida, era mucho mayor que Gigano Feisu, dicho ataque hizo explosión con el de Zeon.

-Maldita… Aún tenías un hechizo de este tipo. – Zeon miró hacia donde Kurumi, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí. - ¿Qué? –

-¡Kurumi ¿estás bien?! – Gash estaba cargando a Kurumi en sus brazos mientras corría de regreso a con los demás.

-Gash… ¡Te dije que no vinieras! – Kurumi lo miró con firmeza. - ¡¿Por qué viniste?! ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! Yo te ataqué… ¡Yo soy tu enemiga! –

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi?! – Gash logró llegar con los demás, sentando a Kurumi en el suelo. – ¡Yo vi tus lágrimas! ¡Tú no me atacaste para asesinarme, me atacaste para protegerme! ¡Tú querías protegernos de Zeon! Lo hiciste bien, Kurumi, ¡pero ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte! ¡Tú no eres mi enemiga! ¡Nosotros somos amigos, Kurumi! –

-Gash… - Los ojos de Kurumi se llenaron de lágrimas. – Sigues siendo un idiota, Gash… - La pelinegra le sonrió. – Pero…me agrada ese idiota. – La chica limpió sus lágrimas y bebió un poco de Líquido de Faudo para recuperarse. – Ya estoy bien, puedo pelear. –

-¡Unu! –

-Estos tipos son increíblemente fuertes… - Folgore miraba a sus contrincantes.

-Sí, parece que estos tipos son mucho más fuertes a los que hemos enfrentado antes. – Sunbeam apoyó el comentario de Parco.

-Es natural que los que protegen esta sala son especiales para ello… - Zeon regresó a su estado tranquilo, pero seguía dándoles la espalda. – Tomando exponencialmente el poder de Faudo aumentando su fuerza física y el poder de sus conjuros, pero… - El chico abrió sus ojos con cierta molestia. – Rodeaux, Jedyun, están retrasando las cosas, si no pueden eliminarlos a todos de una vez…simplemente vayan por ellos uno a la vez. Primero…el mocoso problemático que cambia de formas, no debería tomar más de un minuto para deshacerse de él. –

-¡Ya detente, Zeon! – Kurumi estaba furiosa. - ¡Ya detén esta estupidez! –

-Kurumi, a ti te dejaré para el final. – Zeon respondió con serenidad. – Gash y tú serán el plato fuerte, pero, si esa boca sigue siendo un problema, me tomaré la molestia de cerrarla por mi propia cuenta. –

-¡Entonces ven por mí, Zeon! –

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru!/¡Baagasu Gunobion! –_

Ambos ataques enemigos fueron dirigidos hacia Kanchome.

 _-¡Ma Seshirudo! –_

Tío creó el escudo frente a Kanchome para salvarlo.

 _-¡Ragyuuga! –_

Las alas de Rodeaux se convirtieron en una lanza en forma de tirabuzón (parecido a Zakeruga y a Feisiruga) que dirige hacia Kanchome.

-¡Viene directo a mí! – Kanchome estaba inmóvil por el miedo.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_

Kurumi lo protegió con su escudo.

-¡Gash, quítalo! – Kurumi notó que el ataque comenzaba a agrietar su escudo.

-¡Unu! – Gash tomó a Kanchome y lo sacó del rango de golpe, una vez que el Feishirudo se quebró, Kurumi esquivó el golpe.

-Gash, Kurumi, gracias… - Kanchome los miró a los dos.

-¡¿Estás bien, Kanchome?! – Folgore se acercó preocupado con su Mamodo.

-¡Umagon! – Sunbeam llamó la atención de su Mamodo. - ¡Ahora que sabemos que están apuntando a Kanchome, tenemos que apoyarlo mientras tratamos de derrotarlos! –

-¡Martel! – Kurumi miró a su compañera. - ¿Cuántos conservamos aún? –

-Otros dos sin utilizar. –

-¡Muy bien! – Kurumi miró a Kanchome y a Gash. – Gash, tienes razón… Hace rato los ataqué para protegerlos, para evitar que sufrieran esta dolorosa batalla…pero ya no puedo detenerlos más, está vez no los traicionaré. – Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Pero debes saber que yo ya no soy la misma… -

-¿Unu? ¿A qué te refieres, Kurumi? –

-Yo… -

 _-¡Ragyuuga! –_

-¡Kurumi, de nuevo! – Martel abrió su libro mientras Kurumi apuntaba hacia el ataque de Rodeaux. - _¡Feisiruga! –_

Ambos ataques chocaron y se anularon.

-¡He notado algo durante este tiempo sobre ti! – Rodeaux miró a Kurumi. – ¡Oye, Zeon! ¡Responde a mis dudas! ¡¿Esa mocosa también recibió el poder de Faudo, verdad?! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Megumi se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Kurumi tiene el poder de Faudo?! – Tío se impactó también.

-Así es, Rodeaux. – Zeon contestó con tranquilidad. – Kurumi también recibió el poder de Faudo. -

-¡¿Kurumi, tú…?! – Gash miró a Kurumi con confusión. - ¡¿…tienes el poder de Faudo?! –

Kurumi apretó el puño. – Para poder protegerte…para protegerlos a todos…necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba más poder… Así que acepté el poder de Faudo… - Kurumi le sonrió a Gash. – Cometí un grave pecado Gash, y debo remendar mi error…por haberte atacado…por haber dirigido m ataque hacia ti… ¡Yo pelearé contra Zeon y te ayudaré a derrotarlo! ¡No importa si mi cuerpo es desgarrado, definitivamente detendremos a Faudo y derrotaremos a Zeon! –

-Qué molesta voz… - Fue un murmuro rabioso de Zeon. – Esa maldita traidora… -

-¡Jedyun! – Run hizo que su libro brillara.

-¡Yanko yanko! – Jedyun respondió al llamado de su compañera.

 _-¡Bobii Gunobirugu! –_

El hechizo hizo que el cuerpo de Jedyun se transformara en una especie de escudo enorme sobre donde estaba el grupo de Gash.

-¡Es enorme! –

-¡Megumi, usa a Ma Seshirudo! – Tío miró a su compañera.

-¡Un enorme y fuerte ataque desde arriba causaría que nuestro escudo nos aplaste! – Megumi respondió.

-¡Crearé una abertura! – Kurumi miró a los demás. - ¡Ustedes usen a Umagon para huir cuando la haga, ¿entendido?! –

-¡Pero, Kurumi! – Gash la miró con preocupación.

-¡Umagon, vuelve! – Sunbeam hizo regresar a su Mamodo de la batalla.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_

Kurumi creó su escudo hacia arriba para detener el ataque de Jedyun, pero, debido a que iba en descenso, comenzó a impulsar hacia abajo el escudo.

-¡Dense prisa! – Kurumi estaba intentando mantener el escudo en el aire.

- _¡Amuron! –_ Elle pronunció el hechizo para alargar los brazos de su Mamodo. - ¡Todos, agárrense de los brazos de Momon! –

Todos se sujetaron de los brazos de Umagon, exceptuando a Kurumi y Martel.

-¡Kurumi, ven rápido o serás aplastada! – Gash estaba extendiendo su mano hacia Kurumi.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Váyanse! – Kurumi les gritó, haciendo que Umagon saliera del rango del ataque, sin embargo el escudo de la chica fue destruido y Jedyun terminó aplastándolas.

-¡KURUMI! – Gash gritó con desesperación.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

El ataque de Rodeaux fue lanzado hacia Umagon.

-¡Umagon, ve más lejos! – Sunbeam estaba dándole instrucciones a su Mamodo, logrando evitar el ataque. – Esto no es bueno…la inestable ofensiva de Umagon no puede contraatacar si se está yendo a la defensiva… -

-Zeon debe haber estado esperando esto cuando centró el ataque solo en Kanchome… - Folgore se puso de pie una vez que tocaron suelo.

-Kurumi-san… - Gash miraba al lugar donde estaban sus amigas.

Cuando Jedyun volvió a la normalidad y volvió a elevarse en el aire, se pudo ver a Martel debajo de Kurumi, mientras que la Mamodo estaba completamente herida del cuerpo.

-¡Kurumi…! – Martel miró el desgarrado cuerpo de Kurumi.

-Te dije…que no dejaría…que mueras… - Kurumi cayó al suelo del daño.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel la tomó en sus brazos y le dio a beber del Líquido de Faudo que cargaban. – Resiste, Kurumi… -

-Estoy bien, Martel…comparado con mis entrenamientos… - Kurumi comenzó a ponerse de pie con cuidado. – Comparado con los golpes de papá…comparado con los castigos de Otoha-Sensei…comparado con la fuerza de Zeon… - La pelinegra le sonrió a su compañera una vez que logró ponerse de pie con dificultad. – Esto no es nada... –

-Kurumi, idiota… - Martel se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. - ¡Regresemos con Gash y los demás! – Martel comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás mientras ayudaba a Kurumi a correr.

-No van a dañar a mis amigos… - Kurumi tenía una mirada firme.

-¡Me alegro, estás bien Kurumi! – Gash sonrió al ver a ambas jóvenes.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Gash. – Kurumi le sonrió una vez que llegaron con ellos. – Al menos el maldito poder de Faudo es bueno en situaciones como esta. –

-¡Unu! –

-¡Folgore! – Kanchome miró a su compañero.

 _-¡Dika Poruku! –_

El cuerpo de Kanchome creció de un tamaño enorme.

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux miró a Kanchome.

-¡Meru meru mee! – Umagon atravesó el cuerpo de Kanchome y atacó a Rodeaux y a Jedyun con sus llamas.

-¡Yankoo! –

-¡Maldito! – Rodeaux se protegió con sus brazos. - ¡Mierda ¿era una ilusión?! Ese maldito hechizo…Pero, ahora que sé que es una ilusión, ¡todo lo que tengo que hacer es atacar al cuerpo real! – Rodeaux miró al Kanchome real al lado de la ilusión. –

-¡Ahora, Folgore-san! – Martel se puso al lado de Folgore mientras Kurumi se situaba atrás de Kanchome.

 _-¡Poruku! –_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desapareció?! – Rodeaux miró que no estaba Kanchome. – No…solo utiliza un hechizo para transformarse…probablemente solo se ha transformado en parte del suelo. –

-¡Yanko yanko! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El caballo desapareció también?! –

-¡Ahora, Umagon! – Kanchome se había transformado en un pilar para ocultar también a Umagon, quien saltó hacia Yanko para golpearlo.

 _-¡Gunobion! –_ Run recitó un hechizo que convirtió los brazos de Jedyun en serpientes, con las cuales golpeó a Umagon y a Kanchome para tumbarlos.

 _-_ ¡Martel, ahora! –

 _-¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_

 _-¡Minfei Mimirugu! –_

Kurumi rápidamente se elevó para atrapar a Umagon, mientras que Momon levantó el vuelo para sostener a Kanchome antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Folgore! – Kanchome, a pesar de que sangraba y estaba demasiado herido, miró a su compañero desde lo alto con decisión. – Tengo que parar sus ataques con mis conjuros…no voy a dejar oportunidad para sus hechizos…no voy a tener miedo nunca más… ¡Por el bien de detener a Faudo y por el bien de salvar Japón y al mundo, no tendré miedo nunca más! –

-¡Kanchome, detente! – Kurumi lo miró con preocupación. – Entiendo tus sentimientos, ¡pero no te arriesgues de esa manera! ¡Morirás si lo haces! –

-No eres la más indicada para decirme eso, Kurumi. – Kanchome le sonrió. – Tú planeabas hacer lo mismo ¿no es así? Nos atacaste para proteger a Gash y a los demás ¿verdad? Así que…esta vez… ¡Yo lucharé! ¡Tú encárgate de proteger a Gash y a los demás!– Kanchome miró a Momon, quien lo estaba cargando. - ¡Momon! ¡Envíame entre esos tipos! ¡Después de eso, permanece lejos de mí! ¡Voy a arrojar al enemigo al caos! –

-¡Kiki! –

-¡Vamos Momon! ¡Tenemos que derrotarles! – Kanchome fue arrojado por Momon hacia donde estaba Rodeaux y Jedyun.

-¡Hmph! ¡¿De verdad crees que nos puedes ganar?! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia Kanchome.

- _¡Giron Ragyuuru! –_ El hechizo que Cheeta recitó hizo que las alas de Rodeaux dispararan muchas flechas grandes.

 _-_ ¡Kanchome! _¡Koporuku! –_ El conjuro que invocó Folgore hizo que Kanchome se encogiera de tamaño.

 _-"Voy a…voy a hacer lo mejor posible…Kiyomaro hizo todo lo posible hasta el final…también Wonrei…Y Riya…Y Ted…Y Bari…" –_ Kanchome corrió entre las flechas de Rodeaux y las serpientes de Jedyun.

 _-¡Poruku! –_ Folgore dijo el hechizo para convertir a Kanchome en parte del suelo.

 _-_ ¡Maldita sea, voy a atacar toda el área! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia el suelo.

 _-¡Ganzu Ragyuuru! –_ Los disparos del hechizo que Cheeta recitó comenzaron a golpear el suelo hasta acercar en Kanchome y hacerlo perder su conjuro por el daño.

-¡Muy bien, lo esfumé! – Rodeaux miró al herido Mamodo. – Y ahora… -

 _-"¡¿Solo voy…solo voy a renunciar después de llegar tan lejos?!" -_ A pesar de su daño, Kanchome puso una mirada decidida y firme. - ¡Folgoreeee! –

 _-¡Poruku! –_ Folgore hizo elástico el cuerpo de Kanchome para que lograra sostenerse de una columna.

-¡Cámbiame de vuelta! –

 _-¡Poruku! –_

-¡Kanchome! – Kurumi intentó ir a ayudar, pero nuevamente comenzó a sentir la electricidad de Zeon recorrer su cuerpo. - ¡Ma-Maldición…! – No resistió mucho el dolor y comenzó a doblegarse por el desgarre interior que sentía, gritos de dolor y desesperación fueron emitidos por ella. - ¡Ya detente…! –

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Martel miró el comportamiento de su compañera. - ¿De nuevo…? –

-¡¿Kurumi-san, estás bien?! – Gash se acercó a ella preocupado. - ¡Kurumi-san! -

-¡Hmph! ¡No importa lo mucho que se transforme, él sigue siendo similar a esa columna! – Rodeaux apuntó a la columna. - ¡Jedyun, ataquemos juntos! –

-¡No lo voy a permitir! – Tío apuntó hacia ellos.

 _-¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

Ambos fueron atrapados en la barrera de Tío.

-¡Esta es la barrera que refleja tus propios hechizos de nuevo a ti! – Rodeaux miraba la barrera verde que los enceraba.

-¡Vamos, Kanchome! – Folgore le gritó a su Mamodo. - _¡Dima Buruku! –_

Los clones de Kanchome salieron del suelo (donde Kanchome se había transformado) y escalaron la columna frente a ellos.

-¡¿Esa columna…?! – Rodeaux miró el lugar de donde salieron los clones. - ¡Esa es la columna donde está mi compañera Cheeta! –

-¡Muy bien, la tenemos! – Folgore sonrió con entusiasmo. - ¡Lo hicimos, Kanchome! ¡Con esto seremos capaces de arrebatarle el libro de Rodeaux! –

Todos los clones de Kanchome saltaron hacia Cheeta, quien se quedó inmóvil pero tranquila, en ese instante la risa de Zeon se escuchó y sonrió.

-Un minuto… - Zeon tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! – Folgore miró hacia donde estaba Cheeta. – _"¡Un minuto!" –_ Parco notó algo extraño que lo confundió. - ¡¿Los clones de Kanchome están desapareciendo?! ¡Mierda ¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué los clones de Kanchome están desapareciendo?! –

-Tus órdenes eran eliminar a ese mocoso en menos de un minuto. – Rodeaux sonrió con satisfacción. – Bien, cumplimos tus órdenes, Zeon… -

- _"¡Los clones de Kanchome son alimentados por su propia voluntad!"_ – Folgore seguía impactado. – No puede ser… ¡Kanchome! ¡Kanchome! –

-Hmph, no subestimen nuestra fuerza energizada. – Rodeaux seguía sonriendo mientras miraba al inconsciente y destrozado Kanchome en el suelo. – Sin ningún conjuro poderoso, todo lo que podía hacer era tomar nuestros ataques, ese mocoso llegó rápidamente a su límite, no es de extrañar que las cosas sucedan así… -

-¡Kanchome! – Folgore salió corriendo hacia su Mamodo.

-Jedyun, rompe esta barrera. – Run abrió su libro. - _¡Gigano Gidoruku! –_

El Giga Ra Seishiru de Tío fue quebrado en miles de pedazos, Rodeaux inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kanchome y lo cargo.

-¡Detente! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kanchome?! – Folgore seguía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Si no me equivoco, es así. – Rodeaux puso a Kanchome en un pilar pequeño, dicho pilar envolvió su cuerpo dejando de fuera solamente el rostro y creció en largo hasta volverse muy alta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Kanchome! – Folgore se detuvo. - ¡Mierda! ¡Hazte pequeño y escapa! _¡Koporuku! ¡Koporuku! ¡Koporuku! –_ Parco se extrañó de que no funcionara el hechizo. - ¿El conjuro…no funciona…? –

-Se los dije: esta sala está hecha de un material que anula la magia. – Zeon, sin voltear a verles, pero con una mirada tranquila y seria, respondió. – Él ha sido encerrado en su interior, no será capaz de utilizar ningún conjuro, tampoco los conjuros de recuperación van a funcionar, no serán capaces de alcanzar el centro de la columna, pedazos de basura… ¿Creían que simplemente los mataría? – Zeon sonrió con satisfacción, entusiasmo y malicia. - ¿Pensaron que tenía la intención de enfrentarlos? La única razón por la que a ustedes se les permitió entrar en esta habitación…fue para que pudieran presenciar personalmente la destrucción de Japón por Faudo, atados e impotentes, incapaces de hacer nada mientras Japón es destruido ante sus propios ojos, la matanza, la destrucción y los gritos de los moribundos: quiero hacerlos testigos de todo… ¡Quiero que sufran el dolor como nunca lo han imaginado! ¡Quiero verlos gritar hasta donde den sus pulmones, quiero que me muestren sus rostros llenos de lágrimas! –

-¡Absolutamente no, Zeon! – Gash se enfureció por completo.

- _"¡Maldición…! ¡MALDICION! ¡Kanchome…! ¡MALDICION!" –_ Kurumi seguía sintiendo el dolor de la electricidad, pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. – _"¡No puedo seguir sucumbiendo a este dolor! ¡Si sigo así, todos…Gash…Zeon los lastimará…! ¡No permitiré que haga eso!" –_ La chica comenzó a morderse el brazo con fuerza. – _"Reacciona… ¡Reacciona, cuerpo mío! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo…! ¡Tenemos que protegerlos…! ¡ASI QUE REACCIONA YA!" –_ Kurumi se puso de pie como pudo y enfrentó el dolor, una vez que dejó de morderse a sí misma, su brazo comenzó a sangrar para anestesiar su cuerpo. - ¡ZEON! – Kurumi miró decidida hacia el trono de Zeon, el cual seguía dándoles la espalda. - ¡No te voy a perdonar lo que estás haciendo! ¡Definitivamente…nosotros…te vamos a derrocar! ¡No vas a dañar a nadie más! – Kurumi, con furia, apuntó hacia Rodeaux y Jedyun.

-¡Así es, absolutamente no! ¡No lo vamos a permitir! – Tío apunto hacia ellos también.

- _¡Rondo Feisuku!/¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_ Martel y Megumi recitaron los hechizos al unísono.

Tío encerró a Jedyun en la Giga Ra Seishiru, Rodeaux logró esquivarla, pero Kurumi le ató el pie con el Rondo Feisuku y lo tumbó en el suelo con fuerza, una vez que hizo eso el látigo de fuego explotó hiriéndolo, el cabello de Kurumi y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos.

-¡Umagon, Kurumi! ¡He sellado a Jedyun! ¡Ahora pueden centrarse únicamente en Rodeaux! ¡Ustedes pueden ganar peleando contra uno! ¡No, definitivamente van a ganar! –

-¿Te has olvidado que hemos roto tu barrera antes? – Run respondió con tranquilidad. - _¡Gigano Gidoruku! –_

Jedyun atacó la barrera de nuevo, pero esta vez no se quebró y le rebotó el ataque.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No podemos romperla?! – Run estaba confundida.

-¡Megumi, ayúdame de nuevo en esto! – Tío llamó a su compañera.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy poniendo todo mi poder del corazón! ¡Esta barrera se reforzará al máximo! – Megumi respondió con seguridad.

-¡Nosotros también, Jedyun! – Run le habló a su Mamodo.

-¡Yanko yanko! – Jedyun comenzó a golpear la barrera, logrando quebrarla.

-¡No nos subestimen! – Megumi hizo brillar su libro. - _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_ Una nueva barrera se formó.

-¡¿Otra vez?! – Run las miró con irritación.

-¡Gracias al Líquido de Faudo, podemos hacer esto tantas veces como quieran! – Megumi sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Umagon, mientras Tío está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, date prisa y derrota a Rodeaux! – Sunbeam miró a su Mamodo.

-¡Meru meru mee! – Umagon corrió hacia Rodeaux.

-Jedyun, Rodeaux… - Zeon sonrió con satisfacción. – El siguiente objetivo es la zorra de Tío. –

-¡¿Huh?! – Tío se asustó un poco.

-¡Haha lo tengo, Cheeta! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia Tío.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

-¡Tío! ¡Tan pronto como liberemos a Jedyun del Giga Ra Seishiru, lanzaré un Ma Seshirudo sobre ti! – Megumi miró a su compañera.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si hago eso los dos irán en contra de Umagon! – Tío esquivó el ataque. - ¡Si dirigen sus ataques hacia mí, entonces bien! – La chica fue herida por el ataque de Rodeaux en el brazo, pero no dejó de sellar a Jedyun. - ¡Si mantengo sellados los movimientos de Jedyun, vamos a ganar! ¡Esto no va a ir como Zeon planeó! –

-¡Jedyun, no podemos perder ahora! – Run hizo brillar su libro. - _¡Dima Genobion! –_

Varias serpientes gigantes fueron emitidas por Jedyun.

 _-¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

-¡Meru meru! – Umagon siguió atacando.

-¿Estás bien, Kurumi? – Martel vendó la mordida de Kurumi con un trozo de su vestido.

-Sí, pero gracias eso mi cuerpo se anestesió. – Kurumi sonrió. – No podré moverme con facilidad como antes, pero puedo atacar con todas mis fuerzas gracias al poder que recibí de Faudo. -

-¡Si no aumentan sus ataques, nunca me van a derrotar! – Rodeaux aventó a Umagon. - ¡Cheeta, dame un poco más de poder de ataque! –

 _-¡Dio Baooru Ragyuuga! –_

Las alas de Rodeaux se convirtieron en un gran rayo concentrado en forma de lanza tirabuzón cada una, el ataque fue dirigido hacia Tío.

-¡Ti-Tío! – Momon estaba temblando del miedo.

-¡Tío! – Gash quiso correr hacia ella, pero Rodeux lo golpeó ligeramente con su ataque y luego lo volvió a dirigir hacia Tío.

-¡Ha! ¿Le hice morder el polvo? – Rodeaux sonrió. – Ahora solo quedan el caballo y el mono de la izquierda. -

-¡¿Qué?! – Run se sorprendió. - ¡¿El Giga Ra Seishiru está activo aún?! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux miró a donde había impactado su ataque, cuando el humo se esfumó se pudo ver a Tío demasiado herida, pero también a Kurumi frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, teniendo ahora una gran herida en su espalda, brazos y piernas.

-¡Kurumi-san, Tío! – Gash miró a las chicas mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-He…ya te devolví el favor, Tío… - Kurumi le sonrió.

-¿Quién iba a perder…contra ustedes…? – Tío sonrió y miró a Rodeaux. – Esto no irá…como Zeon lo planeó…Deleitándose con nuestro sufrimiento…mientras somos testigos de la destrucción de Japón… ¡¿Quién iba a perder…contra un bastardo como ese…?! – La mirada de Tío estaba llena de ira. - ¡¿Quién les permitiría destruir Japón?! –

-¡No sermonees algo tan inútil cuando estás tan sangrienta! – Rodeaux la miró. – Pero, por otra parte, no serás capaz de decir nada muy pronto, ¡Lánzalo Cheeta, mi hechizo máximo! –

-¡Tío! ¡Kurumi! ¡Ya voy! – Gash intentó correr hacia ellas, pero cayó al suelo del daño. – _"¡Mi…mi cuerpo…!" –_

-¡Tío! – Momon seguía temblando del miedo.

-¡Cómete esto! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia ambas chicas.

- _¡Dioga…! –_

Antes de pronunciar el hechizo, Umagon dirigió sus llamas hacia Cheeta, obligándola a bajar del pilar para salvarse.

-¡Maldito caballo…! – Rodeaux miró a Umagon.

-Tío…el resto te toca…a ti... - Kurumi, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gash para ayudarlo, pero antes de llegar con el Mamodo rubio terminó cayendo al suelo del daño. – Mal…Maldición…Ga-Gash… -

-Ku-Kurumi…No puedo… - Gash intentaba moverse, pero no podía tampoco.

-¡Con tu jabalina perfora a Rodeaux! – Sunbeam le daba instrucciones a Umagon.

 _-"¡Es fuerte! ¡Mucho más fuerte que antes! ¡¿El caballo pasó todo el tiempo recolectando llamas mientras que la niña estaba siendo el blanco?!" –_ Rodeaux estaba siendo golpeado en el estómago con el cuerno de Umagon mientras este giraba y lo quemaba con sus llamas.

 _-_ ¡MEGUMI! – Tío levantó sus manos.

 _-_ ¡Entiendo! – Megumi hizo brillar su libro.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux miró a Tío.

 _-¡Chaajiru Saifodon! –_

Una espada enorme se hizo presente, en la punta estaba el rostro de una mujer que sostenía dicha espada con sus dos manos y sus hombros eran dos alas, en el centro de su pecho estaba un cristal rojo, dentro de dicho cristal comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de los daños que había sufrido Tío, conforme se mostraban los recuerdos, el rostro de la mujer se mostraba más y más enfurecido.

 _-"¡¿Todo el daño que ha sufrido hasta ahora lo ha añadido al poder de ataque de su conjuro?!" –_ Rodeaux se dio cuenta de lo que Tío hacía.

Tío arrojó el ataque contra Rodeaux, quien estaba siendo inmovilizado por Umagon.

-¡Mierda…muévete caballo de mierda! –

-¡Jedyun! ¡La barrera ha desaparecido! ¡Ayudemos a Rodeaux! – Run volvió a abrir su libro.

Pero, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Umagon se alejó de Rodeaux y el ataque impactó de lleno con él.

-¡Lo…lo hicimos! – Megumi miraba a donde estaba Rodeaux.

-Ahora…Rodeaux está…derrotado… - Tío, del cansancio y del daño, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! – Megumi miraba a Tío, quien se había alejado de ellos para no perjudicarlos.

-¡Momon! ¡Entrega el Líquido de Faudo a Tío! – Elle le dio la botella a Momon. - _¡Amuron! –_

Los brazos de Momon se alargaron hasta donde estaba Tío. - ¡Tío! ¡Bebe este Líquido de Faudo! – Momon no recibió respuesta. - ¡Brazos, vuelvan! – Con el impuso de sus brazos, el Mamodo llegó hasta donde estaba Tío. – Entonces…Entonces viértelo por tu garganta ¿de acuerdo? – Momon estaba temblando aún.

Antes de poder abrir la botella, Jedyun la aplastó y golpeó a Momon, una vez que hizo eso tomó a Tío y la aventó contra una columna, haciendo que terminara igual que Kanchome.

-¡UNUU! ¡TIOOOO! – Gash golpeó el suelo con furia.

-¡TIOO! – Kurumi comenzó a levantarse a pesar del daño. - ¡Maldición…! –

-¡TIOOOOO! – Megumi comenzó a llorar y quiso correr hacia su Mamodo, pero Elle y Sunbeam la detuvieron.

-Meru… - Umagon se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad por el cansancio.

-Bastardo… -

-¡¿Mee?! – Umagon volteó asustado hacia atrás, encontrándose con Rodeaux de pie (pero demasiado dañado).

-Mira…lo que me hiciste… - Rodeaux estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Después de recibir ese ataque…aún puede ponerse de pie?! – Sunbeam lo miró con asombro.

-Ese monstruo…ha recibido los ataques de Tío y Umagon… - Folgore lo miraba también, ya había regresado al lado de los demás.

-Tú… - Megumi lo miró furiosa.

-Esa mocosa…jugó conmigo con un hechizo de mierda…la basura como ella solo se debe tirar. – Rodeaux los miraba fijamente.

-Meru… - Umagon lo miró fijamente.

-¡Umagon, regresa! – Elle le gritó al Mamodo. - ¡Estás herido! ¡Retírate por ahora y recupérate! –

-Meru… - Umagon volteó a ver las columnas donde estaban Tío y Kanchome, sus ojos al instante se llenaron de furia. - ¡Meru…! – El Mamodo se envolvió en llamas y corrió a atacar a Rodeaux.

-¡Umagon, es inútil! – Elle comenzó a llorar. – Luchar contra dos oponentes con todas tus lesiones… -

-¡Elle-san, por favor luche conmigo! – Sunbeam se puso frente a ella. – Si nos retiramos ahora, Rodeaux y Jedyun se van a recuperar, Umagon también está teniendo un momento difícil, ¡Pero si nos retiramos ahora, el trabajo duro de Tío y Kanchome habrá sido en vano! ¡Todos sus esfuerzos para salvar Japón no significarán nada! ¡Umagon no va a dejar que eso suceda! –

 _-¡Garubabion! –_

Jedyun golpeó a Umagon, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! – Rodeaux se burló de Umagon. - ¡Jedyun, matemos a este caballo de mierda! –

-Meru…meru… ¡Meru meru mee! – Al recordar los últimos momentos de Kanchome y Tío, los ojos de Umagon se llenaron de rabia y se levantó.

-¡Haha, apenas puedes permanecer de pie! – Rodeaux seguía burlándose. - ¡Ahora mismo, no eres más que un exhausto pedazo de mierda! –

- _¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

El ataque de Kurumi fue dirigido a Jedyun, quien intentaba atacar de nuevo a Umagon.

-¡¿Quién atacó?! – Run miró a Kurumi. – ya veo, aún puedes atacar. -

-No son los únicos con el poder de Faudo… - Kurumi miraba fijamente a Jedyun. – Pero, ¿saben? ¡Mi fuerza no se basa solamente en el poder de Faudo! ¡A diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo algo que quiero proteger! –

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Un Zeon de dos años estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba una Kurumi de dos años._

 _Kurumi movió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna. – "¿No puedo hablar…? ¿Por qué…? Además… ¿dónde estoy…?" – La chica miró a Zeon y movió con lentitud la boca para que leyera sus labios._

 _-¿Uh? '¿En…dónde…estoy…?' Ah, estás en mi habitación. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cuello y los brazos? Si no hubiera pasado por ahí y te encontrara a punto de morir, probablemente no estarías viva ahora. –_

 _-"¿Eh…? ¿Él…me salvó…?" – Kurumi tocó su cuello percatándose de las vendas, de nuevo miró a Zeon y movió los labios._

 _-'¿Por qué…me…salvaste?' ¿Preguntas el por qué? Estabas en mi jardín muriéndote. – Zeon suspiró con fastidio. – Eres la hija de Dark Allen ¿no es así? Recuerdo haberte visto en una que otra ocasión junto a él. – Kurumi asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente. – Lamento la muerte de tu padre, era un buen guardia, le guardo algo de admiración, así que por eso te salvé. –_

 _-"¿El Príncipe Zeon me salvó…? Es una buena persona…" – Kurumi sonrió y movió los labios una vez más._

 _-¿'Gra…cias…'? No las des, no hice nada. – El chico se bajó de la silla y caminó a la puerta. – Tengo que ir a entrenar, debes quedarte aquí ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte en la tarde. – Zeon abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se regresó y la vio de nuevo. – Escucha, como me debes la vida, a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo, debido a eso tú serás como mi acompañante ¿entendido? Tú deber es servirme a partir de hoy. – Kurumi asintió algo confundida. – Muy bien. – El chico se giró pero antes de salir se detuvo nuevamente. – Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido? – Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Bien, quédate a descansar, nos vemos después. – Zeon salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta._

 _-"Es una buena persona…" – Kurumi comenzó a llorar. – "¿Eh…? ¿Lágrimas…? ¿Por qué estoy llorando…si no me siento triste? ¿A esto se le conocen…como lágrimas de felicidad…?" – La chica sonrió y regresó a la cama. – "Gracias Zeon-sama, muchas gracias…"–_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¿El libro…? – Martel miró su libro, el cual estaba brillando con fuerza. - ¿Otro hechizo…? -

-Hasta que no cumpla con mi objetivo…hasta que no recupere lo que perdí…hasta que no proteja lo que me prometí proteger… ¡Definitivamente no perderé contra ustedes! – Kurumi, con las fuerzas que había recuperado gracias al Líquido de Faudo, corrió hacia donde estaba Jedyun. - ¡Vamos Umagon, derrotémosles y detengamos a Faudo! –

-¡Meru meru mee! –

-¡Megumi-san! – Elle miró a Megumi. - ¡Entrega a Momon tu Líquido de Faudo! –

-¡S-Sí! – Megumi sacó su botella y se la dio a Momon.

-Momon. – Elle se agachó hacia su compañero. – Entrega este Líquido de Faudo a Umagon, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer más errores. – Chivas lo miraba decidida. – Busca una apertura, entonces asegúrate de qu Umagon reciba esto. –

-Ki… - Momon dejó de temblar y puso una mirada firme. - ¡Kiki! – El Mamodo corrió hacia la batalla, pero se detuvo de repente. - ¡¿Ki?! –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Momon?! ¡Apresúrate! – Elle le gritó a su Mamodo.

-¡Ki! ¡Kiki! – Momon abrazó con fuerza la botella y, con una mirada llena de coraje y valor, se adentró en el campo de batalla.

-Martel-san. – Elle miró a la mencionada. - ¿Kurumi estará bien? –

-Sí, ella no es una chica débil. – Martel sonrió. – Se recuperó con el Líquido de Faudo y además ha recibido el poder de Faudo. – Martel dirigió su mirada a la batalla de nuevo. – Pero su mayor ventaja es su fuerza que forjó con duros entrenamientos y la voluntad de proteger lo que ama aún a costa de su vida, ¡y yo la ayudaré a vencer! –

-¡Martel! – Kurumi golpeó a Jedyun para hacerlo retroceder y luego le apunto con sus manos.

- _¡Gigano Feisu! –_

Kurumi atacó a Jedyun antes de que pudiera defenderse.

- _¡Ragyuuga! –_

Rodeaux atacó a Momon para evitar que se acercara a Umagon.

-¡Mono cobarde! ¡Está fuera de sí por el miedo! – Rodeaux miraba a Momon.

-Mee… - Umagon se puso de pie y creo varias copias de sí mismo con sus llamas.

-¡Soldados! – Sunbeam lideraba los ataques de Umagon.

Los clones de llamas comenzaron a golpear a Rodeaux.

-¡Martel…! – Kurumi pateó a Jedyun.

-¡De acuerdo! – Martel abrió su libro de nuevo.

-¡No nos darán esta vez! – Run hizo lo mismo.

 _-¡Dima Gunobion!/¡Zaou Feishiru! –_

Kurumi comenzó a atacar con la guadaña a las serpientes que Jedyun creó, mientras que Umagon comenzó a atacarlos a ambos con su rapidez y sus llamas.

 _-"Solo ese caballo podría ser tan rápido, con este tipo de velocidad, no hay ninguna oportunidad de golpearlo." –_ Cheeta miraba la batalla desde un pilar. – _"Además de eso, Rodeaux tiene que luchar y al mismo tiempo protegerme, y Jedyun no puede competir contra este velocidad mientras lleva a su compañera, sin embargo…si ese caballo mantiene esta velocidad, ya a desgastarse al mismo tiempo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el daño en su cuerpo acabe con él. Cuando comience a desacelerar, lo voy a golpear con el conjuro definitivo de Rodeaux." –_

 _-¡Baagasu Gunobion! –_ Run invocó el hechizo para crear varias serpientes con las que Jedyun atacó a Umagon, pero falló. - _¡Garubabion! –_ Un segundo hechizo fue recitado, pero tampoco acertaron. - _¡Gigano Gunobion! –_ El tercer conjuro fue lanzado, pero de igual manera lo esquivó.

 _-_ ¡No me ignoren! – Kurumi desapareció la guadaña. - ¡Martel! –

 _-¡Feisiruga! –_

El ataque de Kurumi fue dirigido hacia Jedyun quien, al estar enfocado en acabar con Umagon, no fue capaz de cubrirse y recibió el hechizo de lleno.

 _-"¡¿Su velocidad no está disminuyendo?!" –_ Cheeta miraba confundida a Umagon.

 _-_ ¡Él está empezando a perder el aliento! – Megumi miraba al cansado Umagon. – A este ritmo, Umagon será… -

 _-"¡No importa cuánto dolor sienta, las piernas de Umagon no se detendrán! ¡Tío, Kanchome, Umagon está llevando el peso de su misión incompleta!" –_ Sunbeam miraba a su Mamodo, quien seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas. – _"¡Las piernas de Umagon solo se detendrán después de derrotar a Rodeaux, a Jedyun y a Zeon!" –_

-¡Rodeaux, mira a ese pilar! – Cheeta apuntó a los pilares de Tío y Kanchome.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo llegó Gash hasta allí?! – Rodeaux notó que Gash estaba escalando el pilar donde estaba Kanchome. - ¡¿Está planeando liberar a los dos mocosos capturados?! –

-¡Tío, Kanchome, los voy a salvar! – A pesar del daño sufrido, Gash seguía escalando el pilar con decisión. – _"Cuando él los colocó en los pilares, presionó un botón en la parte superior…si lo presiono de nuevo, deberán ser liberados…" –_

-¡Descartado! ¡Jedyun derríbale! – Run abrió su libro. - _¡Gunobi…! –_

Antes de poder atacar, Umagon golpeó a Jedyun.

-¡Cheeta! – Rodeaux miró a su compañera.

-¡Bien! _¡Ragyuuru! –_

 _-_ ¡Gash! – Kurumi miró al Mamodo y corrió hacia él. - ¡Martel! –

- _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_

El ataque de Rodeaux golpeó a Gash, pero antes de que cayera, Kurumi logró capturarlo.

-Kurumi… - Gash estaba cansado y adolorido. – Gracias… -

-Mocoso de mierda, solo quédate… - Rodeaux miró a Kurumi. - ¿Eh? -

-Gash… - Kurumi miró furiosa a Rodeaux. - ¡Maldito…! – La chica agitó sus alas y lanzó una pared de llamas contra Rodeaux, quien recibió el daño y cayó al suelo.

-Maldita mocosa… - Rodeaux se puso de pie. - ¡Lánzalo, Cheeta! ¡Eliminaré a este maldito caballo y a esa mocosa de una vez! –

 _-¡Dioga Ragyuuru! –_

-¡Maldición…! – Kurumi se puso frente a los compañeros humanos y detrás de ella dejó a Gash. - ¡Martel! – Las alas desaparecieron y levantó sus manos.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_

El ataque fue dirigido, principalmente, hacia Umagon, pero Kurumi logró proteger a los compañeros humanos de sus amigos.

-Caballo de mierda…fueron persistentes…pero al menos te eliminé… creo que se me pasó la mano…si estás muerto no podrás ser testigo de la destrucción de Japón… - Rodeaux se sorprendió cuando el humo producido se esfumó y vio a Momon dándole el Líquido de Faudo a Umagon. – ¡¿Cuándo llegó ahí?! ¡Mono de mierda! –

-¡Buen trabajo, Momon! – Elle miró a ambos mamodos. - ¡Ahora Umagon debe recuperarse con el Líquido de Faudo! –

-Bien hecho, Momon… - Kurumi cayó al suelo del cansancio, su cabello y ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre. – Maldición…mi cuerpo… -

Umagon se puso de pie, pero vomitó el Líquido que Momon le había dado.

-¡Está demasiado cansando incluso para tragar! – Sunbeam se preocupó al ver lo sucedido. - ¡Ni siquiera se recuperó un poco! –

-¡Ha! ¡Perfecto, ya que no está muerto, voy a ponerlo en un pilar y…! – Rodeaux voló hacia Umagon y Momon.

-Meru…meru… ¡meeee! – Umagon creó una potente llama que dirigió hacia Rodeaux.

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux lo miró con asombro. – _"¡Imposible…! ¡¿Él todavía puede producir una llama tan grande?!" –_

-Umagon… - Kurumi miraba al Mamodo haciendo su último esfuerzo. – Te estás esforzando tanto…y yo… ¡Yo…! – Kurumi intentó ponerse de pie una vez más. - ¡No me voy a dar por vencida…después de llegar hasta aquí…! –

-¡Kurumi-san! ¡Estás destruida porque protegiste a Tío con tu cuerpo! – Gash la miraba tratando de detenerla. - ¡No te esfuerces más! ¡Llevas peleando varios días sin descanso! ¡Desde que llegamos a Faudo has estado peleando sin parar! –

-¡Gash…! – Kurumi se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó. – Escucha, Gash…si Umagon cae…el último refuerzo seré yo…cuando Umagon caía…yo tendré protegerte…y a Momon…y a Martel…y a Sunbeam-dono…y a Megumi…y a Elle-san…hasta que Kiyomaro llegue…yo debo protegerlos… - Kurumi se separó y le sonrió. – He recorrido un duro, doloroso y largo camino a lo largo de mi vida, y la razón por la que soporté todo eso fue para protegerte en esta batalla…tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero yo te lo prometí…que cuando estaba batalla iniciara, yo te protegería… - La pelinegra se puso de pie y bebió el resto del Líquido de Faudo que le quedaba. - ¡Definitivamente…te protegeré…! –

-¡Cheeta, abajo! – Rodeaux se puso frente a su compañera para protegerla.

-¡¿Las llamas de este caballo iban dirigidas a Cheeta y a mí?! – Run estaba siendo protegida por Jedyun. - ¡Jedyun, tenemos que defendernos también, cierra tu estómago! –

Por otro lado, Zeon alargó su manto para proteger a Dufaux de las llamas, quien en ningún momento hizo el menor intento de moverse de su lugar.

-Qué patético intento… - Zeon tenía una cara de lástima.

-Enserio… - Dufaux apoyó el comentario de su Mamodo.

-Él está usando una llama débil para protegernos… - Megumi seguía llorando. - ¡Umagon, ya basta! ¡No nos protejas por más tiempo! ¡Es inútil! ¡Si utilizas más energía, vas a morir! –

-¡No, no es inútil! – Sunbeam la miró. - ¡Todos, retrocedan! ¡Las llamas se van a intensificar! ¡Umagon está haciendo su último esfuerzo! ¡Si no quieren perder la cabeza, retrocedan! –

-¡Umagon…! – Kurumi miró al Mamodo. - ¡Utilizaré mi escudo y mi cuerpo si es necesario! ¡Así que no te contengas, yo protegeré a todos! –

-¡Meru meru mee! – Umagon aumentó el poder de sus llamas.

- _¡Feishirudo! –_

Kurumi creó un escudo un poco mayor a las veces anteriores, era lo suficientemente grande como para protegerlos a todos.

-¡Vamos, Jedyun! – Rodeaux llamó al otro Mamodo. - ¡Mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a Cheeta! ¡Ayúdame a protegerla! –

-¡Yanko Yanko! – Jedyun se puso frente a Rodeaux de espaldas, para lograr proteger a las compañeras de ambos y al otro Mamodo.

-Tsk… ¡Insolente! ¡¿Cuánto más planeas mantener esto?! – Run le gritó a Umagon, quien seguía intensificando las llamas.

-¡Ugh…! – Cheeta cayó de rodillas, estaba sudando y jadeando mucho.

-¡¿Cheeta?! – Rodeaux miró a su compañera. – Ya veo…he podido ser su escudo, ¡pero la temperatura a su alrededor ha crecido a un punto insoportable para el cuerpo humano! ¡Ese caballo no estaba tratando de quemar mi libro…él estaba tratando de azar a mi compañera! – Rodeaux pasó entre las llamas y golpeó a Umagon. - ¡Córtalo, maldito caballo…! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Sunbeam miró que, debido al golpe de Rodeaux, Umagon perdió su hechizo y volvió a su forma normal. - ¡Umagooon! –

Rodeaux tomó a Umagon y lo arrojó contra un pilar, encerrándolo y alzándolo hasta estar al lado de Kanchome y Tío.

-¡UNUU! ¡UMAGOOON! – Gash se puso de pie furioso.

-¡Umagon! – Kurumi deshizo el escudo. – No es cierto… ¡Maldición…! ¡¿Acaso llegué tan lejos protegiéndolos, solamente para verlos caer ante mis ojos?! –

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, Kurumi? – Zeon respondió con tranquilidad. - ¿Acaso sigues sin comprenderlo? ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Nunca has podido proteger a nadie! ¡No pudiste proteger nada en el pasado, no puedes proteger nada ahora y jamás podrás proteger algo! –

-¡CALLATE! – Kurumi apretó los puños. - ¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE! –

-Bueno, los únicos que quedan son el mono cobarde, la mocosa medio muerta y Gash, pero sin su compañero…se acabó. – Rodeaux los miró.

-¡Tú…monstruo! – Megumi miraba con odio a Rodeaux.

-¡Kiyomaro ¿no has llegado aún?! ¡Kiyomaro! – Gash estaba furioso.

-¡Sunbeam-san! ¡¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! – Folgore se acercó a Kafka. - ¡¿Por qué el dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo no se ha activado aún?! ¡¿No se supone que tendría que haberse activado siete minutos antes de llegar aquí?! Si no se ha… ¡¿Sunbeam-san?!–

-Es demasiado tarde… - Zeon volteó el trono de nuevo hacia ellos. - El dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de regreso al Makai ha sido destruido, parece que el Mamodo Corazón y los Mamodos Glóbulos Blancos lo hicieron bien. –

-¡Estás bromeando! – Folgore gritó con furia. - ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a A-Su y a Caldio, que fueron a proteger el dispositivo…?! ¡¿Ellos perdieron…Sunbeam…?! ¡Dime que es mentira! – Parco comenzó a llorar con desesperación. - ¡¿El dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo fue destruido?! ¡¿Nunca se activará?! –

-¡Mierdaa! – Sunbeam se soltó llorando también.

-Basuras desesperadas, que vista maravillosa. – Zeon sonreía con satisfacción mientras veía al grupo llorar con desesperación. – Finalmente me han dado lo que yo quería para… -

-Zeon…bastardo… - Gash tenía una mirada llena de furia que dirigía hacia Zeon, era el único que no lloraba.

 _-Tres minutos para llegar a Japón. -_

-¡Rodeaux, Jedyun, ¿escucharon eso?! – Zeon seguía sonriendo. – Tienen tres minutos para poner al resto de ellos en los pilares, el siguiente es Gash, quiero ver cuánto tiempo va a durar esa cara desafiante. –

-¡Ha, no necesito tres minutos! ¡Voy a terminar con Gash en diez segundos, a los otros en menos! – Rodeaux sonrió con entusiasmo. - ¡Cheeta ¿bebiste el Líquido de Faudo?! –

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

 _-¡Gigano Feisu! –_

Kurumi se puso frente a Gash y anuló el ataque de Rodeaux con el suyo.

-¡Esa maldita mocosa otra vez…! – Rodeaux estaba irritado.

-¡No van a poner sus manos en Gash! – Kurumi estaba extendiendo sus manos a los costados para proteger al chico. - ¡ZEEEOOONN! – La pelinegra miró con furia a Zeon. - ¡Ya detén tu estupidez, Zeon! ¡Ya fuiste demasiado lejos, ya detente! ¡¿Es que aún no estás satisfecho?! ¡ZEON! –

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca tuya! – Zeon apuntó hacia Kurumi.

- _Zakeru. –_

 _-¡Feisiruga! –_

Ambos ataques colapsaron entre sí.

-¡Zeon, ya detén eso! ¡Por favor! – Kurumi comenzó a llorar también. - ¡Ya no quiero ver nada de esto…! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de esto…! ¡Quiero que acabe! ¡Así que, por favor…te lo suplico, ya detente Zeon! –

 _-Zakeruga. –_

-¡Cheeta, acabemos con ella también! –

 _-¡Ragyuuga! –_

 _-_ - _¡Feishirudo! -_

Kurumi se protegió de ambos hechizos con su escudo.

 _-¡Gigano Gidoruku! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi observó el tercer ataque que dirigieron hacia Gash, quien estaba atrás de ella. - ¡No puede ser…! –

-¡Elle, un conjuro! – Momon se dirigió hacia ellos.

 _-¡Ora Norojio! –_

Momon lanzó una especie de energía contra el hechizo de Jedyun haciéndolo más lento, de esa manera tomó a Gash y a Kurumi y los alejó del lugar, al hacerlo el hechizo de Jedyun impactó en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Jedyun se confundió.

-¡¿Momon?! – Gash miraba al Mamodo.

-¡Gash, quédate conmigo! ¡Yo te protegeré sin importar qué! – Momon estaba decidido. - ¡Puedes descansar ahora, Kurumi! ¡Yo voy a proteger a Gash definitivamente! –

-Gracias, Momon… - Kurumi sonrió y se acercó a su Guardiana. - ¡Te lo encargo, Momon! ¡Cuando me haya recuperado, definitivamente te ayudaré! –

-¡Kiki! –

-¡Ha! ¡Esas palabras son atrevidas para un mono inútil que no hace más que temblar de miedo! – Rodeaux miró a Momon.

-Cierto, hasta ahora he estado paralizado por el miedo, pero… - Momon sonrió y movió sus orejas. - ¡Ahora es diferente! ¡Ya no tengo miedo de ustedes! –

-¡Ha, trata de sonreír después de esto! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia él.

 _-¡Ragyuuga! –_

 _-¡Amuron! –_

Momon se tomó de un pilar y agarró impulso para brincar lejos.

-¡Momon…! – Kurumi miró a su compañera. - ¡Martel, vamos a…! ¡¿Eh?! –

-¡Espera por favor, Kurumi! – Elle tenía a Martel en sus manos. – ¡Ha lanzado demasiados hechizos y no ha bebido el Líquido de Faudo desde la última vez que lo hizo contigo! –

-Kurumi… - Martel estaba jadeando y no podía mantenerse en pie, debido a ello, estaba en el suelo recostada en los brazos de Elle.

-Martel… - Kurumi se acercó a ella. - ¡¿Tiene fiebre?! – La pelinegra se quedó en shock. - ¿Tan grave estás…y no me di cuenta? Me enfoqué tanto en atacar…que no te di importancia… - Kurumi se sentó al lado de Martel y le dio a beber el Líquido de Faudo que le quedaba en su botella. – Lo siento, Martel…no me di cuenta… -

-Está bien… - Martel le sonrió. – Has hecho un buen trabajo…Kurumi… -

-¡Momon estará bien! – Elle recargó a Martel con Kurumi y se puso de pie para guiar a su Mamodo. - ¡Momon es un niño que se especializa en el funcionamiento a distancia! ¡Él no está temblado de miedo, él puede sentir la magia del enemigo y esquivar de espaldas! –

-¡Jedyun! _¡Garubabion! –_

 _-"¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! Él realmente no tiene miedo de nosotros, en realidad está riéndose…" –_ Cheeta estaba mirando fijamente a Momon, quien cargaba a Gash en su espalda. – _"Mientras todos los demás están llenos de desesperación, él está sonriendo con alegría… ¡¿Por qué?!" –_

-Gash, escucha. – Momon estaba esquivando los ataques pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Kiyomaro llegará pronto. –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se quedó atónito ante aquello dicho por Momon.

-Pensé que estaba equivocado al principio, después de todo, solo puedo sentir la presencia de un Mamodo, no la de un ser humano… ¡Pero, antes, sin duda escuché golpear el corazón de Kiyomaro! ¡Latía tan fuerte! – Ante aquello que decía Momon, los ojos de Gash se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. - ¡Ahora mismo, mis oídos están recogiendo el sonido de la campana de la esperanza! ¡La campana de la esperanza conocida como el corazón de Kiyomaro! ¡La campana de la esperanza, que anticipa la derrota de Zeon y la salvación del mundo! –

-¡Mo-Momon! – Gash estaba llorando mientras se sostenía de Momon con firmeza. - ¡¿Enserio?! -

-¡Sí! Y…lo siento, Gash…Tío…Kanchome…Umagon…Hasta ahora, siempre he tenido demasiado miedo para luchar… - Momon comenzó a llorar. - ¡Pero ya no! ¡No voy a correr más! ¡Kiyomaro se acerca! ¡Hasta entonces, yo te protegeré, Gash! ¡A Kurumi, a Elle ya todos también…los voy a proteger a todos! –

-Mo-Momon… - Elle miraba a su Mamodo. - ¡A darlo todo! ¡No mires hacia abajo! –

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

 _-¡Ora Norojio! –_

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tu conjuro solo disminuye el tiempo de cualquier tipo de golpes! – Rodeaux siguió atacándolo. - ¡Y qué solo durará unos segundos! ¡Así es como evita mi conjuro, ese mono basura no es nada! –

 _-"¡Su magia aumentó! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Un conjuro de nivel medio! ¡Un tipo de dispersión!" –_ Momon sintió el poder de Rodeaux con anticipación.

 _-¡Giron Ragyuuru! –_

-¡Momon! – Gash se bajó de la espalda de Momon y se puso frente a él. - ¡Ponte detrás de mí! –

-¡Gash, no! ¡Por aquí! – Momon empujó a Gash y lo acomodó de una manera al lado suyo, después él tomó una posición similar. - ¡Se están desviando hacia aquí! – Una vez que las flechas del ataque de Rodeaux golpearon, dieron en todos los puntos cercanos menos en donde esos dos estaban.

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux se confundió. – _"¡¿Lo esquivaron?! ¡¿Y con movimientos tan pequeños?! Es casi como si supera dónde van a golpear mis hechizos." –_

-¡Rodeaux! – Momon sonrió mientras miraba al Mamodo. - ¡No subestimes mi capacidad para sentir la magia de un Mamodo! –

-Ya veo… - Kurumi miró a Momon. – Ya lo entendí…Momon está ganando tiempo. –

-¿Tiempo? – Megumi la miró confundida.

-Así es, Momon se ha dado cuenta de algo, así que está intentando ganar tiempo. – Kurumi miró a Martel. – Martel, a partir de este momento debes recuperar toda tu energía del corazón, cuando el momento llegue, nosotros protegeremos lo que Momon está intentando proteger solo. –

-Entiendo, Kurumi. – Martel la miró con decisión. – Si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré. –

-¡Mientras los mocosos escapan, ataca a sus compañeros! – Jedyun estaba sobre ellos.

-¡Es Jedyun! ¡¿Cuándo consiguió estar encima de nosotros?! – Megumi volteó hacia arriba.

 _-¡Bobii Gunobirugu! –_

-¡Maldición…! ¡Tengo qué…! – Kurumi intentó ponerse de pie, pero Gash la detuvo. - ¡¿Gash?! –

-¡Elle, un conjuro! – Momon estaba detrás de su compañera levantando los brazos.

 _-¡O-Ora Norojio! –_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo consiguió ese mono llegar aquí?! – Run miraba como su ataque era víctima del hechizo de Momon. - ¡¿Predijo nuestros movimientos?! –

-Cómo se mueven los mamodos, qué tipo de hechizo van a usar, ¡mis oídos pueden percibirlo! – Momon movió sus orejas. - ¡Todos, salgan de aquí! –

-¡Bien! – Todos salieron corriendo y se alejaron del ataque.

-¡Momon eres increíble! –

-¡En serio, increíble! –

-¡Momon, han aparecido nuevos conjuros! ¡Dos de ellos! – Elle miraba su libro.

-Esos nuevos conjuros han nacido, sin duda, de la valentía renovada dentro de mí. – Momon sonrió. – ¡El hecho de que Kiyomaro llegará pronto, ha despertado el poco valor que reside en mí! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kiyomaro?! –

-¡¿En serio, Momon?! – Megumi lo miró. - ¡¿En realidad él está viniendo?! –

-¡Sí! ¡El corazón de Kiyomaro está latiendo con fuerza! ¡Definitivamente estará aquí! –

-Kiyomaro-kun… - Megumi comenzó a llorar.

-¡Todos, anímense! – Momon seguía sonriendo. - ¡Los voy a proteger hasta que llegue Kiyomaro! –

-Momon… - Elle miraba con admiración a su Mamodo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea? – Zeon miró a Momon. – Qué idiotez, ese humano nunca despertará. –

-¡Zeon! – Gash y Kurumi gritaron con rencor al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ¡Banikis! – Un pilar se levantó al lado de Zeon, en el cual estaba atrapado Banikis.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Banikis?! – Gash miró a Banikis confundido. - ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí el compañero de Ryo?! –

-Es difícil de creer, pero si lo que dices es cierto… ¿Kiyomaro tuvo una recuperación milagrosa? – Banikis respondió. – Pero Kiyomaro fue llevado al borde de la muerte, incluso si utilizaron el Líquido de Faudo, no acabaría de recuperarse, ¿no ha pasado más de una hora de nuestra lucha, no? Esa es la forma en que son los seres humanos, aunque se recupere por completo, van a pasar semanas para que se despierte de nuevo. – Eso último fue dicho con un tono de desesperación.

-Es aburrido cuando sus rostros se iluminan con esperanza. – Zeon los miró fijamente. – Muéstrenme su sufrimiento y desesperación… -

-¿Tienes miedo de Kiyomaro, Zeon? – Momon miró a Zeon con burla.

La expresión de Zeon fue de indignación. – Rodeaux, Jedyun, no hay necesidad de poner al mono en una columna, ¡quiero que lo limpien de la faz de la Tierra! –

-¡Jedyun, ataca después de mí! – Rodeaux apuntó al grupo.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

 _-¡Baagasu Gunobion! –_

-¡De esta manera, su conjuro Oro Norojio solo llegará hasta mi conjuro! – Rodeaux atacó. - ¡No serán capaces de detener dos de nuestros ataques! -

-Kurumi, encárgate de recuperar toda tu energía. – Momon se puso al frente de todos. - ¡Yo los protegeré hasta que Kiyomaro llegue, tu deberás protegerlo a él! ¡Elle, un nuevo hechizo! ¡Rápido! –

 _-¡Mimiruo Mifanon! –_

Unas ondas de sonido se emitieron de las orejas de Momon, dichas ondas comenzaron a doblar los hechizos enemigos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestros hechizos se están doblando?! – Rodeaux miraba lo que sucedía con sus conjuros. - ¡Esa extraña onda de sonido inclinó nuestros hechizos! –

-¡Elle, el otro! –

-¡Muy bien! _¡Fei Muruku! –_

Momon comenzó a saltar con gran rapidez evitando que lo golpearan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cambió de dirección en el aire?! – Rodeaux miraba como Momon subía más alto. - ¡¿Ese conjuro le permite subir en el aire?! ¡Mierda! –

 _-¡Ganzu Ragyuuru! –_

-¡Kiki, ya no tengo miedo, por lo que este conjuro no me golpeará de nuevo! – Momon seguía saltando en el aire. - ¡¿Sabes por qué estoy tan seguro?! ¡Porque Kiyomaro es mucho más fuerte que todos ustedes! – Zeon, Rodeaux y Jedyun lo miraron con furia e irritación. - ¡El hecho de saber que Kiyomaro estará aquí, hace que todos ustedes sean menos atemorizantes! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo asustado que estaba cuando entré a Faudo?! ¡Todo lo que estaba en mi mente era "solo voy a morir"! ¡Pero Kiyomaro fue el rayo de esperanza entre toda la desesperación! ¡Con solo una pequeña pista, halló el lugar donde se guardaba el dispositivo que envía a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo! ¡Y en una hora no solo aprendió a escribir en Mamodo, también aprendió a manejar un ordenador del Mundo Mamodo! ¡¿Cómo podría un humano hacer esas cosas?! ¡El utilizó la Teletransportación de Faudo a su favor y hundió a Faudo en lo más profundo del mar, ¿cómo él pensó en eso?! ¡En medio de la desesperación, Kiyomaro siempre, siempre creará un rayo de esperanza! ¡Kiyomaro puede convertir cualquier situación a su alrededor! ¡En vez de correr, se enfrenta al reto y lo gana! – Momon estaba llorando de felicidad. - ¡Kiyomaro definitivamente los vencerá a golpes! ¡Kiyomaro definitivamente aplastará cualquier desesperación que traten de crear! ¡Kiki, vamos Kiyomaro! ¡Hasta que vea a Kiyomaro, voy a resistir y a luchar! ¡Apresúrate Kiyomaro y trae la sonrisa a nuestros rostros con tu rayo de esperanza! –

-¡Jedyun, Rodeaux! – Zeon gritó con irritación. - ¡Dense prisa y acaben con ese mono y con Gash! ¡Es desagradable verles luchar con esa basura! –

-¡ZEON! – Kurumi miró de nuevo a Zeon, esta vez su mirada era desafiante y llena de coraje. - ¡Detente de una puta vez! ¡No me obligues a pelear contigo de nuevo! ¡Hasta ahora no he querido lastimarte, es por eso que he lanzado hechizos débiles! ¡Así que detente ahora o me veré obligada a derrotarte de una vez por todas! –

-He ¿derrotar a quién? – Zeon la miró fijamente. - ¿Crees que has sido la única que ha lanzado hechizos débiles? Ya que hemos peleado antes, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ¿no es así? –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Kurumi-san ha peleado con Zeon antes?! – Gash miró a Kurumi, el chico de nuevo estaba en la espalda de Momon saltando por los aires para desviar los ataques de ambos mamodos enemigos.

-¡Así es, Gash…! - Kurumi apretó los puños. – ¡Cuando ustedes lucharon contra Koko y Zophise por los Mamodos de Mil Años yo estaba luchando contra Zeon! –

-¡Detrás de ti! – Rodeaux estaba detrás de Momon.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

Antes de que el ataque le diera, Momon saltó hacia atrás. De Rodeaux.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desapareció?! – Rodeaux estaba confundido.

 _-"¡Muy bien! Gracias a esto, la visión de instantánea de Rodeaux fue oscurecida con su propio hechizo, ¡no se dio cuenta que me deslicé detrás de él! ¡Y bien, no se dio cuenta de que Jedyun estaba junto a él!" –_ Momon bajó su oreja derecha para indicarle a Elle qué hechizo usar. – _"¡Elle, Ora Norojio! ¡De esta manera, puedo retrasar el movimiento de ambos! ¡Entonces, con la ayuda de Gash, podré arrebatar los libros de Jedyun y Rodeaux!" –_ Momon se asustó al ver a Elle. – _"¡¿Elle?! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Si te quedas ahí, recibirás un golpe por el conjuro de Rodeaux! ¿Eh? Sus piernas están heridas…no pudo esquivar uno de los ataques…¡Los otros se dieron cuenta! ¡Pero no llegarán a tiempo, no son lo suficientemente rápidos! ¡Esto no es bueno, ella será golpeada! ¡Elle!" –_

-¡Momon! – Elle miró a Momon mientras lloraba. - ¡Protege…el mundo! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está detrás de mí?! – Rodeaux se percató de Momon cuando escuchó su quejido. _– "¡Si ambos somos golpeados por otro Ora Norojio…se acabó!" –_

 _-¡Ora Norojio! –_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su objetivo era mi ataque en lugar de nosotros?! – Rodeaux se confundió cuando vio que Momon retrasó su ataque en lugar de a ellos.

-¡ELLEEE! – Momon saltó a toda prisa hacia su compañera. - ¡No! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Incluso…incluso si se trata de una estupidez! ¡Incluso si dejo escapar la última oportunidad del mundo…! – Momon estaba llorando, había logrado sacar a Elle del rango del ataque, pero, como consecuencia, su libro fue quemado por el hechizo de Rodeaux. - ¡Lo siento…lo siento mucho, Kiyomaro! ¡Sólo faltan 35 segundos para que llegues! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero… ¡Definitivamente no puedo dejar que Elle muera! – El Mamodo comenzó a desaparecer mientras estaba encima de su compañera llorando.

-Momon… - Elle miraba con lágrimas a su Mamodo que desaparecía frente a ella.

Rodeaux se echó a reír. – Si nos hubieras golpeado con ese conjuro, probablemente podrías haberte llevado nuestros libros, ¡dejaste escapar tu mejor oportunidad! ¡¿Dijiste que Kiyomaro estaría aquí en 35 segundos?! ¡Vamos a tenerlos a todos en los pilares en 5 segundos! – Rodeaux volvió a reír. - ¡Qué estupidez! –

-¡Lo siento Elle, no pude proteger al mundo! – Momon estaba abrazado de su Guardiana. - ¡Lo siento mucho! –

-Momon… - Una persona entró en ese momento a la sala. – Lo hiciste muy bien… -

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado con asombro, principalmente Momon y Gash.

-Kiyo…maro… - Momon estaba sonriendo.

-¡Kiyomaro…! – Folgore estaba impactado.

-¡Kiyomaro-kun…! – Megumi se soltó llorando.

-¡Kiyomaro-san…! – Martel se puso de pie mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Zeon miraba a Kiyomaro con indiferencia, Rodeaux y Jedyun lo hacían con impacto.

-¡Kiyomaro! ¡KIYOMAROOO! – Gash, con lágrimas, corrió a abrazar a su compañero.

-Haha ¿qué es esto? ¡Llegó hasta aquí…para morir por nosotros! – Rodeaux voló hacia Kiyomaro y Gash.

-Gash, mira. – Kiyomaro apuntó sus dedos hacia Rodeaux, Gash inmediatamente volteó hacia dicho lugar. - _¡El primer conjuro, Zakeru! –_

El impacto de Zakeru tumbó a Rodeaux inmediatamente, su poder era mucho mayor a otras veces.

 _-"¡Imposible! ¿'Zakeru'? Este es, supuestamente, el primer conjuro…el conjuro más débil… ¡¿Por qué…es tan poderoso?!" –_ Rodeaux miraba con confusión a Kiyomaro y a Gash.

 _-"Sus pies están sangrando…Kiyomaro debió haber corrido hasta aquí con todas sus fuerzas…llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, aumentó si ritmo desde que empezó a venir hasta aquí…como esperaba de Kiyomaro…" –_ Momon sonrió y luego volteó a ver a su compañera. – Elle, cuando regrese al Mundo Mamodo voy a comenzar a estudiar, no voy a ayudar al mundo robando ropa interior y levantando faldas obviamente, voy a estudiar y llegaré a ser tan inteligente como Kiyomaro, entonces va a ser mi turno para proteger a las personas preciadas para mí…y al mundo… -

 _-_ Momon, ya te has convertido en una gran persona, luchaste hasta el final para protegernos. – Elle le sonrió. – Además de eso, nunca has aprendido un conjuro que haga daño a los demás, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –

 _-_ Kiyomaro, te dejo el resto a ti. – Momon miró a Kiyomaro. – Protege al mundo… - Momon desapareció por completo…

 _-_ Momon… - Kiyomaro levantó la vista hacia los pilares. – Umagon, Tío, Kanchome… - Con un rostro de demonio (literalmente), Kiyomaro miró a Zeon. – Zeon… -

Los rostros de Jedyun, Rodeaux, Gash y hasta el mismísimo Zeon mostraron horror ante la expresión de Kiyomaro, Dufaux lo miró fijamente con algo de impresión, al mismo tiempo el libro del pelinegro brilló con intensidad.

-¡Martel! – Kurumi miró a su compañera. - ¡Nuestra batalla comienza ahora! –

-¡Entiendo! – Martel la miró fijamente. – Aún tenemos tres hechizos nuevos sin usar. –

-¿Tres? – Kurumi la miró confundida. – Cuando peleamos contra Zeon hace rato solamente eran dos… -

-Cuando protegiste a Momon y a Gash, de alguna manera, tus sentimientos despertaron el décimo tercer hechizo. –

-¡¿Décimo tercer hechizo?! – Sunbeam las miró. - ¡¿Tienen tantos hechizos en un solo momento?! -

-Escucharon las palabras de Kurumi ¿no es así? – Martel los miró fijamente. – La razón por la que está librando esta batalla es para proteger lo que más quiere, esos deseos despertaron los hechizos consecutivamente para ayudarla a ganar. –

-¡Así es! – Kurumi los miró. – Mientras aún no haya logrado mi objetivo, no puedo darme el lujo de perder. –

 _La batalla final ha comenzado…he sido impotente para proteger a los amigos de Gash pero, sin duda alguna, lo protegeré a él para derrotar a Zeon… Yo ya lo sabía, que en este mundo habrían bastantes cosas tristes, pero, aun así, quiero proteger este mundo…esta viento…este cielo…este suelo…y, a todos ellos… ¡No dejaré que Zeon cumpla su venganza! ¡Yo protegeré a Gash y salvaré el alma de Zeon, porque **ese es mi destino** …!_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**


	10. Parte 9: El Nuevo Poder de Gash y Kiyo

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 9: "El Nuevo Poder de Gash y Kiyomaro: ¡Caen los Refuerzos de Zeon! Las Dolorosas Confesiones del Pasado"_**

-Sunbeam, por favor toma esta oportunidad para llevar a Elle-san a un lugar seguro. – Kiyomaro los miró fijamente a todos, su rostro había vuelto a ser el mismo.

 _-"Su rostro cambió de nuevo…" –_ Gash miraba a su compañero.

 _-_ Gash, bebe el Líquido de Faudo, ¡de aquí en adelante iremos con todo lo que tenemos! – Kiyomaro miró a Gash mientras abrochaba su camisa blanca.

 _-_ Aquí Gash. – Folgore le dio a beber el Líquido de Faudo que cargaba. – Kiyomaro, toma el resto contigo. –

 _-_ Megumi-san. – Kiyomaro miró a la nombrada. – ¿Tío y los demás van a estar bien mientras están atrapados en esos pilares? –

 _-_ S-Sí, por lo que entiendo, todo en esta sala está hecha de un mineral que es resistente a la magia, aquellos tres están en muy mal estado, pero no resultarán más heridos siempre y cuando estén en los pilares. – Megumi respondió.

 _-_ Bien, todos permanezcan detrás de los pilares y utilícenlos como escudos. – Kiyomaro comenzó a dar instrucciones.

 _-_ ¡Kiyomaro-san! – Martel se puso frente a él. – Nosotras pelearemos con ustedes, mientras Momon los distraía, nosotras recuperamos nuestra energía y nuestro poder gracias al Líquido de Faudo. –

 _-_ De acuerdo, los conjuros de Kurumi nos serán de ayuda. – Kiyomaro la miró también.

 _-_ Gash… - Kurumi miró fijamente al Mamodo. – Para compensar mi error, para poder remendar mi pecado de haberte atacado, a partir de ahora me convertiré en tu escudo y en tu arma, así que úsame para protegerte. –

 _-_ ¡Unu! Gracias Kurumi, yo también te protegeré a ti. – Gash le sonrió.

-¡Ki-Kiyomaro, hay algo que quiero preguntarte! – Folgore lo detuvo. - ¿Por qué Zakeru, tu conjuro más débil, es tan fuerte? –

-No estoy seguro, pero como ya sabes, en nuestros libros, las palabras que podemos leer son de un color diferente. – Kiyomaro miró su libro.

-S-Sí… - Folgore miró su libro también.

-Antes, las tres primeras líneas de mi libro, las palabras del conjuro Zakeru, todavía se convertían en un tercer color, y ahora, la primera página entera es de ese color, además de eso, todo es para el conjuro Zakeru. No sé por qué sucedió esto, todo lo que sé es que se hizo infinitamente fuerte. -

-¿Podemos dejarles el resto? – Folgore los miró fijamente.

-Vamos a proteger a Japón y al mundo sin fallar. – Kiyomaro cruzó sus manos.

-¡Jedyun, sigue adelante! – Rodeaux miró al nombrado. - ¡Necesito recuperarme del daño que he recibido! – El Mamodo se puso de rodillas y recargó sus manos en el suelo. – Faudo, restaura mi cuerpo y concédeme más poder… -

-Gash, este es el plan. – Kiyomaro comenzó a decirle a su Mamodo qué hacer.

-Martel, cuidémosles la espalda. – Kurumi se puso frente a ellos al ver que Jedyun venía acercándose.

-De acuerdo. – Martel abrió su libro.

- _¡Baagasu Gunobion! –_

- _¡Feishirudo! –_

-¿Lo captas? ¡Vamos a resolver esto de inmediato, Gash! – Kiyomaro se puso firme.

-¡Unu! – Gash se puso en posición de pelea también.

-Bien… ¡Qué comience la función! – Kurumi deshizo el escudo y brincó hacia atrás para ubicarse al lado de Kiyomaro.

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

El ataque eléctrico destruyó el ataque de Jedyun.

-Martel, Kurumi, debo pedirles un favor. – Kiyomaro llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes.

-¡Maldita sea! – Run estaba furiosa. - ¡El primer conjuro ni siquiera se utiliza para ataques finales! ¡¿Por qué es tan fuerte?! ¡Vamos a aplastarlos con grandes hechizos sucesivos! –

-¡Cuidado Jedyun, a tu derecha! – Rodeaux alertó a su compañero, ya que Gash estaba ubicado detrás de él.

- _¡Feisu! –_

Kurumi atacó a Rodeaux mientras estaba distraído.

 _-¡Ragyuuru! –_

Cheeta logró evitar el ataque a su Mamodo.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Gash, necesito que sigas corriendo alrededor, cuando disparas un conjuro, inmediatamente pierdes el conocimiento, al segundo de recobrar la conciencia, comienza a correr, la luz del nuevo Zakeru es mucho más fuerte, será capaz de cegar a nuestros enemigos, cuando esto suceda, colócate detrás de ellos, entonces ve a un lugar donde tengas una imagen clara del enemigo. –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¡Mierda! _¡Gigano…! –_

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

Gash evitó que Run invocara el hechizo y dañó a Jedyun.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Martel, Kurumi, debo pedirles un favor. – Kiyomaro llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes. – Mientras Gash y yo atacamos a Jedyun, ustedes céntrense en atacar a Rodeaux, en el estado que está, con sus hechizos de clase baja será posible evitar que se regenere y a la vez lo dañarán, Kurumi, siempre tienes que estar frente a Martel pero mirándola de reojo en todo momento, usen la menor cantidad de energía posible en cada ataque, cuando llegue el momento Rodeaux lanzará su hechizo más poderoso y deberán contraatacar con el suyo, de esa manera ambos gastaremos la menor energía posible y tendremos la reserva suficiente para vencer a Zeon. –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¡No voy a recibir más ataques! – Run apuntó hacia Gash, quien estaba parado sobre un pilar. - _¡Gigano Gunobion! –_

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque eléctrico de Gash pasó por en medio del ataque de Jedyun explotándolo y logrando acertar en el Mamodo para tumbarlo.

-Hey…la última vez que luché contra Gash, Zakeruga era su conjuro más débil de nivel medio… Venció a un conjuro de clase Gigano… ¡De clase Gigano! –

-¡Hey! ¡Estamos aquí! – Kurumi apuntó de nuevo hacia Rodeaux.

 _-¡Feisu! –_

 _-¡Ragyuuru! –_

Nuevamente colapsaron los ataques.

- _"Recuperé mi fuerza, pero aún puedo sentir la electricidad de Zeon recorrer mi cuerpo en ocasiones…si llegase a crear un dolor insoportable no podría contraatacar, así que debo mantener mi distancia contra Rodeaux." –_ Kurumi tenía la mirada fija en su adversario.

-¡Vamos a enfrentarlos con nuestro hechizo final! – Run hizo brillar su libro con intensidad.

-¡No lo hagas, la diferencia entre Gash y tú es demasiado grande! ¡Tu conjuro final no podrá hacer nada! – Rodeaux trató de advertirles.

 _-¡Babiou Gunoobio! –_

Un grupo de serpientes enormes salieron del cuerpo de Jedyun y se dirigieron hacia Gash, quien estaba al frente de Kiyomaro pero con una gran distancia de por medio.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a aplastar su conjuro! – Kiyomaro hizo brillar su libro. - ¡Si nuestro enemigo quiere una batalla entre nuestros conjuros finales…dejemos que cosechen lo que siembran! _¡Baou Kurou Disugurugu! –_

Una enorme garra eléctrica del Baou Zakeruga salió del suelo donde estaba Gash, el Mamodo rubio levantó la mano para manejarla y tomó todo el ataque de Jedyun en la palma de dicha garra aplastándolo.

-¡¿Aplastó un conjuro de clase Dioga?! – Run estaba impactada ante lo sucedido.

-¡Vamos, Gash! –

La garra controlada por Gash trozó en pedazos las serpientes de Jedyun y logró dañar tanto al Mamodo que su libro se quemó.

-Derrotaron a Jedyun con un ataque… - Martel miraba a Kiyomaro y a Gash.

Adiós, Run… - Jedyun miró a su compañera.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Puedes decir algo más que "yanko"?! – Run estaba impactada.

-Pero…cuando recibí el poder de Faudo yo dije "Godufa"… - Jedyun lo dijo con un tono confuso.

-¡S-Sí! ¡¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada antes?! ¡Tuve que aprender tu nombre de otros mamodos! – Run comenzó a regañar a su Mamodo que estaba desapareciendo mientras comenzaba a llorar. - ¡Siempre quise hablar contigo! ¡Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo! ¡Yo quería saber más acerca de ti! –

-Pero… - Jedyun comenzó a llorar también. – Yo era demasiado tímido… -

-Sí…tú eras… - Antes de terminar la frase, Jedyun desapareció frente a Run.

-Gash, cuando la mano del Baou salió hace un momento…estabas consiente ¿no? –

-¡Unu! ¡Lo estaba controlando con mi propia mano! –

-Así que es lo mismo que Rauzaruku, está controlado por la voluntad de Gash. –

- _Un minuto para la llegada a Japón. –_

-Muy bien, sigamos adelante, Gash. –

-¡¿Creen que pueden acabar con el gran Rodeaux?! – Rodeaux se puso de pie curado por completo. - ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mirar sobre mí?! –

-¡Gash ¿estás bien para continuar?! – Kiyomaro abrió su libro.

-¡Unu! –

-¡Esperen! – Kurumi se puso frente ellos, seguida de Martel. – Tengo cuentas que arreglar con este bastardo ¿no les importa que libremos nosotras esta batalla, Gash y Kiyomaro? –

-¿Podrán solas con él? – Kiyomaro las miró.

-¿Con quiénes crees que hablas? – Martel le sonrió. – Hemos derrotado oponentes fuertes todo este tiempo y ya nos recuperamos, además…cuando Kurumi decide algo nadie la detiene. –

-Bien, contamos con ustedes. – Kiyomaro le sonrió a Martel. – Estaremos aquí detrás, cuando no puedan más nosotros las ayudaremos. –

-Gracias, cariño. – Martel le guiñó el ojo a Kiyomaro, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿Ca-Cariño…? – Kiyomaro estaba sonrojado y confuso.

-¡Bien, adelante! – Martel miró al frente. – Contamos con 9 hechizos de ataque y 1 hechizo de defensa, además de los 3 nuevos conjuros que aparecieron, basándome un poco en el nombre…puedo asegurar que uno de ellos es un escudo más poderoso que el primero, ¿estás lista, Kurumi? –

-¡Sí, Martel! – Kurumi fue rodeada por un aura roja, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos pero su cabello se quedó igual.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

 _-¡Feishirudo! –_

El ataque de Rodeaux fue anulado por el escudo de Kurumi.

-Durante estas batallas que hemos pasado descubrimos cómo utilizar el poder de Faudo sin dañar a Kurumi. – Martel sonrió. – Ahora podemos usar ese poder en contra suya. –

 _-¡Ganzu Ragyuuru! –_

-¡Probemos algo nuevo! – Martel hizo brillar su libro. - _¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_

Frente a Kurumi aparecieron 9 esferas rojas formando un círculo que comenzaron a girar y, al mismo tiempo, disparaban bolas de fuego, de esa manera lograron destruir varios de los disparos láser de Rodeaux.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda, ¿aún guardabas esta clase de hechizo?! – Rodeaux no dejó de atacar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Por allá! – Kurumi apuntó su mano hacia un disparo que estaba fuera del rango de su ataque, pero al momento de apuntar hacia dicho disparo, una de las esferas salió de la formación y se situó frente al disparo, lanzando a la vez una bola de fuego y destruyéndolo. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Puedo controlarlas con mis manos, genial! – La chica comenzó a moverlas de forma que destruyó todos los disparos de Rodeaux.

 _-¡Dio Baooru Ragyuuga! –_

-El ataque grande… ¿Probamos otro nuevo o usamos uno que ya conocemos? – Martel miró a su compañera.

-¡Teo Feisu será suficiente! ¡Solo nos queda el probable escudo reforzado y un hechizo de ataque más! Quiero guardarlo, siento que lo necesitaré más tarde. – Kurumi apuntó hacia el ataque de Rodeaux.

 _-¡Teo Feisu! –_

El ataque de Kurumi chocó contra el de Rodeaux.

-¡Siguiente! _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_ Kurumi agarró a Martel y, mientras Rodeaux estaba cegado por ambos ataques, se colocaron detrás de él. - ¡Lista! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Rodeaux volteó hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz de Martel. - ¡¿Cuándo llegaron…?! –

 _-_ ¡Ahora, Kurumi! – Martel estaba parada en un pilar.

Kurumi se envolvió en llamas por completo y se dirigió hacia Rodeaux.

-¡Trágate esto! – Las llamas golpearon a Rodeaux de lleno.

-Esto duele… ¡Duele! – Rodeaux se mantuvo elevado a pesar del daño. – Tú… ¡Imbécil! –

-¿Sigues de pie? Bien, terminemos con esto. – El cabello de Kurumi se volvió rojo también. – Martel, mostrémosle a este idiota nuestro mejor hechizo. –

 _-"El comportamiento de Kurumi volvió a cambiar por culpa del poder de Faudo…pero ahora es más estable que antes…"_ De acuerdo. – Martel hizo brillar su libro con intensidad.

 _-¡Dioga Ragyuuru! –_

 _-¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

Ambos ataques comenzaron a chocar entre ellos.

-¡Ahora! – Martel gritó de repente.

-¡Bien! – Kiyomaro estaba sostenido de Gash mientras se encontraban detrás de Rodeaux.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo han…?! – Rodeaux se preocupó. – _"¡¿La batalla con la mocosa fue una distracción desde el comienzo?!" –_

 _-¡El Noveno Conjuro, Teo Zakeru! –_

Un potente rayo eléctrico dio de lleno en Rodeaux, debido a esto su hechizo se anuló y el fénix de Kurumi también impacto en él haciéndolo caer al suelo completamente destrozado.

-¿Listo, Gash? – Kurumi miró a Gash, quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Unu! – Gash le sonrió y ambos apuntaron hacia Rodeaux.

 _-¡Feisu!/¡Zakeru!/¡Feisu!/¡Zakeru!/¡Feisu!/¡Zakeru!/¡Feisu!/¡Zakeru!/¡Feisiruga!/¡Zakeruga! –_ Los hechizos simultáneos que Martel y Kiyomaro fueron pronunciando al unísono lograron hacer que Rodeaux quedara completamente destrozado sin poder mover un solo dedo.

-¿Crees que siga vivo? – Gash miró el destrozado y achicharrado cuerpo de Rodeaux.

-Puedo sentir su presencia, así que todo está bi-bi-bien. – Lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa y una especie de canto.

-Ahora, Zeon. – Kiyomaro miró de frente al niño después de beber el líquido de Faudo al igual que Martel. – ¡Detén a Faudo y abandona Japón! –

-¿Qué en el mundo te hace pensar que alguna vez te escucharé? – Zeon los miraba con tranquilidad.

-¡Hey, compañero de Zeon! – Kiyomaro se dirigió a Dufaux. - ¡Tú eres humano ¿verdad?! ¡¿Por qué estás ayudando a Zeon?! ¡¿No te importa si el mundo es destruido?! ¡Si Japón fuera tu patria ¿seguirías haciendo esto?! ¡No lo hagas, así que detén a Zeon! –

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir. – Dufaux respondió con serenidad. – "¿Por qué un humano mataría a otro humano?" ¿No? Ésta es mi respuesta: la vida de un humano no es precioso ni especial, mi vida es la misma, si muero ahora no sería diferente a morir más tarde. El hecho de que a la gente no le importa si matan a un mosquito o a una hormiga demuestra como la vida realmente tiene poco valor, pero Faudo es diferente, porque por él fui capaz de ver cosas que nunca antes he visto, pero es la primera vez que he estado interesado en el poder de otra persona, si llego a presenciar el poder de Faudo, entonces el mundo y sus habitantes son un pequeño precio a pagar. –

-Bastardo… - Kiyomaro estaba furioso.

-Pero mi forma de pensar…podría ser ligeramente diferente a la de los demás. – Dufaux sonrió.

-No has cambiado nada ¿eh? – Martel se puso al lado de Kiyomaro. – Sigues teniendo esa mente retorcida de antes… ¿Cuánto más tienes que destruir con el poder de Zeon para saciar tu odio, Dufaux? –

-Me pregunto por qué no fuiste la primera en ser asesinada, pero si Zeon decidió dejarlas vivas fue por algo. – Dufaux miró a Martel. – Aunque no lo comprenderías jamás, porque eres responsable de ello también. –

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no hice nada! – Martel apretó su libro. - ¡Reacciona de una buena vez, Dufaux! ¡Esto que estás haciendo va demasiado lejos incluso para ti! –

Zeon se soltó riendo. – Pedir la ayuda de Dufaux está más allá de lo estúpido. – El cristal de la llave que Zeon tenía brilló. - ¡Faudo, fuego! –

-¡Hey, espera! ¡Zeon! – Kiyomaro le gritó enfurecido.

El láser de Faudo se disparó con dirección a Japón, pero terminó desviándose al cielo.

 _-El arma principal ha perdido su objetivo. Faudo ha llegado a Japón. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se irritó.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡El bloqueo de Kiyomaro aún se encuentra en su lugar! – Sunbeam se entusiasmó un poco. - ¡Él utilizó la computadora de Faudo para bloquear la alineación de las armas de Faudo para que solo sea activada en el aire o en el mar! –

-Tch, pedí a uno de los Órganos Mamodo que eliminara el bloqueo hace un tiempo. – Zeon tocó la llave con su mano para ver la situación dentro de Faudo, estaba algo irritado. - ¿Me falló? –

-¡Ha! Él no pudo porque hice el bloqueo imposible de eliminar. – Kiyomaro cambió su mirada a una preocupada. – _"De todos modos, él disparó en realidad…a pesar de que sabía que iba a fallar, estuve al borde de las lágrimas…" –_

 _-_ Entonces solo tengo que obtener la contraseña de ti. – Zeon miró a Kiyomaro.

 _-_ ¡¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en la destrucción de Japón?! – Kiyomaro miró a Zeon con rabia.

 _-_ Si Japón es tu tierra natal… - Zeon respondió tranquilo. – Entonces seguramente traerá dolor a la cara repugnante de los tuyos. -

-Tú… - Gash, lleno de furia, miró a Zeon. - ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?! Tú eres el único que me arrebató los recuerdos del Mundo Mamodo ¿no? ¡¿Quién eres exactamente?! ¡¿Cuál es tu vínculo conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?! –

-¿Cuál es el propósito de hablar con un hombre muerto? – El peligris sonreía con maldad y satisfacción mientras miraba al rubio.

-¿Crees que vamos a perder contra ustedes? – Kiyomaro sostuvo firme su libro abierto.

-¡ZEON! – Kurumi apretó los puños. - ¡Di una palabra más, y yo misma te asesinaré! -

-Silencio, basuras. – Unos pequeños relámpagos empezaron a producirse en la mano de Zeon y este miró a Kiyomaro. – Primero debes soportar mi relámpago, ¡si sobrevives, entonces responderé a las preguntas de Gash! –

En menos de un segundo Zeon ya estaba frente a Gash golpeándolo con gran fuerza y velocidad, el rubio se defendió de los ataques gracias a la guía de Kiyomaro.

-¡Martel! – Kurumi trató de interferir, pero Zeon la pateó con fuerza para sacarla del camino. – Maldición… -

-Están siguiendo bien los movimientos de Zeon. – Dufaux miraba fijamente la batalla.

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Fue el hechizo recitado por ambos guardianes.

 _-"Él nos está haciendo retroceder…"_ – Fue el pensamiento de Takamine ante aquella situación.

Los ataques eléctricos chocaron y se creó una pantalla de humo que cegó todo.

-¿Qué…pasó…? – Sunbeam se asomaba desde atrás de los pilares en los que todos ellos estaban ocultos.

-¡Por allá! – Megumi señaló una sombra. - ¡Solo uno de ellos sigue en pie! –

Al difuminarse un poco el humo se hizo clara la imagen del Mamodo en pie.

-Imposible… ¡Es Zeon! – Folgore habló lleno de pánico.

-¡¿Dónde está Gash?! – Sunbeam gritó exaltado.

-Se han ido. – Zeon regresó su mirada al frente.

-¡GASH! ¡KIYOMARO! – Megumi, Folgore y Sunbeam gritaron al unísono.

-Usamos el mismo conjuro, pero mi Teo Zakeru era más fuerte. – Zeon miraba a sus contrincantes. – Ese ataque debería haberlos matado al instante. –

-¿Están vivos y bien…Gash y Kiyomaro? – Martel miró a los nombrados que estaban ya muy malheridos.

-Gash… - Sunbeam los miraba fijamente.

-Kiyomaro-kun… - Megumi apretaba su libro con fuerza.

-Bastardo… - Kiyomaro miró a Zeon. – Tú no eres…mucho mejor que nosotros… -

-Así como has dicho… Haz leído mis movimientos a una velocidad increíble y dispararon al punto más débil de mi Teo Zakeru. – Zeon seguía mirándolos, pero ahora su mirada era seria. – Fueron capaces de sobrevivir al tallar un nicho desde ese punto. – El peligris sonrió. – Estoy sorprendido e impresionado, voy a reconocer su fuerza solo un poco. –

- _"Mierda, él lo analizó con tanta calma… Nosotros apenas lo hicimos…" –_ Kiyomaro miraba a su adversario. – Zeon, sobrevivimos a tu ataque… Dinos cuál es tu conexión con Gash, como lo prometiste. –

-Hmph… ¿Realmente quieres saber esa maldita cosa? – Zeon cerró los ojos y sonrió. – No, solo quieres atacarme mientras estoy hablando ¿no? –

-Maldito… - Kiyomaro se puso de pie.

-Oh, está bien. – Zeon abrió los ojos y los miró fijamente. – Se los diré de todos modos. –

-¡Zeon…! – Kurumi estaba al lado de su compañera y miró fijamente al peligris, su cabello y ojos habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Gash, tú y yo somos hermanos gemelos. – La expresión de Zeon cambió a una seria. – Por orden de nacimiento, yo soy el hermano mayor. –

La mirada de Gash cambió drásticamente a una perturbada y confundida. - ¡¿Somos…hermanos?! ¡¿Entonces por qué me odias tanto?! –

-Tú me quitaste lo que debería haber sido mío… ¡El conjuro máximo de mi padre, Baou! –

-¡¿Qué…?! – Kiyomaro estaba confundido.

-¿Baou…? ¡¿Baou Zakeruga?! – Gash estaba más confundido aún.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Dufaux recitó el conjuro y Zeon atacó a su hermano y su Guardian que estaban confundidos.

 _-¡Rashirudo! –_ Kiyomaro recitó el hechizo para crear ese escudo que los protegería. - _¡Zaguruzemu! –_ Dijo el segundo hechizo para reforzar su escudo. - ¿Funcionó? –

-¿Tienes tiempo para reforzar tu escudo con Zaguruzemu? – Zeon apareció a un lado de ellos.

- _¡Rauzaruku! –_ Kiyomaro reforzó las habilidades naturales de Gash con el séptimo hechizo.

Gash se alejó con una velocidad increíble cargando a Takamine, pero fue alcanzado fácilmente por Zeon.

-Hey… ¡¿Él está a la par con el Rauzaruku de Gash sin ningún conjuro de mejora de cuerpo?! – Kiyomaro estaba sumamente confundido ante aquello.

-¡Sin tener que mover un dedo heredaste el poder de Baou! – Zeon golpeó a Gash haciéndolo que soltara a Kiyomaro. – Aparte de eso, dejaste a nuestra familia, ¡fuiste a una escuela lejana y viviste en un hogar adoptivo, por lo que podías pasar tus días jugando! – El peligris, que estaba enfurecido al recordar el pasado entre Gash y él, pateó a su hermano menor con mucha fuerza. - ¡Y yo, a quien le robaste el poder del Baou, he sufrido un riguroso entrenamiento y prácticas, obteniendo la fuerza a través de mi propio poder! – Zeon volvió a golpear a Gash. – A mí no se me permitía jugar como los otros niños, todos los días tuve que entrenar con los soldados adultos. – El peligris golpeó en el rostro al rubio. - ¡Pero soporte todo eso! ¡Aunque cada día era un infierno, podía sentirme cada día más fuerte! – El ojivioleta aventó a Gash con fuerza al suelo. – Sin embargo, había algo que no podía obtener… ¡Tú, quien no tendría ningún valor si no fuera por el Baou, fuimos presentados por igual en la lucha para convertirse en el Rey del Mundo Mamodo! Tú, que jugabas como un idiota en una escuela civil… Tú, que ni siquiera eras capaz de ejercer el poder del Baou… ¡Fuimos presentados con la misma oportunidad, y atravesé el infierno para tenerlo de vuelta! ¡¿No te extraña el por qué te odio?! ¡Es porque existes, fue por eso que te hice pasar por todas las dificultades que has sufrido! ¡ES PORQUE EXISTES! –

- _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_

Zeon había atacado a Gash con la espada de relámpagos que había creado con el hechizo, caminó hacia su hermano menor que estaba muy dañado en el suelo.

-¡Gash! – Kurumi corrió hacia ambos. - ¡Martel, ahora! –

- _¡Sorudo Feishiru! –_

Kurumi creó una espada roja con negro que envolvió en llamas y atacó con ella a Zeon, dañándole el brazo con el cual se cubrió.

-Tú, maldita perra… - Zeon apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi, quien se había puesto encima de Gash.

-¡Zeon, ya detente! – Kurumi miró a Zeon fijamente. - ¡Detén todo esto, por favor! ¡No lo lastimes más! –

-¡Cállate…! – Zeon intentó patear a Kurumi, pero Gash se movió y la quitó de encima de él.

-¿Gash…? – Kurumi lo miró confundido.

-Lo…siento… - Gash dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor sin levantarse. – Que tuvieras que sufrir toda tu vida, lo siento mucho… Pero no puedo perder contra ti… No importa lo mucho que me odies… No puedo dejar…que destruyas Japón y el mundo… Y debo ser el rey… - Gash se puso de pie y miró a Zeon decidido. – Voy a ser un rey bondadoso y haré del Mundo Mamodo un lugar aún mejor… En esta lucha para decidir el Rey del Mundo Mamodo he conocido a muchas personas trágicas… Aquellos que no querían luchar y fueron obligadas, aquellos que atacaban a sus amigos y eran atacados por ellos, y los que lloraban mientras luchaban… Con el fin de evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, te venceré y pondré fin a todas esas cosas horribles. –

-Gash… - Kurumi lo miraba fijamente.

Zeon sonrió. – Qué ingenuo, una persona sin ningún tipo de crueldad no es apto para ser Rey, pero no hay manera de que sepas eso… -

-Zeon… ¡Ya cállate! – Kurumi volvió a atacarlo con su espada, pero Zeon la detuvo con su mano.

 _-Zakeruga. –_

El hechizo de Zeon quebró en dos la espada y después pateó a Kurumi algo lejos de ellos, después volvió a mirar a Gash. - Por los recuerdos de tu tiempo en el Mundo Mamodo que te arrebaté. – El peligris sonrió más. – Permíteme decirte algo, Gash. – El mayor se acercó un poco más al menor. – Nuestro padre es el actual rey del Mundo Mamodo obligando a todos a luchar, incluyendo a aquellos que no querían, todo fue por la voluntad de nuestro padre. –

-Unu…Mi padre es el Rey… - Gash se petrificó ante aquello. – ¿Entonces aquellos que no querían luchar y fueron obligados…Y aquellos atacaron a sus amigos y fueron atacados por ellos…? Tú estás… ¡Tú estás mintiendo! Mi padre no es un tirano como ese… -

-Ha, el Rey simplemente estaba pensando como un Rey, ¡las sobras como tú no lo entenderían! –

-¡Déjalo en paz, Zeon! – Kurumi empujó a Zeon para evitar que atacara a Gash.

-¿Ku-Kurumi-san…? – Gash miró a la pelinegra.

-¡No estorbes! – Zeon golpeó a Kurumi y luego la tomó de la muñeca con firmeza. – No te metas en las peleas familiares. –

-¡Suéltame! - Kurumi lo miraba desafiante a pesar de la situación.

-¡Suéltala, Zeon! ¡No permitiré que la lastimes! –

-Esto es divertido ¿ahora tú eres quien la protege? ¡Eres un estúpido! – Zeon rio. – Permíteme confesarte otra cosa, Gash… Esta chica que intentas proteger sabe todo nuestro pasado. –

-¿A qué te refieres…Zeon? –

-Kurumi fue mi amiga también. – La expresión de Zeon cambió. – Ella conoce tu pasado, el mío y la razón de mi odio… Así es Gash, Kurumi me ayudó a encontrarte. –

-Mientes… ¡Estás mintiendo, Zeon! –

-¡Cierra la boca, Zeon! –

 _-¡Feisu! –_

El ataque de Kurumi fue desviado por Zeon con su manto. - ¡Eres una perra traidora! ¡Prometiste que lo protegerías, pero tú fuiste quien me ayudó a encontrarlo! ¡No eres más que una basura que ni siquiera debería tener el privilegio de regresar con vida al Mundo Mamodo! –

-¡Cierra la boca, Zeon! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No era mi intención mentirle a Gash! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien! – La chica se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Al mismo tiempo, todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al escuchar aquello.

-¿Zeon dice la verdad…? – Gash miró decepcionado a Kurumi. – Kurumi-san ¿tú lo sabías…? –

-Gash, yo solo… -

-¡¿Lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡Cuando nos conocimos me habías dicho que no recordabas quién te había atacado! ¡¿Todo este tiempo sabías que había sido Zeon quien me robó los recuerdos del Mundo Mamodo?!–

-¡Perdóname Gash! ¡Pero, yo…! –

-¡¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –

-¡No quería que terminaran de esta manera…! – Kurumi comenzó a llorar. - ¡Ambos eran personas importantes para mí! ¡¿Por qué todo debía de acabar así?! ¡¿Por qué?! -

-Las plebeyas como tú… ¡Deben simplemente cerrar la boca y mantenerse lejos de los problemas que no le incumben! –

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Dufaux recitó el hechizo.

El rayo que produjo Zeon impactó en la muñeca de Kurumi que sostenía con su mano, haciendo que la mano de la pelinegra se cortara y la chica, del impacto del ataque, cayera al suelo manchándose con su misma sangre.

-Mi…mano… - Kurumi se aterró y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¡KURUMI! – Martel corrió hacia su compañera. - ¡Kurumi! -

-Eso te pasa por meterte en los asuntos de otros, Kurumi. – Zeon miró la palma de su mano, que estaba manchada con la sangre de la chica de ojos color miel y luego sonrió. – Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Aún la tienes, cierto? –

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi miró a Zeon mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-La cicatriz de aquél día… - El peligris sonrió de nuevo. – Gash, aún piensas que miento ¿verdad? Ahora te demostraré que todo lo que dije es verdad. – El chico se acercó a Kurumi y rompió su blusa, dejando ver su pecho.

-¡Detente, Zeon! – Kurumi intentaba detenerlo, pero su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el dolor.

-¡¿Qué le haces, Zeon?! – Gash gritó enfurecido.

-¡Mira Gash! ¡La cicatriz en el pecho de Kurumi! – Zeon rio. – Esta es la prueba de que no te miento… ¡Esa herida fue hecha por un ataque de la familia real! Esta es la prueba de sus días conmigo, conozco perfectamente el cuerpo de Kurumi y sé mejor que nadie la razón del por qué tiene esta cicatriz. –

-¡No! ¡No mires, Gash…! ¡Por favor, no mires! – La chica forcejeaba, pero su cuerpo no respondía como era debido.

-No puede ser… - Gash se quedó impactado al ver una cicatriz en el centro del pecho de Kurumi. – Entonces… ¿Todo es cierto…? –

-Gash no, no mires… ¡Ya detente, Zeon! – Kurumi seguía llorando, estaba desesperada ante la situación. – _"¡No quiero más de esto! ¡No quiero que todo terminé así…!" –_

-¡Déjala, Zeon! - Gash miró enfurecido a Zeon. – Te venceré… ¡Y me convertiré en un rey bondadoso! ¡Detendré estas estúpidas batallas! –

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Zeon apuntó a Gash.

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

El mayor atacó con su Zakeru al menor, Gash se cubrió pero Zeon logró situarse detrás de él con su velocidad.

-Padre siempre decía "para gobernar un reino, uno necesita desprenderse de sus sentimientos personales"… Los que no quieren luchar… ¡Simplemente no tienen talento! –

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_

Zeon volvió a atacar, pero Kiyomaro salvó a Gash alejándolo del ataque.

-Entonces ¿estás aceptando que Gash tiene talento? – Kiyomaro sonrió.

-Este tipo otra vez… - Zeon siguió atacándolos. - ¡Cierra tu boca! ¡La única cosa que él tiene es el Baou! ¡Él no es más que una basura despreciable! ¡Esa basura despreciable…no puedo ni siquiera mencionarlo en la misma frase con la palabra "talento"!

- _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Kiyomaro y Dufaux recitaron el hechizo al unísono.

-¡¿Estás bien, Kurumi?! – Martel vendó la herida de Kurumi con otro pedazo de su vestido mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia dándole a beber Líquido de Faudo.

-Aun puedo pelear… - Kurumi se movía con algo de dificultad. – Quería evitar esto…pero al parecer la mentira no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo… - La chica apretó el puño. – Ahora que Gash sabe la verdad, entonces no tengo que contenerme más… Por el lazo que me une a Zeon… ¡Definitivamente le ayudaré a Gash a ganar! –

-Aún tenemos un conjuro de defensa nuevo… - Martel se puso de pie. – Nosotras conocemos la mayoría de los ataques de Zeon, debemos ser de ayuda al poderlos contrarrestar. –

-Sí, vamos. –

 _-¡Ganreizu Zakeru! –_ Zeon comenzó a disparar hacia Gash y Kiyomaro mientras estos se encontraban huyendo de él.

 _-¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_

Kurumi comenzó a atacar a Zeon a distancia, debido a que podía controlar sus esferas a voluntad, pudo acertar hacia los disparos del peligris con facilidad.

-¡Ya no tengo porque contenerme, Zeon! – Kurumi gritó con seguridad. - ¡Es cierto, nos conocimos cuando teníamos dos años! ¡Mi padre trabajaba para el Rey Bell, pero cuando falleció me quede completamente sola! ¡Me echaron de mi propia casa las personas que debían cuidarme, me sentía mal y traté de suicidarme! ¡Pero alguien me salvó de morir! –

-¡Ya cállate, maldito estorbo! – Zeon atacó a Kurumi con su manto y la hirió en el hombro, pero ella se puso de pie una vez más.

-¡Esa persona que me salvó…fuiste tú, Zeon! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡Tú me salvaste de morir! ¡Es por eso que no quiero herirte! ¡Así que deja en paz a Gash ahora mismo! –

 _-¡Oruga Feisuku! –_

Zeon se protegió con su manto una vez más.

-¡Gash, no te preocupes acerca de qué tipo de Rey es tu padre! ¡Así no es como debe pensar un Rey! ¡Un rey no debe usar su talento para someter a los demás…! – Kiyomaro estaba firme. - ¡Kurumi, debes reposar o tu hemorragia empeorará! –

-¡Pero, Kiyomaro…! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-¡Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no es momento de que luches! – Kiyomaro mantenía la mirada firme en Zeon. - ¡Gash estará bien, lo prometo! ¡Recupérate de tus heridas y cuando lo necesitemos te daré la señal! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –

-¡De…De acuerdo! – Kurumi regresó con Martel y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ocultos los demás. - ¡Por favor Kiyomaro, no dejes que Zeon dañe más a Gash! ¡No quiero seguir viendo esta dolorosa batalla…! – La chica comenzó a llorar. - ¡POR FAVOR! –

-¡Te lo prometo, Kurumi! –

-¡Cierra tu boca, inútil compañero de pacotilla! – Zeon se desesperó y saltó de nuevo hacia donde estaban Kiyomaro y Gash.

 _-¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_

-¡Gash, conviértete en rey! – Kiyomaro agarró a Gash y esquivó el ataque de Zeon. - ¡Gana esta batalla…conviértete en rey…y supera a tu padre! –

-¡Unu! –

Kiyomaro comenzó a darle instrucciones a Gash para esquivar los ataques de Zeon.

-¡Salta! ¡Ahora…mírame, Gash! – Kiyomaro le gritó a su Mamodo, cuando volteó pudo notar que Zeon estaba detrás de su compañero a punto de atacarlo con su espada. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Zeon vio el ataque venir de Gash cuando Kiyomaro se agachó. – _"¡¿Cómo es capaz de leer mis movimientos?! ¡¿Él también lo tiene…?!" –_

-¡¿Ganó?! – Martel miraba lo sucedido.

-Sí, definitivamente… - Sunbeam logró distinguir la silueta de Zeon cubierto con su manto como si de una semilla se tratase. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él todavía…?! –

-Por alguna razón…parece ser que Kiyomaro aún me subestima. – El manto de Zeon regresó a la normalidad. – Parece que voy a tener que mostrar mi lado oscuro, pensé que mi propio poder sería más que suficiente, pero… Dufaux. – El peligris volteó hacia atrás para ver a su compañero. – No es que lo crea, pero pienso que este hombre podría tener el mismo poder que tú… El "Comunicador de la Respuesta" o como se llame. – Zeon regresó su vista hacia Gash y Kiyomaro. – Él puede predecir mis movimientos sin una premonición real, "¿cómo puedo esquivar este ataque?", "¿cómo funciona este ataque?", él puede responder a esas preguntas al instante… - El chico de ojos violetas volvió a ver a su compañero. – Y yo pensaba que eras el único que poseía esa habilidad. –

-Kiyomaro, ¿moriste y luego regresaste a la vida? – Dufaux miró a Kiyomaro. – "Cuando una persona muere y vuelve a la vida, obtiene un poder milagroso", ese dicho se ha sembrado a lo largo de la historia humana…si tu moriste y resucitaste, entonces tienes ese poder, pero…comparado a mí, eres simplemente un neófito. – Los ojos de Dufaux comenzaron a llenarse de ondas circulares al igual que las que estaban en los ojos de Kiyomaro. – Kiyomaro, entre tú y yo, ¿quién crees que tiene el mejor "Comunicador de la Respuesta"? ¿Debemos descubrirlo? – El ojiverde saltó del pilar donde estaba y cayó de pie sobre el manto extendido de Zeon.

 _-"¿Dufaux, el compañero de Zeon, llamó a mi poder 'Comunicador de la Respuesta'? Contra los ataques y artimañas de Zeon '¿cómo puedo esquivar este ataque?', '¿cómo funciona este ataque?' Las respuestas a esas preguntas inmediatamente aparecen en mi mente…" –_ Kiyomaro miraba fijamente a sus adversarios que estaban al frente, su expresión estaba llena de furia y a la vez de preocupación. – _"¡Así es como he sido capaz de luchar contra Zeon! Pero Dufaux también tiene este poder, encima de eso, él tiene mucha más experiencia con esto…" –_

-Zeon, te estaré dando instrucciones. – Dufaux miró fijamente hacia Kiyomaro y Gash. – Voy a predecir a Kiyomaro y ganaré, _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_

-¡Es enorme! – Megumi se impactó ante lo visto.

-¡¿Tan de repente?! – Sunbeam estaba en shock.

-¡Gash, comienza a correr después de que yo lance el conjuro! – Kiyomaro apuntó hacia el ataque. - _¡Maazu Jikerudon! –_

El ataque de Kiyomaro comenzó a repeler los rayos creados por Jauro Zakeruga usando el Maazu Jikerudon como escudo.

-Está forzando nuestro ataque a ir al suelo. – Zeon miraba lo que estaba pasando con su ataque.

-Propaga los rayos y ataca por los costados y por encima. – Dufaux estaba al lado de Zeon dándole instrucciones.

-¡Gash! – Kurumi intentó ir hacia el campo de batalla, pero fue detenida por Folgore. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que protegerlo! –

-¡Estas herida, fuimos capaces de detener la hemorragia pero un movimiento en falso y podrías morir por pérdida de sangre! – Folgore le riñó.

-¡Pero…! – Martel la abrazó. - ¿Martel…? –

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, le prometiste a Gash que lo protegerías en esta batalla hasta el fin y retaste a Zeon, a pesar de que en el fondo seguía siendo tu amigo, para cumplir esa promesa. – Martel la miró. – ¡Pero si mueres ahora ¿quién protegerá a Gash después?! –

-Martel… E-Entiendo… Me quedaré aquí… - Kurumi apretó los dientes y luego miró la batalla de nuevo. – _"Gash…Kiyomaro…por favor, resistan un poco más…cuando Martel y yo nos hayamos recuperado, iremos a ayudarles… ¡hasta entonces, resistan!" –_

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_

Gash y Kiyomaro estaban en el aire y atacaron a sus enemigos que estaban debajo de ellos.

-Zeon. – Dufaux apuntó a un cierto punto del Teo Zakeru. - _¡Zakeru! –_

El conjuro de Zeon traspasó al Teo Zakeru de Gash.

-¡Gash, salta a la derecha! – Kiyomaro estaba agarrado de Gash. – _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En ese instante su Zakeru contuvo a nuestro Teo Zakeru?!" –_

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Dufaux apuntó a Kiyomaro, ahora él y Zeon estaban encima de un pilar detrás de Gash y Kiyomaro.

 _-_ ¡Gash, salta! – Kiyomaro fue golpeado en la espalda por el Zakeruga de Zeon.

 _-_ ¡Sus ataques están empezando a golpear! – Elle miraba al dañado Kiyomaro.

 _-_ Sí, solo le raspó, pero Zeon fue capaz de dar un golpe. – Folgore apoyó el comentario.

 _-_ La diferencia entre sus poderes está comenzando a mostrarse… - Megumi estaba asustada.

 _-_ ¡Maldición…! – Kurumi empezó a golpear el suelo con su puño. - ¡Maldición…! –

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-El doctor dijo que tus heridas estaban curadas, ahora solo es cuestión de que tus cuerdas vocales se recuperen del daño. – El Zeon de 2 años estaba sentado al lado de Kurumi en la cama. – Dentro de unas semanas deberías poder hablar de nuevo. –_

 _Kurumi asintió y luego escribió en una libreta algo, al terminar de hacerlo se lo mostró a Zeon._

 _-¿Uh? ¿'Gracias por todo'? ¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada. – Zeon se volteó. – Pero será mejor que recuperes el habla pronto, es tedioso tener que averiguar lo que tratas de decir. –_

 _-¿Y cómo se encuentra el hermano menor del Príncipe Zeon? – La voz de la nodriza de Zeon se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta._

 _-¿Eh? – Zeon se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían las mujeres fuera, debido a que eran las 12 am ellas creían que Zeon estaba durmiendo._

 _-¿Hablas de Gash? Se encuentra bien de salud, pero escuché que no lo estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela. – Una segunda voz respondió._

 _-Si el rey llega a enterarse, estoy segura de que mataría a Yuno-san por ello. – La nodriza respondió con un tono de preocupación. – Sobre todo si ese terrible poder llegase a ser desatado… -_

 _-¿Hablas del poder que el rey le heredó a Gash? – La segunda mujer se asustó. – No quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar si eso llegara a suceder. -_

 _-¡Oígan ustedes! – Zeon salió de golpe de la habitación, asustando a ambas mujeres. - ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡¿Tengo un hermano menor?! ¡¿Acaso mi padre le heredó el Baou a ese tal Gash?! ¡Respondan! –_

 _-¡¿Pri-Príncipe Zeon?! – La nodriza se aterró. - ¡Lo lamentamos mucho, pero no podemos decirle nada al respecto! –_

 _-¡Príncipe Zeon, por favor regrese a la cama! – La segunda mujer habló con terror. - ¡Sí el rey se entera de que está despierto a estas horas lo castigará! –_

 _-¡Les dije que respondieran a mis dudas! – Zeon quiso golpearlas, pero una mano lo detuvo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame, Kurumi! –_

 _-Ze…Ze…on… - Kurumi logró pronunciar el nombre del chico con dificultad. – Ze…on… -_

 _-¿Hablaste? – Zeon se tranquilizó un poco, ambas mujeres aprovecharon el momento para irse del lugar a toda prisa. - ¡¿Por qué me detuviste?! –_

 _Kurumi sacó su libreta y escribió algo, después se lo mostró a Zeon._

 _-'Aunque las golpearas no iban a responderte, sí quieres saberlo yo te ayudaré a investigar…' – Zeon miró a Kurumi. - ¿Lo harás? –_

 _La chica asintió. – Ze…on… - Escribió otra nota que decía 'soy tu acompañante ¿recuerdas?'._

 _-Sí, es cierto. – Zeon cerró la puerta y ambos volvieron a la habitación. – Entonces descansa porque mañana comenzaremos con esto ¿de acuerdo? – Kurumi asintió y el chico sonrió un poco. – Bien, entonces hasta mañana. – Zeon salió de la habitación de Kurumi y se dirigió a la suya._

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 _-_ ¿Por qué, Zeon…? ¿Por qué…? – Kurumi estaba llorando un poco.

 _-_ Ga…¡Gash, arriba! – Kiyomaro estaba demasiado dañado.

 _-_ Demasiado tarde. – Dufaux y Zeon estaban sobre ellos. - _¡Zakeruga! –_ El hechizo que Dufaux convocó dio de lleno en Gash y Kiyomaro. – Kiyomaro se distrajo momentáneamente por el daño que le infligimos, si no puede concentrarse, la respuesta no vendrá a él. –

 _-_ ¡GASH! ¡KIYOMARO! – Kurumi miró como ambos fueron atacados por el Zakeruga.

 _-_ ¡Gash, mira a Zeon! – Kiyomaro levantó la vista.

 _-_ ¡Unu! – Gash se puso de pie a pesar del daño.

 _-¡Baou Kurou Disugurugu! –_ El hechizo hizo que la garra del Baou apareciera de nuevo. - ¡Gash, mueve tu mano cómo te lo indique! –

-Tch, ¡usar esa garra no sirve de nada! – Zeon levantó su mano.

 _-¡Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga! –_

Una especie de cierra circular con los picos hechos de electricidad apareció, tenía una especie de hilo hecha de rayo que estaba saliendo de la mano de Zeon.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! – Sunbeam miró el ataque de Zeon.

-¡¿Una rueda eléctrica?! ¡No! ¡¿Una sierra?! – Folgore estaba impactado también.

-No… - Kurumi miró el ataque. - ¡Es un maldito yoyo! –

Kiyomaro estaba dándole instrucciones a Gash para que moviera la garra del Baou, mientras que Dufaux le decía a Zeon a qué puntos atacar, el yoyo del peligris logró partir la garra pero su yoyo se quedó intacto.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡La garra del Baou no funcionó, ¿entonces no deberías llamar al verdadero?! – Zeon miraba a sus contrincantes. - ¡¿Por qué no utilizan el Baou Zakeruga?! ¡Gash ha despertado un nuevo poder desde su lucha contra Ryo, el verdadero poder de nuestra real familia del Rayo! ¡Ahora Gash debería ser capaz de invocar al verdadero Baou! ¡Ahora, lanza el Baou Zakeruga! ¡Voy a superar tu Baou! ¡Lo aplastaré con la fuerza que me forjó! – Zeon los miraba con furia y rencor.

 _El telón de la batalla final comenzaba a alzarse… No me importa si muero, no me importa nada… ¡Yo protegeré a Gash y salvaré a Zeon! ¡No dejaré que ese maldito poder desgarre a lo más importante para mí!_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! xHimemikoYukix Aquí n.n/**

 **Y lo prometido es deuda, vine a actualizar con 2 capítulos seguidos! :D estoy trabajando en la parte 10 ahorita, así que tal vez vuelva a actualizar hoy o mañana, dependiendo de cuanto tarde para terminarlo :3**

 **¡El arco de Zeon llegó a su climax! Lo emocionante ha comenzado *-* los misterios del pasado de Gash, Zeon y Kurumi están a punto de ser revelados! Espero que les emocione lo que sigue y lo que acaban de leer también ^^/**

 **Bueno, esperaré sus reviews y los contestaré en la próxima actualización!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. Parte 10: ¡Zigadirasu vs Baou!

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 10: "¡Zigadirasu vs Baou!: Un Oscuro Poder, ¿Quién te Protege a ti? La Promesa del Pasado Olvidada"_**

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡La garra del Baou no funcionó, ¿entonces no deberías llamar al verdadero?! – Zeon miraba a sus contrincantes. - ¡¿Por qué no utilizan el Baou Zakeruga?! ¡Gash ha despertado un nuevo poder desde su lucha contra Ryo, el verdadero poder de nuestra real familia del Rayo! ¡Ahora Gash debería ser capaz de invocar al verdadero Baou! ¡Ahora, lanza el Baou Zakeruga! ¡Voy a superar tu Baou! ¡Lo aplastaré con la fuerza que me forjó! – Zeon los miraba con furia y rencor.

 _-"Esos dos definitivamente no serán capaces de derrotar al Baou Zakeruga, especialmente ahora que se ha hecho más fuerte…pero…" –_ Kiyomaro miró su libro con preocupación. – _"¡¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?! ¡Este es un Baou completamente diferente! ¡Encima es un poder sin precedentes, está emitiendo un aura de miedo increíble! Siento que si lo lanzo…hará que algo malo suceda…" –_

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse con estos conjuros de bajo nivel?! – Zeon jaló hacia atrás su yoyo para atacarlos. - ¡Si no van a utilizar el Baou, bien! ¡Aquí pondré fin a esta batalla! ¡Los aplastaré aquí y ahora! –

 _-¡Teo Feisu! –_

El ataque de Kurumi desvió el yoyo de Zeon.

-Este maldito ataque… - Zeon miró de reojo a Kurumi.

-¡Kurumi! – Megumi miró a la chica que se había acercado un poco a la batalla.

-¡Por haber atacado, su herida se abrió de nuevo! – Elle apuntó a la mano herida de Kurumi, la cual estaba sangrando.

-¡Kurumi, ya los protegiste, vuelve! – Martel se puso de pie para tratar de hacer reaccionar a Kurumi. –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi miró fijamente al Mamodo peligris. - ¡Ya has sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese poder! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! ¡Tú lo dijiste, eres quien mejor sabe por qué tengo esta cicatriz! – Kurumi puso su mano sobre la cicatriz en su pecho. - ¡Así que ya olvídalo! –

-¡Ese Baou…! – La mirada de Zeon estaba llena de odio.

 ** _~Mundo Mamodo - 3 Años Atrás~_**

 ** _-Sala de Entrenamiento Especial-_**

-Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy. – El soldado miraba fijamente a un Zeon de tres años que estaba en el suelo completamente dañado mientras gritaba con rencor.

-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años se trató de acercar al chico.

-¿Qué pasa, Zeon? – Una voz se escuchó en la habitación.

-Esa voz… ¡¿Padre?! – Zeon levantó la vista. - ¡¿Me estás mirando?! –

-Te ves completamente agotado. – La voz de rey resonó en la habitación.

-¡¿Padre, por qué?! – Zeon comenzó a llorar. - ¡¿Por qué no me das el Baou?! –

-Ya te lo he dicho, el Baou es un poder que no se debe utilizar, ejerce una fuerza tan extraordinaria que solo traería la ruina. – El rey estaba observando a su hijo a través de una bola de cristal.

-¡Pero he oído que utilizaste el poder del Baou para convertirte en rey! – Zeon gritó sin dejar de llorar. - ¡Si es así, entonces Baou es un gran poder! ¡¿No es cierto?! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-No es grandioso ese poder, es aterrador, no serás capaz de manejarlo. – El rey Bell respondió.

-Entonces… ¡¿Entonces por qué le diste el Baou a Gash?! – El grito de Zeon estaba llenó de rencor y dolor.

-¡Zeon! ¡¿Quién te dijo acerca de Gash?! – La voz de Rey se escuchó con algo de enfado.

-Hace un año oí a mi nodriza hablar de esto. – Zeon se sentó de rodillas con sus pocas fuerzas, estaba un poco más tranquilo. – Ella dijo que yo tenía un hermano menor llamado Gash, pero no me quiso contar nada, así que investigué por cuenta propia… Gash es mi hermano menor que abandonó el palacio real antes de lo que puedo recordar, actualmente asiste a una escuela civil y juega sin preocupaciones en el mundo… Padre, le diste el Baou…a él…a Gash… - Zeon volvió a enfurecerse. - ¡Si Gash es capaz de hacer lo que quiera mientras posee el inmenso poder de Baou, ¿Entonces por qué tengo que sufrir estos rigurosos entrenamientos y prácticas todos los días?! –

-¡¿Por qué?! Zeon… - El rey extendió su mano hacia la bola de cristal, de ella se emitieron algunos rayos y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un potente rayo cayó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño niño. - ¡Nunca más hables de Gash! –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi corrió hacia su amigo que cayó al suelo completamente desgarrado. - ¡Zeon! –

-¡Si tienes la fuerza para mover tu boca, entonces levanta tus manos! – La voz del rey se escuchaba furiosa. - ¡Forja tu corazón hasta que sea digno de poder! ¡Capitán Rajin, retomen la práctica de hoy por la mañana! ¡No más descansos! ¡Desde mañana, duplicaremos el tiempo de las prácticas! –

-¡Espere, su Majestad! – Kurumi se puso frente a Zeon y extendió sus manos. - ¡No es culpa de Zeon, yo lo ayudé! ¡Fue mi culpa, así que no castigue a Zeon! –

-¡Tú también…! – El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica fue electrocutada por un rayo poderoso al igual que Zeon, el cual la dejó en el suelo por el dolor. - ¡Te he dado demasiadas libertades, Kurumi! ¡Permití que jugaras con Zeon e incluso dejé que detuvieras sus entrenamientos por mucho tiempo! ¡Pero eso se acabó! –

-¡No castigue…a Zeon…! – Kurumi, a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon! –

-¡Esa boca es demasiado insolente! ¡¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo, Kurumi?! - El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica recibió un fuerte rayo concentrado que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho sofocándola y dejándola tirada en el suelo doblegándose de dolor. - ¡A partir de hoy abandonarás el Palacio Real y serás enviada a la Cuidad a vivir con Otoha! ¡Verás a Zeon solamente dos veces por semana y por un cierto periodo de tiempo! ¡Tienes prohibido hablar otra vez de Gash o de involucrarte junto a Zeon en asuntos que no les incumben! ¡Zeon! ¡Nunca más menciones a Gash! ¡NUNCA! –

-Príncipe Zeon… - El Capitán Rajin se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Zeon (su tamaño era casi el mismo que el de la sala, Zeon era una miniatura a su lado).

-No me toques, puedo pararme por mí mismo. – Zeon comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, su mirada estaba llena de odio.

-Creo que su Majestad desea que usted sea el sucesor al trono. – Rajin miraba fijamente a Zeon. – Es por eso que le impone estos duros entrenamientos. –

-Silencio, no me digas algo que ya sé… - Zeon tenía su mirada llena de rencor. – Por supuesto que seré el próximo rey…él no tiene que pasar este infierno, por supuesto seré el único que será rey… Bastardo…bastardo… - Zeon miró a la chica que había quedado inconsciente por el dolor a su lado y la cargó mientras estaba llorando. – _"Ese maldito bastardo…" –_

 ** _~Tres Años Después – Meses Antes de la Batalla Mamodo~_**

-¡Príncipe Zeon! ¡Mis felicitaciones! ¡Fue elegido como uno de los cien participantes en la batalla para decidir al próximo rey del Mundo Mamodo! – Un Mamodo enorme le entregó la lista a Zeon.

-¡Eso es genial! – Kurumi estaba al lado de Zeon. - ¡Yo también fui elegida, Zeon! ¡Así que podremos pelear juntos! –

-¡¿Por qué…?! – Zeon apretó con furia la hoja. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –

-¿Eh? ¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué sucede, Príncipe Zeon? – El Mamodo miró al peligris.

-¡¿Por qué está el nombre de Gash en la lista de los cien candidatos a rey del Mundo Mamodo?! – El chico agarró la hoja con su mano y la apretó. - ¡¿Acaso mi padre no me puso a través de todo ese infierno para que yo pudiera ser rey?! ¡¿Por qué Gash participa en esta batalla?! – La mano de Zeon, donde estaba la hoja con la lista, comenzó a emitir varios rayos a su alrededor.

-Zeon… - Kurumi intentó acercarse a él.

-¿Así que…mi padre le entregó el Baou a Gash para convertirlo en el próximo rey, después de todo? – El chico comenzó a llorar.

-Príncipe Zeon, su Majestad no es el único que decide quiénes serán los candidatos. – El Mamodo intentó calmar a Zeon. – Hay otro mamodos que… -

-¡SILENCIO! – Zeon aventó la hoja con furia y se dejó caer al suelo sin dejar de llorar mientras recordaba todos sus rigurosos entrenamientos y sus prácticas. - ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Acaso he sido el hijo no deseado todo el tiempo?! – Zeon comenzó a golpear el suelo con furia. - ¡Padre! ¡¿Siempre me has odiado?! ¡¿Le diste el Baou a Gash porque él era el hijo amado todo el tiempo?! Ese imbécil…ese Gash…lo voy a matar… -

-¡Zeon, cálmate! – Kurumi intentó detenerlo, pero el chico la golpeó en el rostro para alejarla.

-¡No me molestes! – La mirada de Zeon se llenó de odio una vez más, pero sus lágrimas no se detuvieron. - ¡Voy a hacerle degustar el dolor que he sufrido todo este tiempo! ¡Si él utiliza el Baou, lo aplastaré! –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi abrazó por detrás a Zeon para tranquilizarlo. - ¡No hagas nada, Zeon! ¡Es doloroso verte sufrir así! –

 ** _~Una Semana Antes de la Batalla Mamodo-_**

-Zeon. – Kurumi miró al chico. – Yo…ya lo decidí. –

-¿De qué hablas, Kurumi? – Zeon la miró confuso.

-Creo que debo decírtelo ya… - Kurumi puso una mirada firme. – Hace poco me hice…amiga de Gash. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se enfureció. - ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurumi? ¡¿Tú…con ese bastardo…?! –

-¡Escúchame, Zeon! Gash no es un mal chico…es una buena persona, pero su poder es demasiado débil… -

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Él es un bastardo que nunca ha sufrido un entrenamiento! ¡Él no podría tener ni un poco de poder si no fuera por el Baou! –

-Zeon, he decidido proteger a Gash en la batalla para decidir al Rey. – Kurumi miró a Zeon. – Lo protegeré hasta el final, así que, por favor… -

-¿Qué…? ¿Me estás dando la espalda por él? ¡¿Me está cambiando por esa basura?! –

-¡Escúchame, Zeon! –

-¡¿Lo protegerás, dices?! ¡¿Eso significa que me atacarás para protegerlo?! –

-¡Yo jamás te dañaría! ¡Quiero protegerlos…a ambos! ¡Así que…por favor…! –

-¡¿Qué quieres?! No estarás pensando en decir que me una a ustedes ¿o sí? ¡¿O sí?! –

-¡Si estamos los tres juntos, podemos…! –

-¡Jamás estaría con esa basura! ¡Si prefieres irte con él, entonces aléjate de mí! – Zeon atacó a Kurumi con un rayo.

-¡ZEON! – Kurumi recibió el daño en sus brazos. - ¡Zeon…por favor…! –

-Sí no quieres que te mate… ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi vista y jamás vuelvas a aparecer enfrente de mí! ¡VETE! –

-¡Ze-Zeon…! –

-Kurumi, el Rey quiere verte. – Un guardia tomó a Kurumi del brazo y se la llevó.

-Ese maldito bastardo me robó el Baou…y ahora me ha robado a Kurumi… ¡Definitivamente lo despedazaré! –

 ** _~Actualidad~_**

-Ese Baou… ¡Si no lanzarán a Baou Zakeruga, entonces los mataré a los tres juntos! – Zeon dirigió su yoyo hacia ellos una vez más.

 _-"No…estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento del Baou Zakeruga ahora mismo…" –_ Kiyomaro estaba preocupado. – _"¡Pero…si no lo lanzo…voy a perder! ¡Y el mundo será destruido!" –_ Kiyomaro levantó la mirada. - ¡Vamos, Gash! _¡Baou Zakeruga! –_

Un dragón eléctrico enorme salió de la boca de Gash, su tamaño era impresionante pero, lo más sorprendente, era el terrorífico rostro que tenía, su color era dorado pero algo oscuro, todos quedaron petrificados ante aquello.

-Así que…este es el Baou…el verdadero Baou… - Zeon tenía una expresión de miedo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Es completamente diferente a los anteriores…en tamaño y fuerza! – Kiyomaro estaba asustado ante su invocación.

El Baou Zakeruga se acercó al yoyo de Zeon y se lo tragó completamente.

-Devoró fácilmente…el conjuro de Zeon… - Sunbeam estaba impactado.

 _-"No solo devoró el ataque de Zeon…absorbió su poder…" –_ Kiyomaro cayó de rodillas. – _"Mi poder también…se siente como si estuviera completamente drenado…a este ritmo… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedo quitar…mi mano del libro?!"_ ¡Gash ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – El pelinegro no recibió respuesta. – _"Esto es malo…Esto es malo… ¡Esto es malo!" –_

-Ya veo…así que esto es lo que se siente… - Zeon sonrió. - ¡Voy a derrotarlo y mataré a Gash! ¡Esto decidirá si el niño innecesario es Gash o soy yo! ¡Hazlo, Dufaux! –

 _-¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_

El ataque de Zeon consistió en invocar un masivo dios alado de trueno con un gran hueco en el centro y cinco estilo de paneles (o cañones) en sus extremos que tenían dibujado el símbolo del rayo cada uno.

-¡Ven, la encarnación de mi poder! ¡El Dios del Rayo de la Destrucción, Zigadirasu! ¡Aplasta a Baou! – Zeon se dirigía hacia su invocación.

Dicha entidad disparó 5 rayos de trueno de los cañones en su cuerpo que se mezclaron en un poderoso Zakeruga, Baou recibió el golpe pero continuó chocando con él para ver quién resultará vencedor.

-Increíble…tanto el Baou Zakeruga…como el conjuro de Zeon… - Sunbeam estaba escondiéndose detrás de una columna para evitar que los rayos lo hirieran.

-Contamos con ustedes, ganen por favor…Gash, Kiyomaro… - Folgore también se estaba escondiendo detrás de un pilar.

-¡¿Martel, estás bien?! – Kurumi la estaba defendiendo con su Feishirudo.

-¡Sí! – Martel respondió. - ¡Pero es extraño! ¡¿Por qué el Baou de Gash es tan siniestro?! –

-¡El Rey Bell me lo dijo una vez! ¡Que el verdadero poder de Baou era terrorífico, y si llegaba a despertar podría causar un verdadero caos! ¡Su Majestad estaba en lo cierto, este poder…es horrible! –

-Zeon, ten cuidado. – Dufaux confundió a su Mamodo. – Esto es diferente…nunca había visto un conjuro como este... – La mirada del ojiverde se puso seria. – Kiyomaro y Gash no lo están controlando, además, este conjuro no tiene control sobre sí mismo. –

-¿Qué significa eso? – Zeon continuó atacando con su Zigadirasu.

-Que destruirá todo a su paso, enemigos…y aliados por igual. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon lo miró confundido. - ¡¿Aliados también?! – Zeon volteó a ver a gemelo. - ¡¿Ga-Gash…?! _"¡¿El rostro de Gash se está volviendo negro?! ¡No, ¿está desapareciendo?! ¡Eso negro no es parte del cuerpo de Gash! Esta destrucción lo está acabando todo… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Gash…está siendo devorado por el Baou?!" –_

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Baou es un poder terrible, tú no serías capaz de manejarlo. –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 _-"Si yo lo hubiera usado, estaría igual que Gash… ¡No! ¡Sí fuera yo, sería capaz de manejarlo!" –_ La expresión de Zeon cambió a una de miedo y confusión. – _"Incluso yo…no sería capaz de manejarlo…simplemente me devoraría… ¡¿Qué es este poder?! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡Ugh!" –_ Zeon tocó su frente con su mano confundido mientras tenía una expresión como de dolor. – _"Recuerdos…inundan mi mente…estos recuerdos…no son míos…" –_

 ** _~Visión de Zeon~_**

-Ahora Gash, a partir de hoy, esta es tu casa. – Una mujer cargaba a lo que parecía ser un bebé.

 _-"¡¿Gash?!" –_ Zeon estaba confundido ante lo que estaba viendo.

 _-_ Yuno-san… ¿Dónde está mi verdadera madre? – Se podía divisar a un Gash de 3 años reflejado en el espejo que estaba detrás de la mujer con la que hablaba, su rostro tenía tristeza reflejada y apretaba con fuerza su manto. – ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

 _-_ Tú no tienes padres. – Yuno lo miró con odio.

 _-_ Yo no tengo ningún… -

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-¡Detente! ¡No quiero ver más de esto! ¡Se supone que debo odiar a Gash! – Zeon gritó con desesperación y después dirigió su mirada al frente con odio. - ¡Él y Baou son mis jurados enemigos! –

-¡Ga-Gashhh! – Kiyomaro miraba a su compañero, estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse mientras veía como el cuerpo de Gash se volvía negro. – _"¡Mierda! Gash se está volviendo negro… Ni siquiera puedo sentir su presencia… ¡Tampoco lo estoy haciendo bien! ¡Cuando lancé el Baou Zakeruga, toda mi energía fue drenada, pero…esta vez, mi conciencia se está desvaneciendo…! ¡Baou está presionando contra el conjuro de Zeon! Pero, a este ritmo… ¡Gash será devorado también!"_ ¡Desaparece, Baou! ¡No tienes que atacar más! ¡Si continuas, devorarás a Gash! ¡Escúchame! – El Baou lo ignoró por completo. – No me está escuchando… Mierda…no puedo permanecer despierto… ¡Gashhh! ¡Tienes que parar a Baou! ¡Lo haremos juntos! ¡Dispersa a Baou…antes de que te devore! El libro me está diciendo que…este Baou es completamente oscuro…un cúmulo negro de rabia y odio… ¡No seas consumido por esta oscuridad! ¡Te lo suplico, no seas devorado por ella! – Kiyomaro notó que el cuerpo de Gash se volvió completamente oscuro. - ¡Escucha mi voz, Gash! ¡NO MUERAAASSS! –

-Ki…yo…ma…ro… - Unas lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Gash, pero no pudo moverse.

-¡MALDICION! ¡Se suponía que mi deber era evitar esto! – Kurumi comenzó a llorar. - ¡Martel, es el momento de intervenir! ¡Si no destruimos a Baou, Gash morirá! ¡Lanza a Shin So Feisirudoku con toda tu energía del corazón! ¡Si la unimos al poder de Faudo dentro de mí, debería ser suficiente para destruirlo! –

-¡Entiendo! – Martel hizo brillar su libro con intensidad. - ¡Necesitarás acercarte! –

-¡Lo haré! – Kurumi corrió hacia donde estaban luchando ambas invocaciones, esquivó los rayos que golpeaban de repente y logró ponerse cerca de ambos. - ¡MARTEL, LANZALO AHORA! –

- _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

El fénix de Kurumi tenía un tamaño mayor a otras veces, cuando chocó contra Baou, el ataque de Gash fue destruido por la presión que Zigadirasu estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

-El Baou fue derrotado…por el conjuro de Zeon… - Sunbeam miraba lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué Kurumi atacó también? – Megumi miraba fijamente lo sucedido.

-¡GA-GASH! – Kurumi corrió hacia el nombrado, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo completamente negro. - ¡Reacciona, Gash! ¡GASH! –

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto…? ¡¿Este es el hechizo conocido como Baou?! ¡¿Este oscuro poder?!" –_ Zeon miraba con horror como Kurumi intentaba hacer reaccionar a Gash. – _"Gash fue completamente devorado por Baou…Un hechizo que devora…incluso al que lo lanzó…Lo que decía mi padre era verdad… ¡Baou es un poder terrible…incapaz de controlar!" –_

 ** _~Visión de Zeon~_**

-¡Si Gash es capaz de hacer lo que quiera mientras posee el inmenso poder de Baou, ¿Entonces por qué tengo que sufrir estos rigurosos entrenamientos y prácticas todos los días?! –

 _-_ Yuno-san… ¿Dónde está mi verdadera madre? –Gash tenía su rostro con tristeza reflejada y apretaba con fuerza su manto. – ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

 _-_ Tú no tienes padres. – Yuno lo miró con odio.

 ** _~Realidad~_**

 _-"Yo soy… ¡Yo soy…!" –_ Zeon cubrió su rostro con sus manos con desesperación mientras jadeaba y sudaba.

 _-_ Zeon… - Dufaux miró al Mamodo confundido, se confundió más cuando Zeon comenzó a reír.

 _-_ ¡Mira, Dufaux! Gash está muerto y yo sigo en pie. – Zeon apuntó hacia Gash. - ¡Entonces soy el vencedor! ¡Tanto Gash, que he odiado por tanto tiempo, como Baou, fueron aplastados por mi propio poder! El poder que obtuve con tan difícil trabajo… ¡Mi propio poder! -

 _-_ Gash… - Kiyomaro empezó a arrastrase hacia Gash. - ¿Estás…muerto…? -

 _-_ ¡Kiyomaro-san! – Martel, algo débil, llegó con Kiyomaro y lo tomó en sus brazos. - ¡Folgore-san, rápido! ¡El Líquido de Faudo! – La chica miró a Kiyomaro. – Todo estará bien, te recuperarás enseguida. –

 _-_ Voy a salvar…a Gash… ¡Para que vivas…Gash! – Kiyomaro miró a su Mamodo.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo esta basura?! – Zeon saltó hacia ellos. - ¡¿Quieren que los meta en un pilar?! ¡¿O usamos un arma de Faudo para destruir Japón?! –

 _-_ ¡Zeon! – Kurumi empujó a Zeon. - ¡Eres un verdadero idiota, Zeon! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡¿Ya estás satisfecho?! ¡Gash pudo perder la vida…! ¡Sí no hubiera interferido…Gash habría muerto de verdad! ¡Gash fue devorado por Baou! –

 _-_ ¡A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo! ¡Todos ustedes serán testigos de la destrucción de Japón! –

 _-_ Toma un poco Kiyomaro, guarde el suficiente para Gash. – Sunbeam le dio a beber el líquido de Faudo.

 _-_ ¡Sunbeam-san, estoy colocando el Líquido de Faudo restante en este frasco sobre Gash! – Folgore estaba vertiendo la sustancia sobre el cuello de Gash. - ¡Si Gash todavía no se ha recuperado, permíteme usar el que has guardado tú! –

 _-_ ¡Llévense a Gash y a Kiyomaro! ¡Yo detendré a Zeon! – Kurumi miró a los otros. - ¡Martel, vete tú también! ¡Sin energía del corazón, no es necesario que estés conmigo! –

 _-_ ¡Ten cuidado, Kurumi! – Martel se recargó en Sunbeam para caminar mientras el hombre cargaba a Gash, por otro lado Folgore llevaba a Kiyomaro cargado.

 _-_ ¡No me subestimes! – Zeon apunto hacia Kurumi.

 _-_ ¡Zeon, baja la mano! – Dufaux le gritó a su Mamodo.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Zeon volteó de reojo a su compañero sin comprender.

 _-_ Fuego. – Un disparo golpeó a Zeon en la mano.

– _"¡¿Mi mano…ha sido repelida?!"_ ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¿Será que hay más mamodos…? – Zeon tenía una mirada seria.

 _-¡Mikerudo! –_

Una cortina de humo se formó y Kurumi corrió a alcanzar a los demás.

-¿Una pantalla de humo? – Kiyomaro miró a su alrededor. – Este hechizo… ¡Papipurio! – El pelinegro miró con alegría al Mamodo que corría al lado de ellos.

-¡Esto no ha terminado aún, sigan corriendo! – Papipurio corría con miedo.

-¡Exactamente ¿de qué lado están ahora?! – Kiyomaro le preguntó al Mamodo.

-¡Cállate, no estoy del lado de nadie! – Papipurio contestó. – Oponerse a alguien como Zeon es estúpido, pero…pero… -

-¡¿Se darán por vencidos?! ¡Resistirse es inútil! – Zeon puso su mano en el suelo.

 _-¡Raajia Zakeru! –_

Una onda de Rayo se emitió alrededor de Zeon y llenó todo el piso de electricidad, los chicos se cubrieron con los pilares del ataque.

-Mierda, el humo se ha ido… - Papipurio estaba temblando. – Nos cubriremos de nuevo. –

-Zeon, tu pie derecho. – Dufaux no se movió de su lugar.

Zeon se cubrió con su mano y logró evitar el disparo.

-¡Zeon ha bloqueado todo el ataque con su manto! – Folgore miraba mientras estaba escondido.

-Quiere decir que el ataque no lo lanzó Papipurio… - Sunbeam se extrañó.

-No, esa persona es más suicida de lo que nosotros somos ahora. – Papipurio salió de su escondite, aún les faltaba un buen camino para llegar con los demás.

 _-¡Mikerudo! –_

-¡Vamos! – Papipurio creó otra cortina de humo y continuaron su camino.

-Zeon, el lado izquierdo de tu frente. –

-¡Ya veo! – Zeon levantó la mano y agarró la bala con su puño, cuando la vio soltó una risa. – Ya veo…así que es ella… Parece que…ya te has liberado de mi rayo… -

-Nos ha descubierto, pero no sabe nuestra localización exacta, la batalla real comienza ahora. –

-Estoy muy bien, ver a Ted protegerme ha despertado una nueva fuerza en mí. – Cherish tenía en sus manos una especie de rifle grande. – Voy a utilizar este nuevo poder para proteger a Gash y a los otros. –

-Derecha, Cherish. – Nicole le estaba dando instrucciones a Cherish. – Con nuestro poder vamos a ayudar a Gash y a los otros a escapar. –

-¡Por aquí! ¡Refugiémonos por aquí! – El grupo de Kiyomaro se reunió con Megumi y los demás en un pedazo rodeado de pilares para cubrirse.

-¡Gash-kun, Kiyomaro-kun! – Megumi llegó corriendo.

-Aún respira. – Kiyomaro puso su mano sobre la boca de Gash. – Hay que tratar de verter el resto del Líquido de Faudo en su boca para que lo trague. –

-Kurumi puede hacerlo. – Martel le guiñó el ojo a Kurumi. – Después de todo, será como darle respiración de boca a boca ¿no? –

Kurumi se sonrojó. – E-Entiendo… - Kurumi puso el líquido de Faudo en su boca y luego "besó" a Gash para obligarlo a pasar la sustancia por su garganta una vez que terminó se separó de él aún sonrojada. – Creo que con esto debe ser suficiente ¿no? Al menos lo tomó… -

-Mierda…usar el Baou Zakeruga…prácticamente destruyó a Gash… - Kiyomaro miraba que el cuerpo de Gash era de un color oscuro, pero ya no era negro. – Papipurio, ¿quién está atacando a Zeon? ¡¿Quién nos salvó?! –

-Hey, yo soy el único que los salvó. – Papipurio sonrió. – Deberían darme las gracias. – El Mamodo tocó su barbilla tratando de recordar. – El nombre de esa persona… ¿cómo era? –

-Puedo sentir su presencia. – Kurumi miraba fijamente a Gash. – La persona que nos ayudó a escapar de Zeon es Cherish. –

-¡¿Cherish?! – Kiyomaro se impactó.

-Nicole, ¿cuál es la posición de Zeon? – Cherish tenía la vista fija en el mirador de su rifle francotirador.

-Se esconde tras una columna: no puedo verlo, pero no te preocupes, no lo he perdido de vista. – Nicole miraba a Zeon con un miralejos. – Hasta ahora, nuestros tres disparos alcanzaron el objetivo, tu nuevo conjuro, Guraado Ma Kofaru, es increíble. –

-Tus instrucciones como francotirador son perfectas también. – Cherish sonrió. – Después de todo, eres la sheriff en un santuario de aves. –

-A decir verdad, tu puntería se ha convertido exponencialmente mejor que la mía. – Nicole continuaba observando a Zeon. – Espera mi orden. –

-Ok, Nicole. –

-Ahora está en la ubicación del espejo A, Zeon no se ha movido. –

-Nicole ¿no debería disparar a la columna? –

-A juzgar por lo que vimos de la batalla de Gash y Zeon al llegar aquí, estoy bastante segura de que las columnas son indestructibles, nuestros conjuros ni siquiera las rayarían. – Nicole seguía observando por el miralejos. – Cherish, Zeon ha salido de detrás de la columna, él está en la parte inferior izquierda, cambia el aumento del alcance a 5, cuando hayas confirmado el objetivo, aumenta a 30. – Cherish hizo lo que Nicole le ordenaba. – Cierra el ojo que no está mirando a través de la mira, con tu ojo cerrado, ajusta la sensibilidad, después de encontrar tu objetivo, abre tu ojo una vez más…respira profundo, entonces haz como te dije… Cuando estés lista para disparar, conté la respiración, ajusta la alineación, cuando tu visión sea estable por la falta de oxígeno, aprieta el gatillo… ¡Fuego! –

La bala dio de golpe en la espalda de Zeon, pero el manto evitó que fuera dañado.

-Idiota…con más balas que reciba… - Zeon volteó hacia atrás con una sonrisa. – ¡Más fácil te encontraré! – El peligris corrió en la dirección de donde vino la bala. - ¡Ahí estas! –

-Está girando hacia el espejo B, superior derecha, amplificación fijado en 40, ¡fuego! –

-Zeon, baja tu brazo izquierdo. – Dufaux le habló a su compañero.

La bala dio de lleno en el brazo de Zeon, haciendo que sangrara y volteara confundido.

- _"¿Qué…? ¿Una bala vino de la dirección opuesta? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" –_

-Así es, Zeon. – Cherish lo tenía en la mira. – Te estoy apuntando desde 3 lugares diferentes, hay dos espejos situados además de nuestra ubicación real, elijo un espejo y la bala viene desde allí, como este. – Cherish volvió a disparar.

-Zeon, baja tu cabeza. – Dufaux advirtió a su Mamodo.

-¡Mierda! – Zeon se agachó antes de que le golpeara.

-¡¿Por qué no fue un golpe limpio?! – Cherish se frustró.

-Es su compañero. – Nicole respondió y miró a Dufaux con el miralejos. – El compañero de Zeon lo está instruyendo, el compañero de Zeon está demasiado lejos para que él haga lo que está diciendo, pero puedo decir que es por él que Zeon es capaz de esquivar en el último segundo. Vamos a utilizar el espejo B, primero vayamos por su compañero, utiliza un disparo débil para no matarlo, alinea tu alcance con la mía. –

-Ok, Nicole. – Cherish respondió y se acomodó. – _"¡¿Aquellos niños están aprisionados en las columnas, justo al lado del compañero de Zeon?!" –_

-¡Cherish, alinea rápidamente! –

-¡O-Ok! –

-Ampliación ajustada a 80, sólo tiene que dormir un rato mientras… -

Cherish se asustó poco antes de disparar, al hacerlo Dufaux esquivó rápidamente la bala.

- _"¡¿Él…nos vio?!" –_ Cherish estaba algo asustada.

-Zeon, por ahí. – Dufaux apuntó hacia su derecha. _\- ¡Zakeruga! –_

Zeon observó que algo fue quebrado. - ¡Ha! Con que así es… ¿ellas están alterando su posición de disparo con esos extraños espejos? ¡Entonces tendré que destruir los espejos hasta que podamos encontrar su posición real! –

-¡¿Qué pasa con este compañero?! – Nicole estaba irritada. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo sabía en qué dirección vendría la bala antes de que dispararas?! –

-¡Olvídate de ese hombre! ¡Enfoquémonos en Zeon! – Cherish volvió a disparar.

-Zeon, hombro izquierdo. – Dufaux miró a Zeon.

El chico se quedó inmóvil para recibir la bala, pero no le hizo daño gracias a su mano.

-¡Le dimos! – Cherish festejó.

-¡No! – Nicole respondió.

-Tomando estas balas, puedo decir que se encuentran… - Zeon se volteó y apuntó. - ¡Por ahí! –

- _¡Zakeruga! –_

-¡Haha! ¡¿Ese era el último?! – Zeon sonrió. - ¿O hay m-…? – Antes de pronunciar aquello, Zeon recibió una bala en el pecho, pero fue detenida por su broche en forma de moño.

-Si ya has terminado de parlotear, entonces ven por mí, Zeon. – Cherish le estaba apuntando. – Desde el principio no quería depender de trucos pequeños. –

-No tienes que dar tu posición tan imprudentemente. – Zeon sonrió mientras miraba en la dirección de la última bala. – Mi pequeña gatita fulminada… ¡Te haré recordar el dolor de mi rayo una vez más! – Zeon corrió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_

-Fuego. – Cherish disparó a través del rayo de Zeon, el chico utilizó sus manos para cubrirse la cabeza, siendo herido en la mano derecha.

-¡Bastarda…! – Zeon se enfureció ante aquello.

-Este poder no es solo mío, nació de mi deseo de proteger a Ted y a Gash, mientras haya personas a quien deba proteger, este poder no tendrá límites. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi estaba detrás de un pilar observando cómo era herido el chico. - ¿Era necesario…que todo acabara así? – La pelinegra se sentó en el suelo y sacó un collar plateado con un cristal rojo de adorno que escondía bajo su ropa. - ¿Realmente es necesario…terminar de esta manera…? ¿Realmente tendré que eliminarte…con "ese" poder…? –

-Con el poco Líquido de Faudo que queda, Gash no recuperará su por completo su fuerza. – Sunbeam intentaba hacer que Gash bebiera la sustancia dándosela con una tapadera.

-En un momento como este, necesitamos desesperadamente el Saifojio de Tío… - Megumi miraba a Gash. - ¡Mierda! ¡¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para sacarlos de las columnas?! –

-La que está atacando a Zeon es Cherish. – Folgore apuntó hacia donde estaba la Mamodo y su compañera. – Ella está pasando por todo este problema para ayudarnos… -

-¡Gash, te lo ruego, por favor despierta! – Kiyomaro miraba a su Mamodo. - ¡Necesitamos tu poder…por favor! –

-He, muy valiente, Cherish… - Zeon sonrió y corrió hacia ella. - ¡Esta vez voy a freír tu cuerpo y tu corazón con mi rayo! –

- _¡Zakeruga! –_

-¡Fuego! – Nicole le indicó a Cherish que disparara, la bala logró partir el Zakeruga para mantenerlas a salvo de él, pero la castaña notó un comportamiento en su Mamodo. - ¡Cherish! ¿Aún te asusta el rayo de Zeon? –

-¡E-Estoy bien! No perderé…contra ese bastardo… - Cherish mantuvo su vista firme a pesar de todo.

-¡Un corazón destrozado por mi rayo…no es tan fácil de componer! –

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_

-¡Fuego! –

Zeon tomó la bala en su mano y sonrió. - ¿Qué es esto? El poder de tus balas está decayendo, esta es la prueba de que aún tienes miedo de mi rayo. –

-Ríe mientras puedas… - Cherish trató de contenerse. – Nicole, Zeon se ha separado de su compañero, vamos a arriesgarlo todo… - Nicole se quitó la gorra que cubría su cabeza y comenzó a rasgarla mientras escuchaba a Cherish. – No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que pongan un dedo sobre ti…y…a Gash y a sus amigos…ahora yo los salvaré. -

Nicole puso un pedazo de tela frente al rifle de Cherish. - ¡Listo! ¡Fuego! –

La bala se disparó pero pasó por un lado de Zeon.

-¿El miedo también causa que estés fallando tu objetivo? – Zeon sonrió.

-¡Megumi-san, Folgore, Sunbeam-san! – Kiyomaro los llamó a los tres. - ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Que Zeon no nos descubra! ¡Ya sé cuáles son las intenciones de Cherish! ¡No podemos dejar que sus esfuerzos sean en vano! –

-Kurumi. – Martel se acercó a su Mamodo. - ¿Qué estás planeando hacer? -

-¡Zeon! – Dufaux, al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Kiyomaro. – _"No sirve de nada, está demasiado lejos para oírme, ¡¿lo están llevando lejos para que no oiga mis instrucciones?! De cualquier modo, la eliminación de esa Mamodo es primero, no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya." –_ Dufaux hizo brillar su libro. - _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se confundió al ver qué clase de hechizo salió de su mano. – _"¡Utilizar un conjuro tan fuerte es una exageración! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Dufaux?!" –_

-¡Imposible! ¡No lo soportarán! – Kurumi se puso de pie. - ¡Tenemos que ayudaras! ¡Habrá que atacar a Zeon! -

-¡Cherish, nuestra apuesta a todo o nada tuvo éxito! ¡Nos las arreglaremos para golpear también el interruptor! ¡Solo necesitamos dos o tres disparos para compensar este rayo! – Nicole siguió dando instrucciones. - ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! – Una vez que desviaron un poco el ataque de Zeon, Nicole puso otro pedazo de tela en el rifle. - ¡Listo! –

 _-"¡¿Están poniendo un paño en el cilindro?! Antes también lo hicieron ¿por qué?" –_ Zeon se confundió.

 _-_ ¡Fuego! – La bala pasó al lado de Zeon una vez más.

 _-"Como pensaba…no me tienen como objetivo…" –_ Zeon miró en qué lugar golpeó la bala. – _"Ya veo…cuando cubren la cubren con una tela, las balas son capaces de golpear las columnas resistentes a la magia…los conjuros no pueden entrar en contacto directo con las columnas, pero cubriendo las balas con una tela… ¡son capaces de presionar el interruptor del pilar! ¡El interruptor que libera a los mocosos capturados!" –_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Solo queda Tío! – Megumi miraba a su compañera mientras Sunbeam sacaba a Umagon de la columna.

-¡Megumi-san! ¡¿Cómo está tu energía del corazón?! – Folgore le preguntó a la chica.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones! – Megumi seguía mirando a su Mamodo. - ¡Después de que Tío beba el Líquido de Faudo, seremos capaces de restaurar el poder de Gash-kun con Saifojio! –

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! – Cherish disparaba constantemente para destruir los rayos que emitía el Jauro Zakeruga. –

-¡¿Pensaste que podrías proteger a todos?! – Zeon seguía atacando a Cherish. - ¡Bien, pensaste mal! –

-¡Martel, rápido! – Kurumi apuntó su mano hacia Zeon.

-Solo un niño más…para salvar… - Cherish apuntó al ataque de Zeon. - ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! _"Esto no es bueno… ¡no puedo dejar de temblar...! ¡El rayo se dirige a Nicole, voy a tener que salvar al último niño más tarde!"_ ¡Fuego! – Cherish logró salvar a Nicole, pero como consecuencia, su libro fue alcanzado por el rayo y comenzó a quemarse, eso no impidió que Nicole pusiera otra tela frente al Rifle. – _"Por favor…deja de temblar…sólo por un tiro más…hasta que salve a esa niña…yo quiero proteger a Nicole y a los demás…" –_ Cherish comenzó a desaparecer, pero a su lado aparecieron las imágenes de varios niños Mamodo, incluido Ted, quien había desaparecido desde la batalla contra Gyaron. – _"¿Me darían…una mano…?" –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon miró a Cherish. - ¡¿Dejó…de temblar?! –

-¡Fuego! – Cherish logró disparar hacia el interruptor de Tío.

 _-"¡¿Imposible?! ¡¿Qué está pasado?! ¡¿Cómo superó su miedo a mi rayo?!" –_ Zeon la miraba confundido.

 _-_ Zeon…parece que no puedes entender lo que acaba de suceder, pobre chico… - Cherish sonrió. – Así es, desde luego que no lo puedes entender… ¡Ya que no tienes a nadie a quién proteger ni nadie que te proteja! –

 _-_ ¡Eso no es cierto…! ¡Yo…! – Kurumi gritó y luego se quedó en shock, confundiendo a Martel. – _"¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo…exactamente…? ¿Qué es lo que…he hecho todo este tiempo…?" –_ Kurumi cubrió su rostro con su mano y se dejó caer al suelo. – _"¡¿Qué se supone…que estoy haciendo?!" –_

-¿Kurumi…? – Martel miraba a su Mamodo.

-Ahora…el resto depende de ustedes… - Cherish miraba como Megumi cargaba a Tío para sacarla de la columna. – Ustedes van a ser capaces de salvar a Gash…del Baou…y salvar al mundo también… - En ese momento, Cherish desapareció por completo…

-¡Bastarda…! – Zeon estaba furioso.

- _"¡¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo…?! Yo… ¡Yo…!" –_ Kurumi apretó su puño con fuerza. – _"¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer…?! ¡¿Cuál era…mi propósito…?! Cuando Cherish dijo eso…qué Zeon no tenía quien lo protegiera… ¡¿Por qué me dio tanta rabia?! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que he olvidado…todo este tiempo?!" –_

-¡Gracias a dios, Tío! – Megumi comenzó a llorar mientras veía como Tío abría los ojos después de beber el Líquido de Faudo.

-¡Ki-Ki-Kiyomaro! – Tío se levantó de golpe y apuntó hacia el pelinegro. - ¡¿Estás despierto?! ¡¿Fueron capaces de despertarte?! – Tío corrió hacia él a punto de llorar. - ¡Estoy tan feliz! –

-¡Ti-Tío, no llores! ¡Tenemos una emergencia aquí! – Megumi detuvo a Tío.

-¡Necesitas sanar a Gash con Saifojio! ¡Fue golpeado por Zeon! – Kiyomaro apuntó al Mamodo inconsciente.

-Gash… - Tío lo miró con preocupación. – _"Que terrible…los demás también…" –_

-¡Tío, vamos! – Megumi abrió su libro. - ¡Kiyomaro-kun todavía está lastimado, vamos a curarlos a ambos de una vez! –

Kiyomaro abrazó a Gash y lo puso frente a él.

- _¡Saifojio! –_

Tío arrojó el ataque hacia Kiyomaro y Gash para curarlos, el color normal de Gash regresó, pero seguía inconsciente.

-¡Gash! ¡Gash! ¡Abre tus ojos, Gash! – Kiyomaro tenía al niño en sus brazos. - ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Todavía no se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para despertar! ¡Tío, usa a Saifojio otra vez! –

-¡No! ¡Primero cura a Umagon y a Kanchome! – Sunbeam se puso de pie. - ¡Sus conjuros nos pueden ayudar a salir de aquí! –

-¡Rápido! – Kiyomaro volteó hacia un lugar en específico. – _"¡Maldición! Dufaux estaba de pie en la parte superior de ese pilar… ¡Él ya está en dirección a Zeon! ¡Ellos van a lanzar un ataque!" –_

Kanchome y Umagon se recuperaron y corrieron hacia Kiyomaro con felicidad al verlo, pero este les regañó.

Las ondas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Kiyomaro. - ¡Sunbeam, lanza Dioemuru Shudoruku! ¡Folgore, utiliza Poruku para transformar a Kanchome en un trineo para que podamos seguir cabalgando! – Kiyomaro puso una expresión de horror y volteó hacia un pilar donde estaban Zeon y Dufaux. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡¿Qué pasa, Kiyomaro?! – Sunbeam lo miró confundido.

 _-"No…No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!" –_ Kiyomaro estaba aterrado.

 _-¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_

El dios alado de Zeon volvió a hacer aparición.

-Estoy cansado de jugar con todos ustedes. – Zeon estaba serio mientras los miraba. – Ahora… ¡Mueran! –

-Se-Se acabó… Si dispara ese conjuro…no tendremos a donde correr… - Kiyomaro miraba el dios de Zeon. – El relámpago de ese ataque puede llenar esta habitación… - Kiyomaro tomó a Gash de los hombros. - ¡Tío, lanza a Saifojio una vez más en Gash! ¡Gash, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta! –

-¡Kurumi, mira! – Martel miró al dios que Zeon invocó una vez más. - ¡Si Zeon dispara, todos moriremos! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan confundida?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –

-Martel…yo… - Kurumi estaba llorando. - ¿Qué he olvidado…? ¡Dímelo por favor! ¡Algo…algo dentro de mí duele mucho! ¡Este sentimiento…de que he olvidado algo importante…es doloroso! –

-¿Kurumi…? – Martel la miró fijamente.

-¡NOOOOOO! – Tío comenzó a llorar con desesperación. - ¡No quiero que nadie más se haga daño otra vez! –

-¡Tío! – Megumi corrió hacia su Mamodo. - ¡Contrólate, Tío! –

-¡Megumi-san, el libro! – Kiyomaro notó el brillo que salió del libro que tenía Megumi. - ¡Algo ha cambiado! ¡Deprisa! –

-Este…el conjuro que no pude leer… - Megumi miraba su libro. - ¡No solo el color de las palabras cambió, sino que también puedo leerlo! –

El Zigadirasu arrojó el rayo.

-¡Maldición, Kurumi! – Martel cargó a la chica y la llevó hacia atrás de unos pilares. - ¡Reacciona, tenemos que lanzar a Feishirudo ahora! –

-¡Tío, pon tus manos! ¡Vamos a proteger a todos con este conjuro! – Megumi alentó a Tío.

-¡Por supuesto! – Tío extendió sus manos hacia el frente.

 _-¡Chaajiru Seshirudon! –_

El hechizo que Megumi lanzó tomó la forma de un escudo enorme con la cara de una diosa en la parte superior de la misma, grandes dedos que salían de los lados y una joya de color rojo en el centro.

-¡No más! ¡Nadie más será herido! – Tío continuaba llorando.

-¡¿Crees que ese escudo detendrá el relámpago de Zigadirasu?! – Zeon sonrió al momento de que el rayo de su ataque entró en contacto con el escudo de Tío.

-¡No sirve de nada! ¡Se va a romper! – Kanchome miraba las grietas que se formaban en el escudo de Tío.

-¡No más! ¡Nadie será herido nunca más! – Al gritar eso, los ojos de la diosa del Chaajiru Seshirudon se abrieron y en la joya del centro comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de sus amigos dañados: Umagon, Kanchome, Kiyomaro…y finalmente Gash. Al hacer eso el escudo se regeneró y aumentó su tamaño.

-¡Lo bloqueamos! – Megumi gritó con satisfacción.

-¡No te engañes! ¡¿Crees que esto es el alcance de poder de Zigadirasu?! – Zeon sonrió. - ¡Dufaux! – El chico miró que su libró dejó de brillar. - ¡¿Qué?! –

El rayo de Zigadirasu desapareció al igual que el escudo de Tío.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo bloqueamos! – Megumi comenzó a festejar.

-¡Lo hiciste, Tío! –

-¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste! –

-Dufaux ¿qué pasó? – Zeon miró irritado a su compañero.

-Estoy casi sin energía del corazón, utilicé más poder de lo que pensaba cuando fuimos contra el Baou de Gash. – Dufaux respondió con tranquilidad. – Dame un poco de tiempo, restauraré mi energía del corazón. – El chico puso una mirada de odio y una especie de aura de poder comenzó a emitirse del libro.

-¡Maldición…! ¡Kurumi! – Debido a que estaban más cerca de Zeon que del equipo, habían recibido una nada de daño. - ¡¿Qué tienes?! –

-¡Martel…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! –

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años llegó corriendo con Zeon, quien estaba herido en el suelo. - ¡Por favor! – La pelinegra se puso al frente del peligris y extendió sus manos mientras miraba al capital Rajin. - ¡Por favor, ya no golpee más a Zeon! ¡Está en su límite! ¡Deje hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, por favor! –_

 _-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurumi?! – Zeon se enfureció y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se cayó._

 _-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡No puede más! ¡Así que deje esto aquí, por favor! –_

 _-De acuerdo, Kurumi. – El capitán la miró fijamente. – La práctica de hoy llega a su fin, Príncipe Zeon, puede retirarse. –_

 _-¡Muchas gracias, Rajin-Sensei! – Kurumi se agachó hacia Zeon y comenzó a curar sus heridas con el kit que había llevado. – Tranquilo, yo te curaré. –_

 _-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Aún podía pelear! – Zeon seguía irritado, pero dejaba que la chica lo curara._

 _-¡No podías ponerte en pie! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Ya te lo dije, ¿no?! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Si sobrepasas tus límites tan duramente, podrías morir! ¡Si tú mueres ¿qué haré yo?! – Kurumi agachó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –_

 _-Kurumi… - Zeon se relajó._

 _-¡Así que no quiero más objeciones! ¡No me importa si me golpeas o me electrocutas! ¡A partir de hoy vendré a tus entrenamientos y los pararé cuando vea que no puedes más! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – La chica continuó curándolo mientras lloraba._

 _-Está bien, pero no pongas esa cara, da lástima. – El chico desvió la mirada. – A veces puedes ser muy molesta… -_

 _-Es porque siempre estoy contigo. – Kurumi sonrió algo calmada, sus lágrimas comenzaba a cesar. – Yo te protegeré, Zeon…no permitiré que nadie te lastime ¿entendiste? –_

 _-Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero deja de repetirlo porque haces que me sienta un debilucho. – Zeon le dio un zape._

 _-¡Ouch! Lo siento… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y continuó curándolo. - ¿Sabes, Zeon? Te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho. – La pelinegra le sonrió._

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi abrió los ojos a pesar de sus lágrimas. – Eso es…lo que olvidé… ¿todo este tiempo…era eso…? –

-¿Kurumi? – Martel la miró fijamente. - ¿Qué sucede, Kurumi? –

-Martel… - Kurumi apretó el collar en su cuello. – Ya lo recordé…la razón de todo esto…la razón por la que obtuve este poder… - Kurumi miró a Martel. – Las órdenes que me fueron dadas por el Rey…y mis sentimientos personales…eran dos cosas diferentes… -

-¿De qué hablas, Kurumi? – Martel estaba confundida.

-Antes de venir aquí…cuando mi conflicto con Zeon comenzó… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas. - ¡He estado equivocada todo este tiempo! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?! –

-¡¿A qué te refieres, Kurumi?! ¡Dímelo! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda, Rodeaux despertó! – Sunbeam miró que Rodeaux se puso de pie cerca de Zeon, su cuerpo estaba algo diferente pero completamente regenerado.

-¡¿Rodeaux-sama estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?! – Papipurio miraba al Mamodo. - ¡Esto es malo! ¡No voy a ser capaz de fingir que soy su aliado! –

-¡Vamos, Cheeta! –

-Bien, Rodeaux. – Cheeta abrió su libro. – Derrotar a esos niños…esas son las órdenes de Zeon. –

-Hey Cheeta ¿qué dijiste? – Rodeaux miró a su compañera.

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas. – Martel, regresa con Kiyomaro y los demás. –

-¿Y qué harás tú, Kurumi? – Martel se puso de pie.

-Voy a enfrentar a mi destino. – Kurumi puso una mirada decidida. - ¡Ahora, corre! ¡Y pase lo que pase, no te preocupes por mí! ¡No te atrevas a lanzar ningún hechizo! ¡¿Entiendes?! –

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estás pensando en utilizar…?! –

-Así es… ¡Ahora vete! ¡La razón por la que estoy aquí…ahora la recuerdo! –

-Kurumi… ¡Suerte, Kurumi! – Martel salió corriendo hacia Kiyomaro y los demás.

-Hazlo, Rodeaux. – Zeon le dio la orden al Mamodo a su lado.

 _-¡Gigano Ragyuuru! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon notó hacia quien habían lanzado el hechizo.

-¡ZEON! – Kurumi se puso al lado de Zeon y detuvo con sus brazos el ataque que Rodeaux lanzó contra Zeon.

-¡¿Rodeaux-sama atacó a Zeon?! – Papipurio estaba confundido.

-¡¿Kurumi protegió a Zeon?! – Sunbeam miró impactado aquello.

-¡Kurumi…! – Martel siguió corriendo hasta llegar con los demás.

-¡Oye Martel! – Tío la miró fijamente. - ¡¿Por qué Kurumi defendió a Zeon?! –

-Lo siento…pero esta vez…no escuchará… - Martel apretó sus puños. – Esta vez no podré detenerla…lo siento… - Martel intentaba no llorar.

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi volteó hacia el chico y sonrió. - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-¿Qué? – Zeon se confundió, pero miró hacia abajo. – Rodeaux, bastardo… -

-Zeon… ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para estar dando órdenes?! – Rodeaux lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Y tú mocosa! ¡¿Qué no estabas del lado de Gash?! ¡No eres más que una hipócrita! –

-No lo entenderías… - Kurumi se paró en la columna donde estaba Zeon. - ¿Entiendes lo que te estás haciendo a ti mismo? Porque yo ya lo experimenté una vez. –

-¿El cuerpo de Rodeaux se está…corroyendo…? – Cheeta miraba lo que le sucedía al cuerpo de su Mamodo.

-Sí, entiendo… - Rodeaux seguía sonriendo. – Las células de Faudo que están comiéndose mi cuerpo me están diciendo: "si sigues atacando a Zeon, morirás". – Rodeaux levantó la vista. - ¡Cheeta! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Date prisa con el siguiente ataque! ¡El compañero de Zeon todavía está recuperando su energía del corazón! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Mataré a Zeon y me apoderaré de Faudo! –

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, compañera de Rodeaux? – Zeon miró a Cheeta. – Si haces lo que él dice y me desafías, al maestro actual de Faudo, el cuerpo de Rodeaux se deteriorará. – La gema en la frente de Zeon comenzó a brillar mientras él sonreía. – Por el contrato de Godufa, el cuerpo de Rodeaux ahora contiene células de Faudo y una vez que detecten cualquier bacteria que tenga intención de dañar a Faudo, la van a eliminar. –

-¡Rápido, un hechizo Cheeta! – Rodeaux miró que su compañera negó con la cabeza asustada, pero él saltó hacia Zeon. - ¡Perra tonta! – El ala derecha de Rodeaux se hizo más grande de lo que era. - ¡Muere, Zeon! –

-¡No lo vas a dañar! – Kurumi puso sus manos al frente y el cristal del collar brillo como si tuviera fuego en su interior. - _¡Feishirudo! –_ Kurumi pronunció su hechizo y el escudo apareció frente a ella, deteniendo el ataque de Rodeaux.

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiyomaro se impactó. - ¡¿Invocó su propio hechizo?! –

-¡¿Qué sucede con Kurumi, Martel?! – Folgore miró a la castaña de ojos naranjas. - ¡¿Por qué Kurumi pudo invocar el hechizo sola?! –

-"El Contrato Terrenal". – Martel miraba a su compañera pelear para defender a Kurumi. – Antes de venir al Mundo Humano…Kurumi hizo un pacto con una "Diosa" del Mundo Mamodo… "Bríndame el poder para poder usar los hechizos por mí misma en el Mundo Humano para defender a lo que más amo"…El collar en el cuello de Kurumi es la marca de ese contrato. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un contrato?! –

-¡Mientras estés en mi camino, mi cuerpo no se desgarrará! – Rodeaux miró a Kurumi. - ¡Pero sigues siendo un estorbo en mi camino! –

- _¡Feisiruga! –_ El brillo del cristal se avivó más y lanzó el ataque hacia Rodeaux. - ¡No pondrás tus manos sobre Zeon! – La chica sonrió con lágrimas. – Al fin me di cuenta… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota…como para olvidarlo? ¡Zeon! ¡Ya lo entendí! ¡La fuente de mi poder no era el proteger a Gash! ¡La verdadera fuente de mi poder…era protegerte a ti! – Kurumi volvió a apuntar a Rodeaux. - _¡Teo Feisu! –_

Rodeaux se cubrió con sus alas para protegerse. – Esta maldita mocosa… -

-Zeon… - Kurumi se volteó hacia Zeon mientras sonreía. – Zeon yo… Yo… ¡Agh…! – Antes de terminar de hablar, el ala de Rodeaux la perforó por completo.

-¡No crea que esos ataques me derrotarán! – Rodeaux sacó su ala del interior de Kurumi.

-¡KURUMI! – Martel miró con horror a su Mamodo. – Kurumi… ¡Kurumi! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi, a pesar de daño, caminó hacia Zeon y se recargó en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aléjate de-…! – Zeon estaba confundido.

-Zeon…lo que dijo Cherish…no es cierto… - La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacer su visión borrosa. – Tal vez no tienes algo que proteger…pero tienes a alguien que te proteja… - La chica tosió, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla. – Perdón…he sido una tonta…prometí que te protegería siempre…pero vi a Gash tan indefenso…que quise protegerlo también…a consecuencia de ello…levanté mi mano contra ti y te ataqué…pero, al final…eras tú el que estaba sufriendo más, ¿verdad? Lo siento…así que…esta vez…sin duda…yo… - Antes de terminar de hablar, la falta de fuerza y las graves heridas que había sufrido a lo largo de la batalla la hicieron caer inconsciente, sin embargo, Zeon la tomó en sus brazos.

-Tú… - Zeon tomó la botella con Líquido de Faudo que Kurumi tenía y se la dio a beber. – Dufaux. –

-Entiendo. – Dufaux tomó a Kurumi en sus brazos y luego la recostó al lado de él.

-¿Zeon…la curó…? – Martel miraba aquello confundida. – Kurumi… -

-Ahora que el estorbo se fue… ¡Acabaré contigo! – Rodeaux volvió a atacar a Zeon con su ala, pero antes de lograrlo esta se dobló y se la encajó a sí mismo. - ¡¿Qué?! – El Mamodo cayó al suelo.

-¡Detente, Rodeaux! ¡Realmente vas a morir! – Cheeta corrió hacia él.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si no vas a hacer tu trabajo, cállate! – Rodeaux se puso de pie y se arrancó el ala para sacarla de su pecho, su sangre manchó el rostro de su compañera. – Enserio te odiaba…desde el momento en que te conocí. – Rodeaux miró a Cheeta. – Siempre estabas encerrada en tu habitación, viviendo tu vida acurrucada en una pequeña esfera…porque perdiste tu ojo…la gente de tu pueblo siempre te miraba cuando salías…Tu ex-novio dijo cosas horribles de ti. – Rodeaux saltó hacia Zeon para golpearlo, pero su brazo se quebró por sí solo antes de dañarlo. - ¡Estoy cansado de que siempre digas esta mierda! – El Mamodo cayó al suelo del daño. – Esto es como el tiempo en que te di esa máscara… "Gracias, por lo aterrador de esta máscara, nadie más se me acercará…" Después de decir eso, volviste a sentarte en un rincón de tu cuarto oscuro, ¡regresaste a tu mentalidad de mierda con esa estúpida cara de depresión! – Rodeaux volvió a saltar hacia Zeon, pero antes de golpearlo, su otro brazos se quebró también y volvió a caer al suelo. - ¡Permitiste que una estúpida herida dicte la forma en la que vives! –

-Rodeaux…por favor…es suficiente… - Cheeta lo miró con preocupación.

-Zeon… - Kurumi abrió sus ojos y miró al peligris. – Zeon… -

-El poder de Faudo está regenerando tu cuerpo para evitar que mueras. – Dufaux la miró. – Sentirás algo de dolor, pero tu pecho se cerrará y tu mano volverá a crecer. –

-¿Dufaux…? – Kurumi miró a Dufaux. – Respóndeme algo que me ha inquietado… ¿Tú eres…el hermano mayor...que separaron de Martel…? – Kurumi lo miraba fijamente. – Ella me dijo…que tú le recordabas a su hermano…y comparten el mismo nombre…Dufaux, ¿tú eres el hermano desaparecido…de Martel…? –

-¡No voy a ser detenido por una o dos desfiguraciones! – Rodeaux intentó patear a Zeon, pero su pierna se quebró, el peligris levantó su puño y lo golpeó para tumbarlo en el suelo una vez más.

-¡Rodeaux! – Cheeta corrió hacia él.

-¡Rodeaux-sama! – Papipurio se acercó a él también.

-Cheeta… - Rodeaux se sentó.

-¿Qué…? – Cheeta lo miró.

-Yo…nunca podré volver…pero…todavía tienes que mirar hacia adelante ¿verdad…? – Rodeaux abrazó a su compañera que estaba llorando y la vio fijamente a los ojos. – Vive intensamente…cree en ti misma…tu herida no significa nada…Ríe más, ponte de pie, enamórate… -

-Rodeaux… - Cheeta estaba llorando.

-Por favor…lanza un conjuro. – Papipurio prendió fuego al libro de Rodeaux.

-¡Papipurio! – Cheeta miró al Mamodo detrás de ellos.

-Sí…si su libro se quema, Rodeaux-sama será capaz de volver al Mundo Mamodo incluso si su conjuro golpea a Zeon. – Papipurio estaba llorando también. – Rodeaux-sama regresará al Mundo Mamodo antes de que las células de Faudo lo destrocen, así que por favor… ¿Esto está bien, Rodeaux-sama? –

-¡Vamos a hacerlo, Cheeta! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia Zeon al momento de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. - ¡Vamos a patear el trasero de este abominable Zeon! –

 _-¡Dioga…Ragyuuru! –_ Cheeta estaba llorando.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste Rodeaux-sama! ¡Ahora…! – Papipurio miró a Rodeaux. – _"Él está sonriendo…definitivamente el cuerpo fatalmente herido de Rodeaux-sama será rematado por esto…" –_

-Rodeaux…Rodeaux…Rodeaux… - Cheeta lloró desesperadamente al momento en que el libro en sus manos se incineró por completo y su Mamodo desapareció.

Por otro lado, el hechizo final de Rodeaux golpeó el pilar donde estaba Zeon, un pedazo del manto de dicho joven salió volando: había sido un trozo con el que el chico había protegido a Dufaux y a Kurumi.

-¡Maldición…Zeon! – Papipurio miró a Zeon. – Resistió el ataque final de Rodeaux-sama… - Papipurio tomó a Cheeta de la mano y comenzó a jalarla mientras corría. - ¡Cheeta-neesan, corre! ¡Sé que es una mierda, pero tenemos que correr! –

-Zeon ¿por qué no lo esquivaste? – Dufaux miró a su Mamodo. – ¿Un ataque al azar como ese no lo podrías haber esquivado fácilmente? –

-Sí… - Zeon apretó su puño mientras tenía una mirada algo deprimente. – Pero, por el ataque final de Rodeaux…me dije a mi mismo: "no debería esquivarlo". –

Dufaux notó la expresión de Zeon.

-Duele… - Kurumi notó que su mano estaba intacta de nuevo. - ¿Me recupere…? Pero… - La chica se sentó y pudo notar que su herida del pecho no estaba cerrada por completo. – Yo… ¿Eh? – Kurumi notó la expresión en el rostro de Zeon también. - ¿Zeon…? –

-Ah bueno. – Dufaux desvió la mirada. – No salimos con las mano vacías, mi energía del corazón está totalmente restaurado, estoy listo para usarlo. –

- _¡SAIFOJIO! –_

Tío golpeó una vez más a Gash con su hechizo curativo.

-Gash… - Kurumi miraba los intentos de los demás por despertar a Gash, su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza. – Gash… -

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-¿Me mandó a hablar, su Majestad? – Kurumi se arrodilló ante el Rey Bell._

 _-Ya debes estar consciente de que tanto Zeon como tú han sido elegidos como unos de los 100 candidatos para la batalla. – El Rey la miraba fijamente. – Al igual que Gash… -_

 _-A-Así es, su Majestad… -_

 _-Deberás remendar tu equivocación de hace cuatro años. – El Rey la miró con firmeza y su tono de voz se volvió serio. – Debido al profundo odio que se encuentra en el corazón de mi hijo Zeon, lo más seguro es que intentará despertar el verdadero poder del Baou que posee Gash. –_

 _-Entiendo, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –_

 _-Tú deber será proteger a Gash. – El rey la miró con decisión. – Tus órdenes a partir de hoy son cuidar de Gash durante la batalla. –_

 _-¡Pero ¿eso no significaría luchar contra Zeon?! – Kurumi se puso de pie asustada. - ¡Yo no podría atacar a Zeon! ¡De ninguna manera…! –_

 _-¡¿Te atreverás a desobedecer mis órdenes de nuevo?! – El Rey habló con algo de enfado. - ¡Ha sido tu culpa que el odio de Zeon se dirigiera hacia Gash! ¡Además he escuchado noticias de que sueles ir a visitarle cuando no estás con Zeon! –_

 _-Gash se ha vuelto un amigo preciado para mí… - Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Es un chico amable y bondadoso…pero… ¡No podría atacar a Zeon! ¡Aunque sea por Gash, no sería capaz de apuntar mi mano contra Zeon! –_

 _-¡Si Zeon despierta el verdadero Baou, causará destrucción en el Mundo Humano e incluso en este mundo! ¡El Baou terminará devorando a Zeon y a Gash! ¡¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?! –_

 _-¡Pero…! –_

 _-¡Se te ha dado una orden! ¡Si te atreves a desobedecerla, me encargaré personalmente de que jamás vuelvas a ver a Zeon o a Gash! –_

 _-E-Entiendo… - Kurumi apretó los puños. – Obedeceré las órdenes de su Majestad… ¡Pero! ¡No lo hago por usted…! ¡Lo hago por Zeon! ¡Porque Zeon es alguien importante para mí, voy a obedecer! ¡Aún si debo atacarlo…obedeceré a su Majestad! Por él… ¡Por él! –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¡Con la velocidad de Umagon y los clones de Kanchome, Zeon no sabrá a cual atacar! – Sunbeam miraba como los mamodos se dirigían hacia los enemigos.

-Zeon… - Kurumi miró al Mamodo. – No… -

Dufaux se subió al manto de Zeon y, en menos de un segundo, ambos estaban parados arriba de Umagon.

 _-¡Zakeru! –_

El ataque tumbó a Umagon al suelo, disolviendo el hechizo.

-¡U-Umagon! – Los clones de Kanchome atacaron a Zeon por todos lados, pero Zeon se puso a girar sobre sí mismo.

- _¡Raajia Zakeru! –_

Gracias a la velocidad con la que Zeon giraba, el ataque logró acertar en todos los clones al instante.

-¡¿Qué?! – Sunbeam miró aquello impresionado. – Fueron derrotados…en un instante… -

-Meru… - Umagon intentó moverse, pero no podía.

-Ese monstruo…hay demasiada diferencia de poder… - Folgore miró a Zeon, quien había regresado al pilar donde estaba Kurumi junto a Dufaux.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Zeon gritó con furia y cruzó los brazos. - ¡Gash ¿por qué no estás arriba todavía?! ¡¿Quieres que más sangre de tus amigos sea derramada inútilmente?! –

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida.

-¡Tú eres el único que puede enfrentarme! ¡Así que levántate, Gash! –

-¿Qué? – Kiyomaro estaba confundido. - ¿Zeon está esperando a que Gash despierte? Si antes trató de matar a todos muy cruelmente… -

-¿Zeon? – Dufaux miró a su compañero.

-Lo siento Dufaux, por favor, déjame hacerlo a mi manera solo esta vez. – Zeon cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus memorias.

 ** _~Visión de Zeon~_**

 _-_ Pobre chico… - Cherish sonrió. – Así es, desde luego que no lo puedes entender… ¡Ya que no tienes a nadie a quién proteger ni nadie que te proteja! –

-¡No más! ¡Nadie será herido nunca más! – Al gritar eso, los ojos de la diosa del Chaajiru Seshirudon se abrieron y en la joya del centro comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de sus amigos dañados: Umagon, Kanchome, Kiyomaro…y finalmente Gash. Al hacer eso el escudo se regeneró y aumentó su tamaño.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo, Cheeta! – Rodeaux apuntó hacia Zeon al momento de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. - ¡Vamos a patear el trasero de este abominable Zeon! –

-Zeon…lo que dijo Cherish…no es cierto… - La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacer su visión borrosa. – Tal vez no tienes algo que proteger…pero tienes a alguien que te proteja… - La chica tosió, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla. – Perdón…he sido una tonta…prometí que te protegería siempre…pero vi a Gash tan indefenso…que quise protegerlo también…a consecuencia de ello…levanté mi mano contra ti y te ataqué…pero, al final…eras tú el que estaba sufriendo más, ¿verdad? Lo siento…así que…esta vez…sin duda…yo… - Antes de terminar de hablar, la falta de fuerza y las graves heridas que había sufrido a lo largo de la batalla la hicieron caer inconsciente, sin embargo, Zeon la tomó en sus brazos.

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-U-Unu… -

Zeon abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz.

-Unu… -

Todos voltearon impactados hacia el origen de dicha voz.

-Unu…unu… -

Kiyomaro comenzó a llorar.

-¡UNU! – Gash se puso de pie firme.

-¡Ga-Gash! –

-¡Gash! – Tío y Kanchome corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Meru meru! – Umagon corrió a abrazarlo también.

-¡Unu! ¡Tío, Kanchome, Umagon! ¡Todos están bien! –

-¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Tío comenzó a llorar. - ¡Tú fuiste el único que recibió una gran paliza! –

-Gash. – Zeon lo miró fijamente. – Comenzaste a utilizar palabras de la realeza como "unu" cuando apenas tenías tres años de edad. –

-¡Unu! – Gash lo miró. – Zeon… ¿Por qué sabes cosas que ni siquiera yo recuerdo de mi tiempo en el Mundo Mamodo? –

Zeon lo miró fijamente y apuntó su mano hacia ello. – Dufaux, por favor. –

 _-¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_

-¡Espera…Zeon! – Kurumi se puso de pie, pero al notar la expresión de Zeon se quedó confundida. - ¿Zeon…? –

-Gash, este será nuestro enfrentamiento final. –

-¡Unu! ¡Kiyomaro, lanza el Baou Zakeruga! – Gash miraba firme hacia su hermano.

-Zeon…Gash… - Kurumi miraba a ambos mamodos confundida. – _"¿Qué se supone…que debo hacer ahora…?" –_

 _El último hechizo estaba a punto de ser lanzado…las campanas que anunciaban el final comenzaron a resonar…dos hermanos separados por una causa que ambos desconocen comenzarían su enfrentamiento final… ¿Quién caerá primero? ¿Quién vencerá? ¿Quién perderá? Aún no lo sé…pero, hay algo concreto dentro de mí que no ha cambiado…puedo sentirlo…Al fin me he dado cuenta…lo que yo realmente quería…era algo que no podía alcanzar aunque lo persiguiera…aun así yo continúo…porque, en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que es lo que deseo proteger… **puedo sentirlo** …_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**


	12. Parte 11: Vínculo a Través del Tiempo

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 11: "Vínculo a Través del Tiempo y las Lágrimas: El Último Deseo, Perdóname…"_**

-Gash. – Zeon lo miró fijamente. – Comenzaste a utilizar palabras de la realeza como "unu" cuando apenas tenías tres años de edad. –

-¡Unu! – Gash lo miró. – Zeon… ¿Por qué sabes cosas que ni siquiera yo recuerdo de mi tiempo en el Mundo Mamodo? –

Zeon lo miró fijamente y apuntó su mano hacia ello. – Dufaux, por favor. –

 _-¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_

-¡Espera…Zeon! – Kurumi se puso de pie, pero al notar la expresión de Zeon se quedó confundida. - ¿Zeon…? –

-Gash, este será nuestro enfrentamiento final. –

-¡Unu! ¡Kiyomaro, lanza el Baou Zakeruga! – Gash miraba firme hacia su hermano.

-Zeon…Gash… - Kurumi miraba a ambos mamodos confundida. – _"¿Qué se supone…que debo hacer ahora…?" –_

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Gash?! – Kiyomaro miró al rubio menor. - ¡La última vez que lancé al Baou Zakeruga, casi te mueres! ¡Te derrumbaste ¿sabías?! ¡El inmenso poder de ese conjuro casi nos devoró a los dos! –

-Ya lo sé, Kiyomaro…pero si yo no uso el Baou, no seré capaz de salvarlos a todos. – Gash seguía con su mirada firme.

-Pero… -

-¡Kiyomaro! Por favor, convócalo… - Gash agachó la mirada y puso una expresión de terror. – Cuando me estaba ahogando en la oscuridad del odio y la rabia de Baou, tu voz brillaba como una luz para mí…y…mi padre creó este conjuro y lo utilizó para convertirse en rey, así que no creo que sea un conjuro maligno… - Gash levantó la mirada firme mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. - ¡Cuando lo invocas a mí, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Todos vamos a volver a casa con vida! ¡Tú, yo, todos! –

-Zeon, algo dentro de ti ha cambiado, esto lo entiendo. – Dufaux miraba a su Mamodo. – Es por eso que estabas esperando para luchar contra Gash y vertiendo toda tu fuerza en un único conjuro para derrotarlo, estás haciendo esto para buscar una respuesta, pero no entiendo como llegaste a esta conclusión ¿qué pasó? –

-Hmph… La forma en la que he estado haciendo las cosas hasta ahora…he cometido algunos actos imperdonables. – Zeon respondió con tranquilidad. – He causado mucho sufrimiento con el poder que tan duro trabajé para obtener, y he sido testigo de…los recuerdos de Baou, Gash y de mi padre…todas estas cosas que yo no sabía ¿cuál parte es cierta? En verdad espero que no sea la mía. – Zeon tenía su mirada decidida. – Dufaux, deberías probarlo también, utiliza todo tu poder para obtener esa maravillosa escena que ansias ver. –

-Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – Al fin me he dado cuenta…no eres ni un Ángel ni un Demonio… ¿Sabes? Estaba tan feliz cuando pasabas tiempo conmigo que no podía contenerme, pero el pensar "¿me odiará si se entera de mi relación con Gash?" era algo que me atormentaba tanto que no podía dormir…terminé cediendo tanto ante mi miedo de perderte que terminé olvidando mi promesa y te ataqué…aunque nunca me di cuenta, porque eras fuerte y bueno, me salvaste y me protegiste y siempre dependía de ti…pero nunca hice nada por ti… - Kurumi empezó a llorar. – Pero eso no pasará de nuevo, esta vez no dudaré… Zeon, no me importa si tu ataque va dirigido a Gash, esta vez no me separaré de ti…porque eres mí preciado amigo... –

-Entonces encontremos juntos la respuesta. – Zeon regresó la vista hacia Gash. - ¡Vamos, Zigadirasu, te daré todo mi poder! – El dios de Zeon lanzó su potente rayo contra los chicos.

-¡Vamos, Gash! ¡Estoy detrás de ti al 100%! ¡Vive! ¡Regresa con vida! – El libro de Kiyomaro brilló con intensidad. - _¡Baou Zakeruga!_ –

Una vez más, el Baou de Gash y el Zigadirasu de Zeon comenzaron a chocar para ver cuál era más fuerte.

-¡El cuerpo de Gash se vuelve negro! – Folgore miraba a Gash.

-¡Kiyomaro también! – Sunbeam miraba a Kiyomaro.

-¡Gash! ¡Gash! ¡Respóndeme, Gash! – Kiyomaro miraba a su Mamodo.

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

-Odio…fracaso…destruir… ¡Rabia! – El Baou estaba mirando a Gash, quien flotaba entre especies de fantasmas negros que comenzaban a consumirlo, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se tornara rojo y fornido, como un monstruo. - ¡Explota en ira! ¡Odia como antes! ¡Cuando el humano murió…con el odio y la ira por el que mató a Kiyomaro…yo desperté! ¡Me convertí en mi verdadero yo! ¡Ahora, sacia tu sed con el poder de antes! ¡Hazlo! ¡Devora y destruye a todos! ¡Eso es lo que es el poder para mí! –

- _¡Gash…! ¡Gash…! –_ La voz de Kiyomaro comenzó a brotar de una luz, la cual se convirtió en el rostro de Kiyomaro que brillaba con fuerza detrás de Gash. - ¡GASH! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-Kiyo…maro… -

-¡Ga-Gash habló! – Kanchome sonrió aliviado.-¡Bien, Gash! ¡Gash! –

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

-Kiyomaro…ese es Kiyomaro…no puedes devorar…a Kiyomaro… - Gash intentaba zafarse de los fantasmas negros que lo rodeaban.

-¡Mal! ¡Si no lo devoro todo, mi hambre no será saciada! – Baou trataba de consumir a Gash. - ¡Mi rabia no será reprimida! –

-Tú no puedes…no puedes devorar…a mi amigo… -

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡Odia, enfurécete! ¡Devóralo todo! ¡Destruye a todos! –

-¡ESCUCHAME, BAOU! – Gash reaccionó. - ¡El poder que posees es asombroso! ¡Pero no puedes odiarlo todo! ¡Con todo el odio y la rabia en tu corazón, quieres devorar y destruirlo todo, pero no siempre tendrá que ser así! ¡Cuando mi padre te creó, lo que él odiaba era sin duda el poder que perjudicaba a los preciados para él! ¡Ese es el poder que devoraste! ¡El odio y la ira dentro de ti no son solo de una persona! ¡Devoraste el odio y la rabia de muchos! ¡Toda la corrupción que devoraste ha manchado tu propio corazón! ¡Cuando mi padre, tu maestro original, te liberó, los malos pensamientos que devoraste hicieron alboroto sin parar! ¡Tú odiabas todo y querías devorar todo! ¡Con todo ese odio que consumiste, te convertiste en un poder maligno que haría daño a aquellos preciado para él, un poder nacido del corazón de los hombres malos! ¡Devora el rayo de Zeon, no dañes a Kiyomaro o a cualquier otra persona! ¡Tu maestro está de vuelta ahora! ¡Obedéceme! ¡Conviértete en una luz brillante que protege a los demás! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-¡Gash y Kiyomaro no serán devorados por la oscuridad de nuevo! – Martel miraba con felicidad a ambos chicos.

-¡Lo hiciste, Gash! – Kiyomaro miraba a su compañero. – Mi cuerpo está iluminándose otra vez… ¡Y siento que el libro ya no absorbe mi fuerza! ¡VE! ¡Ve, Gash! ¡Destruye el rayo de Zeon y protege a todos! –

-Parece que él ha ganado el control de ese poder. – Dufaux miraba la batalla.

Zeon solamente rio. – Buen trabajo, Gash, ¡Ahora Dufaux, no podemos perder tampoco! – Zeon lo miró con una sonrisa. - ¡Déjalo todo fuera! ¡Deja salir todo tu odio! ¡No vas a dejar que tu odio pierda contra Baou ¿verdad?! -

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi abrazó por detrás a Zeon. – No voy a huir, me quedaré hasta el final a tu lado, ¡Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa! – El cristal del collar que Kurumi tenía en el cuello comenzó a brillar, y ese poder fue a parar al libro en manos de Dufaux.

-¡Vamos a contraatacarles con nuestro poder! – Zeon seguía sonriendo.

-¡¿Baou está cediendo?! – Kiyomaro miraba como se fortificaba el poder de Zigadirasu. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estábamos tan cerca…! _"¡El poder del corazón de Dufaux! ¡Su libro de repente comenzó a emitir una fuerte y oscura luz! ¡Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar a Baou en un instante! ¡¿Quién…quién demonios es él?!" –_

-¡Eso es Dufaux! ¡Nuestro poder es más grande que esto! ¡Da todo lo que tengas! –

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-¿Este es el chico del que estaba hablando? - Una mujer llegó junto a un científico al interior de la habitación donde estaba un Dufaux de 11 años._

 _-Sí, tomó bastante tiempo, pero por fin nos dieron autorización para proceder. – El científico miraba al chico._

 _-Todavía hay algunas irregularidades… - la mujer miraba al niño también._

 _-Pero tengo la sensación de que estamos cerca. – El científico sonrió._

 _-¿Dónde está mi mami? – Dufaux estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras los miraba. - ¿Puedo ir a casa ahora? –_

 _-Si cooperas con nuestra investigación, serás capaz de volver a casa. – El científico lo miró mientras sonreía con malicia. – Chico D. –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Señorita Grace ¿por qué murió el ratón al que le daba de comer? – El Dufaux de 12 años miraba al ratón muerto frente a él._

 _-Cuando termines el problema que te di esta mañana, te lo diré. – La mujer lo miró._

 _-Ya lo he terminado. – Dufaux le dio una gran cantidad de papeles. - ¡Ahora respóndeme! –_

 _El científico entró mientras se reía. - ¿Bien? ¿No es genial? ¡Su irregularidad es justo como lo predije! Cuando él está enojado o lleno de odio, su poder está en su nivel más alto. – El científico volvió a reír con malicia. – Chico D, yo fui quien mató a tu ratón, ¡lo hice para que sintieras ira! –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¡Baou está perdiendo terreno! – Kiyomaro miraba lo que sucedía.

-¡Ki-Kiyomaro, el cuerpo de Gash se vuelve negro otra vez! – Tío miraba asustada a Gash.

- _"La sensación que estoy recibiendo del conjuro…un odio puro sale del libro y está haciendo retroceder a Baou… ¡Maldición! ¡Gash, aguanta! ¡Gash! ¡El odio que Baou está devorando de Dufaux…es tan fuerte que está reventando afuera del libro!" –_ Kiyomaro miraba firme a su compañero.

 _-_ Gash…Kiyomaro-san… - Martel los miraba preocupada, sucesivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Dufaux. – _"Su odio es enorme… ¡¿Qué te hicieron en todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de nosotros, nii-sama?!" –_

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Ho…superarte todas las formas de prueba… - El científico miraba a un Dufaux de 13 años. - ¿Ya no quieres hablar con nosotros? Bien, entonces es el momento para el siguiente experimento. -_

 _Dufaux es llevado a una habitación donde le ponen un casco con varios cables conectados, el chico solamente tenía una mirada indiferente._

 _-Vamos a estudiar tu actividad cerebral con el fin de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que sucede en tu mente cuando te enojas, de cualquier manera, si no cooperas con nosotros, nunca serás capaz de volver a casa… - El científico salió de la habitación y se colocó al otro lado de la ventana para observar a Dufaux, de su bata sacó una carta que comenzó a romper. – Tu madre te escribió una carta, pero no necesitas esta basura inútil ¿verdad? La señorita Grace, quien simpatizaba y hablaba contigo, ya no está aquí, nunca la volverás a ver. – El científico sonreía al ver cómo Dufaux agachaba la mirada mientras se enfurecía más y más._

 _-¿Por qué me hace esto? – Dufaux lo miraba con odio._

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer con todas mis investigaciones sobre ti? Construir herramientas de guerra, por supuesto. – El científico sonrió con malicia. – Todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado ayudará a crear una herramienta esplendida para el asesinato, ¿qué piensas sobre eso? – El hombre miraba como Dufaux se enfurecía más y más. – Demonios, tu madre está probablemente muerta ahora al igual que tus hermanas. –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Ahora D, tu capacidad por fin ha madurado. – La imagen del científico se proyectó en una pantalla dentro de la habitación donde estaba encerrado un Dufaux de 16 años aproximadamente. – Ahora eres libre para salir de esta institución. Hay siete puertas entre tú y tu libertad, para abrir cada una de estas puertas, necesitas resolver un problema en las terminales de cada puerta, tus respuestas serán juzgadas por numerosos académicos de gran prestigio en este lado del monitor, estas son algunas de las preguntas más importantes que aquejan a la humanidad, pero deberías ser capaz de resolverlos. –_

 _Dufaux comenzó a correr hacia la puerta y con gran rapidez contestaba la pregunta mostrada, siguió así hasta llegar a la última puerta._

 _-En todo caso, si logras salir, serás capaz de saciar todo tu odio para matarme. – El científico miraba al chico por una pantalla que estaba frente a la última puerta. – Realmente no hay nada que tu habilidad "Comunicador de la Respuesta" no pueda hacer…como evitar el peligro, curar enfermedades terminales y matar a tus enemigos… El Comunicador de la Respuesta puede responder a todas esas preguntas, ¡realmente eres un superhombre! No hay nada más peor en el mundo que convertirse en tu enemigo, por lo tanto, nosotros… -_

 _Dufaux logró abrir la última puerta y salir, pero al hacerlo notó que estaba nevando y todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, una pantalla que estaba afuera de las instalaciones mostraba la imagen del científico que lo observaba con una sonrisa._

 _-Estamos instalados, junto con este centro de investigación, en el Polo Norte. – El científico miraba al chico desde la pantalla. – Con ese cerebro tuyo, ya debes saber lo que va a pasar…las instalaciones están listas para explotar, te darás cuenta hasta qué punto los seres humanos son impotentes ante la naturaleza. Tus posibilidades de sobrevivir aquí son inexistentes, tienes nuestro agradecimiento por las respuestas que nos has dado mientras abrías las puertas, incluso los estudiosos de tu patria están satisfechos con tu trabajo, ahora vamos a ser capaces de crear un arma de destrucción masiva como nunca se ha visto antes. –_

 _Dufaux volteó a ver la pantalla fijamente._

 _-Y te diré una última cosa acerca de tu madre… - El científico sonrió con malicia. – Ella te vendió, su propio hijo, a nosotros en busca de dinero…por 10,000 dólares… Ahora el misterio más grande de tu vida se resuelve justo antes de tu muerte. –_

 _Las lágrimas de Dufaux se derramaron mientras tenía una sonrisa deprimente._

 _-Felicitaciones, D… -_

 _Una vez dicho eso, el centro de investigación explotó en miles de pedazos, pero la silueta de un niño con un manto largo estaba frente a Dufaux protegiéndolo de la explosión…el chico era peligris y sus ojos violetas brillaban intensamente, sacó un libro plateado de su manto y lo arrojó hacia Dufaux, después de eso cruzó los brazos._

 _-Hey, tú…trata de leer ese libro. – Ese chico…era Zeon._

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¡Eso es, Dufaux! ¡Mientras leas ese libro, no habrá nada que no puedas destruir! – Zeon seguía atacando con el enorme poder que Zigadirasu tenía ahora. - ¡Con nuestros poderes combinados, no hay nada que no podamos hacer! ¡Las personas que nos hicieron sufrir…vamos a matarlos a todos! –

-¡Zeon…! – Kurumi lo abrazó más mientras lloraba y el cristal en su cuello aumentó su brillo, el cual avivó el resplandor que salía del libro de Dufaux. - ¡Ya no tienes que deprimirte más por mi culpa! ¡Comparte conmigo todo tu dolor y tu tristeza…! ¡Si estoy contigo, entonces estaré bien pase lo que pase, podré soportarlo…! Así que… ¡Así que…por favor…déjalo salir todo! ¡Estoy contigo aquí y ahora! ¡No volveré a separarme de ti, Zeon! –

El potente rayo de Zigadirasu comenzó a empujar a Baou, sin embargo, el dragón logró mantenerse firme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo derrotamos?! – Zeon miraba la resistencia de Baou. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Ganó…más de nuestro poder…? –

 _-"¡¿Qué pasa con ese poder?! ¡¿Qué pasa con la fuerza…de esa luz?!" –_ Dufaux miraba como todos estaban abrazando el cuerpo de Gash mientras emitían una fuerte luz.

 _-_ ¡Gash, estamos aquí contigo! ¡Aguanta! – Kiyomaro abrazaba a su Mamodo también.

 _-_ ¡Gash-kun, todos estamos dando lo mejor, también! – Megumi lo abrazaba también.

 _-_ ¡No…pierdas…! – Folgore estaba abrazado a él.

 _-_ Gash… - Kanchome también,

 _-_ Gash… - Sunbeam también lo sostenía.

 _-_ ¡Aguanta…Gash…! – Tío estaba abrazándolo también.

 _-_ ¡Meru…meru…mee! – Umagon también.

 _-_ ¡Gash…! – Martel estaba al lado de Kiyomaro abrazándose al chico rubio también. – ¡Japón…el Mundo…todos nosotros…y Kurumi…tus los vas a salvar a todos! ¡Así que…aguanta por favor! -

- _"Están combinando sus fuerzas para apoyar a Gash y a Baou…No, eso no es todo…Gash está devorando mi odio…" –_ Dufaux miraba aquella escena fijamente.

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

Kiyomaro, Martel, Megumi, Tío, Sunbeam, Folgore, Umagon y Kanchome estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Gash deteniendo los fantasmas negros mientras todos juntos emitían una fuerte luz.

-¡Zeon, Dufaux! ¡Su odio es fuerte! ¡Pero es solo un reflejo de su amargura! ¡Es un triste poder que utilizan para protegerse! – Gash estaba llorando. - ¡Y Dufaux! ¡Tu odio…siento estos pensamientos dolorosos…! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

 _-"Él está llorando…está tomando mi rabia y mi odio…está llorando…lágrimas tristes…" –_ De los ojos de Dufaux comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas. – _"¿Por qué…?" –_

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

-¡BAOU! ¡Este triste poder…devóralo todo! – Gash seguía llorando mientras impulsaba a su hechizo.

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-¡Vamos, Baou! ¡Sigue aplastando a Zigadirasu! – Kiyomaro alentaba su hechizo también.

-¡No pierdas, Zigadirasu! – Zeon gritó. - ¡¿Dufaux, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Esta no es la medida de tu odio…! – El chico se quedó en shock al voltear a ver a su compañero y notar las lágrimas en su rostro, ante aquello…Zeon sonrió con bondad y regresó la vista al frente. – _"Ya veo, Dufaux…tú también…" -_

-¡Zeon…! – Kurumi se aferró más al cuerpo del chico. - ¡Estoy aquí contigo, Zeon…! –

Baou logró devorar el Zigadirasu de Zeon y destruirlo, pero el hechizo se dirigió hacia donde estaban Zeon, Kurumi y Dufaux.

-Eso es, Dufaux…Esta es la respuesta a nuestro poder… - Zeon seguía sonriendo. – Kurumi, al fin lo he entendido, pero… - El chico amarró a Dufaux y a Kurumi con su manto y los arrojó lejos, al hacer eso, el pedazo de su manto se desprendió. - ¡No puedo dejar que mueran! –

-Zeon… - Dufaux miró a su compañero.

-Yo ya estoy satisfecho, pero tú estás empezando a vivir. – Zeon se quedó parado en el pilar esperando el golpe de Baou, pero volteó a ver a las personas que había alejado para salvarlas. – Kurumi, vive tu vida a partir de hoy, mereces ser feliz después de tanto sufrir… -

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi miró fijamente a su amigo y comenzó a llorar mientras ponía una expresión de horror. - ¡ZEEOONN! – El grito desgarrador de Kurumi fue lo último que se escuchó después de que Baou devorara a Zeon…

 ** _~Visión de Zeon ~_**

 ** _–Mundo Mamodo, 6 Años Atrás–_**

-Gash…Gash…Gash… - La voy gentil de una mujer llamaba al niño.

-U…uo… - El pequeño bebé Gash abrió los ojos y extendió sus manitas hacia su madre.

-Está despierto, cariño… - La reina volteó a ver al padre de Gash, quien estaba sentando en su trono enorme mirándolos fijamente, la mujer acomodó a Gash en una especie de cuna frente al trono mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Bien, Gash…ahora escucha con atención las palabras de tu padre. – El rey era un Mamodo enorme, el alto de la inmensa sala estaba su par. – Vas a abandonar el palacio real para pasar tiempo en una ciudad civil, no vas a vivir con tu madre ni tu padre, la razón de esto es que el conjuro que residía en mi cuerpo, Baou Zakeruga, ha sido transferido al tuyo. – El rey notó que su esposa lloraba con desesperación. – Perdóname por colocar un destino tan engorroso sobre ti, lamentablemente tu hermano, Zeon, ha heredado mi sed de sangre y crueldad. – El rey puso su mano sobre una bola de cristal que estaba cerca de su trono, en dicho objeto se mostró la imagen de un Zeon bebé dormido. – Él es un niño que llevará un gran odio y rabia en su interior, si él tuviera que utilizar el Baou, su corazón sería consumido por el mal que tiene dentro y él mismo sería devorado, tú eres el único que tiene el potencial para contener a Baou sin despertarlo…si alguien fuese a descubrir que poses el poder de Baou podrían tratar de forzarlo a salir y despertarían su verdadero terror, por es, Gash…con el fin de ocultar el Baou, tenemos que negar tu existencia. – El rey comenzó a llorar también. – Perdóname, me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para controlar a Baou, si no sello a Baou dentro de uno de sus cuerpos, generará caos y destrucción al Mundo Mamodo…Zeon, Gash y mi amado Makai…no quiero que les pase nada, es por eso que tuve que tomar esta terrible decisión. –

La imagen cambió a una donde se podía divisar a Yuno cargando a Gash mientras se alejaban del Castillo hasta llegar a una casa cerca de un bosque.

-Ahora Gash, a partir de hoy, esta es tu casa. – Yuno entró a la casa junto a Gash.

 ** _-Tres Años Después-_**

-¡Gash ¿qué estás haciendo?! – Yuno golpeó a Gash e la cabeza y lo jaló fuera de la cama. - ¡¿No empiezas hoy la escuela?! ¡Ya tienes tres años, no flojearás más! –

El chico se levantó asustado y se puso su manto azul adornado con un broche de moño amarillo claro, comenzó a cargar un balde con agua y un trapeador, al mismo tiempo tomó un trozo de pan y un garrafón con agua.

-¡Date prisa y prepara el desayuno, luego termina la limpieza! – Yuno tenía en su mano una vara con la que amenazaba al niño. - ¡¿Quieres ser golpeado otra vez?! –

Gash terminó de hacer el desayuno y le llevó una bandeja con la comida servida a Yuno mientras lloraba. – Lo siento… -

-Hmph…siempre estás poniendo una cara tan patética. – Yuno estaba sentada en la mesa mientras miraba con irritación a Gash.

 ** _-Parque de la Ciudad-_**

-¡Hey, vamos a jugar! ¡Yo no quiero ir a casa todavía! – Gash estaba jalando la playera de un chico desesperadamente. - ¡Si me voy a casa, seré golpeado! –

-¡¿No puedes jugar solo?! – El chico se zafó de Gash.

-¡Vámonos, hermano mayor! – El menor tomó la mano de su hermano y se fueron.

Estaba anocheciendo, Gash se sentó dentro de un juego en forma de rana y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. – Debe ser lindo tener un hermano mayor…si yo tuviera un hermano mayor…me pregunto si él jugaría conmigo… - Gash se levantó y fue a su casa, al llegar Yuno inmediatamente le pegó con la vara.

-¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo afuera tan tarde?! – Yuno estaba regañando al niño.

Gash comenzó a recordar a las familias que veía en la ciudad todos los días y miró fijamente a Yuno. – Tú no eres mi verdadera madre…No puedo recordar el tiempo de cuando nací…pero definitivamente sé que no eres mi madre… - Gash apretó su manto mientras miraba a Yuno con lágrimas en su rostro y una expresión deprimente. - Yuno-san… ¿Dónde está mi verdadera madre? ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

 _-_ Tú no tienes padres. – Yuno lo miró con odio.

 _-_ Yo no tengo a nadie… - Gash comenzó a llorar y se fue a acostar con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Yuno, Yuno. – Una voz se escuchó afuera de la casa.

-Oh, he estado esperando por usted, dese prisa y deme el pago de este mes. – La voz de Yuno se escuchó afuera de la casa.

-Antes de eso, ¿Gash está durmiendo? – La otra voz llamó la atención del deprimido niño.

- _"Él es alguien que me conoce…" –_ Gash se acercó a la puerta en silencio para escuchar la conversación.

-¿No es obvio? No estaría despierto a estas horas de la noche. – Yuno respondió.

-Oí que Gash no lo está haciendo bien. – El hombre puso una bolsa de dinero en las manos de Yuno mientras la miraba fijamente. – Si algo le llegara a suceder a Gash, el Rey y la Reina nunca te lo perdonarían. –

Gash se sorprendió ante lo que escuchó.

-Incluso si el Rey dice cosas así, no se puede esperar mucho de un padre que, en primer lugar, abandonó a su hijo. – Yuno contaba el dinero en el saco. – Además, probablemente ama tanto a su hijo mayor Zeon que se olvidó de Gash. –

-¡No conoces las circunstancias! – El hombre le riñó. - ¡¿Cómo crees que se sienten el Rey y la Reina por dejar a Gash aquí?! –

Gash comenzó a llorar mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, regresó tranquilo a su cama y se recostó mientras miraba al techo sin dejar de llorar o de sonreír.

 _"Yo…tengo un padre…yo…tengo una verdadera madre…yo…tengo un hermano mayor…No estoy solo…no estoy completamente solo…incluso tengo el hermano mayor que siempre he querido…" –_ El chico comenzó a llorar con algo de nostalgia.

 ** _-Escuela Mamodo, Días Después-_**

-Ahora el siguiente problema, Gash inténtalo. – El maestro se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-¡Unu! – Gash se levantó con felicidad.

-¡¿Unu?! – El profesor lo miró con sorpresa.

-¡Demostraré como se resuelve el siguiente problema! ¡Será mejor que todos lo vean de cerca! – Gas estaba sonriendo con mucha energía, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso Gash? ¡Es gracioso! –

-¡Como un rey! –

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad? –

 _-"Unu…si sigo hablando así, a mi padre, el Rey, y a mi madre les gustará…Estoy aquí debido a las circunstancias, ¡pero siempre han estado preocupados por mí! ¡Es por eso que tengo que estar feliz y saludable!"_ ¡Lo estoy haciendo bien! –

 _-_ Haha ¿qué dice ahora? –

 _-"Si sigo hablando así, no se olvidarán de mí, y entonces un día voy a estar junto con mi madre…con mi padre…con mi hermano…juntos…" –_

Varias imágenes se hicieron presentes: Gash siendo perseguido por unos chicos para golpearlo, Yuno pegándole…pero en todas se veía a Gash sonriendo a pesar del dolor, finalmente se vio a Gash columpiándose mientras sonreía, pero la imagen se distorsionó y cambió a una donde estaba Zeon llorando y todo desgarrado.

-¡¿Por qué le diste el Baou a Gash?! – El grito de Zeon estaba llenó de rencor y dolor. - ¡Si Gash es capaz de hacer lo que quiera mientras posee el inmenso poder de Baou, ¿Entonces por qué tengo que sufrir estos rigurosos entrenamientos y prácticas todos los días?! –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi corrió hacia su amigo que cayó al suelo completamente desgarrado. - ¡Zeon! –

-¡Si tienes la fuerza para mover tu boca, entonces levanta tus manos! – La voz del rey se escuchaba furiosa. - ¡Forja tu corazón hasta que sea digno de poder! -

-Creo que su Majestad desea que usted sea el sucesor al trono. – Rajin miraba fijamente a Zeon. – Es por eso que le impone estos duros entrenamientos. –

-Silencio, no me digas algo que ya sé… - Zeon tenía su mirada llena de rencor.

 ** _-Tres Años Después-_**

Zeon comenzó a golpear el suelo con furia mientras lloraba. - ¡Padre! ¡¿Siempre me has odiado?! ¡¿Le diste el Baou a Gash porque él era el hijo amado todo el tiempo?! -

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-Zeon…Zeon… - Una voz llamaba con inquietud al chico.

Zeon estaba llorando y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¡ZEON! – Gash estaba sentado al lado de su hermano.

-Perdóname Gash…tu hermano ha sido un tonto… - Zeon estaba recostado en el suelo, su cuerpo yacía completamente desgarrado pero sus lágrimas ya no brotaban.

-¡Zeon! ¡Gracias a dios, estás vivo! – Gash sonrió con felicidad. - ¡Tío, utiliza a Saifojio! –

-Está bien, no hagas nada inútil. – Zeon respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Tío se enfureció. - ¡¿Crees que mi poder es inútil?! –

-No, Tío. – Kiyomaro apuntó al libro de Zeon.

-¡El libro de Zeon está en llamas! –

-Hay algo que debo de hacer antes de volver. – Zeon levantó su mano izquierda, la cual comenzó a brillar. – Gash, baja la cabeza, te devolveré los recuerdos que te arrebaté de tu tiempo en el mundo Mamodo, estos recuerdos probablemente serán desagradables ¿estás bien con eso? –

-¡Unu! Por favor, no importa qué tipo de recuerdos sean, son míos. – Gash bajó la cabeza y Zeon tocó su frente, sucesivamente el brillo comenzó a regresarle sus recuerdos a Gash.

-Muy bien, algunos de los recuerdos que obtendrás son cosas que normalmente no recordarías, como el momento de tu nacimiento, también estarán las caras reales de padre y madre que no recuerdas, y también vi todo el sufrimiento que has pasado cuando estábamos separados, todas esas cosas que yo no conocía…era un idiota al odiarte…tu hermano, que solo buscaba el poder con un corazón inmaduro, era un idiota, yo… - Zeon estaba intentando no llorar, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. – Cuando fui testigo de la verdadera forma de Baou era capaz de ver fragmentos de tus recuerdos, pero no era capaz de aceptar esa realidad…a pesar de ello, creía obstinadamente que estaba en lo cierto, pero la duda crecía en mi interior…es por eso que tuve que enfrentarte una vez más, quería saber si yo realmente estaba mal y lo que hizo padre fue lo mejor… ¿Fui yo el que te causó sufrimiento o fue al revés? ¿O acaso la culpa no fue de nosotros? Lo que yo pensaba hacer si hubiera ganado y derrotado a Baou, era quemar tu libro y devorar a Baou antes de regresarte al Mundo Mamodo…en mi corazón realmente quería perder…me hubiera gustado que el poder de mi odio fuera derrotado… - Zeon le sonrió. – Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso dominando a Baou, destruiste completamente mi Zigadirasu, padre estaría orgulloso…disipaste todo tu sufrimiento con tu propio poder… - Zeon comenzó a llorar. – Tú eres el verdadero maestro de Baou y ya no tengo resentimiento por ti o por padre…por esto… -

-Unu… - Gash estaba llorando también, cuando Zeon bajó su mano, el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa. – Ahora tú y yo…podemos ser una familia… -

-Sí… - Zeon sonrió sin dejar de llorar. - ¿Volverás con nosotros, Gash…? –

-¡Unu! ¡Por supuesto! –

-Zeon…Gash… - Kurumi, a pesar de su daño, se acercó a ambos chicos. – Yo…realmente lo siento… -

-No, perdóname tu a mí, Kurumi… - Zeon la miró fijamente. – Dejé que mi odio por Gash me consumiera a tal punto que terminé desquitándome contigo…fuiste la única persona que permaneció a mi lado a pesar de que te gritara o incluso te atacara…pero nunca le di importancia... –

-Eso no es cierto, Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró con lágrimas pero sonriendo. – Siempre he dependido de ti…me aferré a proteger a Gash que terminé olvidándome de ti, mientras yo jugaba con él tú estabas sufriendo esos duros entrenamientos y soportando el peso de tu odio…Yo estaba tan feliz viviendo esa vida mientras tú te callabas tu dolor y tristeza, renunciaste a todo lo importante para ti, incluso tus cosas favoritas… ¡Tú has sido el que peor la ha pasado! ¡Siempre te dejaba solo ¿verdad?! ¡Lo siento! ¡A partir de ahora todo será diferente…! ¡No importa lo que suceda, si estás triste o sientes que ya no puedes más, entonces dímelo! ¡Aguantaré el dolor junto a ti, estoy segura que podremos soportarlo juntos! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon seguía llorando y sonriendo. – A pesar de que te ataqué y te lastimé…te obligué a decidir entre alguno de nosotros dos…incluso en esta última batalla te estaba obligando a elegir solamente a uno…podía sentir tus ganas de ayudar a Gash, querías correr hacia él para salvarlo ¿verdad? Aun así…te mantuviste firme a mi lado…soportaste tanto dolor por mi culpa…te dejé sola todo este tiempo, y a pesar de eso…te quedaste a mi lado todo este tiempo… ¡Perdóname…por favor…! –

-Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte… -

-Kurumi-san… - Gash miró a la pelinegra sentada a su lado.

-Cuando la batalla inició, no, mucho antes de que la batalla iniciara, yo ya había decidido mi camino…pero terminé protegiendo a Gash y me olvidé por completo de ti…aun así…tu imagen siempre estaba a mi lado dándome fuerzas para continuar…en el fondo de mi corazón, había algo que me mantenía firme y me daba fuerzas para seguir…Zeon, yo realmente te quiero mucho. – Kurumi besó al chico en la mejilla. – Así que no pidas perdón…porque no existe nada en el mundo…que tenga que perdonarte… -

-Gracias…eres muy amable… - Zeon volteó al otro lado, mirando fijamente a Dufaux. – Dufaux, debes vivir, en la batalla final contra Baou se derramó todo tu odio y rabia ¿y qué fue lo que viste? –

 _"Sí…Gash tomó todo mi odio y mi rabia…y él lo lloró…y yo… ¿Qué es esto? Yo no tengo una respuesta, pero…" –_ Dufaux se sentó de rodillas al lado de Zeon.

 _-_ Vive por mí, Dufaux, ese es mi único deseo. – Zeon seguía mirándolo sin dejar de llorar. – Un tipo increíble no puede seguir siendo retenido por su pasado o la muerte por no poder manejarlo, debiste haberlo sentido también…un poder nacido del odio y la rabia no tiene sentido, algo dentro de ti nació como resultado de la batalla contra Gash, pero es probable que ni siquiera sabes lo que es aún…sin embargo, tienes que encontrar la respuesta a tu manera, pero antes tendrás que ver el mundo de otra manera… ¡Si sigues pensando "no me importa si muero", nunca te lo perdonaré! –

Dufaux lo miró y sonrió. – Entiendo, lo prometo. –

Zeon le sonrió también, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el cristal de la llave de Faudo que estaba en su frente se quebró y una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Martel estaba confundida.

 _-Advertencia: la llave de control se ha roto, los movimientos de Faudo ya no pueden ser controlados. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Sunbeam se alarmó. - ¡¿Faudo está empezando a perder los estribos?! –

-¡Kiyomaro! – Folgore miró al pelinegro. - ¡¿Por qué tenías que romper la llave?! –

-¡Yo no sé! ¡Sostuve tanto a Baou que ni siquiera mató a Zeon! –

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Todavía tenemos el dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo! –

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos que les pasó a A-Su y a Caldio, que fueron a protegerlo! –

-Gash, tu mano. – Zeon agarró la mano de Gash y un brilló se emitió. – La fuerza de mi rayo, te la estoy dando a ti… Con esto, el poder de Baou se completará de nuevo, lo que lo hará más fuerte. – Zeon había dejado de llorar. – Cuando padre ejercía a Baou hace mil años, forjó su inmenso poder y lo entrenó para su control, no sé lo mucho que esto te ayudará…debido a que somos gemelos, el poder se dividió entre nosotros dos, pero ahora lo estoy reconstruyendo, hacer esto te dará una oportunidad de detener a Faudo con Baou. –

-Gash, yo te ayudaré. – Kurumi apretó su collar. – Tengo que cumplir mi promesa hasta el final. –

-Kurumi… - Martel la miraba fijamente.

-Dufaux, por favor ayúdalos a salir de aquí. – Zeon miró a su compañero. – Con Kiyomaro y tu poder debería ser posible, oh sí. – Zeon se arrancó un mechón de cabello, el cual inmediatamente se transformó en una carta. – Gash, toma esto, es un mensaje hecho con mi cabello, léelo después de detener a Faudo. –

-¡Unu! – Gash tomó la carta y la guardó en su manto.

-Gash, conviértete en rey, nada haría que nuestro padre estuviera más orgulloso. – Zeon volteó a ver a Kurumi. – Kurumi, por favor, cuida a Gash por mí, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte. –

-¡Sí! – Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas.

-Dufaux, el tiempo que pasamos fue muy divertido. – Zeon miró a su compañero y luego sonrió. – Adiós… - Zeon finalmente desapareció…

 _Después de la tormenta siempre vendrá un cielo estrellado…las cosas tristes también son así…cuando sientes dolor y sufrimiento, llegará el día en que vuelvas a sonreír…Zeon me enseñó eso, y ya no tengo remordimientos por fallarle a alguno de los dos…Pero tengo un secreto…un secreto que esconderé en lo más profundo de mí... **Ese es el futuro que elegí** …_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! xHimemikoYukix Aquí n.n/**

 **Actualización doble de nuevo! Me emocioné escribiendo y bueno...les traje una pareja de capítulos XD espero que les haya gustado ^^/**

 **Bueno, el arco de Faudo está por terminar, y ¡SORPRESA! Habrá nuevo opening y nuevo ending para conmemorar el inicio del Arco de Clear Note :3 están previstos para el capítulo 13, así que espero que les gusten ^^/**

 **Espero sus reviews sobre estos capítulos, quiero opiniones completas ya que, para mí, son de los capítulos llenos con más feels xD así que haganlos lo más largo posible por favor ^^/**

 **Si tienen dudas pregunten y las responderé en la siguiente actualización :v**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Parte 12: ¡La Derrota de Faudo!

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 12: "¡La Derrota de Faudo!: ¿Un Nuevo Comienzo? Tristes Desilusiones y una Luz Opaca"_**

-Zeon… - Kurumi miraba el pedazo del manto de Zeon que estaba en el suelo, aquél con el que los había protegido a ella y a Dufaux de Baou. – Zeon… -

Dufaux miraba también dicho fragmento de manto mientras recordaba el último deseo de Zeon, una vez que reaccionó, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Kurumi.

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi miró al chico que le había dado su chaqueta. - ¿Dufaux? –

-Tu ropa está desgarrada ¿recuerdas? – Dufaux la miró.

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi recordó que Zeon había roto su blusa para mostrar su cicatriz y se sonrojó, rápidamente se colocó la chaqueta y la cerró. – Gra-Gracias…Dufaux… -

-¡Bien! ¡Antes de destruir a Faudo con Baou Zakeruga, debemos evacuar a todos! – Kiyomaro le gritó a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Pero cómo hacemos eso, Kiyomaro?! – Folgore lo miró. - ¡No somos los únicos en el interior de Faudo! –

-Los compañeros humanos están dispersos a lo largo de Faudo. – Sunbeam apoyó el comentario de Folgore.

-Kiyomaro, allí…esos pilares. – Dufaux apuntó a unos pilares detrás de Kiyomaro. – Podemos acceder al sistema principal de Faudo desde esta computadora, podrías no ser consciente de ello, pero tu habilidad Comunicador de la Respuesta es inestable. – El ojiverde comenzó a operar la computadora.

-¡Dufaux, ¿nos estás ayudando?! – Kiyomaro se sorprendió.

-Esta es la primera vez que veo una máquina de este tipo, pero con nuestra capacidad, debemos ser capaces de operarlos perfectamente. – Dufaux apuntó hacia el pilar a su lado. – Rápido, tomaré este, tú toma una. –

-¡B-Bien! – Kiyomaro corrió a uno de los pilares y comenzó a operarla.

- _"Zeon ¿sabes? Aún tengo algo que hacer…perdóname…" –_ Kurumi tomó en su mano el fragmento del manto de Zeon.

-Kurumi ¿estás bien? – Martel miró a su compañera.

-¡Estoy muy bien! – Kurumi le sonrió. – Faudo sanó mis heridas por órdenes de Zeon, así que me encuentro bien, no te preocupes. –

-Eso es bueno, pero no me refería a tus heridas… - Martel sonrió con nostalgia. – Me refería a tu corazón. – La castaña miró la forma en que Kurumi abrazaba el manto de Zeon.

-Estoy bien…no tienes que preocuparte. – Kurumi sonrió y guardó el manto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. – _"Esta será la última vez…que llore en esta batalla…" –_

-Entiendo… - Martel fingió una sonrisa al entender la verdad tras las palabras de Kurumi.

-Faudo no tiene una función de autodestrucción, pero hay otras que podemos usar. – Dufaux siguió operando. – He sacado los monitores. – Dufaux volteó, al igual que los demás, hacia la gran cantidad de pantallas que aparecieron. – Kiyomaro, encuentra a los seres humanos que quedan en el interior de Faudo, buscaré algo para reunirlos a todos. –

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo el disco en el que entramos antes? – Papipurio los miró a ambos.

-Bien, he confirmado todos los lugares de los sobrevivientes. – Kiyomaro seguía operando su computador. – También tuve éxito, el dispositivo de teletransporte tiene acceso a 118 puntos diferentes. –

-¡Eso fue rápido! – Sunbeam se quedó impactado.

-Asombroso… - Megumi los miraba a ambos trabajar.

-Estoy activando el proyector de imagen. – Dufaux presionó un botón. – Kiyomaro, dales instrucciones.

En cada cuarto dentro de Faudo apareció la imagen de Kiyomaro proyectada en una especie de monitor.

 _-Todos escuchen: la llave de control de Faudo ha sido destruida, vamos a destruir a Faudo con Baou y detendremos su alboroto, pero antes de eso, todos en Faudo tienen que evacuar. Muévanse todos al punto de extracción más cercano, según lo indicado en los monitores, los mapas también serán proporcionados ¡así que muévanse! Todos los puestos de Teletransportación han sido activados, una vez que entren en ellos, serán automáticamente expulsados de Faudo. –_

-¿Qué? ¿Estos dispositivos también pueden llevarnos afuera? – Papipurio habló con Kiyomaro.

-Ellos tienen un programa de salida de emergencia. – Kiyomaro respondió.

-¡Eso significa que no tenemos que pasar por el ano! – Rupa festejó.

-¡Kiyomaro, Apollo y los demás están en el ano! – Jeed se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

 _-Apollo, estoy abriendo el ano, sé que pasaste por un montón de problemas para preparar una nave de escape para nosotros, pero tengo que evacuar a todos, ¡adelante! –_ Kiyomaro apareció en la pantalla frente a Apollo.

-¡Está bien! – Apollo subió a la nave de nuevo.

 _-Gustav, he desarmado la trampa en esa habitación, diríjanse al punto de extracción inmediatamente. –_ Una pantalla frente a Gustav y Bern apareció.

 _-¡A-Su, estás bien! ¡Lo lograste! ¿Dónde está Caldio? –_ La imagen de Kiyomaro se proyectó en una pantalla en la sala del dispositivo que enviaría a Faudo de regreso.

-De vuelta en…el Mundo Mamodo… - A-Su respondió mientras operaba el dispositivo. - ¡Pero, Kiyomaro, me las arreglé para reparar el dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Makai! ¡Dame unos minutos más! ¡Sólo necesito dos minutos más para terminar de configurar el temporizador! –

 _-Prepárate, voy a mostrar el punto de extracción más cercano en el monitor. –_

-¡Bien! ¡Iré allí tan pronto como ponga el temporizador! –

-¡Bien! ¡Todos están evacuando! – Kiyomaro sonrió.

-Pero ¿esto está bien? – Elle habló con un poco de miedo. - ¿No estarán en más peligro si son enviados afuera? –

-Antes he alterado la alineación de las armas principales de Faudo, así que solo va a disparar sus rayos láser en el aire o en el mar. – Kiyomaro respondió. – _"Además…también tenemos un aliado más en el exterior…" –_

-¡BRAGO! – Sherry le gritó a su Mamodo, quien veía desde el avión a Faudo.

El Mamodo gigante disparó un láser desde su boca hacia Brago, quien estaba frente a él.

 _-¡Aian Gurabirei! –_

El ataque de Brago paró el de Faudo, haciéndolo enojar y logrando que Faudo apuntara los láseres de los dedos de su mano hacia él.

-¡Ahora, Sherry! – Brago apuntó hacia la mano que Faudo había dirigido hacia ellos.

-¡Bien! _¡Baberuga Gravidon! –_

El hechizo de Sherry hizo que los dedos de Faudo apuntaran hacia abajo y, como consecuencia, terminó disparando los rayos láser contra su propia pierna.

-¡Excelente! – El Doctor Enigmas vio el resultado del ataque desde el avión junto a Sherry y Brago. - ¡Su conjuro de gravedad causó que Faudo dispare contra su propia pierna! –

Por otro lado, todos los que estaban dentro de Faudo comenzaron a aparecer en tierra frente a los habitantes de Mochinoki.

-¡Hey, hey, ¿por qué estamos justo enfrente de Faudo?! – Folgore apuntó al Mamodo gigante.

-¡Estamos perdidos! – Kanchome miró a Faudo. - ¡Olvídense del láser, va a aplastarnos con sus propias manos! –

-¡Kurumi! – Martel apareció frente a Folgore y los demás.

-¡Ganemos tiempo para ellos! – El collar de Kurumi brilló de nuevo. – _"Protegeré…lo que es importante para Gash y Zeon…" –_

 _-_ ¡Lo empujaremos con todo lo que tenemos! _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

-¡Aléjate de ellos! – Kurumi creó el fénix de Fuego y comenzó a empujar a Faudo con él.

-Kanzaki-chan… - Suzume miraba a la joven frente a ella, pero se quedó en shock al ver a dos personas aparecer frente a él y comenzó a llorar. - ¿Ta…ka…mi…ne…kun…? –

-¡Oh, Mizuno! – Kiyomaro volteó y le sonrió. - ¿Cómo la estás pasando? – En ese momento tres personas aparecieron frente a Kiyomaro y Gash. - ¡A-Su, Elly, Sauza! –

-¡El dispositivo que enviará a Faudo de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo está dañado! ¡Pero se activará en un momento! – A-Su miró a Kiyomaro.

-Bien ¿todos dejaron a Faudo? – Kiyomaro se acercó a Martel y a Kurumi. - ¡Vamos, Gash! ¡Tenemos que detener a Faudo antes de que destruya la ciudad! –

-¡GASH! – Kurumi le gritó sin voltearlo a ver. - ¡Lo haré caer, cuando suceda eso, golpéalo con Baou! –

-¡Unu! ¡De acuerdo! –

-¡Vamos Martel! ¡El libro brilló cuando Zeon se fue ¿verdad?! ¡Eso significa que tenemos algo nuevo con qué golpear! ¡Así que lánzalo con todo tu poder! – El collar de Kurumi brilló con gran fuerza, dicho brillo agrandó el resplandor que su libro emitía en manos de Martel.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos a tumbarlo definitivamente! - Una vez que el fénix explotó y Faudo intentó acercarse de nuevo, Martel hizo brillar su libro con intensidad. - _¡Jauro Feisuku! –_

Un aro grande de fuego apareció y de él se crearon 7 rayos de fuego que comenzaron a golpear contra Faudo.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Ese ataque es…! – Gash miró impresionado el hechizo de Kurumi.

-¡¿…el ataque de Zeon?! – Kurumi observó su hechizo y sonrió. – _"Ya veo…es el poder que me diste para proteger a Gash ¿verdad, Zeon? Gracias… ¡Protegeré a Gash con todo lo que tengo! ¡Por favor, Segunda Mano del Tiempo, deposita todo el poder restante en el cristal en el libro de Gash, dales el poder para destruir a Faudo con Baou, por favor! ¡Ese es mi último deseo…como tu contratista!" –_ El cristal de Kurumi se apagó y el brillo fue a dar al libro de Gash, el cual comenzó a brillar con más intensidad sin que ellos lo notasen.

Una vez que el hechizo de Kurumi tumbó a Faudo, Gash se situó a su lado al igual que Kiyomaro.

-¡Vamos, Kiyomaro! –

-¡Sí, con el rayo de Zeon no vamos a perder! – La luz de dicho libro en manos de Kiyomaro se intensificaba más y más.

-¡Qué luz tan fuerte! – Megumi casi estaba cegada por dicho resplandor.

-Zeon…préstame tu fuerza… - Gash miraba a Faudo. - ¡Destruiremos a Faudo! –

 _-¡BAOU ZAKERUGA! –_

El Baou que se emitió tenía un tamaño más grande que el mismo Faudo, todos se quedaron aterrados al ver el enorme hechizo que Gash había lanzado.

-¡VAMOS! – Kiyomaro alentaba a su hechizo, el cual estaba comenzando a golpear contra Faudo.

Faudo intentaba parar a Baou, pero el dragón eléctrico comenzó a devorar su cabeza, al lado de Gash apareció Zeon, pero su cuerpo era algo transparente.

 _-¡Ahora…solo un ataque más, Gash! –_

 _-Unu…Gracias, Zeon… -_

 _-"¡¿Zeon…?!" –_ Kurumi miró al Mamodo peligris, fue la única que pudo verlo además de Gash…el collar de la chica comenzó a agrietarse y sonrió. Mientras las lágrimas de la chica comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. – _"Zeon, mi deber ha terminado…lo siento, no puedo avanzar más..." –_

 _-Lo hiciste bien Kurumi, gracias… -_ Zeon le sonrió y después desapareció.

En ese momento el Baou golpeó por completo a Faudo, dejándolo herido.

-¡Lo hicieron! – Li-Yen miraba a Kiyomaro y a Gash.

-¡Detuvieron a Faudo! – Megumi sonrió.

Una luz se emitió de Faudo en ese momento y comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡El dispositivo se ha activado! –

-¡Faudo volverá al Mundo Mamodo! –

-Gash… - Kurumi comenzó a tambalearse sin dejar de llorar o de sonreír. – _"Gracias Segunda Mano del Tiempo, nuestro contrato se ha completado, ya puedes reclamar lo que te pertenece…Gash, Kiyomaro, todos…muchas gracias… Y perdóneme todos por favor… Muchas gracias Martel, el tiempo junto a ti fue muy divertido…adiós…" –_ El cristal en el collar de Kurumi se quebró y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, al suceder esto la joven cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse lentamente.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Enviamos a Faudo de regreso! –

-Gash, Tío, Umagon, Kanchome, A-Su… - Alishie los miró. – Uno de ustedes debe convertirse en rey del Mundo Mamodo…todos nos sentimos de la misma forma. –

-Así es. – Gustav apoyó el comentario.

-¡Por favor! – Li-Yen también le apoyó.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡No se olviden de mí! ¡Yo me convertiré en rey, baby! – Papipurio habló.

-¿Cómo sobrevivió durante tanto tiempo…? – Bern miraba confundido a Papipurio y a Rupa.

-¿Dónde está Brago? – Kiyomaro miró al Dr. Enigmas, que estaba a su lado.

-Ah, parece que se fueron en su avión. – El Dr. Respondió.

-¡Es cierto, Dufaux! – Kiyomaro comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. - ¡¿Dónde está Dufaux?! ¡Sin él no habríamos escapado tan fácilmente! Tengo que darle las gracias… -

-¿Huh? Estaba aquí antes de que lanzaras el Baou, pero… - Sunbeam miró a Kiyomaro. - ¡Dufaux! – El hombre comenzó a llamarlo.

-¡Dufaux! – Kiyomaro intentó ir a buscarlo, pero un grito desgarrador lo detuvo.

-¡KIYOMARO! – Martel estaba llorando. - ¡Kiyomaro, Gash! –

-¡¿Martel?! – Kiyomaro corrió hacia ella.

-¡¿Kurumi-san?! – Gash lo siguió.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Martel?! – Kiyomaro la miró con preocupación.

-¡No lo sé! Después de que Faudo desapareció ella cayó inconsciente… ¡No tengo idea de que le sucede! – Martel tenía a la chica en sus manos.

-¡Tío, Megumi-san! – Kiyomaro las llamó. - ¡Usen a Saifojio! –

-¡Vamos, Tío! _¡Saifojio! –_

El hechizo de cura golpeó a Kurumi, pero esta no despertó.

-No despierta… ¡No despierta…! – Martel la revisó. – Su corazón late muy débil… ¿eh…? – La joven notó el cristal roto en el suelo. - ¿Esto es…? _"¡¿El Cristal de su contrato?! ¡Se ha quebrado el cristal! ¿Eso significa que…el contrato terminó? ¡¿Qué demonios has ofrecido, Kurumi?!" –_

-¡Llevémosla al hospital! – Kiyomaro cargó a Kurumi. - ¡Andando! –

-¡Sí! –

 ** _~África – Un Mes Después de la Derrota de Faudo~_**

-Hey, ¿hay algún alojamiento aquí? – Dufaux miraba a los habitantes de la aldea.

-¿Tienes…algún medicamento? Si me da la medicina, puede quedarse en mi casa. – Uno de los hombres lo miró, estaba llorando.

-No medicina, pero tengo dinero. – Dufaux lo miró inexpresivamente.

-Ya veo…no está bien…incluso si tuviera la medicina, este chico no se va a curar. – El hombre volteó a la casa que estaba rodeada de gente del pueblo. – Tiene una grave enfermedad que los médicos locales no pueden tratar, este niño está condenado… -

-Deja que me quede por una noche, aquí está el dinero. – Dufaux le entregó el dinero y fue llevado a una habitación…

Trató de dormir, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, los lloridos tanto del niño como de la gente no le permitían dormir, exhausto, se vistió y algo irritado fue con el hombre que lo alojó.

-Hey, ¿si curo la enfermedad de ese muchacho pondrán fin a este alboroto ensordecedor? –

-¡¿Qué?! – El hombre, aun llorando, lo miró.

-Tráiganme los murciélagos, insectos y plantas escritas aquí. – Dufaux le entregó una lista. – Deben ser nativos de esta tierra, no se equivoquen, después te necesito para que me traigan una aguja o un cuchillo afilado, ya que no disponen de una jeringa. –

Una vez que le trajeron todos los ingredientes que pidió, Dufaux hizo una mezcla y, al terminar, usó la aguja para inyectarle el remedio al chico, cuando finalizó le vendó el brazo mientras todos lo observaban.

-Es todo, él debe estar bien ahora, se recuperará por la mañana. – Dufaux expresó tranquilamente.

-¿E-En serio? –

-Ahora quédense tranquilos, no hagan más ruido. – Vencido por el sueño, Dufaux se fue a dormir mientras los aldeanos se quedaron en silencio junto al chico.

Antes del amanecer, Dufaux se arregló y salió de la casa mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-Si me voy temprano, debería ser capaz de llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de la puesta del sol. –

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Algo dentro de ti nació como resultado de la batalla contra Gash, pero es probable que ni siquiera sabes lo que es aún…sin embargo, tienes que encontrar la respuesta a tu manera, pero antes tendrás que ver el mundo de otra manera… - Zeon miraba fijamente a Dufaux._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡Hey! ¡Heyyy! – El hombre llegó corriendo hacia Dufaux mientras lloraba de felicidad. - ¡Está curado! ¡La enfermedad del niño se curó! –

-Ya veo…pero toda vida con el tiempo va a terminar. – Dufaux lo miró. – Salvar a ese chico fue un acto sin sentido. –

-¿Por qué dices algo así? – El hombre limpió sus lágrimas mientras recuperaba el aliento. – ¡Si ese niño vive, se convertirá en un adulto y tendrá sus propios hijos! ¡¿Hay algo más gratificante que eso?! – Dufaux lo miró confundido, pero él hombre seguía sonriendo. – Si dices que la vida no tiene sentido, ¿entonces por qué estás vivo? –

-Hice una promesa con un viejo conocido, Zeon. – Dufaux respondió tranquilamente. – Eso es todo. –

-¡Entonces quiero me hagas una promesa también! – El hombre puso la mano en su pecho. - ¡Vive! ¡Debes continuar viviendo, no puedes morir! –

-¿Por qué? – Dufaux lo miró.

-Porque eres el que ese niño, no…el que nuestro pueblo entero ama. –

Dufaux se confundió. - ¿Aman? Lo único que hice fue curarlo. –

-Y ese chico te ama por eso, el resto del pueblo está muy agradecido también por lo que has hecho. – El hombre volvió a llorar. – Vive y vuelve a nuestro pueblo, ¡quiero darte las gracias una y otra vez! –

 _-"Conozco…estas lágrimas…" –_ Dufaux lo miró fijamente. – _"Cuando Gash recibió mi odio y mi rabia lloró estas lágrimas tristes…entonces él lloraba por mí…" –_

-Mira… ¡Por ahí! – El hombre apuntó al amanecer.

-Ya veo…ya veo… - Dufaux miró la hermosa luz del Sol al amanecer. – Yo soy…al que…todos aman… - Dufaux comenzó a llorar y puso la mano en su rostro. – Gracias…Gash…Gracias mi hermano, Zeon… -

 ** _~Hospital General de la Ciudad de Mochinoki, Japón – Dos Semanas Después~_**

El sonido de los pájaros cantando se escuchaban del otro lado de la ventana, la brisa que entraba era agradable y mecía con sutileza los pétalos de las flores, que estaban en el jarrón sobre la mesa, al lado de la cama donde descansaba la inconsciente Kurumi aún. El reloj de pared mostraba que eran las 12 am, la luz era cálida y todo estaba muy calmado, hacia un buen día después de todo…Los ojos de la pelinegra comenzaron a moverse en un intento de ser abiertos, pero parecía que era demasiado difícil lograrlo…finalmente logró abrirlos después de varios intentos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su brillo era débil, era más delgada y su cabello tenía algo de orzuela, sus labios estaban secos y su tez era pálida. Se sentó en la cama con dificultad y examinó el lugar con la mirada, tratando de reconocerlo…

-¿Dónde…estoy…? – La voz de Kurumi era algo ronca. - ¿Qué…me pasó…? –

Estaba confundida al no reconocer el lugar y el no poder recordar que había sucedido, alguien llamó a la puerta y sucesivamente entraron dos personas: eran Martel y Gash.

-¿Gash-kun…? – Kurumi lo miró con confusión y después dirigió su mirada a la acompañante de dicho Mamodo. - ¿Una…humana…? –

-¡Unu! ¡Has despertado, Kurumi-san! – Gash corrió hacia ella y se paró al lado de la cama. - ¡Al fin despertaste! –

-¡Kurumi! – Martel sonrió mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. – Me alegro…al fin despertaste… -

-Gash-kun… ¿quién es esa humana y por qué está en nuestro mundo? – Kurumi se juntó un poco con Gash.

-¿Unu? Es Martel…tu compañera. – Gash respondió confundido. – Estamos en el Mundo Humano… -

-¡¿En el Mundo Humano?! – Kurumi lo miró con impacto, estaba más confundida que antes. - ¿Mi…compañera…? –

-Así es… - Martel sacó el libro guindo de su bolsa y lo mostró. – Hace 2 años que estamos juntas, ¿lo recuerdas? –

-No te conozco… ¡No…te conozco! – Kurumi se aferró al brazo de Gash. – _"Pero…efectivamente ese es mi libro…" -_

-¿Qué te sucede, Kurumi? – Gash seguía confundido. – ¿Acaso has olvidado todo? –

-¿Esto tendrá que ver con tu contrato…y el que Zeon volvió al Mundo Mamodo? – Martel habló para sí misma en voz alta.

-¿Zeon volvió…al Mundo Mamodo…? – Kurumi mostró un rostro de sorpresa. - ¿Ustedes conocen a Zeon? –

-Unu, peleamos contra él antes de derrotar a Faudo. – Gash le sonrió. – Zeon nos agradeció a todos antes de desaparecer ¿recuerdas? –

-¿Tú viste…a Zeon? No… ¿Tú conoces…a Zeon? –

-¡Unu! Zeon es mi hermano mayor, él me ayudó a vencer a Faudo con Baou al igual que tú. –

-¡¿Lo sabes?! – Kurumi se apartó de Gash y se abrazó a si misma sumamente confundida. – _"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué ellos hablan de cosas que no sé? ¿Por qué no puedo entender lo que ellos están diciendo…? ¿Qué es este sentimiento inquietante...dentro de mi corazón?" –_

-Kurumi… ¿esto tiene que ver con tu contrato? – Martel la miró.

-¿Contrato…? – Kurumi la miró de reojo. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-El Contrato Terrenal que hiciste con la Segunda Mano del Tiempo… ¿Tu amnesia se debe a que ese contrato finalizó? –

-No sé de qué hablas… - Kurumi se enderezó. – La Segunda Mano del Tiempo es una "diosa" del Mundo Mamodo efectivamente, pero no se sabe su paradero, así que se le considera un mito solamente ¿por qué dices cosas tontas como "un contrato" con ella? Además ¿cómo sabes de ella…? –

-¿Eh? ¿También has olvidado eso? – Martel se confundió. – _"¿Podrá ser que efectivamente su amnesia se deba a que el contrato finalizó? Si ese es el caso ¿no podrá recuperar sus memorias? Que lío… ¿En dónde estás, Dufaux? En momentos como este es cuando se necesita tu Comunicador de la Respuesta urgentemente…" –_

-Martel… - Gash la miró algo preocupado.

-Kurumi, ¿cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes? – Martel se acercó un poco a la pelinegra.

-¿Mi último recuerdo? – Kurumi guardó silencio por unos momentos para poder recordar y cerró sus ojos, cuando algo llegó a su mente dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y luego levantó la mirada. – Cuando le prometí a Gash-kun que lo protegería en esta batalla. –

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Has sido elegido también, Gash-kun! – Kurumi miró el libro rojo en manos de Gash._

 _-¡Unu! ¡Ah! ¿Tú también fuiste elegida, Kurumi-chan? – Gash miraba el libro guindo en manos de la pelinegra._

 _-Así es, también fui elegida. – Kurumi sonrió. – Oye Gash-kun ¿qué tipo de Rey quieres ser? –_

 _-¿Yo? Ummm… ¡Ya sé! Seré un rey bueno que protegerá a todo el mundo. –_

 _-Ya veo, es un buen sueño Gash-kun. –_

 _-¿Y qué tipo de Rey quieres ser, Kurumi-chan? –_

 _-¿Yo? – Kurumi sonrió. – No me interesa ser rey o reina. –_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué lucharás? –_

 _-¿Qué no es obvio? – Kurumi tomó las manos de Gash. – Yo lucharé para protegerte, Gash-kun. –_

 _-¿Protegerme…? –_

 _-¡Sí! No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Gash-kun. –_

 _-¡Unu! ¡Gracias Kurumi-chan! ¡Yo también te protegeré! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Ese día… - Gash la miró y sonrió. - ¡Unu! ¡Lo recuerdo! –

-¿Lo recuerdas? – Martel lo miró confundida y luego soltó una pequeña risita. – Je, es cierto, Zeon te regresó tus recuerdos…lo había olvidado. – La mirada de la castaña cambió a una preocupada y agachó un poco la cabeza. – Pero si ese es tú último recuerdo… ¿eso significa que no recuerdas nada de lo que viviste después de ese día, verdad? Incluyendo tu estancia aquí en el Mundo Humano y tus recuerdos conmigo…–

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablan…ese es mi último recuerdo… -

-Gash, por favor cuida de Kurumi. – Martel guardó el libro en su bolsa de nuevo. – Tengo que ir a la escuela ¿puedes hacerme ese favor? –

-¡Unu! ¡Yo cuidaré de Kurumi! – Gash le sonrió. - ¡Así que no te preocupes, Martel! –

-Gracias Gash, te lo encargo. – Martel miró a Kurumi por última vez. – Vendré a verte después ¿vale? Descansa por el momento, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. – La castaña tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa hacia el colegio…

 ** _~Escuela Secundaria de Mochinoki~_**

-¡Takamine-kun! – Suzume se paró frente al chico pelinegro, quien estaba sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana. - ¿Te sucede algo, Takamine-kun? Has estado distraído desde que volviste… -

-¿Mizuno? – Kiyomaro la miró y trato de sonreír. – Lo siento, pero sigo preocupado por Kurumi, aún está inconsciente y no sabemos cuándo despertará. –

-Pobre Kurumi-chan…debe ser difícil para Kanzaki-chan todo esto… - Suzume agachó un poco la mirada. – Después de todo es como su hermana menor. –

-Sí…quiero que Martel vuelva a sonreír. – Kiyomaro miró de nuevo por la ventana con nostalgia. – Ese es mi único deseo ahora…incluso Gash ha perdido esa energía que lo caracteriza…todo por la situación de Kurumi… -

-¡Kiyomaro-san! – Martel llegó corriendo al salón, estaba recargada en la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento. - ¡Kiyomaro-san! –

-¡Ah! ¡Kanzaki-chan! – Suzume la saludó.

-¡¿Martel?! – Kiyomaro se levantó e inmediatamente fue con ella. - ¿Qué sucede, Martel? –

-Ven conmigo, por favor… - Martel le tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del edificio hacia el jardín de las instalaciones.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás agotada por completo… - Kiyomaro la miró preocupado. - ¿Sucedió algo? –

-Kurumi…Kurumi ya despertó… -

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso es genial! –

-Pero… - Martel se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos con cierta depresión y seriedad. – Kurumi no tiene recuerdos… -

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiyomaro se impactó ante aquello. - ¿No tiene recuerdos dijiste? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-No recuerda nada…no sabe siquiera quién soy…dijo que su último recuerdo era del Mundo Mamodo, cuando le dieron los libros para la batalla… -

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¿Quiere decir que no recuerda nada de la batalla Mamodo? ¿Tampoco la pelea contra Zeon y Faudo? –

Martel negó con la cabeza. – Eso no es todo, tampoco recuerda su contrato con la Segunda Mano del Tiempo. –

-¿Su contrato? - Kiyomaro la miró fijamente. - ¿Hablas del contrato que hizo para poder usar sus poderes demoniacos sin que tu recitaras los hechizos? –

-Así es, dijo que ella nunca realizó un contrato, que era imposible hacer eso… -

-Entonces ¿significa que toda su memoria fue tragada junto a ese contrato cuando el cristal se quebró después de vencer a Faudo? –

-Eso lo más probable… -

-Eso es un problema…si algún Mamodo la atacara ahora podría ser peligroso si no tiene confianza en ti… -

-¿Qué haremos, Kiyomaro-san? Zeon era el único que tal vez podría devolverle la memoria, y Dufaux también se fue… -

-Maldición… - Kiyomaro apretó el puño con algo de coraje. – Tenemos que hablar con los demás…le pediré a Apollo que intente localizar a Dufaux. –

-Por favor Kiyomaro-san…ayuda a Kurumi… - Martel comenzó a llorar, no pudo detener por más tiempo sus lágrimas. – Te lo suplico…protege a Kurumi y ayúdala…no sé qué hacer…estoy desesperada…por favor… - La castaña cubrió sus ojos llorosos con sus manos.

Kiyomaro sintió un dolor en el corazón al ver a una preciada amiga llorando con desesperación ante su impotencia de no poder ayudar al ser más importante para ella, no lo pensó dos veces o tal vez ni siquiera intentó pensarlo, solamente extendió sus manos y abrazó a Martel con fuerza, aferrándola a su cuerpo y recargando su frente en el hombro de la castaña mientras la apretaba firmemente, demostrándole que estaba a su lado en ese duro momento, que no estaba sola…Martel correspondió el abrazo y recargó su cabeza en el cálido pecho del pelinegro, estaban totalmente sumidos en el momento que no notaron la presencia de Suzume, quien los observaba mientras se escondía detrás de la pared del edificio.

-No puede ser… ¿Takamine-kun y Kanzaki-chan están saliendo juntos…? – Los ojos de Suzume se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas y su corazón dolió un poco. - ¿Eh? ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento triste…? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho…? – Sin entender que sucedía, la castaña de cabello corto se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior del edificio mientras intentaba parar sus lágrimas.

-Será mejor regresar a clases, Martel… - Kiyomaro le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió. – Es el primer día de clases y no debemos faltar. –

-Tienes razón, gracias Kiyomaro-kun, ya me siento mejor. – Martel sonrió con dulzura y le besó la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase. – Vamos. –

-S-Sí… - Kiyomaro caminó al frente tratando de calmarse, su corazón se había acelerado un poco y su rostro seguía rojo, estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando sintió que Martel le tomó de la mano. - ¿Ma-Martel…? ¿Qué sucede…? –

-¿Te molesta si te tomo así? – Martel agachó un poco la mirada. – Me siento un poco débil y siento que podría caer, así que quería sostenerme de ti ¿puedo…? –

-Cla-Claro que puedes, vamos. –

Ambos se dirigieron a la clase, al llegar fueron regañados por el profesor que estaba en el salón y tomaron asiento, después de una pequeña explicación que dio el profesor Nakata-Sensei sobre su cambio repentino a "T.M. Lee-Sensei" y un pase de lista, les regaló un pequeño receso de 10 minutos antes de continuar la clase, todos se reunieron afuera para charlar sobre la nueva situación en su grupo…

-¿Hey, qué vamos a hacer? –

-Tendremos a T.M. Lee-Sensei para el primer periodo… -

-Takamine. – Kanayama tomó a Kiyomaro del uniforme y se lo llevó arrastrando. – Ven un momento. –

-¡E-Espera…Kanayama…! – Kiyomaro no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Kiyomaro-kun…? – Martel se quedó recargada en un pilar mientras intentaba distraerse para no pensar en su Mamodo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kanayama? – Kiyomaro finalmente fue soltado por su compañero de clase.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices que estás saliendo con Kanzaki? – La mirada de Kanayama era…algo aterradora.

-¿Eh? – Kiyomaro se confundió. - ¿Quién dijo algo como eso? –

-Todo el mundo, dicen que los vieron juntos en el jardín y que por eso llegaron tarde. –

- _"Mierda…nos vieron…" –_ Kiyomaro suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. – Eso es mentira, Martel y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos. –

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Takamine? –

-Sí, ella y yo somos amigos únicamente, no ha sucedido nada más entre nosotros. –

-¿Y el viaje a Nueva Zelanda que hicieron juntos? –

-Eso…no fuimos solos, Gash y Kurumi iban también, además nos acompañaron otros amigos, ¿eso es todo? –

-¡Kiyomaro-kun, ya es hora! – Martel le gritó al chico desde lejos. - ¡Sensei nos llama! –

-¡Gracias! – Kiyomaro miró a Kanayama. – Bueno, es hora de irnos. – El pelinegro salió corriendo para alcanzar a Martel y regresar juntos.

Una vez que todos entraron al aula y tomaron sus respectivos asientos (Martel se sentaba delante de Kiyomaro) el profesor escribió algo en el pizarrón y luego los miró a todos.

-Muy bien, el primer periodo es el aula. – T.M. Lee-Sensei apuntó con su varita a lo escrito en el pizarrón. – Los temas son "exámenes" y "futuros". – El profesor apuntó a una alumna con su varita. – Suzuki, ¿qué quieres ser en el futuro? –

Suzuki era de cabello chino y de color oscuro, su rostro era algo…peculiar. Se levantó de su asiento y levantó la mano para responder. - ¡Quiero ser un fantasma! –

-¡No! ¡Invalido! – T.M. Lee-Sensei gritó. - ¡Después de convertirte en un fantasma, vas a querer volver a ser humana! ¡Te quedarás trabada vagando por la Tierra para siempre! – El profesor comenzó a cantar algo que hizo enfurecer a Suzuki.

-¡MALDICION! – Suzuki estaba encima de su butaca completamente enfurecida.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Esto es lo más lejos que irás! – El profesor la hizo que se sentara, después apuntó a alguien más. - ¡Iwashima! –

-¡S-Sí! – Iwashima era bajito y algo gordito, se puso de pie y levantó la mano. - ¡Quiero ser un alíen! ¡El piloto de un OVNI! –

-¡Hombres de negro, hombres de negro! ¡Somos aliens~! – El profesor comenzó a cantar de nuevo, pero luego se golpeó la frente y rio un poco. – No es así como dice la canción… Muy bien, Kiyomaro es el siguiente, ¿qué pasa con tu futuro? –

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Yo?! – Kiyomaro lo miró. – Espera, ¡¿está de acuerdo con Iwashima de ser un alíen?! –

-Te he hecho una pregunta. – T.M. Lee-Sensei lo miró con una expresión terrorífica.

-Umm…etto… - Kiyomaro se puso nervioso. – De lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero ir a la escuela preparatoria y a la universidad… -

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Estás realmente bien con eso?! ¡Sólo se vive una vez ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes?! – El profesor comenzó a reñirlo. - ¡Un hombre sin ambición como tú es peor que Suzuki o Iwashima! – Kiyomaro guardó silencio y el profesor apuntó a otro chico. - ¡Muy bien, el siguiente es Noguchi! –

-Emm…si… - Noguchi se puso de pie. – Quiero ser…un asalariado en alguna parte… -

-¿En alguna parte? ¡Puedes ser alguien en cualquier lugar! –

-¡Eso no es un sueño! ¡Debes tratar de ser una celebridad o un atleta! –

-¡TODOS CALLENSE! – El profesor calló las burlas de los demás. - ¡Noguchi, eres increíble! – T.M. Lee-Sensei los miró fijamente. - ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un asalariado? Si te conviertes en un músico o un atleta ¿qué garantía tienes de casarte y formar una familia después? Una celebridad, un artista o un atleta…todos esos son trabajos maravillosos para soñar, ¿pero qué pasara con ustedes después de terminar su proyecto? –

-¿Eh? – Martel miró al profesor fijamente. – _"¿Sueños…? Mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en idol…pero solo llegué a dar unos pocos conciertos chicos y quiero dar más, aun así ¿él dice que está mal ese sueño…?" –_

-Quiero que consideren esto en mente, también tienen que pensar en la seguridad de su estilo de vida, espero que todos ustedes sigan sus sueños como una prioridad. –

- _"¿Perseguir mis sueños…?" –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡¿Y qué importa todo eso ahora, Martel?! – Kurumi le sonrió a su compañera. - ¡Si quieres ser una idol, entonces puedes serlo! ¡Sueña y sigue intentándolo una y otra vez! ¡Si lo haces, estoy segura que lo conseguirás! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Perseguir sus sueños con todas sus fuerzas es realmente una cosa maravillosa, pero si le dan prioridad a su futuro matrimonio y su familia, entonces deberían aspirar a convertirse en un asalariado o funcionario público. – T.M. Lee-Sensei prosiguió. – El trabajo de un asalariado no es completamente seguro, pero las organizaciones conocidas como "las empresas" protegen y cuidan de sus empleados, al entrar en una empresa se obtienen los planes de salud y las pensiones, cuando se casan y tienen hijos, también se obtiene la licencia de maternidad. –

-" _¿Hijos…? ¿Familia…? ¿Acaso siendo idol no puedo cuidar de ellos de igual manera…?" –_

-Muchas personas optan por convertirse en asalariados o funcionarios públicos por el bien de sus seres queridos, creo que es una excelente elección. –

- _"T.M. Lee-Sensei acaba de decir algo muy profundo…" –_ Kiyomaro estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡T.M. Lee-Sensei! – Martel se puso de pie y levantó la mano, llamando la atención de todos. – Por lo que acaba decir ¿usted asegura que una celebridad o atleta no puede mantener ni cuidar de su familia como un asalariado o funcionario público? ¿Es esa su opinión? Entonces ¿no cree que pueda haber excepciones que cambien ese pensamiento? –

\- Muy bien Kanzaki, ¿cuál es tu sueño? –

-Yo… ¡Yo quiero convertirme en una idol! ¡Me convertiré en una idol reconocida y tendré una familia! ¡Le demostraré que ese pensamiento puede ser diferente si así se desea! Yo… ¡Yo quiero formar una familia y realizar mi sueño! –

-¿Y de qué forma lo harás, Kanzaki? –

-Me voy a esforzar…por muy duro o doloroso que sea, lo haré… ¡Ya he decidido mi futuro! Incluso en estos momentos, mi corazón y mi mente ya saben a quién desean elegir para cumplir ese futuro… -

-¿Oh? ¿Y quién sería la persona que formará parte de tu familia? –

-Esa persona… - Martel se sonrojó un poco y se puso nerviosa, agachó la mirada y sonrió un poco tímida. – No puedo decirlo…ahora… - La castaña se relajó y cambió su expresión a una melancólica. – Pero…una vez una amiga muy preciada para mí me dijo que si me esforzaba por cumplir mi sueño, sin importar lo duro y doloroso que fuera, podría realizarlo…me dijo que jamás dejara de perseguir mi sueño…que ese era su deseo… - Martel comenzó a llorar. – Así que, sin duda alguna, lo cumpliré…no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ¡lo haré! Por ella… ¡Por ella! ¡Sin duda lo haré! –

-Martel… - Kiyomaro la miró fijamente. – _"Está hablando de Kurumi…" –_

-Valorar a las personas que te aprecian también es algo que influencia en tu decisión y siempre debes tomarlos en cuenta, de lo contrario forjaras un futuro donde estés completamente solo… - El profesor sonrió. – Bien, esperaré ansioso a que cumplas ese sueño, demuéstrame qué puedes llegar a hacer, Kanzaki Martel. –

-Lo haré…sin duda se lo demostraré… ¡Así que, por favor, espere un poco más! – Martel limpió sus lágrimas y regresó a su asiento.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. – El profesor guardó sus cosas. – Espero que todos ustedes piensen acerca de esta decisión después de salir de clases, todos, por favor, tómense su tiempo para considerar esta cuestión. –

Todos salieron del aula en ese momento, Suzume abrió una de las ventanas del corredor y miró con añoranza hacia el exterior.

 _-"Así que Takamine-kun irá a una escuela de élite después de todo…" –_

-¡Hey, Mizuno! – Kiyomaro llegó con ella sonriendo.

-¡Uwah! ¡Takamine-kun! – Mizuno se asustó un poco y volteó a verlo.

-Yo…pensé que debía darte las gracias por esto… - Kiyomaro buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, una vez que encontró el amuleto que ella le había obsequiado se lo enseñó y le sonrió. – Gracias…parece que este chico me protegió hasta el final. –

-¡Ah! ¡El amuleto que te di! – Suzume le sonrió. – Entonces, parece que estaremos juntos de nuevo en el noveno grado. –

-Sí. – Kiyomaro respondió su sonrisa.

-Takamine-kun ¿tienes una idea más clara de lo que quieres hacer en el futuro después de oír hablar a T.M. Lee-Sensei? –

-Hmmm…bien…sinceramente todavía no tengo idea… - Kiyomaro cruzó los brazos.

-Supongo que no lo sabrás a corto plazo ¿eh? – Suzume lo miró.

Kiyomaro miró por la ventana. – _"Me pregunto si podré ayudar a ese niño a convertirse en el Rey del Mundo Mamodo…si le ayudaré a lograr esa enorme meta, probablemente voy a descubrir lo que es importante para mí…y aprenderé más acerca de mi camino en la vida…" –_

-Es cierto...Takamine-kun. – Suzume lo miró. - ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Kanzaki-chan? –

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también, Mizuno? – Kiyomaro suspiró resignado. – Es mentira, no estamos saliendo. –

-¿Eh? ¡¿Enserio?! – Suzume se había alegrado.

-Sí, solamente somos amigos, eso es todo. – Kiyomaro miró a todos lado buscando a alguien. – Y ahora que la mencionas… ¿No viste a dónde fue? –

-¿Eh? Creo que iba hacia el tejado… -

-¿El tejado? – Kiyomaro se confundió. – Lo siento, te veré después Mizuno, adiós. – El pelinegro corrió hacia el lugar indicado por Suzume.

 _-Torimidasu koto nara kantan datta hakeguchi sae areba. (T: Me resultaba tan sencillo simplemente enojarme cuando las cosas mal estaban.) –_ Martel cantaba mientras miraba el cielo, estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. - _Sora wa naze takaku aru ka wo anata wa oshiete kureru… (T: Fuiste tú la persona que me enseñó la razón de que este cielo alto es.) -_

-¿Eh? ¿Una canción…? – Kiyomaro se detuvo por unos segundos, luego abrió la puerta y miró a quien estaba cantando. - ¿Martel…? –

- _Stand out! Togatte yuku araku kezurikonda kokoro no mama… Hang on! Meguriaeru yawarakana egao wo maioriru hikari wo kono te de tsukamu tame ni..._ _(T: ¡Aferra! Enfurecida estoy por la rudeza que llega a tener mi corazón. ¡Destaca! Sé que seré capaz de encontrar una dulce sonrisa y aquella luz que brillará para aferrarla con estas manos…) –_

-Es una buena canción. – Kiyomaro cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. – Y tú voz es linda. –

-¿Estabas escuchando? – Martel lo miró asentir, sucesivamente ella se agachó un poco sonrojada. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…desde que alguien más me escuchó cantar… -

-Supongo que le cantabas a Kurumi. –

-Sí… - Martel sonrió. – "Idea" era su canción favorita…por eso la canto siempre cuando me siento triste… -

-Ya veo… - Kiyomaro miró al cielo. – Hace un buen tiempo…me pregunto cuánto durará esta tranquilidad… -

-También quisiera saberlo…cuando los enemigos vuelvan a atacar…tendré que proteger a Kurumi como pueda. – Martel levantó la vista también. – Es algo estúpido...Gash acaba de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ahora Kurumi es quien los perdió… -

-Ni que lo digas… - Kiyomaro rio con ironía. – Pero estoy seguro que cuando la batalla comience de nuevo, Gash sin duda protegerá a Kurumi con todas sus fuerzas. –

-Gracias Kiyomaro-kun…muchas gracias. – Martel se recargó en el hombro del pelinegro, haciéndolo sonrojar. – Kurumi sabía que esto pasaría…por eso lloró cuando destruimos a Faudo… No sé qué tenía en mente, pero sacrificar todos sus recuerdos…es una idiotez… -

-Tal vez lo sea ahora, pero el contrato lo hizo antes de conocernos…en ese entonces su mayor prioridad era proteger a Gash y a Zeon con su vida…por eso lo hizo… -

-Ella sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, así que intentó romper su lazo con Gash antes de enfrentar a Zeon…no quería sufrir más… - Martel abrazó a Kiyomaro con fuerza. – Kurumi es una idiota…no pensó en los sentimientos de todos nosotros… -

-Martel… - Kiyomaro correspondió el abrazo y se mantuvo en silencio, temía decir algo que hiciese sentir peor a su amiga.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, ambos chicos se dirigieron al hospital, donde Gash los estaba esperando mientras cuidaba de Kurumi. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaban ambos niños Mamodo, pudieron ver como Gash estaba dormido plácidamente en la silla mientras Kurumi estaba comiendo una sopa que le habían llevado las enfermeras.

-Ya volví, Kurumi. – Martel le sonrió.

-Ho-Hola… - Kurumi los miró de reojo. - ¿Otro humano…? –

-Mi nombre es Takamine Kiyomaro, tal vez no me recuerdes, pero soy el Guardian del Libro de Gash. –

-Ya veo, tú eres su Guardian… - Kurumi siguió comiendo. – Los doctores humanos son buenas personas…si me porto bien cuando vienen a revisarme me dan dulces… -

-Me alegro de que tu estancia aquí sea tranquila, estarás aquí por unos días más. – Martel se sentó en la cama. – Yo me quedaré a cuidarla, Kiyomaro-kun. –

-¿Estarás bien sola? – Kiyomaro se acercó a Gash y comenzó a agitarlo para despertarlo.

-Sí, estaré bien. – Martel le sonrió. – Lleva a Gash a que se divierta un rato, ha estado mucho tiempo en el hospital. –

-De acuerdo, vendremos en la noche a cambiar de turno. –

-No será necesario, me quedaré a dormir. – Martel le miró. – Por favor, dile a Hana-san que no llegaré a casa hoy. –

-Está bien, yo le diré. – Kiyomaro volvió a zarandear a Gash. – Gash, despierta, tenemos que irnos. –

-Unu… ¿Kiyomaro? – Gash rascó sus ojitos para poder abrirlos. – Martel también… -

-Vámonos Gash, quiero ir a la biblioteca un momento. –

-Unu…está bien. – El chico se levantó de la silla y se puso sus zapatos, después miró a Kurumi. – Te veré después, Kurumi-san, cuídate. –

-Sí…tú también, Gash-kun… - Kurumi lo miró irse junto a su Guardian. – Se fue… -

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, Kurumi? – Martel se levantó para sentarse en la silla a un lado de ella. - ¿Quieres que juguemos o algo? –

-No, estoy bien… - Kurumi puso el plato en la mesa de al lado. – Quiero pedirte algo… -

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es? –

-Cuéntame todo…eres mi Guardiana ¿no es así? Entonces cuéntame todo lo que hemos pasado…quiero saber qué tipo de recuerdos tienes de mí… -

-¿Nuestros recuerdos? – Martel sonrió con felicidad. - ¡Por supuesto! Te contaré todo, tal vez de esa manera tu memoria vuelva… -

-Bueno, hazlo. – Kurumi la miró fijamente.

-Veamos…todo comenzó cuando te encontré en un Bosque de Inglaterra… -

 ** _(A partir de aquí Martel narrará)_**

 _Los disturbios de mi corazón se calmaron mientras recordaba todas y cada una de mis experiencias junto a Kurumi…ella solamente me miraba fijamente y escuchaba con atención lo que le contaba, el Comunicador de la Respuesta de Kiyomaro desapareció a la mañana siguiente y el paradero de Dufaux era desconocido…Tío, Megumi, Kanchome, Sunbeam, Umagon, Sherry y Brago volvieron a sus vidas normales sin ninguna preocupación, desconociendo la situación de Kurumi... ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta tranquilidad? La pregunta rondó en la mente de Kiyomaro y en la mía…sin imaginar que la respuesta… **llegaría mucho antes de lo que esperábamos** …_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix volvió con la parte 12 del fanfic :3 espero que les haya gustado CC:**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero al menos medio recuperé la inspiración y al fin traje el capítulo 12 XDD en el próximo cambiamos de opening y ending :3**

 **Para los que pidieron una pareja de Martel...bueno, aquí hay fanservice de una parejita (cofcofkiyomarcofcof) espero que no me maten por romper el cocoro de Suzume :'v XDD**

 **Bueno el trabe era, más que nada, por la situación de Kurumi...no sabía como darle emoción, suspenso y drama a su nuevo estado, pero al menos ya pude escribir algo decente :v (si...quedó mejor que lo anterior que había escrito las primeras veces xDD)**

 **Otra cosa, la canción que canta Martel es el ending 1 del fic y el ending 4 de Konjiki no Gash Bell, "Idea" de Tsukiko Amano, la traducción en español es la letra del fandub latino que hice de dicha canción :v**

 **NOTICIA EXCLUSIVA!**

 **El primer video-tributo de este fanfic ya está disponible en youtube! Pueden buscarlo con el nombre de "El Sirviente y la Princesa -GashxKurumixZeon Tribute- [[Bokura no Gash Bell]]" o en el siguiente link (recuerden borrar los espacios y agregar el punto del "com" xD):** **www. youtube co m / watch?v= H-d15t6uhJk**

 **Eso es todo, dudas, preguntas, traumas, quejas y demás dejenlos en MP o en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Parte 13: ¡Los Diez Mamodos Restantes!

**OPENING 2: www. youtube watch ?v= tICgtqDmxjE (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 13: ¡Los Diez Mamodos Restantes!: La Carta de Zeon, el Mamodo Ashuron, un Libro Borroso y el Beneficio Aterrador"_**

 ** _~Hospital General de Mochinoki – Al Día Siguiente~_**

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Kurumi? – Martel entró a la habitación con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Estoy bien. – La chica leía un libro que estaba en sus manos. – Los humanos escriben buenos libros, este me ha gustado. –

-Ya veo, entonces después de clases iré a la biblioteca a traerte otro, ¿de qué lo quieres? –

-Terror, los libros de misterio son buenos pero no me asustan. –

-De acuerdo, buscaré unos buenos. – Martel se acercó a ella y puso la bolsa en la mesa. – Tengo que ir a clases, Gash vendrá en un rato a cuidarte. –

-Sí, gracias. – Kurumi la miró. – Que te vaya bien. –

-Gracias. – Martel sonrió y se dio la vuelta. – Oh sí, en esa bolsa está tu vestido, me tomó tiempo pero ya pude restaurarlo y lavarlo. –

-¿Mi vestido? – Kurumi se confundió.

-Sí, el vestido que traías desde el Mundo Mamodo, durante la última batalla contra Faudo terminó completamente desgarrado, así que lo reparé. –

-Ya veo…gracias. – Kurumi se agachó y sacó una chaqueta de debajo de la cama. – Oye, ¿de quién es esto? Estaba aquí cuando desperté del coma… -

-¿Eso? ¡Ah! Es la chaqueta de Dufaux, el Guardian del Libro de Zeon. – Martel se acercó y tomó la chaqueta. – Me la llevaré para lavarla y se la devolveremos cuando lo veamos. –

-Está bien. – Kurumi continuó su lectura. – Si no te das prisa, llegarás tarde. –

-¡Ah! Es cierto, adiós. – Martel guardó la chaqueta en su mochila y se fue hacia la escuela.

-Siempre anda corriendo, pero es una buena persona… - Kurumi miró hacia la ventana abierta. – Sin embargo, aún no puedo confiar en ella… -

 ** _~Secundaria de Mochinoki~_**

-¡Buenos días, Kiyomaro-kun! – Martel saludó al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado en su butaca como siempre.

-Buenas, Martel. – Kiyomaro le sonrió. - ¿Cómo está Kurumi? –

-Al menos ya me habla… - Martel rio un poco. – Ayer me pidió que le contara nuestro pasado. –

-¡Eso es genial! Significa que quiere avanzar contigo. –

-Sí…pero no tuve el valor para contarle muchas cosas…incluyendo lo que pasó en Faudo… -

-¿Lo qué pasó en Faudo? –

-Sí…no pude contarle las cosas horribles que hizo Zeon, tampoco que ella atacó a Gash con sus propias manos… -

-Ya veo, sería algo malo considerando su estado actual. – Kiyomaro suspiró. – Después de todo, para ella, Zeon siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, no recuerda que él la traicionó en esta batalla. –

-Sí…no quiero que se altere. – Martel se sentó sobre la mesa de la butaca de Kiyomaro. – No sé cómo podría afectarla el saber eso, tanto en su estado de salud como psicológicamente… -

-Sí… - Kiyomaro agachó la mirada.

En ese momento el profesor entró y todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos mientras las clases comenzaron. Por otro lado, en el hospital, Gash se encontraba acostado en el suelo de la habitación mientras veía un libro colorido infantil mientras que Kurumi estaba comiéndose su desayuno.

-Unu…Kurumi-san. – Gash volteó a ver a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede? – La pelinegra lo miró confundida.

-¿Te vas a comer el pudin? – Gash miró el pudin de chocolate que estaba en la charola de Kurumi.

-Puedo darte si gustas. –

-¡¿Enserio?! – Los ojos de Gash brillaron.

-Sí, ven. – Kurumi tomó una cuchara con pudin y, al momento en que Gash se sentó frente a ella, la metió en la boca del rubio. - ¿Está bueno? –

-¡UNU! – Gash parecía estar en el paraíso.

-Ya veo, entonces puedes comértelo. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Enserio?! –

-Claro. – Kurumi sonrió feliz cuando vio cómo el Mamodo rubio comenzó a comerse el postre con felicidad. – _"No has cambiado, Gash…" –_

 ** _~Secundaria de Mochinoki~_**

-Bien, tomaremos un receso de 10 minutos y luego continuaremos con la clase. – T.M. Lee-Sensei dejó salir a los chicos a un receso.

-Takamine-kun, iremos a pasear por la escuela ¿vienes con nosotros? – Suzume se acercó a Kiyomaro.

-Sí, claro. – Kiyomaro sonrió y luego miró a Martel, pero decidió dejarla sola al ver que estaba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos mientras miraba al cielo. – Andando. –

El grupo conformado por Iwashima, Kanayama, Mariko, Suzume y Kiyomaro salió del salón en ese momento.

- _"¿Cómo estará Kurumi ahora? Quiero ir a verla pronto…" –_ La chica, al momento de tomar su reproductor para cambiar de canción, tiró su mochila por accidente, al agacharse para recoger sus cosas miró fijamente cierto libro guindo en el suelo. – _"El libro de hechizos…" –_ Martel guardó sus cosas, después tomó el libro en sus manos y lo miró fijamente. – _"¿Habrán aparecido hechizos nuevos? No he vuelto a abrirlo desde la batalla final contra Faudo después de todo…" –_ La castaña abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, pero inmediatamente se quedó en shock al notar algo. – _"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" –_ La chica se puso de pie y dejó caer sus auriculares en la mesa de su butaca, después de eso tomó el libro y se dirigió hacia una compañera del grupo. - ¡Suzuki-san! ¿No sabes a dónde fue Kiyomaro-kun? –

-¿Takamine? Se fue junto a Suzume y los demás, dijeron que irían a dar una vuelta por la escuela. –

-¡Gracias! –

Martel salió corriendo del salón para ir a buscar a Kiyomaro, recorrió el edificio hasta llegar al patio, donde pudo divisar al grupo caminando a unos cuantos metros al frente de ella.

-¡Ahí está! – Martel intentó correr hacia ellos, pero tropezó por la escalera y cayó al suelo algo dañada y cansada. – Maldición… - Levantó la vista hacia los chicos y respiró hondo. - ¡KIYOMARO! – El grito que emitió se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Eh? – Kiyomaro escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo, inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás. - ¿Martel? – Al ver a la chica, quien estaba en el suelo, rápidamente salió corriendo hacia ella preocupado. - ¡Martel! –

-¿Takamine-kun? – Suzume lo miró confundido.

-¡¿Estás bien, Martel?! – Kiyomaro llegó con ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Estás llena de sudor ¿cuánto tiempo llevas corriendo? –

-Kiyomaro… - Martel estaba jadeando del cansancio, pero trató de tomar aire para decir lo que la tenía tan angustiada. – El libro… -

-¿El libro? – El pelinegro notó que Martel abrazaba su libro con fuerza, por lo que se preocupó más. - ¿Qué sucede con él? No está ardiendo o algo parecido… ¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso apareció un Mamodo?! –

Martel negó con la cabeza. – Los hechizos del libro…desaparecieron… -

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Los hechizos desaparecieron? – Kiyomaro se sorprendió.

-Pensé que tal vez habían aparecido nuevos hechizos…después de todo no volví a abrir el libro después de que vencimos a Faudo… - Martel abrió el libro y lo miró fijamente. – Pero, ahora, todos los hechizos nuevos que obtuvimos durante la batalla contra Zeon han desaparecido… Todos, incluyendo el Jauro Feisuku… -

-¿Desaparecieron? Pero ¿por qué? – Kiyomaro se quedó pensando unos momentos y después exclamó con seriedad. - ¿Podrá ser que desaparecieron por su pérdida de memoria? –

-Ahora que lo dices… - Martel miró el libro. – Después de que tumbamos a Faudo con el Jauro Feisuku el libro brilló…y luego de eso Kurumi cayó inconsciente… -

-Probablemente los hechizos de Kurumi desaparecieron junto a sus recuerdos. –

-Tal vez… - Martel puso una expresión de depresión. - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Los enemigos que queden a estas alturas deben ser muy fuertes, y sin esos hechizos solo tenemos los de nivel medio y los de clase baja… -

-No te preocupes. – Kiyomaro puso su mano en el hombro de Martel. – Gash y yo no permitiremos que quemen el libro de Kurumi. –

-Kiyomaro-kun… - Martel le sonrió, estaba un poco más tranquila. – Gracias...Muchas gracias, Kiyomaro-kun… -

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos. – Kiyomaro sonrió y después miró su reloj. – Tenemos que irnos, ya es hora. –

 ** _~Hospital de Mochinoki~_**

-Kurumi-san… - Gash estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a Kurumi leer.

-¿Ahora qué? Ya no tengo pudin. – Kurumi no apartó la vista de su libro.

-No, no es eso… - Gash agachó la mirada, su comportamiento extrañó a Kurumi.

-¿Entonces qué es? – Kurumi lo miró esta vez, era raro que él se comportara de esa manera.

-¿De verdad…no tienes ningún recuerdo? ¿Ni siquiera de la batalla en Faudo? – Gash la miró de reojo.

-No, ninguno. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente, ella juraría que Gash estaba sonrojado. - ¿Por qué? –

-No, por nada… - Gash volvió a agachar la mirada. – _"Ella en verdad no recuerda 'eso'…" –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Gash, me gusta tu cabello. Es tan brillante como el Sol del mediodía. Me gustan tus labios, son dulces y producen una sonrisa encantadora. Me gusta tu voz, produciendo una dulce melodía cuando hablas. Pero, lo que más amo de ti es tu corazón, siempre amable hacia los demás pero tan frágil como para ser lastimado con unas simples palabras. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 _-"Quiero saberlo… ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué dijo todo eso? Quiero saberlo…" –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi-san? ¡No entiendo nada! –_

 _-Gash, yo te amo. – Kurumi lo besó en los labios._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¿Estás bien, Gash? – Kurumi se preocupó al ver que Gash tenía una expresión de depresión.

- _"Yo solamente quiero saberlo…" –_ Gash se puso de pie sin levantar la mirada. – _"Si lo hago, definitivamente entenderé a Kurumi…" –_ El rubio al fin levantó la mirada decidido.

-¿Sucede algo, Gash? – Kurumi seguía confundida.

Gash no dijo nada, solamente se subió a la cama de Kurumi y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Ga-Gash…? – Kurumi se sonrojó un poco, no entendía lo que pasaba. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No entiendo nada… -

-Kurumi-chan, ya lo decidí. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Me es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo… - Gash respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. - ¡Con tu permiso, Kurumi-chan! –

-¿Ga-? – Antes de poder pronunciar su nombre, Gash la besó dejándola sumamente confundida. – _"¡¿Ga-Gash…?!" –_

-Voy a pasar. – Kiyomaro abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. – He traído la comida, Gash… ¿Eh? – Kiyomaro se quedó impactado al ver lo que su "inocente" amigo estaba haciendo. - ¿Gash…? –

Gash abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al instante de darse cuenta (con más claridad) de lo que estaba haciendo, inmediatamente se separó de Kurumi y, sin bajar su sonrojo o decir palabra alguna, salió corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación completamente avergonzado.

-¡¿Gash?! – Kiyomaro intentó seguirlo, pero lo perdió de vista rápidamente. - ¿Interrumpí algo? –

-N-No… - Kurumi estaba agachada, su expresión reflejaba confusión y más confusión. – Guardian del Libro de Gash…no lo entiendo… -

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? –

-No entiendo…a Gash… - Kurumi lo miró. – Takamine Kiyomaro, ¿por qué Gash hizo eso? –

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro… - Kiyomaro puso la bolsa con comida en la mesa y se sentó mientras rascaba su cabello confundido. – Realmente me ha dejado muy confundido, Gash no es el tipo de niño que haría algo como eso…Y solo dime "Kiyomaro". -

-Entiendo… -

Por otro lado, Gash había llegado a la terraza del hospital, estaba recargado en el barandal jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento, estaba sudando y su rostro seguía rojo.

-No entiendo… - Gash seguía intentando controlarse. – Creí que encontraría una respuesta, pero ahora estoy más confundido… - El chico abrió los ojos y levantó la vista al cielo, su cara estaba retomando su color natural. – Mi cara se puso caliente como si tuviera fiebre, no podía respirar, incluso mi corazón sigue acelerado… ¿Por qué? –El chico recargó su barbilla en el barandal sumamente confundido y decaído. – No entiendo el corazón de Kurumi…y tampoco entiendo estos sentimientos…Yo…realmente no entiendo nada… - El aire sopló ligeramente, refrescando el ambiente y ayudando a Gash a relajarse.

- _"Zeon… ¿Dónde estás ahora? Realmente necesito tu compañía en estos momentos…"_ – Kurumi apretó sus cobijas mientras miraba por la ventana, Kiyomaro estaba sentado al lado de ella esperando que Gash regresara, Martel había ido a dormir a casa de los Takamine debido a que la noche anterior se había desvelado cuidando a su Mamodo.

-Con su permiso. – La enfermera entró a la habitación. – El doctor ha dicho que tu estado es estable, mañana temprano serás dada de alta. –

-¡Eso es bueno! ¿Verdad, Kurumi? – Kiyomaro sonrió. – Gracias. -

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa dulce. – Entonces me retiro, con su permiso. – La enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Sigue siendo amable como siempre. – Kurumi volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Los humanos no somos malas personas. – Kiyomaro la miró. – Martel tampoco es una mala persona. –

-Lo sé. – Kurumi no volteó a ver al pelinegro. – Es una chica buena que ha estado preocupándose por mí…pero, aun así, no puedo confiar en ella todavía. –

-¿Por qué no? Acabas de decir que es una buena chica… -

-Sí, no lo niego, pero…siento que me oculta algo. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te oculta algo? – Kiyomaro cambió su expresión a una seria pero preocupada.

-Así es…cuando me contó ayer algunas de sus experiencias conmigo, me di cuenta que trataba de ocultarme cosas, cuando no quería decir algo, se quedaba callada unos momentos y luego continuaba. – Kurumi miró a Kiyomaro, pero con seriedad. – No me gustan los mentirosos, y ella me está mintiendo… -

-Tú también has mentido muchas veces… - Kiyomaro murmuró con algo de molestia.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – Kurumi lo miró al no haber entendido lo que dijo.

-¡Ah! No, nada… - Kiyomaro rio con nerviosismo. – No puedes estar segura de eso, pero si Martel te está mintiendo debe tener sus razones ¿no crees? –

-Sí, pero aun así…no me gustan las mentiras… - Kurumi apretó su cobija y luego miró al pelinegro. - ¿No deberías ir a buscar a Gash? Ya ha tardado mucho en volver. –

-Tienes razón…Entonces me voy, le diré a mamá que venga a cuidarte. – Kiyomaro se puso de pie y la miró fijamente.

-Sí, está bien. – Kurumi sonrió y luego tomó su libro.

-Bueno, adiós. – Kiyomaro salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar a Gash.

-Como pensaba…tú también me estás mintiendo. – Kurumi decidió no darle importancia y comenzó a leer.

 ** _~Al Día Siguiente~_**

Finalmente era sábado, los Guardianes de Libros no irían a la escuela y Kurumi regresaría a casa hoy. Martel estaba haciendo el desayuno en ausencia de Takamine Hana, Kiyomaro estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro sentado frente a su escritorio, Umagon estaba con Sunbeam y Gash, bueno, el simplemente estaba jugando con sus "tesoros". El chico tomó a Vulcan en sus manos, pero le extrañó ver algo dentro de su amigo de cartón, al sacar lo que había dentro se sorprendió y recordó algo que había olvidado.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash tomó dicho objeto e inmediatamente corrió hacia el cuarto de su compañero. - ¡Kiyomaro! ¡Mira lo que encontré! – Gash le mostró el sobre a Kiyomaro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una carta?! – Kiyomaro la miró fijamente.

-Unu…no puedo leer la carta de Zeon… - Gash lo miró.

-¿De Zeon? Oh, sí. – Kiyomaro tuvo una visión vaga de ese recuerdo en Faudo. – La que Zeon te dio antes de ser enviado de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo ¿eh? –

-Quiero leerla lo antes posible, pero no puedo deshacer el sello. – Gash miró la carta en sus manos. – Iba a preguntarte sobre ello, pero siempre estabas cansado o durmiendo…Después la dejé en Vulcan y lo olvidé… -

-Ya veo, déjame echarle un vistazo. – Kiyomaro tomó la carta que Gash le ofreció. – No creo que Zeon te diera una carta que no se pueda leer. – El pelinegro sacó unas tijeras de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. – Si realmente no puedes abrir el sello, entonces vamos a empezar con la esquina del sobre. – Takamine intentó cortar la esquina, pero las tijeras rebotaron en el papel. – Como lo pensaba… - Kiyomaro notó que un extremo del hilo que sellaba la carta estaba salido. – Este hilo… - El chico de ojos marrones estiró el hilo, el cual fue saliendo de los agujeros y el sobre (que era la carta en realidad) se abrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Así es como se hace! – Gash se emocionó al ver como Kiyomaro abrió la carta.

-¡Por lo menos observa estas cosas! – Kiyomaro le regañó.

-¡Bien! ¡Olvídate de eso y lee la carta para mí! –

-¿Realmente está bien si la leo? – Kiyomaro se calmó un poco. – Bueno, ya que A-Su me enseñó a leer el lenguaje Mamodo…supongo que puedo. – (N: Actualmente, Kiyomaro no tiene la habilidad "Comunicador de la Respuesta" completamente) El chico leyó la carta en silenció y luego exclamó con asombro. – Esto es… -

-¿Unu? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué dice? – Gash lo miró confundido.

-E-Espera. – Kiyomaro continuó leyendo y luego exclamó sorprendido una vez más. – Quién lo habría pensado… ¿Esta carta poseía un secreto? –

-¡UNU! ¡Dímelo ya! – Gash comenzó a hacer berrinches con desesperación.

-Muy bien, ata tu manto a la pata de esa mesa de allá. – Kiyomaro se recargó en su escritorio.

-U-Unu… - Gash, más calmado, hizo lo que Kiyomaro le indicó.

-Bien, ahora, trata de tirar con todas tus fuerzas. – Kiyomaro lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Unu? ¿De esta manera? – Gash se estiró un poco.

-¡Tira más duro! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se estiró con más fuerza.

-¡Más duro! ¡Tira con todo lo que tienes! – Kiyomaro le gritó irritado.

-¡UNUUU! – Gash estiró con todas sus fuerzas…en eso su manto se alargó y el rostro del pobre Mamodo terminó estampado contra la pared.

-El manto se extiende. – Kiyomaro miró al chico tranquilamente.

Gash comenzó a sobar su cara con sus manos mientras saltaba del dolor y luego miró a su guardián con lágrimas y enfado.

-¡KIYOMARO! ¡Si se estira, deberías haber dicho eso en primer lugar! –

 _A mi hermano menor:_

 _Gash, vamos a tratar tu manto primero. Tu manto es el mismo que el mío, es una muestra de afecto de padre, está hecho de una tela mágica extremadamente valiosa._

 _Normalmente el manto es simple de usar, pero, con entrenamiento, puedes estirar el manto libremente y convertirlo en un escudo para defenderte de los conjuros._

 _Debes aprender a manipularlo un paso a la vez, piensa en él como una extensión de tu cuerpo y conseguirás hallarle el truco._

 _Por cierto, tu broche también es un elemento valioso, si tu manto se daña, tu broche puede repararlo y regenerarlo._

-Unu… - Gash comenzó a ver su broche de moño con felicidad y asombro.

- _"Ya veo…es por eso que no importaba que tan destruido estuviera, el manto estaba perfectamente bien al día siguiente…" –_ Kiyomaro miró a su Mamodo.

-¡Kiyomaro! ¡Vamos a empezar a entrenar con el manto de inmediato! –

-Espera, hay más… - Kiyomaro leyó la otra parte de la carta.

 _Gash…vuélvete más fuerte, aprender a utilizar tu manto es la clave, a partir de ahora, los mamodos restantes no serán fáciles de derrotar._

 _Pronto quedarán sólo diez de los cien participantes originales de la batalla, y cuando llegue ese momento en esta batalla para decidir al Rey del Mundo Mamodo, verás el infierno una vez más._

-¿Infierno…una vez más? – Kiyomaro se quedó petrificado al igual que Gash.

 _La naturaleza de este infierno se les dará a conocer cuando los participantes se reduzcan a diez. Sin embargo, Gash, no tienes nada a que temer, tienes buenos amigos a tu alrededor._

 _Debes ganar esta batalla y convertirte en el Rey del Mundo Mamodo a toda costa, ese es tu deber. Espero con impaciencia el día en que te conviertas en Rey._

 _-Zeon Bell._

-Un infierno una vez más…eso es preocupante. – Kiyomaro le dio la carta a Gash de nuevo.

-Unu… - Gash miró la carta en sus manos.

-Ya veo…aunque vinieron 100 participantes, quedan casi 10 nada más… - Kiyomaro miró a su Mamodo. – Estamos un paso más cerca de convertirte en rey. – El pelinegro cruzó los brazos seriamente. - ¡Prepárate, Gash! El próximo Mamodo que enfrentaremos probablemente será ridículamente fuerte. –

-¡Unu! –

-¡Gash, Kiyomaro, el desayuno está listo! – Martel gritó desde las escaleras a ambos chicos. - ¡Ya son las 10 y tengo que irme pronto! –

-¡Ya vamos! – Kiyomaro gritó en respuesta. – Andando Gash, vamos a comer. –

-¡UNU! –

 ** _~Hospital General de Mochinoki – 30 Minutos Después~_**

-¡Hana-san! – Martel fue a reunirse con la madre de Kiyomaro, quien estaba cuidando de Kurumi. - ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que Kurumi sería dada de alta en la mañana. -

-Sí…pero anoche le dio una fuerte fiebre. – Hana hablaba con un tono de preocupación. – Así que decidieron dejarla aquí hasta que se recupere. –

-¡¿Una fiebre?! Pero si ayer Kiyomaro-kun me dijo que estaba bien… - Martel se preocupó también.

-Sí, no saben la razón de esa fiebre, por eso pensaron que lo mejor era que se quedara aquí. –

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo está ahora? – Martel trató de tranquilizarse.

-Está dormida, la fiebre ha bajado un poco, pero no se le ha quitado desde anoche. –

-Kurumi… - Martel se sentó junto a Hana en la sala de espera. – Espero que se recupere pronto… -

 ** _~Visión de Kurumi~_**

-Maldición… - Kurumi se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡¿Cuánto sufrimiento más tienes que causar para estar satisfecho, Zeon…?! –

-Cállate. – Zeon la miró con irritación. - ¿Puedes siquiera comprender mis sentimientos? -

-Zeon… ¡Escúchame! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-Las plebeyas como tú… ¡Deben simplemente cerrar la boca y mantenerse lejos de los problemas que no le incumben! –

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Dufaux recitó el hechizo.

El rayo que produjo Zeon impactó en la muñeca de Kurumi que sostenía con su mano, haciendo que la mano de la pelinegra se cortara y la chica, del impacto del ataque, cayera al suelo manchándose con su misma sangre.

-Mi…mano… - Kurumi se aterró y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Zeon… - Kurumi se volteó hacia Zeon mientras sonreía. – Zeon yo… Yo… ¡Agh…! – Antes de terminar de hablar, el ala de Rodeaux la perforó por completo.

-¡No crea que esos ataques me derrotarán! – Rodeaux sacó su ala del interior de Kurumi.

-Zeon… - Kurumi, a pesar de daño, caminó hacia Zeon y se recargó en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aléjate de-…! – Zeon estaba confundido.

-Zeon…lo que dijo Cherish…no es cierto… -

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-Ze…on… - Kurumi estaba jadeando y su temperatura se elevó de nuevo.

La chica seguía dormida, en su frente se dibujó una triqueta de color rojo y, al momento en que brilló dicho símbolo con un aura parecida al fuego, los vagos recuerdos que Kurumi había visto se borraron una vez más. Cuando el brilló se apagó, el símbolo desapareció inmediatamente y la chica se estabilizó un poco.

-Ga…sh… - Fue un murmuro de Kurumi, quien continuó su siesta, ahora, más calmada.

 ** _~Residencia Takamine – Horas Después-_**

Eran las 2:10 pm cuando se escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre de la residencia, Kiyomaro salió a abrir y se quedó impactado de ver a un hombre relajado de cabello oscuro y largo acompañado de un hombre de mayor tamaño con los hombros y el rostro cubiertos de escamas rojas y una "coronilla" negra de la que sobresalían 2 cuernos y tenía una mirada seria.

-Mi nombre es Ashuron. – El hombre de piel morena rojilla miró fijamente a Kiyomaro. - ¿Se encuentra aquí el usuario del Baou, Gash? – Ashuron no recibió respuesta, pero la mirada asustada de Kiyomaro respondió a su pregunta. - ¿Tú eres el compañero de Gash? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-Takamine…Kiyomaro… - Fue más como un murmuro de Kiyomaro tratando de ocultar su miedo, pero el sudor en su rostro lo delataba.

-Bien, este es mi compañero. – Ashuron apuntó al hombre de atrás, el cual saludó sin perder la relajación. – Su nombre es Riin Vise, ¿Eres capaz luchar hoy? El campo de batalla será en las montañas de la secundaria de esta ciudad, como a la mitad de la montaña. –

-¿Y las negociaciones? – Kiyomaro lo miró fijamente.

-Imposible, la naturaleza de esta batalla es luchar hasta que solo quede uno en pie. – Ashuron no perdió la calma en ningún momento. – Buscar negociaciones y conversaciones de paz es una tontería. –

 _-"Supongo que no se podrá evitar una batalla…"_ ¿Puedes esperar dos horas? Nos dirigiremos a las montañas tan pronto como estemos preparados. – Kiyomaro respondió.

 _-_ Aceptado, solo hay un camino que lleva hasta la montaña, no deberían perderse. – Ashuron y Riin dieron vuelta para irse. – Iremos por delante. – Ambos se fueron del lugar.

 _-_ Gash…Gash… - Kiyomaro entró a toda prisa y se dirigió al cuarto, donde estaba el Mamodo rubio. - ¡Gash! – Al entrar a la habitación, pudo notar a Gash en el suelo rodeado de un manto alargado que le daba varias vueltas al niño.

 _-_ Kiyomaro… - Gash lo miró con nerviosismo y depresión. – El manto no volvió a la normalidad… ¿Qué debo hacer? –

 _-"¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? ¿Realmente podremos ganar de esta manera? Mi habilidad 'Comunicador de la Respuesta' también se ha ido… Esta vez podríamos estar en aprietos." –_ Kiyomaro trató de ser positivo y miró a su Mamodo. - ¡Hey Gash, prepárate! ¡Un enemigo…un poderoso enemigo! ¡Tenemos que estar listos para enfrentarlos! –

 ** _~Hospital General de Mochinoki~_**

-La señorita ya se ha estabilizado. – El doctor salió de la habitación de Kurumi. – Pero debe permanecer en cama por unos días más. –

-Me alegro. – Martel suspiró aliviada. - ¿Puedo estar dentro de la habitación con ella? –

-Por supuesto, ya es seguro. – El doctor le sonrió. – Cualquier cosa que suceda, infórmelo de inmediato. –

-Sí, gracias. – Martel entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Kurumi, quien dormía plácidamente.

-Bueno, entonces iré a hacer las compras para regresar a casa. – Hana fue a despedirse de Martel. – Le diré a Kiyomaro que venga contigo. –

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo, Hana-san. – Martel le sonrió y la señora Takamine se retiró del lugar.

 ** _~Montaña de la Secundaria de Mochinoki – Dos Horas Después~_**

-Grandioso, decidieron venir tal y como lo prometieron. – Ashuron miraba a los recién llegados. – Gash y Kiyomaro. –

-Sí, pero hay algo que quiero saber antes de comenzar la batalla, Ashuron. – Kiyomaro tenía en sus manos un largo pedazo del manto de Gash para que su Mamodo pudiera caminar. - ¿Sabes cómo devolver el manto a su forma original? – Kiyomaro rio un poco nervioso. – Lo siento, pero ¿podrías decirnos? –

-…. – Ashuron los miró fijamente. – Imagina que ese manto es una parte de tu cuerpo, como una extremidad de goma, ahora imagina que esa estirada goma está regresando de nuevo a su forma original. La energía mágica que fluye a través de tu cuerpo lo controla de acuerdo a tu imaginación, si tu imaginación es lo suficientemente fuerte, serás capaz de controlar su poder mágico con solo un pensamiento. –

-¡Unu! – El manto de Gash volvió a la normal en ese momento. - ¡Volvió a la normalidad! –

 _-"Wow…realmente nos contó cómo devolver el manto a su estado original." –_ Kiyomaro miró a Ashuron. – _"Es un buen sujeto." –_

-Entonces… - La expresión tranquila de Ashuron cambió. - …Comencemos… - Un aura de poder rodeó inmediatamente a Ashuron en ese momento.

 _-"Qué intimidante…" –_ Kiyomaro estaba asombrado del poder de su Ashuron. – _"¡Aquí viene!" -_

 _-¡Teoburoda! –_ Una explosión generalizada de fuego de dragón salió disparada de la boca de Ashuron.

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Kiyomaro lanzó el hechizo del contraataque y una explosión enorme se formó, pero Ashuron se dirigió con velocidad hacia ellos. – _"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Él está pasando a través de la explosión de esos poderosos conjuros?!" –_

 _-¡Digaru Kurou! –_ Riin pronunció el hechizo que hizo que la garra derecha de Ashuron creciera.

En ese momento, en los ojos de Kiyomaro, aparecieron unos anillos y esquivaron el ataque.

-¿Cómo…? – Cuando Ashuron golpeó el suelo, un enorme cráter con forma de garra se dibujó. - ¿Cómo pudo esquivar el ataque justo ahora? – Ashuron estaba confundido, su compañero solo se rio un poco.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Kiyomaro recitó el hechizo para atacar a Ashuron.

-¿Hmm? – Ashuron golpeó el ataque con su brazo derecho, el cual seguía siendo grande. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué están usando un ataque flojo en este momento?! ¡Eral lo suficientemente buenos para esquivar el ataque! –

-¿Huh? ¿La perfecta maniobra de antes fue solo una casualidad? – Riin veía la batalla.

-¡Maldición! _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Kiyomaro, en su desesperación, recitó el hechizo para evitar que Ashuron les golpeara (ya que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ellos) – _"¡Maldición! Mi Comunicador de la Respuesta desapareció tan rápido como llegó, ¡no puedo predecir sus ataques! ¡Si no atacamos cuando la batalla esté a nuestro favor, vamos a perder!"_ ¡Gash! ¡No des marcha atrás, no vamos a perder en una batalla de voluntad! – Kiyomaro alentó a su Mamodo.

-¡UNU! – Gash inmediatamente corrió hacia Ashuron.

-Hmph, ¡¿Creen que las batallas se ganan con espíritu únicamente?! – Ashuron miró fijamente a Gash. – Incluso si eso fuera así, ¡ustedes son 100 años más jóvenes para desafiarme! – El poderoso poder de Ashuron incrementó aún más, y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí con la forma de los ojos de un dragón.

-Ugh…e-esto…mis piernas… - Kiyomaro estaba inmovilizado por el terror.

-Unu… - Los ojos de Gash brillaron intensamente con voluntad (tanto que eran parecidos a los de su hermano Zeon), apoyó su mano en el suelo y la usó para impulsarse con velocidad para llegar hacia Ashuron. - ¡UNUUUU! –

Ashuron rio un poco con emoción. - ¡Muy bien, he aquí el terror de mi completo espíritu de lucha! ¡¿Crees que serás capaz de manejarlo?! – Ashuron dirigió su enorme puño hacia el pequeño Gash. - ¡Sigue adelante y pruébalo! ¡No será el mismo ataque sorpresa de antes, voy a poner todo lo que tengo en este Digaru Kurou! –

- _¡Rauzaruku! –_

El pequeño puño de Gash impactó con el de Ashuron y contuvo el ataque de su adversario.

Ashuron nuevamente rio con emoción. - ¡Este niño fue capaz de detener esto! – Un cráter enorme se formó debajo de ellos con el impacto de ambos golpes. – Y este puño… - Ashuron golpeó a Gash, pero el Mamodo rubio lo esquivó y saltó hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

 _-"¡Bien! ¡Una apertura!" –_ Kiyomaro miró a su Mamodo. - ¡Estoy cancelando el Rauzaruku! ¡Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas, Gash! ¡Baou…! – Kiyomaro notó algo en Ashuron que le dio "mala espina". - ¡GASH, VUELVE! –

Gash miró confundido a su compañero, Ashuron sonrió y Riin solamente rio un poco.

 _-"He, justo lo que esperaba, bro." –_ Riin miró a los demás. - ¡Hey bro, he terminado, estoy mal! – Vice le gritó a Ashuron. - ¡Maestro está más que satisfecho! ¡Vamos a volver! –

 _-_ ¿Unu? – Gash se extrañó de que Ashuron se dio la vuelta y fue con Riin. - ¡¿Qué?! –

 _-_ Fuu… - Kiyomaro estaba jadeando. - ¡¿Qu-Qué quieres decir?! –

 _-_ Lo único que queríamos era determinar si la persona que ejerce el Baou era bueno o malo. – Ashuron los miró de reojo. – Si fuera malvado, lo habríamos eliminado. –

 _-_ ¿Malvado? ¿Cómo sabes que Gash no es malo? – Kiyomaro lo miró con confusión.

 _-_ Recibí la respuesta cuando cruzamos los puños, el puño de Gash está llevando muchas cargas enormes. – Ashuron desvió la mirada. - ¡Sé más fuerte, Gash! No se puede decir que lo eres ahora, debes ser mucho más fuerte. – La mirada del Mamodo cambió a una seria. – Todavía hay alguien más fuerte que yo por ahí… ¡Y de ninguna manera debe convertirse en rey! –

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! – Gash se sorprendió.

 _-_ ¡Porque él es un sujeto que quiere destruir a todos los mamodos y al Makai! – Lo dicho por Ashuron petrificó a Gash y a Kiyomaro. – Kiyomaro, posees un poder inestable pero fuerte ¿no? Han podido evitar mi primer ataque y sentiste algo cuando tuve una apertura. –

 _-_ Era solo un presentimiento, pero sentía como si estuvieras sosteniendo tu poder. – Kiyomaro respondió. – Pensé que tu conjuro volvió tu brazo como el de un dragón, pero no se parecía en absoluto en un conjuro, ¿esa es tu verdadera forma? No puedo usar el Baou ante un rival al que no puedo medir, no sé si iría o no en contra de él o inclusive golpearle. –

 _-_ He, tú eres como yo pensaba bro. – Riin se dio la vuelta para irse junto a Ashuron.

 _-_ H-Hey, no te vayas todavía, ¿qué pasa con el sujeto que desea destruir el Mundo Mamodo? – Kiyomaro los hizo detenerse. - ¿Por qué quiere destruirlo? Cuéntanos más. –

 _-_ Lo entenderás con el tiempo, cuando solo haya diez participantes. – Ashuron y Riin continuaron su camino.

 _-_ Hey… - Kiyomaro se quedó confuso al igual que Gash.

 ** _~Hospital General de Mochinoki~_**

-Papi…purio… - Kurumi intentaba abrir sus ojos. – Papi…purio… -

-¿Eh? – Martel miró extrañada a su Mamodo. - ¿Dijo el nombre de Papipurio…? –

-Papipurio… - Kurumi abrió los ojos exaltada y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Kurumi? – Martel la miró con confusión y algo de preocupación. - ¿Ha sucedido algo? Tienes mal aspecto… -

-El libro de Papipurio…acaba de ser quemado… - Kurumi tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué dijiste? – La preocupación de la castaña aumentó. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

-La presencia de Papipurio desapareció… - La Mamodo apretó la sabana. – No estoy segura cómo…pero, de alguna manera, puedo sentir las presencias de los mamodos… -

-Pero siempre has podido, así fue como encontramos a Gash y a los demás… - Martel estaba confundida.

-No, ahora es diferente. – Kurumi la miró. – Puedo sentirlas claramente, cada una de ellas…y sé a la perfección de quien son…Hay dos muy inquietantes…son fuertes y desaparecen de repente, me inquietan… - La chica saltó un poco al recibir una nueva sensación. – Otro libro…acaba de ser quemado… -

-¿Eh? ¿Otro libro? – Martel miró que el libro de hechizos comenzó a brillar. - ¿Qué es…esto? ¿Está brillando? –

 ** _~Francia~_**

-No es suficiente. – Brago estaba mirando como su adversario desaparecía. – Este conjuro todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte, si no sacamos más de mi verdadera fuerza… -

-¡Brago, el libro! – Sherry notó que su libro comenzó a brillar.

 ** _~Italia~_**

-¡Hey, Kanchome, ven aquí un segundo! – Folgore llamó a su Mamodo al momento que vio a su libro brillar.

 ** _~Sala de Descanso en la Estación de TV, Mochinoki, Japón~_**

-¡Megumi! – Tío llamó a su guardiana al ver que el libro brillaba. - ¡Ven, Megumi! -

 ** _~Residencia Kafka, Mochinoki, Japón~_**

-¡Meru, meru! – Umagon llamó a Sunbeam, quien recién estaba llegando del trabajo. - ¡Meru, meru meru, meru mee! –

 ** _~Residencia Takamine, Mochinoki, Japón~_**

-Ki-Kiyomaro… - Gash miraba fijamente el libro.

-Sí…ha llegado el momento. – Kiyomaro comenzó a leer lo que había aparecido en su libro.

 _¡FELICITACIONES!_

 _En la actualidad, sólo quedan diez participantes en la batalla para decidir al Rey del Makai._

 _Únicamente resta una última prueba antes de poder convertirse en rey:_

 _Ahora, a los restantes diez niños Mamodo, les contaremos sobre el "privilegio" que recibirá aquél que sea coronado rey._

-¿El privilegio especial…dey rey? – Kiyomaro se quedó algo asombrado. - ¿Qué significa? Un privilegio especial concedido al rey… ¿Será algo como la creación de una nueva ley? – Takamine comenzó a pensar sobre ello.

-Unu, no necesitamos un nuevo sistema de ley. – Gash respondió un poco desubicado.

-Bueno, si fueran capaces de crear nuevas leyes, podrías hacer una ley donde diga que solo te alimenten de Pez Limón favorito todos los días. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gash lo miró sonriente. - ¡¿También puedo hacer una ley donde no se pueda intimidar a Vulcan y a mí?! –

-Podrías, pero… ¿Realmente habrá gente que quiera intimidar al rey? – Kiyomaro lo miró confundido.

-Sí…con gente como Tío y Patie cerca es muy necesario. – Gash lo miró algo asustado.

-De todos modos, vamos a voltear la página. –

-Sí, por favor, date prisa. –

Kiyomaro volteó la página y continuó leyendo.

 _El "privilegio" del rey es convertir el Makai en tu mundo ideal._

-Unu… -

-¡Mira! Tiene que ver con las leyes después de todo. –

 _Cuando alguno de ustedes sea coronado rey, será capaz de eliminar a todos los mamodos que desee._

Gash y Kiyomaro se quedaron en shock al leer aquello.

-¡¿Qu-Qué significa eso?! ¡¿Eliminarlos?! – Kiyomaro estaba algo inquieto.

 _Por favor coloquen su mano sobre el libro, ambos: compañeros y niños Mamodo._

 _He aquí el estado actual del Makai._

Kiyomaro y Gash obedecieron, al hacerlo, ambos quedaron en shock al ver el Mundo Mamodo…completamente deshabitado, extrañados de eso, comenzaron a recorrer muchos lugares intento encontrar a alguien, pero era en vano.

-Ki-Kiyomaro… - Gash estaba asustado.

-S-Sí…este es…el Mundo Mamodo… - Kiyomaro estaba igual de impactado.

-¡¿Entonces dónde están todos los mamodos?! – Gash miró a su compañero. - ¡Esto…esto no debería ser así! – El rubio apuntó a un edificio ubicado en la cima de una especie de unión de cinco torres de piedra. - ¡Kiyomaro, mi escuela está ahí! ¡Debe haber gente en ese lugar! –

Ambos inmediatamente fueron al lugar, Gash se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta del que parecía ser su salón de clases.

-¡Unu, profesor! – Gash se asustó al no ver a nadie. – No… ¡No! ¡Si se están ocultando, salgan! – El pequeño recorrió todo el salón. – Unu…No hay nadie aquí… -

 _-¿Están confundidos? –_ Una voz salió del libro, el cual apareció brillando frente a ellos. – _Actualmente, no hay mamodos en el Makai. –_ La página se dio vuelta por sí sola. – _Pero, en realidad, todos están aquí… -_ Unas especies de almas con forma parecida a una gota mediana aparecieron en todos los lugares del lugar. – _Ellos no tienen cuerpo, pero sus almas están aquí, al igual que los noventa niños Mamodo que han sido enviado de regreso al Makai. Si alguno de ustedes, los diez participantes restantes, vuelven al Makai ahora, también perderán sus cuerpos. Todas estas almas serán capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos una vez que haya un ganador, en otras palabras, cuando un nuevo rey sea coronado. –_ Gash y Kiyomaro miraban atentamente con algo de horror al libro "parlante". – _Este es el "privilegio" del Rey: durante la batalla para convertirse en el rey del Makai, han conocido a mamodos que aborrecen y mamodos con los que no se llevaban bien, si lo desean, esos mamodos no tendrán sus cuerpos de regreso y serán eliminados, esto aplica con los mamodos que no te conocen y los mamodos que no conocen también. Mamodos con los que creciste, tus amores, tus enemigos… Serás capaz de eliminarlos a todos, si lo necesitas, se te concederá todo el conocimiento del Makai, entonces, podrás tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para seleccionar a cada Mamodo que desees eliminar. –_ Gash y Kiyomaro comenzaron a enfurecerse ante lo que estaban oyendo. – _El ganador será capaz de crear un mundo ideal con solo los mamodos que le gustaría que vivan en él, la capacidad de crear un mundo libre o conflictivo, un mundo de paz… Un privilegio maravilloso ¿no les parece? Ahora, diez niños mamodos restantes, por favor luchen hasta que solo quede uno de ustedes. –_

El brillo del libro desapareció y ambos volvieron a aparecer en el cuarto de Kiyomaro.

-Kiyo…maro… - Gash estaba atónito aún. – Ki-Kiyomaro…si un sujeto malo se convierte en rey… Zeon…mi padre…mi madre… ¿todos serán eliminados…? Todos los amigos que he hecho… -

-Sí… - Kiyomaro estaba igual de asombrado que Gash. – Este debe ser el "infierno" del que Zeon estaba hablando… - El pelinegro levantó la mirada aterrado y enfadado. – Esto ya no se trata de ser enviado de vuelta al Mundo Mamodo…si tu pierdes, serás eliminado… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Todavía hay alguien más fuerte que yo por ahí… ¡Y de ninguna manera debe convertirse en rey! –_

 _-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se sorprendió._

 _-¡Porque él es un sujeto que quiere destruir a todos los mamodos y al Makai! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 _-"De ninguna manera…el Mamodo que Ashuron mencionó…¡si él utiliza el privilegio especial dado al rey, todos los mamodos, ya sea que les guste o no, serán eliminados!" –_ Kiyomaro seguía tratando de asimilar la situación. – _"Alguien más fuerte que Ashuron, quien era bastante poderoso para empezar… Si él se convierte en rey, va a eliminar a todos los mamodos…y destruirá el Mundo Mamodo… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" –_

 ** _~Hospital General de Mochinoki, Japón~_**

-Ya veo…entonces al fin va a comenzar. – Kurumi apretó su sábana. – El Festival del Rey Mamodo... –

-¿Tú lo sabías? – Martel la miró fijamente.

-Sí…Zeon y yo lo sabíamos… - Kurumi miró a Martel. – Por eso mi misión era protegerlos a ambos, debía evitar a toda costa que alguien de corazón oscuro se convirtiera en rey. –

-El Festival del Rey Mamodo… - Martel seguía algo atónita. – Sí nuestro libro es quemado ahora…perderás tu cuerpo y correrás el peligro de ser asesinada… -

-No voy a perder. – Kurumi levantó la mirada decidida. – Protegeré a los que son importantes para mí, definitivamente… -

 _Finalmente comenzaría…la peor pesadilla de todos los mamodos estaba por comenzar, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esta tranquilidad? Probablemente menos de lo que imaginábamos… El Sol se estaba poniendo, el Sol que simbolizaba el inicio del Infierno del Festival del Rey Mamodo…_

 **ENDING 2: www. youtube watch?v= DuxcU9r18NM (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente!**

 **Bueno, aquí estuvo el cap. 13 prometido uwu espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Al principio no sabía a quien quitar de los 10 restantes para meter a Kurumi sin afectar tanto la trama, así que decidí quitar al único que realmente no tuvo tanta participación, quien fue Papipurio xD bueno, si se dieron cuenta, estamos estrenando el op y ed nuevo en este cap, así que ojalá hayan sido de su agrado porque me maté eligiendo las canciones que quedaran con la historia :'v**

 **NOTICIAS!**

 **1- Los invito a leer el especial 2 de este fanfic, titulado: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo", para quienes lo lean, la parte 3 ha sido actualizada, así que dense una vuelta por allá ^^/**

 **2- También los invito a leer la colección de one-shots de Bokura no Gash Bell!, podrán encontrarlos en mi cuenta C:**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo...Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, traumas, quejas y demás en los reviews que los responderé en la sig. actualización C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	15. Parte 14: ¡Inicia el Festival del Rey!

**_Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 14: "¡Inicia el Festival del Rey Mamodo!: Para Proteger lo que Amo, ¡Encuentros con los Enemigos de Frío Corazón!"_**

-¿Irnos? – Preguntó Martel confundida. - ¿Por qué? –

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que no me creerás pero un libro será quemado pronto si no nos vamos ahora. – Dijo Kurumi mirando por la ventana. – Algo malo va a pasar…lo sé. -

-¿Pero en Finlandia? – Preguntó Martel con duda. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –

-Creerás que estoy loca, pero…algo dentro de mí es diferente. – Dijo tocando su pecho. – No sé qué sea o por qué sucedió…pero no soy la misma. – Kurumi se giró para verla fijamente. – Y sé que algo va a pasar en Finlandia, estoy segura. –

-Es que…no puedo creerlo del todo. – Dijo la castaña desviando la mirada. – No sabemos qué encontraremos allá, ¿y si es algo malo? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? –

-¡Precisamente por eso hay que ir! – Exclamó Kurumi un poco alterada. – Hay algo…algo que me inquieta mucho…y si no vamos a Finlandia ahora mismo va a pasar algo malo. – Dijo apretando los puños. - ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora! –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola, soltó un suspiro y se levantó. – Muy bien, hablaré con un amigo para que nos consiga el transporte. –

-Gracias, Martel. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Vamos ahora. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a la pelinegra.

 ** _~Finlandia, Horas Después~_**

-Elly, dijeron que tu enfermedad es terminal. – A-Su miraba su compañera, quien estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación. – Y te conectaron a un sistema respiratorio hasta que pudieron encontrar un método para tratarte, pero estaban equivocados cuando decían que solo te quedaban dos años de vida, por lo que no debes desperdiciar descuidadamente tu vida como lo hiciste con la maldición de Ryo. Por favor, no te mueras todavía, ellos van a operarte pronto, así que debes tratar tu cuerpo con cuidado. –

-Hmph, si me operan, eso significará que voy a pasar más tiempo en la cama del hospital. – Elly miró a A-Su con disgusto. - ¿Qué harías si el enemigo ataca durante ese tiempo? –

-Huir con el libro. – A-Su respondió tranquilamente.

-Así que sabes hacer bromas. – Elly lo miró.

-Lo digo enserio. – A-Su puso su mano sobre libro. – Todavía estás cansada de la batalla contra Faudo. – El Mamodo tomó el libro y se giró hacia la puerta. – En todo caso, de repente me siento cansado y no tengo idea de cuándo voy a despertar de nuevo, tengo que ir a descansar. Vamos a continuar esta conversación otro día. –

-¿A dónde vas, A-Su? – Elly lo miró fijamente.

-Volveré a mi habitación… - Respondió el Mamodo sin mirarla.

-¿Hm? Entonces no deberías llevar el libro contigo. – Elly sonrió. – Están aquí ¿no es así? El enemigo, y son extraordinariamente fuertes ¿huh? -

En ese momento, dentro de la habitación, un hoyo negro se abrió en la pared y un Mamodo con forma de insecto enorme color azul oscuro y dorado hizo salió de él, A-Su y Elly lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Apareció. – Kurumi se enderezó con una mirada seria. – Hace unos segundos…en Finlandia…acaba de aparecer la presencia de uno de los dos mamodos que más me inquietan. –

-¿Eh? – Cuestionó Martel girándose hacia ella. – Espera un momento, Kiyomaro-kun. – Dijo mientras ponía su celular en altavoz. – Listo. -

 _-¿Qué sucede, Kurumi?_ – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-Apareció uno de los mamodos que me quietan en Finlandia. – Dijo mirando el celular.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?_ – Cuestionó Kiyomaro con preocupación. _\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es? -_

-Sí, estoy segura. – Kurumi respondió. – Es uno demasiado fuerte…hay otro mamodo cerca huyendo de él. –

-Finlandia…Finlandia… - Dijo Martel pensando.

 _-¡A-Su!_ – Exclamó Kiyomaro.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! – Dijo ahora la voz de Gash.

- _Llamaré a Apollo para que nos lleve de inmediato._ – Kiyomaro afirmó.

-Kurumi yo estamos por llegar, los veremos allá. – Dijo Martel.

- _De acuerdo._ – Dijo Kiyomaro cortando la llamada.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, no podemos esperar a llegar. – Dijo Kurumi levantándose.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Volar? – Preguntó Martel mirándola.

-Así es. – Respondió mirándola.

-Ah…de acuerdo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡A-Su, alejémonos de la casa! – Elly estaba en el hombro de su compañero con el libro en manos, estaban saltando lejos de la vivienda.

-¡Como digas! – A-Su continuó alejándose.

 _-¡Urusoruto! –_ Elly recitó un hechizo para aumentar la velocidad de A-Su. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Creó un agujero en la pared de mi habitación. –

 _-_ ¡No, es más como si él hubiera salido de un agujero de otra dimensión! – A-Su continuó alejándose de la casa lo más que podía.

-¡A-Su, ¿conoces a ese Mamodo?! – Elly miró a su compañero.

-No, a pesar de mi amplia gama de conocimiento, nunca he oído hablar de semejante Mamodo. – A-Su siguió corriendo. – Es inquietante. –

En ese momento un agujero negro apareció frente a ellos y dicho Mamodo salió de él, esta vez, con una joven rubia de cabello esponjado, piel blanca y un vestido verde con amarillo escotado que estaba atrás de él.

-¡Bastardo! – Elly abrió su libro. - ¡A-Su, no hay necesidad de contenerse! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tienes! –

-¡Pon toda tu energía del corazón en el próximo ataque! – A-Su siguió corriendo hacia el Mamodo y levantó su espada. - ¡Llamo a la espada que corta a través de cualquier cosa! –

 _-¡Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon! –_ El hechizo que recitó Elly hizo que apareciera una espada enorme negra sobre el Mamodo oponente y su compañera.

 _-_ ¡Nyo! – La chica rubia salió de atrás con una mirada de asombro y se rio un tanto extraño. - ¡Eres tan precipitado en atacar usando un conjuro enorme desde el principio! – La chica abrió su libro. - ¡Pero es uno demasiado fácil de esquivar! Pero como es demasiado problemático evadir, vamos a romperlo de frente, ¿okay, Goomu? _¡Baakureido Dioborosu! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – A-Su miró confundido cómo la energía que el Mamodo había lanzado hacia su hechizo comenzó a hacer que la espada se enrollara. - ¡¿Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon se está torciendo?! –

-¡Qué sorpresa! – La chica rubia lo miró con emoción, al parecer eso la divertía.

En ese momento la espada torcida se quebró en miles de pedazos, dejando a A-Su y a Elly impactados.

-¡¿Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon…fue destruido justo frente a mí?! – A-Su estaba sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, A-Su?! – Elly lo hizo entrar en razón. - ¡¿No vamos a lanzar otro conjuro?! –

-¡S-Si! – A-Su corrió hacia Goomu.

- _¡Gou Sorudo! –_ Elly recitó el hechizo, haciendo que A-Su comenzara a atacar con gran velocidad a Goomu con su espada, pero este se cubría con facilidad.

-¡Kya, ¿qué pasa con esta ataque?! – La chica miraba el ataque desde atrás de Goomu. – Pensaba que los ataques de mejora no debían ser tan débiles. –

- _"Hmph, solo por estar en contacto con mi espada se le drena la fuerza al Mamodo, este sujeto va a estar más y más débil…" –_ A-Su continuó atacando, pocos ataques después logró hacer retroceder a Goomu. - ¡Ahora Elly, lanza Jerudo Ma Sorudo! – A-Su se puso en posición, pero le extrañó no recibir respuesta. - ¡¿Elly?! –

-Je…rudo…ma…Sorudo… - Elly estaba jadeando.

-Kihaha, ¿qué está haciendo esta chica? – La rubia miró a Elly con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambió al ver que la pequeña niña estaba jadeando y en mal estado. – El camarón se está cansando ¿verdad? –

-¡Elly! ¡¿Es la enfermedad?! – A-Su miró preocupado a su compañera. – _"¡No…si seguimos peleando así, Elly morirá!" –_ El Mamodo volteó a ver a los adversarios. - ¡P-Por favor, esperen! ¡¿Podríamos dejar de luchar?! ¡En este momento, Elly no está en condiciones de luchar! ¡Por favor, déjanos ir! –

-Detente…A-Su… - Elly trataba de fingir estar bien.

La chica solamente se rio. - ¡Lo que pides es ridículo! ¡¿Un patético perdedor como tú es realmente uno de los últimos diez participantes de la batalla para decidir al Rey Mamodo?! – La expresión de la joven cambió a una furiosa. - ¡Mir-chan odia a los perdedores como tú! –

-Y tú… ¿Goomu, verdad? – A-Su miró al Mamodo. - ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Siendo uno de los últimos diez participantes, debes ser un hombre de honor! ¡Ganando así solo te dejará un mal sabor de boca! – A-Su intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Buen intento, incluso si él pudiera entenderte, no reaccionaría en lo absoluto. – Mir sonrió. – Estas palabras son demasiado grandes para ti ¿no? Entonces~… - Mir miró a Goomu y después apuntó hacia A-Su. – Él es un enemigo, así que destruye a todos tus enemigos. – La rubia abrió su libro. – Él solo puede ejecutar comandos simples como ese, ahora, es momento de terminar con esto. – Mir hizo brillar con fuerza su libro. - _¡Wii Muu Woo Jingamuru Dioborosu! –_

Goomu creó una enorme bola de energía destructiva que lanzó contra A-Su y Elly, cuando el humo se disipó, el Mamodo comenzó a saltar de la emoción, pero Mir tenía una mirada irritada.

-No ha terminado, Goomu. – Mir golpeó el suelo con su pie. – Tch, se escaparon con un conjuro de bajo nivel, ¡eso me moles~ta! –

-¡Elly, eso fue genial! – A-Su estaba corriendo con Elly en sus brazos. - ¡Lanzaste Borusen instantáneamente al salir de ahí! De alguna manera, nos las arreglamos para escapar con esa ilusión como señuelo… - El Mamodo se preocupó cuando la niña comenzó a toser. - ¡Elly! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tengo que darte el medicamento tan pronto como sea posible! – A-Su recostó a Elly detrás de una roca usando el libro como almohada y le dio el medicamento. - ¡Bien, por favor, bebe esto! – Elly hizo lo que le pidió y luego el Mamodo comenzó a buscar algo. – Ahora el resto…sería mejor si no nos hubieran encontrado… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Aunque estoy desconcertada…lo entiendo. – Elly estaba recostada en la cama de un hospital, su mirada era decaída. – Pero…lo siento, no creo que sea capaz de luchar a tu lado, yo ya estoy muerta…tengo una enfermedad terminal, voy a estar muerta dentro de dos años. – A-Su solo la miró fijamente._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Elly. – A-Su entró a la habitación._

 _-Oh, has vuelto. – Elly seguía indiferente._

 _-Escuché a tus padres hablar con el doctor hoy. – A-Su la miró fijamente. – Él dijo que había una posibilidad pequeña para curar tu enfermedad, no se conoce ningún tratamiento en este momento, pero la tecnología médica está mejorando constantemente y es posible que encuentren una cura antes de que la enfermedad te mate en dos años. – A-Su estaba algo decaído. – Aún tienes que jugar libremente al igual que los otros niños, esto no es sólo por tu enfermedad parecida al asma, sino también por tu cerrado corazón… - El Mamodo la volteó a ver. – ¡Si nunca sales de tu cama, tu salud física se deteriorará, incluso si fueran a encontrar una cura, perderás esa pequeña esperanza si tu cuerpo no puede soportar un tratamiento largo! –_

 _-Eso es correcto…es justo como dijiste…una "pequeña esperanza". – Elly lo miró decaída. – Incluso si fuera a levantarme y jugar, ¿cuál es el punto? No importa lo que haga, voy a terminar muriendo al final… - Elly desvió la mirada. – Aunque yo viva, mi vida no tiene sentido. –_

 _-¿No-no tiene sentido, dices…? Todavía estás viva, además, no puedo luchar sin ti. – A-Su le mostró el libro en su mano. – Si tomas este libro y luchas a mi lado, me convertiré en tu sirviente. – El Mamodo le puso el libro en la cama. – Vamos, dame tus órdenes, haré lo que digas…vamos. -_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-"A-Su no vino hoy…" – Elly se levantó de su cama al escuchar un ruido extraño venir de afuera, tomó el libro en sus manos y bajó hasta la salida trasera para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido, al abrir la puerta vio que, entre la lluvia, estaba A-Su lastimado luchando contra un Mamodo y su guardián. – "¡¿A-Su?! Él está herido…esos tipos…están lastimando a A-Su…" – Elly miró a los contrincantes de A-Su, notando que el humano usaba el libro para atacar. – "Ese libro…" –_

 _-¡Todavía no acabes con él! – El guardián le gritó a su Mamodo. - ¡Lo mejor es que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para buscar su libro! – El libro del humano brilló y el Mamodo saltó hacia A-Su. - ¡Garuku! –_

 _-¡Sorudo! – Elly recitó el hechizo en su libro, logrando que A-Su quemara el libro del adversario, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el herido._

 _-Elly… - A-Su la miró, estaba demasiado agotado y herido._

 _-"Yo…salvé la vida de A-Su…" – Elly miraba al Mamodo fijamente. – "Incluso yo…tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno…" – La pequeña comenzó a llorar. – "Incluso con mi vida…" –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Vamos A-su, vamos! – Elly estaba en el hombro de A-Su sentada con el libro en sus manos, estaban en una especie de bosque. - ¡Sígueme! –_

 _-¡No, no, lo estás haciendo mal! – A-Su le riñó. - ¡Hazlo más como un maestro, con gran presunción! – El Mamodo levantó su mano al tener una idea. - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Cuando hables, debes utilizar una voz más profunda e imponente! –_

 _-¡¿Una profunda…voz?! – Elly lo miró algo sonrojada. – Pe-Pero…yo soy una chica… -_

 _-Si tú hablas así, hablaré con humildad como un siervo, ¡nunca desobedeceré tus órdenes! –_

 _-¡Mu-Muy bien! ¡Muévete A-Su, no te quedes atrás! – Elly gritó con decisión._

 _-¡Muy bien, cómo digas! – A-Su sonrió con satisfacción._

 _En poco segundos ambos comenzaron a reír con alegría._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡Elly! ¡Elly! ¡Elly! – A-Su llamaba con impaciencia a su compañera y se alegró cuando vio que abrió los ojos. - ¡Oh, reaccionaste! ¡Ellos ya están aquí, tienes que alejarte rápidamente! ¡La fiebre ha disminuido, puedes ir andando si lo haces lentamente! – A-Su se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la joven. - ¡Ahora, sal de aquí! –

-¡A-Su ¿por qué estás llevándote mi libro?! – Elly se puso de pie y lo miró desafiantemente.

-¡Voy a entregar este libro y dejar que lo quemen! – A-Su respondió. - ¡De esa manera, ellos no tendrán ninguna razón para perseguirte! –

-¡No! ¡Eso es imperdonable, devuélveme el libro! – Elly se acercó a él. - ¡A-Su, te lo ordeno! –

-¡CALLATE! – A-Su le gritó a Elly furioso y la levantó tomándola de la blusa. - ¡Ya no seré más tu sirviente! ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte morir después de que finalmente encontraste la voluntad para vivir?! ¡Has luchado duro para mantenerte viva todo este tiempo! ¡Estamos sin medicina, si tu enfermedad se activa ahora, vas a morir! –

-¡Pero…eso no significa que tengas que desperdiciar tu vida! – Elly lo miró decidida. - ¡En la batalla para decidir al Rey Mamodo, puedes ser asesinado en cualquier momento! – La pequeña comenzó a llorar con desesperación. - ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que he aprendido acerca de la alegría de vivir gracias a ti?! ¡Si alguien como alguno de ellos gana, sin duda te va a matar! ¡No dejaré que mueras! –

-Muy mal~. – Mir y Goomu aparecieron en ese momento. – Ustedes son demasiado débiles, y hay un Mamodo más fuerte que Goomu y yo por ahí. – Mir le sonrió mientras contaba aquello. – Estoy diciendo increíblemente fuerte, y él decidió perdonar a los que, como Goomu y yo, han prometido hacer equipo con él, en cuanto a los demás mamodos que están en el Mundo Mamodo…él los va a matar a todos ellos. –Mir los miró fijamente. – ¡Definitivamente A-Su va a morir, su familia, sus amigos y su tribu entera también! –

Elly y A-Su se quedaron en shock, la niña inmediatamente le arrebató el libro a A-Su y, con una mirada decidida, lo abrió.

-¡A-Su, prepárate! ¡Incluso si se detienen, seguiré lanzando conjuros! – Elly hizo brillar con intensidad su libro. - ¡Ustedes son los peores! ¡Nunca les dejaremos ser Rey! – La niña miró de reojo a su Mamodo. - ¡¿De acuerdo, A-Su?! ¡Vamos a darlo todo en el próximo ataque! –

-Cómo desees… - A-Su comenzó a llorar. - ¡Préstame tu fuerza, Elly! – El Mamodo comenzó a mover con rapidez su espada. - ¡Invoco a la espada de Varuseere! ¡Las mil espadas que envuelven todo el poder demoniaco y reducen todo a polvo! –

 _-¡Varusere Ozu Maru Sorudon! –_

Una multitud masiva de espadas enormes se creó encima de A-Su y Elly, Mir las miró fijamente.

-¡Oh, no~! ¡Son demasiadas espadas! ¡Se acabó, perdimos! – Dijo Mir con una actuación de sufrimiento, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada. – No~, es broma. – La rubia abrió su libro y miró a sus contrincantes con una mirada seria. – No subestimen a mi Goomu, les vamos a mostrar el profundo horror del "cuarto negro", ¡desvaneceremos todo en la oscuridad! – El libro de Mir comenzó a brillar con intensidad. - _¡Dioborosu Za Randamiito! –_

Frente a Goomu y Mir apareció un cubo rodeado de muchos triángulos y círculos hechos de energía oscura, las espadas de A-Su se dirigieron a ellas por atracción y dichas formas comenzaron a engullirse hasta destruirlas todas en cuestión de segundos.

-No…de ninguna manera… - Murmuró atónito A-Su. – Mi conjuro final…fue completamente destruido… -

-Uooo… ¡NOOOO~! – Exclamó Elly comenzando a llorar, estaba sudando mucho por el esfuerzo y jadeaba.

-Nos tomó más tiempo de lo habitual porque había muchas de ellas. – Dijo Mir con tranquilidad. – Oh, bueno…ya solo falta eliminar a la basura. – Dijo mirando fijamente a Elly mientras su libro brillaba con intensidad todavía. - ¡MUERAN! –

Uno de los triángulos del ataque de Goomu fue dirigido por Mir hacia Elly, pero A-Su logró llegar hasta ella para protegerla con su cuerpo.

-¡ELLY! – Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza mientras recibía el golpe.

-¡A-SU! – Gritó Elly al ver como el libro de su mamodo había salido volando y ahora comenzaba a arder a causa del ataque.

-¡Elly, tú no puedes morir! ¡Tú…tú tienes que sobrevivir de alguna manera! – Exclamó A-Su protegiéndola. - ¡Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien a pesar de tu diminuto cuerpo! –

-A-Su… - Murmuró comenzando a llorar mientras lo veía.

-Pero… ¡Pero todavía no me quiero ir! No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mi querida familia…a mis amigos…a mi tribu…ahora ese mamodo será el ganador…y el mamodo sin igual que ha mencionado se convertirá en rey…y todos los mamodos en el mundo mamodo van a morir…y yo… - Murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar. - ¡Y yo voy a morir también! ¡Elly, ¿qué significa morir?! ¡¿Qué es exactamente la muerte?! ¡¿Es como si te quedaras dormido sin despertar otra vez?! ¡¿Es algo que ni siquiera podemos empezar a imaginar?! ¡¿Cómo puedo prepararme para la muerte de esta manera, Elly?! Tengo miedo… ¡Tengo miedo, Elly! ¡Ayúdame por favor, Elly! –

-¡A-Su, deja de culparte y escúchame con cuidado! ¡Cuando estaba esperando que mi enfermedad me matara me ahogaba en desesperación! ¡Pensaba que si me repetía una y otra vez que mi vida no tenía sentido realmente llegaría a creerlo! Sería tan fácil si dejaras de pensar esas cosas, también estabas pensando lo mismo cuando nos conocimos ¿no? – Dijo Elly llorando pero dándole una sonrisa. - ¡Pero no podemos seguir así, obsesionarse con la muerte no es manera de vivir la vida! ¡¿No es lo que me enseñaste?! ¡NO LLORES! ¡No dejaré ganar a la muerte! ¡Tenemos que luchar por nuestras vidas mientras estemos vivos! ¡A-Su, si hubieras llegado a ser rey, ¿qué harías?! –

-So-Somos una tribu que defiende la ley…habría creado un sistema de leyes que permitiera la paz al Mundo Mamodo… - Respondió tratando de controlarse.

-¡Entonces tienes que realizar ese sueño sin importar qué! ¡Así que tienes que seguir viviendo! ¡Pasaré tu sueño a Gash! ¡¿Lo has olvidado?! ¡Gash y los demás siguen siendo tus aliados! ¡¿Crees que ese mamodo pasaría por alto tu sueño?! ¡¿Crees que Gash renunciaría después de escuchar tu sueño?! –

-¡N-No…! – Respondió mirándola fijamente.

-¡Gash sin duda se convertirá en rey y defenderá tu sueño! ¡Lo convertiré en rey incluso si muero en el proceso! ¡Y cuando sea coronado serás tú el que lo ayudará a crear ese sistema de leyes! ¡Ese es tu deber! ¡Solo tienes que esperar, Gash sin duda te traerá a la vida! ¡Voy a vivir para pasárselo a él! ¡Voy a pasárselo! –

-Ya veo…gracias, Elly. – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – Estaré esperando en el Mundo Mamodo…estoy tan contento de que fueras mi compañera… - Murmuró con lágrimas aún. – Gracias… -

El ataque finalmente explotó donde estaban A-Su y Elly, creando una cortina de humo.

-Hmph… ¡Jojojojo! Parece que matamos al mamodo y su compañera de una vez. – Dijo Mir con diversión. – Eran molestosamente débiles, fufufu… - La rubia saltó al brazo de su mamodo con felicidad. - ¡Kyakya! ¡Vámonos, Goomu! Volvamos para comer un delicioso banquete. –

 _-¡FEISU! –_ Una bola de fuego golpeó a Goomu en el rostro.

 _-_ ¿Qué? – Preguntó Mir cambiando su mirada y girando al lugar del ataque.

 _-_ Repite eso, maldita escoria. – Dijo Kurumi parada frente a ella, detrás de la pelinegra estaba Martel con su libro abierto y una Elly inconsciente en brazos.

 _-_ ¿Quién eres, mocosa? – Preguntó Mir molesta. - ¿En qué momento llegaste? Debes tener un poder demasiado débil para no haberte detectado. –

 _-_ Antes de la explosión salvamos a Elly con la ayuda de A-Su. – Explicó la pelinegra. – Tengo la habilidad natural de ocultar mi poder, así que fuimos silenciosas para llegar. –

 _-_ No hay por qué contenerse, Kurumi. – Dijo Martel levantándose. – Les daremos con todo lo que tenemos. –

 _-_ ¡Jojojo! ¿Realmente crees poder vencernos a Goomu y a mí? Se ve que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, chiquilla. –

 _-_ Eso lo veremos ahora. – Dijo Kurumi mirándola fijamente mientras una ligera aura rojiza la rodeaba.

 _-_ ¿Uh? – Mir la miró fijamente. – _"Esta mocosa…tiene algo raro." –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-En la batalla hay una chica con un poder único, aparentemente es igual al resto de los participantes pero…tiene algo especial. – Dijo un chico peliblanco que miraba a Mir y a Goomu. – Su cabello es negro y sus ojos dorados, tengo entendido que su elemento es el fuego. –_

 _-¿Quiere que acabemos con ella? – Preguntó Mir sentada sobre el hombro de Goomu. – Si eso será pan comido. –_

 _-No, al contrario, déjenla vivir. – Respondió el peliblanco. – Esa chica solamente puede ser mía, así que no la ataquen, solo infórmenme si llegasen a verla. –_

 _-Fufu, muy bien, como quiera. – Respondió la rubia restándole importancia._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

- _"¿Podrá ser esta la chica que él quiere?" –_ Mir sonrió y se subió al hombro de Goomu. – Creo que tendremos que suspender nuestra batalla, chiquilla arrogante. –

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándola. - ¿Acaso estás huyendo? ¿Me temes? – Preguntó divertida.

-¡Oh, no querida! ¡Nada de eso! – Dijo con una risita. – Es solo que hay alguien más interesado en ti…y no queremos que él se enfade, así que… - Dijo mientras Goomu aparecía un portal negro y entraban en él. – Adiós. – Finalizó con una risa malévola que hizo eco en el lugar cuando ella desapareció.

-Maldita cobarde… - Murmuró la pelinegra frustrada. - ¿"Alguien más"? ¿Quién? – Se cuestionó a sí misma.

-Démonos prisa y llevemos a Elly de regreso al hospital, está grave. – Dijo cargándola.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Kurumi regresando a su lado.

- _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_

Las alas de Kurumi aparecieron nuevamente, tomó a Martel y a Elly en sus brazos y volaron con dirección al hospital.

-Kiyomaro-kun y Gash no deben tardar en llegar. – Dijo Martel abrazando con fuerza a la rubia.

-Bien, les diremos que nos vean allá cuando lleguemos. – Respondió Kurumi continuando el camino.

 ** _~Días Después~_**

-Esa chica dijo que había un mamodo interesado en ti… – Preguntó Martel sentada en el aeropuerto junto a la pelinegra. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién sea ese otro mamodo, Kurumi? –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – No sé quién pueda ser. –

-¿Podría ser algún mamodo con el que tuviste problemas en el Mundo Mamodo? –

-Lo dudo, jamás tuve problemas con nadie. – Dijo agachando la mirada. – Viví un año con mi padre en nuestra casa, después nos mudamos al Castillo del Rey y viví ahí por casi tres años, luego me mudé con Otoha-sensei a una casa en la ciudad, pero no tuve contacto con otro mamodo fuera de Gash o Zeon. –

-Mmm…dudo que sea alguien que quiera vengarse de Zeon, después de todo solo ustedes dos sabían de su relación si excluimos a los que residían en el Castillo. – Dijo Martel pensativa. – También dudo que sea una venganza contra Gash, en todo caso lo estaría atacando a él, hmmm… – Murmuró pensativa. - ¿Podrá ser algún adulto? -

-No creo, solo los niños mamodos tienen el derecho de participar en la batalla. – Respondió Kurumi.

-¿Entonces quién? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Quién podría ser ese mamodo que te quiere a ti? –

-No lo sé… - Murmuró apretando sus puños. – _"¿Quién es? ¿Quién demonios es?"_ –

-¡Martel! ¡Martel! – Fue la voz de un chico llamándola a la distancia.

-¡Ya llegaron! – Dijo la castaña levantándose.

-¡Unu, Kurumi-san! – Exclamó Gash corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Gash? – Murmuró mirándolo con distracción.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kiyomaro mirándolas. – Tienen mala cara. –

-Unu…es por lo de A-Su, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Gash mirando a Kurumi.

-No fue su culpa, hicieron lo que pudieron. – Dijo Kiyomaro tomando a Martel de los hombros.

-Gracias, Kiyomaro-kun. – Dijo con voz suave la castaña.

-Unu, no estés triste Kurumi… - Murmuró Gash acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo levantándose. – Debemos regresar con Elly, la hemos dejado sola y puede ser peligroso. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Martel. – Vamos. –

-Sí. – Asintieron todos y regresaron al hospital junto a la rubia.

-Elly… - Murmuró Kiyomaro al verla en cama con un respirador artificial.

-Je…Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta Finlandia, Kiyomaro, Gash… - Dijo Elly mirándolos con una débil sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy feliz de ver que estás viva, Elly. – Respondió Kiyomaro.

-Sí…fue una suerte que Martel y Kurumi llegaran a tiempo. – Dijo la rubia mirando a las mencionadas. – No sé qué habría sido de mí. –

-¿Qué dices? En realidad no hicimos nada. – Dijo Martel algo apenada.

-Por lo que nos contaron la situación es demasiado seria. – Dijo Kiyomaro regresando su vista a Elly. – Sé lo que han dicho, pero ¿es cierto todo sobre los conjuros de Goomu? –

Martel asintió. – Al parecer los conjuros de espadas de A-Su fueron destrozados por ese tal Goomu con una energía negra, como un cúmulo de manchas. – Explicó la castaña con seriedad. – Y lo más extraño es que formó un agujero negro y apareció de la nada. –

-Así es, no importaba dónde nos encontráramos…un agujero negro aparecía ante nosotros…y después Goomu. – Dijo Elly mirando por la ventana desde su cama.

-Si no es un conjuro, ¿podría ser alguna habilidad natural de Goomu? – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-Es probable. – Dijo Kurumi sentada frente a la cama.

-Él…era fuerte…fue doloroso, pero no podíamos levantar un dedo contra él… - Dijo Elly con la mirada al frente. – Incluso el conjuro final de A-Su fue… - Elly apretó sus puños frustrada, se quitó el respirador artificial y comenzó a jadear algo alterada. - ¡Gash! –

-¡¿Unu?! –

-¡Por favor…salva a A-Su! Por favor… ¡Conviértete en rey y salva el alma de A-Su! – Exclamó alterada mirando a Gash. – Goomu tiene un aliado…es más fuerte que él…él planea destruir el Mundo Mamodo entero…A-Su quería crear leyes…leyes que trajeran paz a su mundo… - Elly comenzó a jadear y apretó sus puños frustrada, rápidamente tomó a Gash de los hombros y lo miró fijamente alterada mientras lloraba. - ¡Por favor, permite que A-Su haga eso! ¡Cuando te conviertas en rey…asigna a A-Su cómo tu legislador! – La rubia se calmó un poco y se alejó del mamodo. – Por favor… -

-¡Unu! ¡Te prometo que seré el rey y concederé tu deseo! – Exclamó Gash comenzando a llorar. - ¡Así que tranquila, Elly! ¡No dejaré morir a A-Su! ¡No dejaré que sea eliminado! –

-Gash… - Murmuró Elly mirándolo. – Gracias… -

Un ruido de algo metálico caer llamó la atención de todos, Kurumi se había levantado con tanta rapidez que había tumbado la silla inconscientemente, su mirada estaba fija al frente pero podía apreciarse que su vista estaba perdida en el infinito. La pelinegra tenía una expresión de sorpresa, preocupación y seriedad, había pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente e inconscientemente estaba apretando sus puños.

-¿Sucede algo, Kurumi? – Preguntó Kiyomaro mirándola.

-Este presentimiento…es aterrador… - Murmuró con la voz temblorosa. – Es fuerte y demasiado tenebroso…un escalofrío me está recorriendo el cuerpo… -

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kurumi? – Preguntó Martel preocupada. – Nos estás asustando. –

Kurumi los miró fijamente unos momentos en silencio, dirigió su mirada a Elly por unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta. – Lo siento, debo salir a tomar aire. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Unu, espera Kurumi-san! – Exclamó Gash corriendo detrás de ella. - ¡Te acompaño! –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Martel preocupada.

Kiyomaro puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña ganándose su mirada, el simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ve con ella, enseguida los alcanzo. – Dijo Kiyomaro sonriente.

-Sí, gracias. – Martel le regresó la sonrisa y miró a Elly. – Cuídate mucho Elly, nos veremos luego. – La rubia asintió y ella se fue detrás de los demás.

-¿Kurumi-san, estás bien? – Gash preguntó mirando a la pelinegra, ambos estaban afuera del hospital.

-Sí, solo necesito relajarme un poco. – Dijo respirando hondo para calmarse. – Estaré bien. –

-Unu… - Asintió dudoso. - ¿Por qué te asustaste ahí adentro? –

-Sí te lo digo probablemente no me creerás. – Respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué no habría de creerte? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

-Porque…no es algo que cualquiera creería. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Unu? – Gash sonrió con sutileza, caminó hacia ella y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que ella lo viera ligeramente ruborizada por la cercanía. – Sí Kurumi-chan lo dice es porque es cierto, ¿no? –

-Gash… - Murmuró un poco nerviosa, rápidamente desvió la mirada y se alejó un poco de él. - ¡E-Está bien! Te lo diré, pero escúchame con atención, ¿de acuerdo? – Gash asintió y la miró fijamente prestando toda la atención del mundo, Kurumi suspiró y lo miró. – Bueno, te lo resumiré, desde que desperté aquél día me he dado cuenta de que algo ha cambiado dentro de mí. –

-¿Unu? ¿Algo? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, algo…no sé exactamente qué es, pero mis sentidos se volvieron más sensibles. Puedo sentir a los mamodos con exactitud a pesar de estar demasiado lejos, mis hechizos son más fuertes y, de alguna manera, puedo sentir con anticipación cuando algo va a pasar… -

-¿Unu? ¿Cómo cuando viniste a Finlandia? – Preguntó Gash mirándola.

-¡Exacto! Sé lo dije a Martel, le dije que teníamos que venir, ¡y tuve razón! Si no hubiéramos llegado quién sabe qué habría sido de Elly. – Dijo un poco exasperada. – Sabía que tenía razón…y aun así dudaron de mí. –

-Unu…pero yo le creo a Kurumi-chan. – Dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Gash… - Murmuró sonrojándose.

-¡Volvimos! – Exclamó Martel tranquila.

-Lamentamos mucho la tardanza. – Dijo Kiyomaro algo apenado. - ¿Nos vamos? –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash.

-¿Cómo está Elly? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Hablamos con el doctor y al parecer Elly será sometida a cirugía pronto. – Respondió Kiyomaro.

-¡¿Unu?! ¿Estará bien? – Preguntó Gash preocupado.

-Sí, ella estaba muy mal cuando la trajimos, pero desde entonces ha tenido una recuperación milagrosa. – Respondió Martel al lado de Kiyomaro.

-Su voluntad de vivir es muy fuerte, y nosotros acabamos de oír el deseo de A-Su de la boca de Elly. – Kiyomaro miró de reojo a ambos mamodos.

-Unu…no puedo perder ahora. – Dijo Gash con firmeza apretando sus puños.

-La dimensión de salto de Goomu…y el aliado poderoso de Goomu que quiere destruir el Mundo Mamodo… - Murmuró Kiyomaro con seriedad.

- _"Y…el mamodo que me busca." –_ Pensó Kurumi apretando los puños.

-Brother Kiyomaro, por lo que acabas de decir supongo que ya lo sabes. – Dijo una voz familiar.

Los cuatro voltearon al origen de la voz. – Ashuron…Riin Vise… - Dijo Kiyomaro reconociéndolos.

-¿Ellos son contra los que pelearon? – Preguntó Martel viéndolos, Kiyomaro solo asintió.

-¿El que fue derrotado era amigo tuyo? – Preguntó Riin mirándolo.

El pelinegro asintió. - ¿Por qué están aquí? –

-La presencia de un mamodo desapareció de esta área y el poder del ganador era enorme. – Explicó Ashuron con la vista al frente. – No pensé que sería "él", pero pensamos que podría haber algunas pistas. –

-¿Ustedes también lo sintieron? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo.

-¿Y quién es "él"? – Preguntó Martel tratando de coger el hilo del asunto.

-¿Con "él" te refieres al mamodo que quiere destruir el Mundo Mamodo que mencionaste antes? – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-Sí, aún no te he dicho su nombre ¿verdad? – Dijo Ashuron mirándolos. – Su nombre es Clear, Clear Note. –

-Se parece a un pequeño niño escuálido, pero sabíamos que era extremadamente fuerte desde el momento en el que lo conocimos. – Explicó Riin dirigiéndose hacia Kiyomaro. – Pero más importante, cuando estaban hablando dijiste que Clear tenía un aliado, ¿no? –

-S-Sí, su nombre es Goomu. – Respondió Kiyomaro. – Él puede abrir agujeros entre dimensiones y entrar en ellos, no importa qué tan lejos esté, puede llegar a su destino en un instante. –

-Se podría decir que es un investigador. –

-Ese cierto aliado no sólo puede lanzarnos ataques sorpresa uno por uno. – Dijo Riin seriamente. – Sino que también puede retirarse cuando crea que podría perder. –

-Tendremos que compilar los datos colectivos que tenemos sobre él para tener alguna oportunidad de luchar… - Ashuron dejó de hablar cuando tuvo un presentimiento y tocó su frente con una mirada seria, Kurumi sintió algo similar y también cambió su expresión.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Ashuron? – Preguntó Kiyomaro mirándolo.

-¿Unu? ¿Estás bien, Kurumi-san? – Preguntó Gash mirándola.

-Este sentimiento… - Murmuró ella presionado su pecho.

Ashuron extendió su mano derecha apuntando a la distancia. – En esa dirección, aproximadamente a 2400 kilómetros al suroeste. –

-Está alrededor de Francia, maestro. – Dijo Riin mirando su mano. - ¿Es Clear? –

-No, se trata de un poder enorme pero no es él. – Respondió Ashuron.

-Es Goomu, no hay duda. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo fijamente. – También puedo sentirlo. –

-Brother Kiyomaro, ¿conoces algún mamodo en Francia? – Preguntó Riin mirándolo.

-¿Francia? – Murmuró pensativo. - ¡Brago! Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Brago es fuerte, así que definitivamente derrotará a Goomu. –

-¡Ugh! – Exclamó Ashuron.

-¡¿Qu-Qué pasa, Ashuron?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro.

-Tch… - Murmuró Riin.

 _-"Esta presencia…" –_ Pensó Kurumi mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Ahora…muerte tú también. –_

 _-Padre… - Kurumi ignoró al mamodo. – No… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡No…! –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 _-"¡No puede ser…!" –_ Pensó mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba a sí misma.

 _-_ Es él… ¡Ha aparecido! – Exclamó Ashuron con seriedad.

 _-_ ¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash impactado.

 _-_ ¿"Él…"? ¡¿Quieres decir…?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro sorprendido.

 ** _~Francia~_**

-Brago…ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? – Dijo un chico peliblanco de piel pálida que había aparecido frente a Brago y Sherry junto a Goomu y Mir. – Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Clear, Clear Note. – Dijo con una sonrisa serena, pero un aura tenebrosa lo rodeaba, Sherry y Brago lo miraban fijamente algo atónitos…

 _La ruleta del destino había dado un giro finalmente, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la cruel realidad de esta batalla hizo su movimiento… ¿Podremos enfrentar al enemigo? ¿Podré enfrentar mi más grande temor? Tengo un secreto que nadie sabe a excepción de Zeon…él prometió que estaría a mi lado cuando el momento de la verdad llegara, pero… **esta vez pelearé sola nuevamente.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡AL FIN! ¡CASI MEDIO AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR BOKURA! Tengo que admitir que me quedé enganchada a Nobleza XDDDD por eso no había continuado este, así que pido disculpas :'v espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡El enemigo esperado hizo su aparición! ¡Ahora comienza el climax! *u***

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo uwu trataré de actualizar lo antes posible x3 los invito a leerse "Bokura no Gash Bell -Oneshots-", "Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras" y sobre todo mi joint junto a Hasumin-Chan llamado "Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo", el cual es un crossover de Bokura junto a Bajo las Sombras, fic de Yu-chan :3 ¡disfrutenlos!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	16. Parte 15: ¡El Poder de Clear Note!

**OPENING 2: www. youtube watch ?v= tICgtqDmxjE (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Parte 15: "¡El Poder de Clear Note!: La Voluntad de los Prodigios y el Pasado Tétrico de Kurumi"_**

-Brago…ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? – Dijo un chico peliblanco de piel pálida que había aparecido frente a Brago y Sherry junto a Goomu y Mir. – Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Clear, Clear Note. – Dijo con una sonrisa serena, pero un aura tenebrosa lo rodeaba, Sherry y Brago lo miraban fijamente algo atónitos.

-Sherry. – Dijo Brago en posición de pelea.

-Lo sé. – Respondió ella mirando aún impactada a Clear. – _"Sabía que no era normal en el primer segundo que lo vi…pero… ¡¿Qué es este poder?! ¡¿Qué es…esta aura?!" –_

-Clear~, ¿podemos manejar esto? Solo verlo es aburrido. – Dijo Mir mirando al peliblanco.

-Déjalo, Goomu. – Respondió el peliblanco con una expresión tétrica que espanto a la rubia.

-¡Sherry! – Exclamó Brago apuntando a Clear.

- _"Este sujeto… ¡Con solo mirarlo sé que sus ataques débiles serán potentes!" –_ Pensó Sherry abriendo su libro. – _¡Gigano Reisu! –_

La potente bola de energía salió disparada de la palma de Brago hacia Clear, el peliblanco estiró su mano y repelió el ataque con su dedo índice.

- _"¡¿Él…lo rechazó con solo usar su dedo?!" –_ Pensó Sherry impactada.

Brago sintió algo repentinamente y giró a ver a su compañera. - ¡Sherry! ¡Salta hacia adelante y hacia la derecha! –

Sherry obedeció las indicaciones de Brago, cuando tocó el suelo nuevamente se giró para darse cuenta que Clear estaba ahí.

-Es peligroso para una señorita cargar este tipo de cosas… - Dijo tomando en sus manos un bastón.

- _"¡¿Cuándo consiguió estar detrás de mí?! ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Mi bastón?!" –_ Pensó al ver que su arma ahora estaba en posesión del enemigo.

Brago apretó sus puños y rápidamente saltó hacia Clear para golpearlo con toda su fuerza pero el mamodo se defendía de ellos con facilidad.

- _"Los golpes de Brago pueden enviar un tractor volando…pero él los maneja sin esfuerzo…" –_ Sherry se quedó impactada ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Sherry! – Le gritó Brago mirándola de reojo.

- _¡Rioru Reisu! –_ Exclamó invocando el hechizo.

Brago disparó dos rayos de energía verdosa desde ambas manos hacia Clear pero el peliblanco las esquivó con facilidad, el mamodo oscuro lanzó varios golpes hacia Note pero este simplemente los esquivaba sin esfuerzo hasta que Brago logró golpearlo para lanzarlo un poco hacia atrás.

- _¡Gigano Reisu! –_

El hechizo golpeó a Clear haciendo que se levantara del suelo por el impulso.

- _"¡Lo consiguió! ¡No será capaz de esquivar estando en el aire!" –_ Sherry abrió su libro y lo hizo resplandecer. - _¡Baberuga Gravidon! –_

La ola de gravedad cayó sobre Clear, pero este levantó su brazo antes de que lo tocara.

- _¡Supurifo! –_ Fue una voz tierna que se escuchó en el lugar.

La tierra alrededor de Clear que fue alcanzada por el Baberuga Gravidon fue completamente aplastada, pero la pequeña zona donde él estaba permaneció intacta al igual que él.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Brago y Sherry al unisón.

- _"¡¿Sólo la zona alrededor de él no fue afectada por mi conjuro?!" –_ Pensó Brago frustrado.

- _"¡¿Su conjuro…anuló el Baberuga Gravidon?!" –_ Pensó Sherry atónita.

-Ah, cierto, permítanme presentarles a mi compañero. – Dijo Clear con tranquilidad mientras apuntaba al lugar donde estaban Goomu y Mir. – Ven aquí…Vino. –

Un infante parecido a un bebé salió desde atrás de Goomu, estaba en una especie de incubadora que estaba dentro de una burbuja, en manos del niño estaba un libro blanco.

-No quiero que ningún daño le suceda a este niño, por eso, a pesar de que usé la mitad de mi poder, he creado una barrera para protegerlo. – Explicó Clear Note tranquilamente.

- _"¡¿Tan pequeño?! Es casi un bebé…" –_ Pensó Sherry mirando al niño.

-Él es muy sensato para su edad, por supuesto no tiene fuerzas para hablar bien. – Explicó Clear levantando su mano. – Pero su poder del corazón es una cosa increíble para contemplar. –

- _¡Radisu! –_ Exclamó Vino con sus pequeñas manos sobre su brillante libro blanco.

Una bola de energía transparente golpeó el brazo derecho de Brago, aniquilando la ropa que lo cubría totalmente y volviéndolo tan delgado que sus huesos solo eran cubiertos por una capa ligera de piel.

-Como pensaba, ese conjuro no puede eliminar tu cuerpo. – Dijo Clear mirándolo. – Eres fuerte, tienes un buen cuerpo. – El peliblanco extendió nuevamente su mano hacia él. – Pero…se acabó. –

 ** _-Finlandia-_**

-¡Todos den un paso hacia atrás, regresaré a mi verdadera forma y volaremos a Francia! – Exclamó Ashuron mirándolos.

-¿Con tu verdadera forma…puedes volar? – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-¡¿Vas a ir a ayudar a Brago?! – Exclamó Gash.

Riin se giró hacia ellos y palmeó el hombro del pelinegro. – Bien, Brother Kiyomaro, probablemente ya te diste cuenta, pero la verdadera forma de mi maestro es la de un dragón. – Explicó Vise. – Incluso con el aliado del salto de dimensión de Clear allí…esta puede ser la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para derrotar a Clear. –

-¡Yo iré también! – Exclamó Kurumi mirándolos.

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Martel confundida.

Todos fueron atraídos por el exclamo de Ashuron y se quedaron asombrados de ver que se había convertido en un dragón grande alado con escamas carmesí brillantes.

-Kiyomaro, Gash, chicas, permítanme decirles esto primero… - Dijo Ashuron con voz seria. – Renuncien a Brago…es demasiado tarde para él. -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Kiyomaro y Martel al unísono.

-Suban. – Dijo Riin subiendo primero al lomo de Ashuron, los otros cuatro le siguieron y pocos segundos el dragón comenzó a elevarse.

-Ashuron… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo de reojo. – Dijiste que renunciáramos a Brago… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó angustiada.

-La diferencia de poder entre Brago y Clear…es muy grande. – Dijo Riin girándose a verla.

-Lo sé, pero… - Murmuró la pelinegra apoyando su puño cerrado contra su pecho.

-Volaré a toda velocidad, pero Francia aún está a 2400 kilómetros de distancia. – Explicó Ashuron. – Las posibilidades de que Brago continúe en el Mundo Humano en el tiempo que lleguemos…son cero. –

Esas palabras hicieron que las expresiones de los cuatro se volvieran atónitas, Riin desvió su mirada al ver esto y solo se limitó a abrir su libro.

- _¡Shin Feiuruku! –_ Exclamó Riin haciendo que un brillo envolviera el cuerpo de Ashuron y este comenzara a volar a toda velocidad.

- _"Aguanta…Brago." –_ Pensó Kiyomaro sosteniéndose con fuerza del lomo de Ashuron. – _"¡Brago…!" -_

 ** _~Francia~_**

- _"Ni siquiera han pasado veinte minutos desde que Clear comenzó su asalto…" –_ Pensó Sherry mirando de reojo a Brago, su cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado que parecía un simple cadáver con poca carne encima, era notorio que le costaba mantenerse en pie debido a que su cuerpo tambaleaba, Clear por su lado seguía intacto. – _"Brago no puede soportar más…" –_ La rubia dirigió su mirada al peliblanco que movía su mano para indicarle a Brago que fuera. – _"Su tipo de conjuro es probablemente 'la aniquilación' ya que las áreas que señaló se desintegraron… ¡No puedo leer la trayectoria de sus ataques en lo absoluto!" -_

-¡Sherry! – Exclamó Brago antes de saltar hacia Clear con su pierna izquierda que seguía en buen estado.

 _-¡Dioga Gravidon! –_ Exclamó Sherry y segundos después una enorme esfera de energía gravitacional multicolor apareció y atacó el lugar donde estaba Clear, quien simplemente saltó para esquivarlo y se dirigió hacia Brago, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

 _-"¡Tal como lo predije! Mi gran oportunidad para golpearlo… ¡Es el momento en el que se acerca para acabar conmigo!" –_

 _-¡DIBORUDO JII GRAVIDON! –_ Exclamó Sherry haciendo que una esfera enorme con varias esferas en remolino de gravedad comenzaran a aprisionar y golpear a Clear, quien estaba en el interior del hechizo. – _"¡Se acabó! ¡Este conjuro es el ataque final de Brago!" –_

-¡Wow! Lo golpearon totalmente. – Dijo Mir escondida detrás de Goomu. – Es un poco como el conjuro de Goomu, dentro de esa esfera varias bolas de remolino en torno a la gravedad distorsionan el espacio interior. – La rubia se subió a la espalda de Goomu con una mirada de preocupación. - ¡Clear está siendo destrozado ahí! – Su expresión rápidamente cambió a una sonriente. – Oh sí…bueno. –

 _-¡Ba Supurifo! –_ Exclamó Vino con su libro brillando, haciendo que Clear soltara una energía que rompió el conjuro de Brago (quien lo retenía de los brazos).

 _-_ De ninguna manera…nuestro conjuro más poderoso…el resultado de nuestro riguroso entrenamiento… - Murmuró Sherry atónita. – Lo hizo añicos… -

 _-_ Je…que mal Brago, incluso con tu conjuro más fuerte, aún eres demasiado débil… - Murmuró Clear mirando al mamodo frente a él, el cual se lanzó sobre él mordiéndole con fuerza el cuello. – Que impresionante espíritu…hasta ahora no has renunciado. – Dijo separándolo de él. – Pero…es inútil. –

 _-¡Radisu! –_ Exclamó Vino, pero un látigo lo golpeó antes de lanzar el hechizo, Clear notó que dicho látigo había sido lanzado por Sherry para recuperar el cuerpo de su débil mamodo, el cual cayó sobre el regazo de la rubia sentado.

 _-_ Aún no…Brago… - Murmuró Sherry con mirada firme. - ¡No puedes perder todavía! Juré convertirte en rey… -

Clear miró fijamente a Brago desde el aire, haciendo que la furia del mamodo oscuro se incrementara. – _"Bastardo…mirándome como si yo fuera un gusano… ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me mires así desde arriba? Miserable…" –_ Brago apretó sus puños y sus dientes con fuerza. – _"Tú… ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar…que me mires por debajo de ti?!" –_

Sherry se sorprendió al ver que su libro comenzó a brillar con intensidad. – _"Esto… ¡Esto es…!" –_ La rubia inmediatamente dirigió su vista firme al frente. - ¡Brago, levanta tu brazo! – El mamodo, con sus pocas fuerzas, hizo lo que su compañera dijo. - ¡Cómete esto! ¡Nuestro nuevo conjuro! _¡NYUUBORUTSU MA GURABIREI! –_ Instantáneamente un campo esférico de gravedad apareció encerrando a Clear en su interior, aplastándolo fuertemente y destruyendo todo a su paso, Goomu abrió un portal rápidamente para salir del área de golpe junto a Mir.

-¡Woooo! ¡¿Un campo de gravedad ridículamente fuerte fue creado junto a Clear?! – Exclamó Mir sorprendida.

–Si esa cosa encierra a Clear…su cuerpo será aplastado. – Murmuró Sherry mirando al mamodo encerrado en el hechizo.

-Ya veo…que impensable contraataque… - Murmuró Clear sacando una esfera negra de su estómago. – No puedo eliminarlo con mi conjuro anterior…Vino. – Dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero.

 _-¡Amu Du Supurifo! –_ Exclamó Vino después de que su libro brillara intensamente, inmediatamente dos manos enormes aparecieron junto a Clear y encerraron el hechizo de Brago en aquella extraña esfera negra para después aplastarlo como a un insecto.

 _-_ Ah…no… - Murmuró Sherry comenzando a llorar desesperada. - No… -

 _-_ ¿Incluso ese conjuro…solo lo frenó por unos segundos…? – Murmuró Mir sorprendida.

 _-_ Ahora, vamos a acabar con ellos, Vino. – Dijo Clear una vez que tocó tierra firme. – Asegúrate de que no sean capaces de salir corriendo, lanza un conjuro de clase media. –

-Ah… - Murmuró Sherry sin dejar de llorar mientras lo miraba con furia.

-Mira Goomu, los ojos de Clear no muestran ni alegría ni tristeza. – Dijo Mir mirando a distancia al peliblanco. – Sus ojos están diciendo que todo acabará desapareciendo…esos son los ojos de un demonio. –

 _-¡Raajia Radisu! –_ Un potente rayo de energía aniquiladora cayó sobre Sherry y Brago, cubriendo un área un poco extensa a su alrededor.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso definitivamente es una muerte instantánea! – Exclamó Mir sorprendida. – Nadie puede esquivar eso… ¡¿eh?! –

-Esa velocidad…para haber sido lo suficientemente rápido… ¿Ese era un conjuro de clase Shin en todo su potencial? – Dijo Clear cambiando su mirada inexpresiva a una maligna. – Ha pasado un tiempo…Ashuron. –

Una vez que el humo de la explosión se disipó se pudo apreciar que Ashuron había defendido con su cuerpo tanto a los cinco individuos que llevaba como a Sherry y a Brago.

-¡Brago! ¡Sherry! – Exclamó Kiyomaro corriendo hacia ellos junto a Gash y Martel.

-¡Unu, lo conseguimos! – Apoyó Gash con voz aliviada.

-Estoy feliz de ver que están bien… - Murmuró Martel con alivio.

-Kiyomaro…Gash… - Murmuró Sherry sorprendida.

-Me alegro… - Dijo Kurumi con alivio.

Ashuron dirigió su mirada hacia Goomu y Mir, Clear notó esto y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Goomu, corre! – Exclamó Clear acercándose a él.

-¡¿Eh…?! – Murmuró Kurumi quedándose en su lugar con una mirada atónita. – _"Esa…esa voz…" -_

-¡¿Huh?! – Murmuró Mir mirándolo sin comprender.

 _-¡DIOGA BUROA! –_ Ashuron disparó un potente rayo de su boca hacia Goomu y Mir, haciendo que esta se horrorizara.

 _-¡KUEA SUPURIFO! –_ Exclamó Vino creando un escudo que los defendió del rayo de Ashuron, el cual creó una fuerte explosión.

 _-"¡¿Su…Supurifo…?!" –_ Pensó Kurumi aterrada.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Creo que sigues subestimándome. – El peliblanco extendió su mano. – Ba Supurifo. – Unas olas de poder transparente rodearon su cuerpo y anularon el ataque del hombre._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Woo…asombroso… - Murmuró Kiyomaro viendo la explosión.

-Goomu, aprovecha esta oportunidad para alejarte, debes escapar, no eres rival para Ashuron. – Dijo Clear parado frente a Goomu y Mir. – Todavía tengo la necesidad de tu poder, ¿lo entiendes? –

-Go… - Goomu apareció uno de sus portales y huyó del lugar junto a Mir.

-¡Tch! Contaba con unos golpes al menos. – Dijo Riin molesto por la huida de Goomu.

Ashuron tomó a todos en sus garras y voló hasta un área solida cerca de Clear, rápidamente descendió y los puso en el suelo.

-Compañera de Brago, llévalo detrás de mí, Kiyomaro, Gash, compañera de Kurumi y Kurumi, ustedes tampoco salgan de detrás de mí. – Dijo Ashuron firmemente. – El núcleo de los conjuros de Clear es "la aniquilación", si Gash, Kurumi o un humano fuera rozado incluso por su hechizo más débil se desintegraría. -

-Hmph…puedo estar de pie por mi cuenta propia. – Dijo Brago soltándose del agarre de Sherry tratando de mantener su cuerpo en pie.

-Realmente no creí que pudieras sobrevivir tanto tiempo. – Dijo Ashuron viendo a Brago de reojo antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio y su compañero. – Gash, Kiyomaro, estoy contando con su apoyo, sin embargo… -

-Tú… - Murmuró Kurumi con su voz temblorosa llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Tú…! – Repitió con su voz llena de dolor e ira, su expresión reflejaba odio puro mientras miraba fijamente a Clear con sus puños cerrados.

-¿Uh? – Clear miró a Kurumi por unos segundos hasta que una presencia conocida lo hizo recordar algo y sonreír. - ¿Podrá ser que eres…? –

-¿Unu? ¿Qué sucede, Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash confundido de su expresión.

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Martel mirándola confundida.

-Maldito… - Repitió Kurumi con su voz llena de odio sin apartar su mirada de Clear.

-Je, ha pasado mucho tiempo…Kurumi Allen. – Dijo Clear mirándola con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido.

-¡¿Lo conoces?! – Preguntó Ashuron mirando a Kurumi.

-Sí…lo conozco. – Respondió con voz fría.

-Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo Clear sin dejar de verla. – Eras tan solo una niña frágil y débil cuando nos conocimos…me pregunto, ¿todavía puedes recordarme? –

-Jamás te olvidaría…ese rostro, esa expresión, esa voz y ese poder…pero, lo que jamás olvidaré son esos ojos que reflejan un corazón muerto… ¡El corazón de un verdadero demonio! – Respondió Kurumi con su voz llena de rencor, odio e ira. – Todos estos años esperé por este momento…siempre, siempre estuve pensando en ti…odiándote, maldiciéndote y… ¡Anhelando el día en que pudiera llevar a cabo mi venganza! –

Clear sonrió emocionado. – Es impresionante cómo una simple niña puede decir esas palabras con tanta firmeza…ciertamente has crecido mucho, pero ¿realmente eres capaz de vencerme? –

-¡Lo haré aún si tengo que dar mi vida en el proceso! – Exclamó saltando hacia él.

-¡Kurumi, espera! – Exclamó Kiyomaro tratando de detenerla.

Martel rápidamente sacó su libro y lo abrió. - _¡Gigano Feisu! –_

La potente bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Clear, pero esta la repelió con facilidad usando solamente su dedo índice, Kurumi comenzó a pelear contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el peliblanco esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad.

-Adquiriste una velocidad y una fuerza impresionante, ¿gastaste toda tu vida en entrenamientos? – Preguntó Clear divertido.

-¡CALLATE! – Exclamó Kurumi apretando su puño.

-¡¿Uh?! – Murmuró Martel viendo su libro. - ¿Un nuevo hechizo…? Bien… _¡Amu Ma Feisuku! –_

El puño de Kurumi se envolvió en llamas y con él golpeó fuertemente a Clear en el estómago, pero el mamodo peliblanco solamente la miró sin mostrar daño alguno.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kurumi sorprendida. – _"¡¿No le hice ni un rasguño?!" –_

-Ciertamente te volviste más fuerte, pero… - Clear tomó a Kurumi del brazo y la tumbó con fuerza contra el suelo, la pelinegra rápidamente se levantó e intentó golpearlo, pero el peliblanco la golpeó fuertemente en la boca del estómago con la rodilla sofocándola. – Sigues siendo demasiado débil, con ese potencial tan patético no vencerías a nadie. –

-Gu…cállate…maldito… - Murmuró con dificultad doblegada en el suelo. – Pagarás…lo que…hiciste… -

 _-¡Zaou Feishiru! –_ Exclamó Martel al ver cómo Clear apuntaba a Kurumi, la guadaña inmediatamente apareció en la mano de la pelinegra y esta la blandió contra el peliblanco haciéndolo retroceder por el repentino ataque, dándole tiempo de levantarse con dificultad y alejarse de él.

-¡Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó Gash angustiado.

-¡Kiyomaro, Gash, iré a luchar! ¡No lancen el Baou hasta que les de la señal! – Dijo Ashuron antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia Clear para atacarlo con su garra derecha.

- _¡Radisu! –_ Exclamó Vino al ver el ataque dirigido a Clear.

 _-¡Digaru Kurou! –_ Exclamó Riin contraatacando.

Clear logró salir del alcance del golpe de Ashuron saltando al aire, apuntando desde arriba a los demás.

 _-¡Raajia Radisu! –_ Exclamó Vino invocando el hechizo.

 _-_ -¡¿Nos está apuntando a todos nosotros ese ataque?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro atónito.

 _-_ ¡Gash! – Exclamó Kurumi corriendo hacia ellos, desapareciendo el Zaou Feishiru.

-¡¿Uh?! – Exclamó Martel viendo que su libro volvía a brillar. – Este hechizo… ¿Es el de aquella vez…? – Murmuró viendo el nombre del hechizo, al ver que dicho hechizo le era familiar.

Ashuron rápidamente llegó hacia ellos y los protegió con su cuerpo. - ¿Qué es esto? Utilizando este tipo de conjuro… ¿Me estás subestimando? –

-Ja, ahora has recibido dos impactos directos de ese ataque. – Dijo Clear mirando a Ashuron.

-La fuerza de las escamas de un dragón es tan impresionante como siempre, maldición, me asombra… - Dijo Brago cruzado de brazos. – El prodigio de la tribu dragón, Ashuron, un dragón nacido con las legendarias escamas carmesí… -

-¿Lo conoces, Brago? – Preguntó Sherry mirando a su mamodo.

-No le quites los ojos de encima, Sherry. – Ordenó Brago mirando la batalla. – Observa de cerca cómo pelea. –

-¡Kurumi-chan, ¿estás bien?! – Exclamó Gash tomándola de los hombros.

-Estoy bien. – Respondió fríamente mientras lo alejaba de ella.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente, Kurumi?! – Exclamó Martel mirándola. - ¡Creí que te lastimaría enserio! –

-Clear no es cualquier mamodo como para aventarse precipitadamente hacia él de esa manera. – Dijo Riin mirando de reojo a Kurumi. – Pero por tu expresión supongo que tienes una buena razón para haberlo hecho, ¿no es así? – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente. - _¡Teiru Disugurugu! -_

-¿Una razón…? – Murmuró Gash confundido.

-Una razón… - Murmuró Kurumi con su vista agachada.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Es impresionante que ya puedas usar hechizos de nivel medio. – Dijo Dark Allen, un mamodo fornido de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel morena clara que estaba volando por un desierto con su hija en brazos. – Las cosas en casa se han calmado, así que todo estará bien a partir de ahora. -_

 _-¡Sí, padre! – Dijo una Kurumi de dos años sonriendo. - ¡Yo seguiré entrenando! ¡Me volveré muy fuerte y después te venceré! –_

 _-¡Tú padre es muy fuerte, si no entrenas con toda tu fuerza, jamás podrás vencerme! –_

 _Una esfera de energía transparente golpeó el ala de Dark en ese momento, haciendo que se desintegrara por completo y cayeran al suelo._

 _-¡Duele…! – Kurumi cayó un poco lejos de su padre. - ¡¿Padre?! ¡Padre! – Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia él._

 _-Radisu. –_

 _Una segunda esfera se dirigió hacia Kurumi, pero Dark logró situarse frente a ella y cubrirla, perdiendo su segunda ala de la misma manera._

 _-¡Maldición…! – Dark intentaba calmar su dolor. - ¡¿Quién eres?! –_

 _Un chico peliblanco de ojos grises y piel pálida de 12 años aparentes apareció frente a ellos._

 _-¡Te hice una pregunta! – Dark lo atacó con una potente llamarada._

 _-Supurifo. – El peliblanco extendió su mano y anuló el hechizo de Dark._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Dark se impresionó._

 _-Padre… - Kurumi apretó la guerrera de su padre con fuerza, tenía miedo._

 _-Entrégame a la niña. –_

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Dark se enfureció._

 _-Dije que me entregues a la niña. – El chico habló inexpresivamente. – Debo matarla. –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se aterró._

 _-¡¿Por qué quieres dañar a mi hija?! – Dark corrió hacia él para golpearlo con su puño, el cual se envolvió en fuego._

 _-Tiene un poder grande en su interior, si lo desarrolla se convertirá en un problema futuro. – El chico los miró fijamente. – Así que debo eliminara ahora que es una simple niña. –_

 _-¡No te dejaré tocar a Kurumi! – El hombre disparó una hoja de fuego contra el chico._

 _-Creo que sigues subestimándome. – El peliblanco extendió su mano. – Ba Supurifo. – Unas olas de poder transparente rodearon su cuerpo y anularon el ataque del hombre._

 _-¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Dark estaba algo preocupado._

 _-Si no me entregarás a la niña… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una seria. – Entonces solo necesito eliminarte a ti también. – El peliblanco sonrió. – Ranzu Radisu. – Una lanza enorme apareció y el chico la arrojó contra Dark, encajándola en su pecho._

 _-¡Pa-Padre! – Kurumi se asustó al ver que la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de su padre._

 _-Kurumi… ¡Huye! – Dark cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras intentaba sacar la lanza de su pecho._

 _-Qué patético… - El peliblanco se paró frente a Dark y encajó por completo la lanza en su pecho. - ¿Realmente eres un guardia del Castillo con ese débil potencial? –_

 _-Cállate… ¡Cállate, maldita sea…! – Dark lo tomó de la playera. - ¡Tú no sabes…nada de mí…! –_

 _-Al final no fuiste un digno rival. – El chico puso su mano en el rostro de Dark. – Desaparece. – El peliblanco sonrió. – Radisu. –_

 _El potente poder de la esfera destrozó por completo la cara de Dark, manchando tanto al peliblanco como a Kurumi de sangre._

 _-¿Eh…? – El cuerpo de Dark cayó al suelo junto a Kurumi, la sangre brotaba del lugar donde debía estar su cabeza y la lanza en su pecho desapareció, dejando ver sus órganos destruidos y una enorme mancha de sangre debajo de su cuerpo. - ¿Pa…dre…? – La expresión de Kurumi reflejaba terror, su cuerpo se heló, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón latía con lentitud, su vista se nubló y se quedó inmóvil…_

 _-Ahora… - El peliblanco apuntó hacia ella. – Muere tú también. –_

 _-Padre… - Kurumi ignoró al peliblanco. – No… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡No…! –_

 _-Teo Radisu. –_

 ** _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! –_** _Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos desesperadamente, su grito desgarrador hizo eco en el lugar, su cabello se volvió rojo y un aura potente de fuego la rodeó, deshaciendo el hechizo del peliblanco. - ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! – Estaba en un shock por completo, en su mente no había más que terror y tristeza, su rostro estaba completamente empapado de lágrimas._

 ** _-_** _¿Despertó su poder? – El chico la miró fijamente algo confundido. – En ese caso… ¡Raajia Radisu! –_

 _Un potente rayo enorme de esa energía cayó sobre Kurumi, pero antes de que el ataque la tocara, un fénix de fuego negro con aspecto tenebroso salió de ella y anuló el hechizo del chico._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – El peliblanco miró el hechizo. - ¡¿Lanzó…un conjuro de nivel Shin?! –_

 _El fénix se dirigió hacia él y colapsó al entrar en contacto con el suelo, una poderosa explosión se creó, llamando la atención de la gente del reino de Saika. Kurumi cayó al suelo exhausta y su aura desapareció, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y solamente quería dormir._

 _-Padre… - Murmuró antes de quedar inconsciente._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Sí, la tengo… - Murmuró Kurumi levantando su mirada firme, observando al peliblanco que peleaba contra Ashuron. - ¡Clear Note asesinó a mi padre! – Exclamó con ira y odio reflejado en sus palabras.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash impactado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro atónito. - ¡¿Clear…asesinó a tu padre?! –

-No puedo perdonarle…él me arrebató lo único que tenía… ¡Por su culpa perdí todo…! Me quedé sola por su culpa…ese bastardo ridiculizó a mi padre…y él lo asesinó… - Murmuró apretando con fuerza sus puños. - ¡Es por eso que tengo que asesinarlo! ¡Él mató a mi padre! ¡No puedo perdonarlo! ¡Él…él debe morir! –

En ese momento un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, notando cómo Ashuron goleaba desde arriba a Clear, quien detenía el puño del dragón apoyado en sus rodillas.

-¡¿Clear fue puesto sobre sus rodillas?! – Dijo Brago sorprendido.

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó Kiyomaro disparando contra Clear, pero este simplemente golpeó con el lado dorsal de su mano derecha el ataque para desviarlo.

 _-"¡¿Rechazó un Zakeruga reforzado con el poder de Zeon…con una sola mano?!" –_

-Ya veo… - Dijo Clear saltando hacia atrás para alejarse de Ashuron. – ¿El niño que viene contigo es el Bell del Rayo? Además, como era de esperar, te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos Ashuron. – Dijo mirándolos fijamente. – Eso si incluimos a la única Allen sobreviviente a tus invitados. –

-Maldito… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo con odio reflejado en su mirada.

-Bueno, parece ser que… - Murmuró Clear cambiando su aura a una aterradora al igual que su mirada. – Tendré que esforzarme un poco. –

- _"Viendo cómo Ashuron es ridículamente fuerte pensé que le estaba haciendo retroceder por su cuenta…" –_ Pensó Kiyomaro viendo la situación. – _"¿Pero Clear no ha mostrado su verdadero poder realmente?" –_

 _-"Ese bastardo… ¿Cuánto poder tiene?" –_ Pensó Brago mirando a Clear frustrado.

-Ashuron, déjame pelear a mí también. – Dijo Kurumi acercándose a él. – Tengo cuentas pendientes con él. –

-Tú mejor que nadie entiende el poder que Clear tiene, y ambos sabemos que tu fuerza no le llega ni a los tobillos. – Respondió Ashuron mirándola de reojo. - ¿Aun así tienes las agallas de pedirme eso? –

-Sí. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin dejar de verla.

-Porque es mi deber como la única Allen en pie. – Respondió con firmeza. – Sé que no ha mostrado su verdadero poder, pero yo tampoco he mostrado el mío, puedo manejarlo aunque sea un poco. –

-¿En qué basas tus palabras? – Preguntó nuevamente el dragón.

-Entrené con el Príncipe Zeon Bell, el Emperador del Rayo y un niño prodigio de la élite mamodo. – Respondió Kurumi con orgullo. – Además…soy la hija del General Dark Allen de Saika. –

-Hmm…ya veo, así que era eso. Ahora entiendo el por qué atrajiste la atención de Clear a ese grado. – Agregó Ashuron con una sonrisa. – Eres todo un misterio, chica. –

-Entonces, ¿me dejarás pelear? –

-Si eso quieres no te detendré, pero si tu vida corriese peligro quiero que dejes el campo de batalla, ¿entendido? –

-Sí, lo entiendo. – Respondió sonriendo. – No me voy a contener en esta ocasión, ¡definitivamente te eliminaré! – Exclamó envolviéndose en un aura de fuego mientras su cabello y sus ojos se volvían de color carmesí.

-¡Eso es…! – Exclamó Martel al ver cómo su libro brillaba intensamente y rápidamente múltiples hechos aparecían. – Los hechizos…reaparecieron… -

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Martel? – Preguntó Kiyomaro viéndola.

-Sí. – Respondió Martel. – En esta ocasión…Kurumi va enserio. -

-Riin. – Dijo Ashuron viéndolo de reojo.

-Lo tengo, maestro. – Respondió Riin.

-Vino. – Dijo Clear con voz seria.

- _Ella vende conchas marinas en la orilla del mar, ella vende conchas marinas en la orilla del mar. Ooh~ Yaaay~. –_ Cantó Vino con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una furiosa. - ¡VAMOS CLEAR! –

 _-"Ese niño…es feroz." –_ Pensó Kiyomaro al ver la expresión de Vino. – _"¡No! ¡Este no es el momento de estar divagando en mi mente! Este no es el momento de…" –_ Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando algo frente a él lo sorprendió. – _"¡¿Clear desapareció?!" –_

 _-¡Ganzu Buroa! –_ El ataque de Ashuron se dirigió hacia atrás.

 _-"¡¿Detrás nuestro?! ¡¿Cuándo llegó hasta allí?!" –_ Pensó Kiyomaro sorprendido. - _¡Teo Zakeru! -_ Atacó Kiyomaro, pero Clear siguió hacia ellos como si nada. – _"¡¿Se está cargando a través del centro de nuestro Teo Zakeru?!" –_

 _-¡Rondo Feisuku! –_ El látigo de Kurumi logró atrapar a Clear. - _¡Teo Feisu! –_ El Teo Feisu ocasionó que el Rondo Feisuku explotara al mismo tiempo inmovilizando al mamodo, dando a Kurumi oportunidad de acercarse a él y patearlo.

 _-_ Uno, el enemigo usará la ventaja de su velocidad, así que mantenlo en la mira y, si llegases a perderlo, sigue su poder demoniaco, no podrá ocultarlo durante la batalla… - Dijo Kurumi tranquilamente mientras saltaba rápidamente hacia atrás para alejarse de él. – Dos, cuando lances un ataque directo retrocede antes de que contraataque, puedes estar en desventaja cerca de él si tus golpes son lentos comparados con los suyos. – Una vez la punta de su pie derecho tocó el suelo Martel lanzó el Dioga Feisirudoku para aparecer sus alas y envolverse en fuego para atacar con gran impulso a Clear, detrás de ella Ashuron golpeó con su garra a Clear, quien por los constantes ataques fue ligeramente inmovilizado y recibió un ligero daño. – Tres, tu fuego es fuerte pero tu velocidad es demasiado poca para reforzarlas, así que utiliza un ataque aéreo envolviéndote tú misma en llamas para atacar a una corta distancia, tus flamas serán lo suficientemente potentes para causarle un daño mayor que si fuera a larga distancia. – Dijo regresando a su lugar junto a los demás, desapareciendo sus alas.

 _-_ Debo admitir que han usado una buena combinación. – Dijo Clear mirando a Ashuron con una sonrisa. – Pero sus ataques son débiles y tú todavía estás herido de nuestra última batalla. – Continuó Clear mirando el hoyo en el hombro derecho del dragón. – A pesar de que te dejé un doloroso recordatorio…todavía tienes las agallas de desafiarme de nuevo. -

 _-¡Ranzu Radisu! –_

 _-"¡Es el conjuro que infligió esa herida!" –_ Pensó Riin reconociendo el hechizo.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Si no me entregarás a la niña… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una seria. – Entonces solo necesito eliminarte a ti también. – El peliblanco sonrió. – Ranzu Radisu. – Una lanza enorme apareció y el chico la arrojó contra Dark, encajándola en su pecho._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Ese ataque… - Murmuró Kurumi mordiendo su labio. - ¡El escudo, Martel! – Exclamó después de saltar hacia Ashuron.

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! –_ Exclamó Martel apareciendo un escudo enorme de fuego en forma de camelia. El Ranzu Radisu de Clear chocó en dicho escudo comenzando a pelear por traspasarlo, pero ambos ataques terminaron colapsando entre sí.

 _-_ ¿Ese escudo…era una camelia? – Murmuró Kiyomaro ligeramente confundido.

 _-"Este escudo… ¿Podrá ser…?" –_ Pensó Kurumi ligeramente confundida por el escudo.

-Hmph, te vas vuelto una molestia, Kurumi. – Dijo Clear mirándola en el hombro de Ashuron. – Sin embargo, mi poder es mucho más fuerte. –

 _-¡Giiru Ranzu Radisu! –_ El hechizo que Vino invocó hizo que apareciera una lanza más grande y potente con la punta en forma de un ancla, Clear la tomó en su mano y la blandió contra Kurumi.

 _-¡Dishirudo Doragoruku! –_ El conjuro que Riin invocó apareció sobre las garras de Ashuron dos mini escudos.

 _-_ ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Ashuron protegiendo a Kurumi.

 _-_ ¿Qué…? – Murmuró Kurumi inmóvil por el ataque.

-Je… - Clear blandió la lanza hacia atrás cortando en pedazos los escudos de Ashuron.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ashuron sin creerlo.

-¡Waaah! – Gritó Kurumi al caer con fuerza al suelo por el impacto, siendo golpeada por pequeños fragmentos de los escudos hechos con escamas de Ashuron.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Martel corriendo hacia ella.

-¡No vengas, Martel…! – Exclamó con debilidad, el daño de la caída y la fuerza de los golpes que le dieron los fragmentos de escudo la habían dejado noqueada ligeramente.

-¡Waaaaaaaah! – Exclamó Ashuron cuando Clear encajó su lanza en su hombro y brazo izquierdo.

- _"¡¿El conjuro de Clear destrozó las escamas de Ashuron?!" –_ Pensó Kiyomaro atónito ante lo ocurrido.

- _"Ashuron…por protegerme…por protegerme, Ashuron está…" –_ Pensó Kurumi temblando alterada en el suelo.

- _¡Baou Kurou Disugurugu! –_ La enorme garra de Baou apareció detrás de Clear y Ashuron. - ¡Ashuron, regresa! –

El dragón rápidamente retrocedió para salir del alcance de la garra de Baou, la cual fue dirigida hacia Clear, quien sin ningún esfuerzo la retuvo con su mano derecha.

- _"La detuvo con su mano desnuda…" –_ Pensó Kiyomaro sorprendido. - ¡No pierdas, Gash! –

-Riin… - Murmuró Ashuron en el suelo a su guardián que acababa de llegar hacia él.

-Sí, lo sé, maestro… - Respondió Riin mirándolo preocupado. – _"Tengo que esperar una oportunidad para atacar mientras Gash está luchando contra Clear…nuestro conjuro final, Shin Feiuruku, lo usaremos para chocar contra Clear a velocidad máxima…después de que Vino lance su siguiente hechizo…atacaremos cuando esté sacando su último aliento." –_

 _-¡Ba Supurifo! –_

 _-"¡AHORA!" –_ Pensó Riin haciendo que su libro brillara intensamente. - _¡Shin Feiuruku! –_

Las alas de Ashuron se volvieron tipo hélices de avión y con una velocidad impresionante el dragón voló hacia Clear.

- _"¡Lo tengo! ¡A esta velocidad, Clear no será capaz de escapar!" –_ Pensó Ashuron dirigiéndose hacia Clear, quien rápidamente se acercó a Gash para situarse detrás de él. – _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él…él se escondió detrás de Gash?! ¡Ma-Maldita sea…vamos cuerpo, gira! ¡Gira, así no golpearé a Gash! Incluso si es solo mi mano…" –_

Por un milagro Ashuron logró evitar golpearlos con su hechizo, a consecuencia terminó perdiendo el control y cayó al suelo con fuerza lastimándose considerablemente.

-Como sabía que estaba destinado para mí decidí utilizar a Gash como escudo en caso de que utilizaras tu conjuro Shin, es por eso que siempre estaba pegado a su lado. – Dijo Clear con tranquilidad mirando de reojo a Ashuron. – Fingí que luchaba contra ese conjuro ridículamente débil, Baou Kurou. Por supuesto, si realmente eran capaces de utilizar un conjuro Shin habrías sido capaz de maniobrar libremente incluso si usaba a Gash como escudo…pero, en tu estado actual, necesitas toda tu fuerza para volar en línea recta ya que tu cuerpo todavía no puede manejar el estrés de un nivel Shin…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo estás herido, con toda esa sangre que gotea de tus heridas no era nada más que un acto de autodestrucción. – Dijo girándose a verlo con una sonrisa. – Ahora, aunque es una lástima…aquí es donde nos separamos, mi rival. –

-Cállate… - Murmuró Kurumi detrás de él.

-¿Hmph? – Murmuró Clear mirándola de reojo.

-Cállate, maldita escoria… - Repitió mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. - ¡No hables como si fueras el mejor! ¡Me das asco! ¡Hay mamodos mucho más fuertes que tú! ¡Así que cierra la boca! ¡Tú no eres el más fuerte! – Exclamó furiosa, repentinamente un aura de fuego la rodeó y tanto sus ojos como su cabello brillaron como fuego ardiente.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Kiyomaro atónito.

-Ese cambio repentino de poder… - Murmuró Brago mirándola.

-¿Cuándo obtuvo tanta energía? Hace unos segundos era una mamodo cualquiera… - Murmuró Sherry mirándola fijamente.

-Kurumi-chan… - Murmuró Gash.

-¿Oh? ¿Realmente es el aura de los Allen lo que has invocado? Ha pasado mucho desde que vi ese tipo de poder en ti. – Dijo Clear con una cierta sonrisa marcada en sus labios. – Pero… ¿En realidad eres capaz de invocar aquél hechizo con el que me sorprendiste la última vez? –

-¿De qué hechizo estás hablando? Era una niña, no sabía utilizar un hechizo que no fuera de clase baja. – Explicó Kurumi confundida.

-¿Eh? Hm, ya veo…lo invocaste inconscientemente. – Dijo divertido mirándola. – Ciertamente estás emanando demasiada energía comparada a la que tenías hace unos momentos, pero…sigues siendo débil en comparación conmigo, ¿crees poder vencerme sin ese hechizo inusual que lanzaste aquél día cuando Dark Allen murió? –

-¡Cállate! ¡No hables de mi padre como si lo conocieras! ¡Tú lo asesinaste! ¡No mereces siquiera mencionar su nombre! – Exclamó liberando más energía, causando que su flama brillara fuertemente y un resplandor enorme saliera de su libro.

-¿Un hechizo…? – Murmuró Martel mirando el libro. - ¡¿Cla-Clase Shin?! –

-¡Lánzalo, Martel! Voy a liberar toda mi energía en este hechizo…yo…yo… ¡Yo voy a vengar a mi padre definitivamente! –

-Bien, acepto tu desafío. – Dijo Clear girándose hacia ella. – Entretenme un rato, Kurumi Allen. -

-Definitivamente te mataré, Clear Note. – Amenazó Kurumi viéndolo con sus ojos fijos.

-Vamos, Kurumi. – Dijo Martel situándose cerca de ella.

-Cuento contigo, Vino. – Dijo Clear mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Kurumi-chan… - Murmuró Gash separándose de Clear.

 _Es duro, doloroso y triste…la sangre se derrama de la manera más cruel y esos ojos no muestran piedad o sentimiento algo de culpa, no hay nada que lo detenga, no hay nada que lo sacie…solamente existe dentro de él un corazón podrido como el veneno que lo consume lentamente hasta convertirlo en un verdadero demonio…sus ojos apagados no reflejan nada, no siente nada, no ve nada, no oye nada, no dice nada…solamente se limita a ver la destrucción a la que trata de llevar este mundo y el otro para tratar de llenar el vacío de su alma. El amigo eterno que siempre estuvo ahí para mí en todo momento y que prometió ayudarme a librar esta batalla se ha ido antes de que pudiera evitarlo…así que lucharé hasta el final para vencer a la persona que tanto daño me ha causado desde hace muchos años atrás._

 ** _No le daré la satisfacción de asesinar a alguien más delante de mis ojos._**

 **ENDING 2: www. youtube watch?v= DuxcU9r18NM (borrar los espacios al copiar la URL n.n)**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FINALMENTE PUDE ACTUALIZAR! TwT estaba que moría, escribía y escribía pero no le veía final TwT a decir verdad lo recorté XDDD acabaría mucho después este cap, pero quería actualizar rápido que lo acorté :v :v :v XDDD espero que les haya gustado uwu una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la escuela está que me mata x_x pero puse mi cocoro en este cap porque es el segundo cap dónde hay más historia sobre Kurumi de su pasado que nadie conoce (excepto el príncipe que no quedó en los primeros lugares (? no me mates Zeon :'v), así que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo TuT**

 **EclipseSolaris gracias por tu review uwu me alegro de que te esté gustando, igualmente a Yamiiil, a LadyVirgo, zeonxtia y los demás que dejan sus reviews ya que me impulsan a escribir (en mi tiempo libre XDDD), cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida en los reviews que siempre los leo *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
